Windmill into the Fall
by DigiExpert
Summary: Rita's bored. Together with Finster, the two create a devious plot to bring down Tommy. Kimberly becomes their toy as part of the cruel, sick joke. It'll take everything to get Kimberly back, unless she dies in the process. COMPLETE!
1. Days of Boredom

**This is my first attempt at a Power Rangers fic after months of gathering character information and watching episodes as well as reading other bits of fanfiction. I've been wanting to write a fic in this category for a long time, but wanted to wait until I came up with a suitable plot. I hope you all enjoy, and please leave good feedback- suggestions and criticisms I can actually use for later chapters. I don't mind flames, but I'd much rather have constructive criticism than just hearing about what you hate. And for the disclaimer that will cover any future chapters in this fic (because I tend to forget to include them) I do not own the Power Rangers. So far, the only characters that are my own are Sarah and Lacie.**

**Edit: I have corrected the errors mentioned in my first review. I don't know why I forgot about them because I really knew that both were wrong to begin with. Ugh. But, they are fixed now! **

**Chapter 1**

It was just another ordinary day for Rita Repulsa. An ordinary BORING day. After she'd moved in with her father, she soon grew to hate it. Zedd's constant complaining and bickering didn't help much, nor did the stupidity of her minions. How she wished they were more competent. Her father was another pain in the neck. He drove her crazy with his incessant chatter from her failure to conquer the galaxy to her failure of a husband. Rita had a headache from it all. Unfortunately, there was no other option at the moment; the old moon palace was still kept by the Machine Empire. _Ugh. I have a headache_ she thought as her brother ran past, chasing some of Finster's newest tengas. "You nitwits! Can't you ever be quiet!" she screamed at them.

The tengas stopped suddenly and Rito turned around. "Uh… sorry sis. Last time I checked, this was a free hallway," he responded.

"No, it's _my_ hallway. Scram!"

"Sheesh," mumbled Rito before taking off.

"Ugh, I have such a headache…" whined Rita. She turned toward the open balcony. The telescope Zedd had given her was set up, but hadn't been used yet. Rita hadn't felt the need to use it; those Rangers were too busy dealing with the Machine Empire, and nothing great had come to mind to compete with them. She bent over, and the telescope began flipping through scenes of Earth.

Rita only cared about what the Rangers were up to. She saw the Zeo Rangers engaged in battle with yet another one of King Mondo's creations. Scoffing, she began trying to focus the telescope on past Rangers instead. At least they no longer had powers to fight back with, though Rita realized that any involvement with past Rangers would bring the present Rangers crashing into her hideaway. The telescope began focusing, and Rita's eyes widened.

Back on Earth, Kimberly Hart was training endlessly for the Pan Globals. It involved more training than she could have ever imagined. However, this was her goal, her dream, her destiny. Ever since she was little and had watched her first Olympic gymnastic event on television, she longed to bring home her own gold medal, to take her skills to the highest attainable level. The only way she could do that was to make it through the Pan Globals and train even harder. The Olympics involved so much more than Pan Globals. She had to find a coach to train her, and then there was the Invitationals followed by Divisions before she even got to go to the trials for the Olympics. It was a long, hard road ahead, but it would all be worth it.

It was 10 PM Florida time, and Kimberly was beat. Her body was covered in sweat, and her leotard clung to her sticky skin. She craved a long hot shower and then a peaceful night's rest. Before she could do any of that, she had to call and talk to Tommy. She hoped he was in, and not out saving the world from King Mondo. Kimberly sighed as she still wished she too could be out fighting evil, but she had to give it up to train. Her friends were very supportive of her decision, and she was glad they backed her up. Kimberly knew that her Power Coin would have had to be passed on eventually. If nothing else, Kat would make a good replacement Ranger. _But not as good a Pink Ranger as me_ mused Kimberly. Then she laughed at herself for thinking such a thing. Kat was every bit as good as her, otherwise she wouldn't have passed on the Power Coin to her.

She slung her duffle bag over her shoulder and left the gymnastic compound. Thankfully her apartment was only a block away; this had saved Kimberly from having to purchase a car after moving to Florida. Instead, she and a few teammates had chipped in to rent an apartment near the gymnastic compound. It made life a bit easier for Kimberly, even if it did mean she had to share her "home" with two other girls. It wasn't too bad, but it wasn't the best either. Some nights Kimberly had a feeling that one of them was listening in on her conversations with Tommy. Not that she said anything bad, it was just that she didn't like her privacy invaded. She even had a feeling that her roommates thought her a tad crazy for keeping up a long distance relationship, but that didn't matter to Kimberly. She loved Tommy more than anything else.

As Kimberly walked into the apartment, she discovered a note laying on the counter. Lacie and Sarah had apparently gone out for the evening with some friends at the local dance club, Silky's, and wouldn't be back until late. The note did encourage her to join them whenever she returned. Kimberly crumpled up the note and tossed it in the trash, grabbing the cordless phone off the receiver and heading toward her bedroom. She dialed the number for the phone card, glancing at it every so often; it wasn't all that necessary since she'd memorized the number and pin long ago. After following a computer's automated instructions, finally dialing that familiar ten digit number. It rang twice before being picked up.

"Hello?" came a masculine voice from the other end.

"Tommy! I'm so glad you're home."

"Heh, hey Kim. You sound cheerful."

"Who wouldn't when they can end their day talking to their white knight?"

"Technically, I'm your red knight now you know," teased Tommy.

"Details, details," murmured Kimberly.

"How'd training go? Have you mastered your new routine on beam yet?" asked Tommy, curious to hear about her day.

Kimberly's groan was quite audible. "No, not yet. There are a few spots during the routine that I just can't seem to get down and my dismount is terrible still. At the rate I'm going, I'll still be doing it come Pan Globals."

"You know that's not true. You have a lot of talent; you'll master it soon. What else is going on?"

"Nothing really. My roommates are out at Silky's and invited me to join them, but I don't think I'm going."

"Oh? Why not?"

Kimberly shrugged to herself as she answered Tommy. "Honestly I don't see how they even have the energy after today's workout. I'm exhausted myself. I'm heading to bed soon. I really need some sleep."

"Are you not sleeping well?"

"Some nights, no. I have these nightmares. There's some shadow that's always chasing me, always following me. It stalks me until it ruins my gymnastic career or kills me. It wakes me up every time and then I can't fall back asleep for at least an hour."

"What do you think it means?" asked Tommy, concerned.

"I'm not sure, Tommy. Things like that are just scarier at night. It's nothing to worry about. What have you been up to?"

"Saving the world as usual. We're getting through. The Machine Empire can't keep us away for long."

"Any tough battles lately?"

"Not particularly. We've always been able to handle what's been thrown at us."

"How's the rest of the gang?"

"Not doing too badly. We've been able to come together pretty well. They all miss you. Tanya wants to go on a shopping spree the next time you visit. She wants you to help her find all the latest fashions of America."

"Hmm… that means you're coming to carry the bags, right?" asked Kimberly, giggling.

"Nuh uh, no way Kim. I am not going to be bag boy this time. The last time I carried your bags I became fifty pounds heavier and two feet taller. I learned my lesson."

"But Tommy it'll be fun!"

"You and Tanya go and have your girl shopping spree without me. I'll carry the bags next time, okay?"

"Right Tommy. With you there won't be a next time," laughed Kimberly.

"So what's your point? It's just a small detail." Tommy smiled to himself as Kimberly laughed harder. She had such a sweet laugh.

The couple talked for another hour before Kimberly realized what time it was. "Oh my gosh. Tommy it's almost 11:30 here. I so need to shower and get to bed."

"Time flies when you're in love," mentioned Tommy.

"That it does. I'll talk to you tomorrow night after I get home. I love you Tommy."

"I love you too Kim. Bye."

"Bye."

Kimberly turned the phone off and took it back to the kitchen. She knew she shouldn't have been on the phone so long, but she couldn't help it when she talked to Tommy. Time seemed shorter than it really was. Kimberly knew she was going to pay for it in the morning though. She had to be at the gymnastic compound by 6. Kimberly frowned as she headed for the bathroom, but shook it off. There was no way that she'd give up talking to Tommy just for an extra hour of sleep.

Rita grinned evilly as she removed her eye from the Repulsa Scope. "So the former pink Ranger is madly in love still with the Red Zeo Ranger. Tommy-boy still has her after all. Pinky still loves that gym stuff too…" Rita trailed off.

Zedd walked down the hallway. "What are you up to my evil one?"

"Ahh Zeddy. You won't believe how bored I am. So bored that I had to watch a sickening conversation between a Ranger couple."

"You're bored? I'm the one who has to constantly deal with your father. I swear I'd blow him to bits if he weren't related to you."

"My father just likes being superior."

"Superior? I swear one of these days I'm gonna kill him… he too will fear the rise of Lord Zedd."

"Zedd, I want to _do_ something. I can't live like this!" interrupted Rita, changing the subject.

"I'm not interested in your games. You're on your own for this one."

"But Zedd… think of it. We can toy with the Rangers like we used to. You used to get such an evil joy from it."

"Bah, those silly Rangers are in the past now. Let King Mondo deal with them. I will not deal with them until I have the most diabolical plan to destroy them once and for all!"

"What's that without a bit of fun along the way? What are you, getting old? Is that it? Can't handle a bit of fun?" asked Rita, not interested in Zedd's way of doing things as usual.

"Fun? FUN? Fun is not an option! Death and destruction is! I will make the Rangers suffer a terrible death, not have "fun" with them and have them think I'm just kidding. They will come to tremble at the mention of "Lord Zedd", right before I kill them!'

"Zedd?"

"Yes dear?"

"Scram you moron! I don't want to hear your evil plot for the fifty-thousandth time!" yelled Rita. She couldn't take anymore of his egomaniacal attitude.

Zedd turned hastily and began walking back down the hallway. "Women…" he murmured. "Why did I ever marry one?"

Rita turned back to her Repulsa Scope as Zedd retreated down the hallway. She again resumed watching Kimberly, who was now getting ready for bed. Rita had to admit that out of all the Rangers, she wasn't the most interesting. Who wanted to deal with a preppy valley girl? One who wore…_pink _of all colors. Then again… she did have connections to Tommy…. Rita still wasn't over his whole evil-turned-good ordeal. _Hmm... Pinky could be useful to me… and then I could get revenge on Tommy. Hmm... all I need is the perfect plot… perhaps this won't be so boring after all._ Rita laughed evilly as she began to plot out her perfect diabolical plan. However, she'd need some of her best minions to help her make plans.

"Finster! Goldar! In here pronto!" Her two minions could be heard clear down the hallway. Each came from opposite directions.

"Yes, my queen? What is it?" called Finster's soft voice.

"What do you command?" came Goldar's raspy voice, entering from Rita's left.

"I've got an idea and I need both of you morons to help me put it into action."

"What did you have in mind?" asked Finster.

"I've been viewing the old Rangers… one of them is going to go down.

"Which one my queen? The old red Ranger?" asked Goldar. Out of all the Rangers, Goldar liked him the least and wouldn't mind taking part in his demise.

"No, not him. One with more… personal connections to another Ranger."

"Ah, you mean that Pink one?" questioned Finster.

"Exactly! She and Tommy are dating still. I can use her to get back at him. It'll be perfect!"

"But what are we to do?" asked Goldar.

"That is why you two are here. You're going to help me come up with a way to take her out of commission, and get back at Tommy!" cackled Rita.

**Remember: Suggestions and constructive criticism appreciated.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: What does Rita plan for Kimberly and how is this going to help her get back at Tommy? What roles will Goldar and Finster play? Find out in chapter 2!**


	2. The Precise Concoction

**I have finally finished chapter 2. Sarah and Lacie appear in character this time, and not just as mention. Finster also has a bigger role,so if you like Finster, then you should like this chapter. However, Rita is just as cranky as ever. Thanks for all the reviews the first time around! **

**Chapter 2 The Precise Concoction  
**

Kimberly awoke to the annoying beeping of her alarm clock. Blurry-eyed, she glanced over at the red digits: 5:00 AM. She had 45 minutes to prepare for gymnastics. She sat up in bed and yawned, pulling her hair away from her face. 5 AM had to be the worst time to be up in the morning. Kimberly's body went through the motions of preparing for the day. She was not the most morning person around. Finally dressed, she headed out to the kitchen area, only to find Lacie and Sarah already sitting there eating grapefruit for breakfast. As usual, Lacie was the only morning person, bouncing and ready to go.

"Ready for the day there sleeping beauty?" asked Lacie.

"I'm ready for more sleep. How late were you two out?" asked Kimberly.

"Not too late. Only until about 1."

"Then how come you're so bouncy this morning?"

Lacie shrugged. "A little coffee does wonders."

Kimberly grabbed a bowl and poured some cheerios into it, adding sliced bananas as an afterthought. "I don't see how you can drink that stuff," shuddered Kimberly.

"You learn to like it. If you and Sarah had a little, I'm sure you two would be more like me."

"Bite me, Lacie," mumbled Sarah. "If I wanted to be perky, I'd do it without coffee."

"I'm just saying that'd it help. Possibly give you a new attitude change."

"I like my attitude just fine thank you very much," retorted Sarah.

Kimberly ignored the exchange between the two. It had become a daily morning ritual between the two roommates and the dialogue didn't change too much each morning. The only difference was how grumpy or not grumpy Sarah was. Lacie always seemed to be bouncy. Kim was neutral to it all; she didn't let Lacie's mood nor attempts to have her try coffee bother her. Kimberly glanced up at the clock. 6:40 stared back at her. "Come on guys. We're going to be late if we don't get a move on!"

Lacie and Sarah snapped out of their arguments before going into serious gymnast mode. The trio grabbed duffle bags and were quickly out the door, locking it behind them. Forgotten were the dirty dishes on the table, the half-eaten grapefruit, and the hot coffee. Instead, three minds were focused on the upcoming day at the gym. Pan Globals were the most important thing and required most of the gymnasts lives spent at the gym. "As Sarah had put it the first day, "Welcome to Hell. To the right equipment, to the left bunk-beds." Even though Sarah was sarcastic much of the time, she really was fun to be around. Her remarks could make people laugh at the strangest of time. Of course, their coach didn't appreciate it too much when she did that during training, but Sarah never did care too much. Kimberly never did see how Sarah could be so sarcastic, but she didn't question it too much either.

The trio walked down the street as the sun began was rising on the city. Very few people were out and the streets were very quiet. It was a surprising scene to catch in Florida, but the teenagers had all gotten used to it after a few days. The peace and quiet allowed them to focus their minds and relax before training. Birds chirped in the trees above and Kimberly smiled. She loved when the birds sang each morning. It made her feel glad to be alive.

Rita awoke in one of her moods. Her husband still snored on next to her. "Grrr…. Zedd stop snoring! How can I even sleep with you carrying on like that!" She whacked him upside the head.

"Mmm…. Stop that pooky… my evil teddy, mine…." He rolled over, drifting back into a deep sleep. Rita raised an eyebrow at him, but shook her head. She did not have any time to deal with Zedd's sleep talking.

Rita padded down the hallway back to her balcony. Goldar and Finster were to be meeting her there that morning to further discuss their plans for Kimberly. As she arrived, she saw that neither Finster nor Goldar were waiting on her. _Do I have to do everything myself? I need better minions._ She tapped her foot impatiently and waiting for the two to show up.

Ten minutes later, steam was coming from her ears. Or, it would be if she were a steam engine. Finster and Goldar still hadn't shown up. _I thought I told those two to be here… they should have been here by now._ Rita couldn't stand it anymore. "Finster! Goldar! Get in here right now!" Rita's high-pitched scream echoed throughout the fortress, waking more than just Finster and Goldar. A few minutes later, the two rushed in, almost colliding.

"Where have you two been!" yelled Rita. "You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago!"

"Sorry my queen," mumbled the two.

"Now, let's get down to business. Finster, did you do what I asked you?"

"Yes. The new Tenga warriors are almost complete. A few difficulties, but I do believe that I have fixed any new problems that will arise."

Rita looked skeptical. "What exactly will these new Tenga warriors be able to do?"

"Well, I have increased their intellectual capability, thus increasing the chance of overpowering the Rangers in battle or, in this case, Kimberly.

"Is that it?"

"Well, no. I have always created a new weapon for the Tengas to carry into battle. I call it the Tenga Talcon. It is special glove that all new Tengas will wear, very light weight as to not interfere with flight. With just the press of a button, long talons will extend from the gloves and can be used as a weapon, poison gas, or sleeping gas, " explained Finster as he pulled a pair of the black gloves from a bag around his waist and handed them to Rita.

"Now _that's_ more like it. I like it when new Tengas warriors actually sound like worthy warriors," replied Rita as she looked closely at the gloves, eyeing the sharp talons hidden inside.

"Well it did take awhile before I came up with the perfect prototype. It only needs to be fully tested before I make anymore," continued Finster.

"Hmm… why not try it out on Rito? He's enough of an idiot to fall for that kind of thing," suggested Rita.

"Excellent idea," said Goldar. "Shall I take some Tenga warriors and attack Rito? Taking him by surprise is the only way."

"Yes, that's perfect," answered Rita as she handed him the gloves. "Take a few new Tengas with you, but have only one really attack Rito. I must know if this will work. It is crucial to the success of our plan."

"What shall I do my queen?" asked Finster.

"I want you to continue making new Tengas. If these Tengas are as good as they sound, we'll have no problems in the future. We'll use the new Tengas later. Right now, you and I need to discuss what we're going to do about Kimberly."

"What exactly did you have in mind?"

"I want something that will take her out of commission."

"She's already lost her Ranger powers and passed them on. How much more out of commission do you want."

"Enough so that she can never recover any Ranger powers! Enough so that it will allow me to use her against Tommy!"

"Well… I suppose I could create some kind of formula that would have a dangerous effect on the girl. What kind of formula do you desire?"

"Hmm… I don't want to kill her off. That's too easy and not fun at all. No… I want something that will take away the second most precious thing in her life."

"Gymnastics?"

"Precisely. Besides Tommy-boy, Pinky's been training non-stop. She's going for her dream, and I refuse to allow her to succeed."

"Well, I suppose I could whip up a sleeping potion…"

"Sleeping potion? How's that going to help me?" asked Rita, confused.

"Well, if she is training as hard as you say, she'll be working late into the night. If you slip the potion into something she drinks, it will affect her body and performance. Any multitude of things could happen to her after it takes effect. It will only work, however, if you give it to her while she is still working. If she takes it after her work-out, then she'll just think she's overworked herself."

"So you're saying to give it to her so that it'll cause her to have an accident...?"

"Precisely!" grinned Finster.

"Hmm… this could work well in our favor. Once she's out of commission…. We can take her for our own later own…. But she should suffer first. It'll make things all the more sweeter by the time I get ahold of her and Tommy."

"Why aren't we going to take her right away?"

"Because you nitwit, if we let her think she was the cause of her accident, she won't even begin to suspect that it was us. We don't need any Rangers on our case. They will ruin everything!"

"Ahh yes. It makes perfect sense," nodded Finster.

"Finster, I want that potion by this afternoon! No excuses!"

Finster bowed. "Yes my queen! I'm on it right away!" He walked quickly down the hallway to his laboratory and locked himself inside. Rita smiled to herself. Things were falling into place.

In his laboratory/bedroom, Finster quickly began grabbing multiple bottles off his makeshift shelves. He hummed to himself as he double-checked the contents, making sure he had all the right ingredients. "Now where did I put that Umbrim formula…." He searched the shelves until he found a small black bottle labeled _Umbrim. _"Ahh I remember it being there now…" He grabbed all the bottles and placed them on a table against the right wall, next to a small black mixing pot. After doing so, he began looking among his books to find the precise recipe. A sleeping potion had to be concocted precisely, otherwise it would never work.

The ingredients wore measured and then poured into the mixing pot. Finster stirred and stirred; a sleeping potion had to be well mixed to be effective. Colored smoke poured from the bowl, the signal that the potion was complete. Finster poured the yellowish mixture into three different jars and sealed them tightly with a cork. He didn't trust anyone else and was afraid one of the other minions would end up breaking one of the bottles. Finster had had too many potions and monster molds broken over the past few years to take any chances. He placed two of the bottles on the back of the top shelf and slipped the third in his pouch to take to Rita.

Kimberly wiped the sweat from her face with a towel. Practice that day so far had been brutal. Kimberly sat on the bench and slipped on a pair of jogging pants. As she did so, she watched the other girls practice. She was waiting for Lacie and Sarah to finish so that they could all grab some lunch on their break. Sarah was working on her floor routine while Lacie was working on the uneven bars. Kimberly had spent the entire morning on beam, trying to make sure her backflips were executed perfectly and that she could follow them directly with a few dance moves. She was glad that the noon hour had finally come. A break was in order. Kimberly looked up as Sarah ran over to her.

"How was your morning?" asked Sarah. She had become much more serene since waking up. Gymnastics always calmed her down.

"It was good. I'm doing better on beam with my new routine, but it's definitely exhausting."

"I know the feeling. I wish I could do something else besides my floor routine though. Hopefully I can convince coach to let me switch to vault this afternoon. I just haven't been able to nail my front flip on vault the way I should."

"I'm sure coach will let you. Oh hey, Lacie's coming over. Let's get a bite to eat. I'm starving."

Lacie joined the two girls on the bench. "What's for lunch today? Back to the apartment or out for lunch?"

Sarah spoke up. "Let's go to that new deli down the street. I've heard they have great wraps that are healthy and sooooo good."

Kimberly giggled. "I'm good with going there. What about you, Lacie?"

"Sounds fine to me. You buying Sarah?"

Sarah scoffed. "Me? Are you crazy? You buy for me, remember?"

Lacie rolled her eyes. "Right….We'd better get a move on if we're to make it back before the afternoon workout.

The three girls grabbed jackets and began walking toward the door. Kimberly motioned to their coach that they were heading out for lunch. He gave her an "okay" signal back. The street had become much busier since early that morning; cars and people were everywhere; the girls almost had to walk in a straight line because of all the people on the streets. Kimberly listened for the birds, but their chirps could barely be heard over the commotion on the streets. Her stomach growled and the dinging of the deli bell over head brought her back to the present.

"Finster! Finster! Get in here right now! You'd better have that potion or else!" yelled Rita.

A harried Finster rushed to the balcony. "I'm here my queen. And, I have brought the potion with me. It should do just the trick." He rummaged around in his bag, searching for the small jar. He handed it over to Rita, who inspected it's contents through the glass. "Excellent…now we just need to find the perfect time to slip it into something she's eating…" Rita moved to her Repulsa Scope to check on Kimberly. She watched as Kimberly ate lunch with two other girls and overhead Kimberly mention something about staying late. "Hmm… this could work to our advantage…" she mused.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly decides to train late at the gym, but Sarah and Lacie try to coax her out of it. Meanwhile, Rita sends a disguised Tenga warrior to Earth to place the potion in Kimberly's bottle of water. What will it do to Kimberly? Find out next chapter!**


	3. The Brewing Storm Rages

**Thanks everyone for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story so far. I actually got this chapter done sooner than I thought, thanks to a lull in my college work. Please enjoy this chapter and remember to review! I love reading your reviews, and any suggestions are always welcome. **

**Chapter 3 The Brewing Storm Rages  
**

As Finster and Rita were discussing the potion, Goldar returned with one of the Tenga warriors. "Rita, I have tested the Tenga Talcon with the Tenga warriors help."

"And? How did it go?"

Rita got her answer as Rito stormed into the balcony area. "Go? _GO?_ I've got deep cuts in my bones! Places I'd never thought I'd get cut! You'd better have a good reason for doing this to me sis!" roared Rito.

Rita cackled loudly. How she had longed to try something like that on her brother. "You should be proud Rito! You were the guinea pig that will lead to the destruction of Tommy!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" asked Rito.

"What I'm saying you moron is that you had the new Tenga Talcon tested on you. Obviously it worked," said Rita, raising an eyebrow as she glanced over her brother's body. He hadn't been exaggerating. More jagged slashes appeared all over than she'd seen in her entire life. The small skulls that Rito carried with him were also missing bits and pieces. "Think of them as battle scars. Besides, wouldn't you rather see those slashes all over Tommy? Or his precious girlfriend?

"Well, I do know that human flesh doesn't take this kind of beating," responded Rito, scratching his head. "Humans do bleed easily."

"Exactly. If the Tenga Talcon did that much damage to you, think of the damage to Tommy and Pinky… Slashes… blood everywhere… perhaps death too… It's all part of the plan big brother."

"Well, when you put it that way, I suppose I can't be too mad at ya," muttered Rito.

"You wouldn't be anyway you dolt. Now off with you! Finster and I are almost ready to put the first phase of the plan into action."

Goldar stepped out from the shadows where he'd been the entire conversation. He couldn't help but grin wickedly at Rito's "battle scars". Secretly he'd told the Tenga with the Tenga Talcon to show no mercy when attacking… then again wasn't that what he was supposed to do? The Tenga did better than he had hoped though. Secretly, he wished that the weapon had done more to Rito, but miracles didn't just happen overnight. "What would you like for me to do?" he growled.

"You? Oh I didn't realize you were still here. Go… entertain yourself or something. I don't have any use for you right now." Goldar stomped off. How short-lived his fun had been. Rita never needed him much anymore unless it was to use him. He growled again, retreating into his room.

"Now to see what Pinky's up to… I want to put this plan into motion tonight!" Rita turned toward her Repulsa Scope and focused it on Kimberly.

It was late evening and the girls had all been practicing non-stop. Sarah looked up at the clock and noticed the hand getting ever closer to 8. She was glad. Her body was sticky, sweaty, and exhausted of gymnastics for the day. She would be glad to go home and change. Perhaps she could even get Lacie to go out again. Sarah waited patiently for the coach's whistle to blow as she went through the motions of her uneven bars routine. _Swing to the upper bar, up into the air. Turn body and switch hands. Swing over. Jump to the lower bar._

_TWEET! TWEET!_ The tinny whistle rang throughout the compound. Girls rushed over to where the coach was standing. "Excellent work today girls. Some of you need to work harder on your routines. It's not up to par yet. As you know, tomorrow is Sunday, your day off. I do want you to be doing some kind of exercise so keep that in mind. Other than that, see you at 6 AM sharp on Monday. Dismissed!"

The group of girls headed toward the locker room. Kimberly stayed behind to talk with the coach. "Hey coach?" she asked as the rest of the girls left.

"Yes, Kimberly?" asked the coach as he looked down at his clipboard.

"Is it all right if I stay late again tonight?"

"Are you certain you're overexerting yourself?" he asked as looked over at her.

"No sir. I know I can handle it."

"You _think _you can handle it, but can your body handle it? You've been working since 6 AM this morning. Don't you think you should rest tonight?"

"I have all day tomorrow to rest," answered Kimberly. She was hoping he'd still say yes.

The man sighed. He wasn't used to dealing with such an enthusiastic gymnast. "All right, Kimberly. You can stay late tonight. I'll be in my office until 11 finishing some paperwork. You can find me there if you need anything."

Kimberly smiled. "Thank you sir," she said as headed for the locker room. She didn't see him sigh and shake his head at her.

As Kimberly entered the locker room, she spotted Sarah waving to her. "Kimberly! Over here!"

"Hey guys. What's up?" asked Kimberly.

"Why'd you stay after to talk to coach?" asked Sarah, raising an eyebrow as she grabbed her gym back from her locker.

"I wanted to stay later again." Kimberly twisted the combination lock.

"Don't you think you've worked hard enough this week already?" asked Lacie. "You've been here for 14 hours already. Give it a rest. You have Monday to work on everything again." Lacie stuffed her leotard in her bag and pulled out her watch.

"I just don't want to get into a lull. I need to practice," answered Kimberly as she grabbed a sweaty water bottle from her locker; the coolness in the palm of her hand gave her a slight shiver.

"We all need to practice Kim, but we also need a break too. You should come with Lacie and me tonight. We're going clubbing again. Come dancing with us instead," suggested Sarah as she slipped on a pair of tan Capri's. "We're going home to shower and then head out. It's a lot of fun, and you haven't gone with us since you've been in Florida. I know Angel Grove doesn't have dance clubs like this. You're missing out on a lot simply because you're either practicing or talking to that boy of yours."

"Tommy and I always talk, Sarah. A long distance relationship is hard enough as it is," replied Kimberly, sighing.

"Hey I didn't mean to get you down. I only meant you should come and have some fun for once. Some real fun."

"I know what you meant, Sarah. I'd just rather stay at the gym longer okay?"

"Sarah, don't push her. She's made up her mind and you can't change it. You're the same way," interrupted Lacie as she stepped in.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow morning." Kimberly smiled at the two girls.

"You just make sure you don't overwork yourself, Kimberly," reminded Lacie.

"You sound just like coach."

"Well, he's right and you'd do well to listen to him tonight. Have fun training though," called Lacie and she and Sarah headed toward the door, duffle bags slung over their shoulders.

Kimberly turned back toward her locker and glanced in the mirror hanging there. Her face was covering in sweat, her bangs plastered to the side of her face. She checked to make sure she still had one more extra water bottle in her locker before finishing off the one in her hand. The cool water felt good against her parched throat. She slammed the locker door shut and headed back out to the gym area to do some light stretching.

Rita turned away from her Repulsa Scope. "She's playing right into my hands! It's as though she can read my mind!" Rita cackled evilly with glee. "Finster, do we still have a putty mold left?"

"Why yes we do… but why do you want putties? We have Tengas to do the work now."

"Yes I know that you fool, but my putties can shape shift. All those Tengas can do is flap their wings around in circles. I want this done correctly the _first_ time around. Go and make me one putty to carry out my plan!"

Finster scurried off to complete her demand. Luckily, he'd rebuilt his monster maker machine, but had never had the chance to actually use it. He sighed; his work never seemed to be done lately. Back into the recesses of his room he went.

Zedd was walking down the hallway when he heard his wife's incessant cackling. She seemed to be doing it a lot lately. He came upon her staring into her Repulsa Scope. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She jumped, then turned. "Ahh Zedd. My plan is working perfectly! Have you seen my brother lately? He was the guinea pig for the plan."

"He was beat up no worse than usual," muttered Zedd.

"Face it, Zedd. My plan is off to a good start and you're jealous."

"I'm not jealous. I told you I didn't want to take part in your plan, and I meant it. I still don't want to be a part of it!"

"Yeah? Well when I have that Ranger couple right where I want them, don't you come whining to me. I don't want to hear anything about how you thought of it too and were willing to help, but didn't feel like it."

"Oh shut it. I'm going to take a nap. Don't you dare disturb me with your cackling." His eyes flashed a brilliant red as he noticed Rita mimicking his every word. "Why you…" he stomped off, cursing under his breath.

"My queen, here is the putty you asked for," called Finster. A gray Putty followed him, making small noises.

"Perfect. Now give me the formula," replied Rita.

Finster handed the bottle over and Rita showed it to her Putty. "Listen to me you pile of clay. You will take this potion to the locker room at Kimberly's gymnastic compound. You'll pour it in her water bottle in her locker. Then you'll return here. Understand?" The putty nodded dumbly and took the bottle. "You'll transform into a teenager gymnast while on this mission. Do it now!"

A purple light surrounded the putty and before the group knew it, a black haired girl standing five foot, two inches in a red leotard stood before them. Rita looked the putty human over before giving her approval. "Excellent… Now get down there and do your duty!"

The putty saluted and disappeared in another purple light. Rita turned to her Repulsa Scope to make sure he carried out his mission. She laughed to herself as she thought of the terror she would cause.

When the putty appeared again, it was inside one of the girls' showers. It peeked from behind the pink curtain to make sure the coast was clear before sliding into the open. It peeked inside each locker until it found Kimberly's belongings and saw the water bottle as well. All the other lockers had been empty. The putty pulled the bottle from the shelf and twisted off the cap. It then pulled out the potion bottle and opened it, pouring the contents into the water bottle. The water sizzled and turned an olive green before returning to a clear liquid. The putty replaced the cap and returned the bottle to the locker, slamming the door. Just as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared in a purple light.

Rita began a small dance as she saw the plan go into action. "Hahahaha that putty did it! Phase one is now in action! Now Kimberly just has to drink it!"

Finster was gazing into the Repulsa Scope. "Rita! Come quick!"

Rita raised an eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked as she hurried to his side.

"The girl has entered the locker room."

"Move it, Finster!" she yelled as she pushed him away.

Kimberly walked into the locker room. She was thirsty and needed her other water bottle. _I'll just practice a half hour more and call it a night_ she thought to herself as she opened her locker. There was her water bottle, just as she'd left it. She reached for it, untwisted the cap, and tilted it toward her mouth. The cool liquid rushing down her throat was refreshing. She walked out of the locker room, and sat the bottle by the balance beam._ I'll just end the night with my favorite routine_.

She posed behind the balance beam, preparing to take off. She smiled toward the nonexistent judges, then concentrated on her routine. Her head felt funny, but she shook it off. She took off toward the beam, doing a front flip and landing with her right foot pointing forward. She then began moving her arms as she walked forward, doing a pirouette. Her head began feeling funny again, and her eyesight became blurry. Again she shook her head to clear it away. Back flip, back flip. Her body was feeling heavier. It seemed as though she wasn't fully herself. Again, Kimberly shook it off.

Kimberly continued her routine, but as time went on, she began to feel heavier and heavier. Her eyes were beginning to become heavy. _All right, so I'm tired. I just have to dismount and then I'll stop._ She prepared herself for dismount. She was going to practice her double back flip dismount. Just as she lifted herself from the beam, she realized she'd miscalculated. Her body was too heavy for the short lift she gave herself, and she'd thrown herself too far out. She'd never land on the safety mat.

As a gymnast, Kimberly knew she'd made a terrible mistake. She prepared herself for the fall mentally. Her body barely completed a full flip before Kimberly landed with a sickening thud on the hard floor. She screamed in pain as her body contorted painfully before blacking out completely.

Tommy was sitting in his room, doing homework by a flashlight. Terrible thunderstorms had been raging over Angel Grove all day, the worst hitting in the evening. One particularly strong bolt of lightning had hit the Oliver house, not only knocking out power, but the phone line as well. As Tommy finished the last trigonometry problem, he got a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glanced up at his clock; the digits read 10:00 PM. He knew Kimberly should have been back home by now, but he also knew she usually stayed late to practice. He had a terrible feeling something had gone terribly wrong, but he couldn't call her.

The hours passed by; still no call from Kimberly. It didn't help that the phone line was still out. Tommy was worried. She'd never missed their nightly talks. He'd never missed their nightly talks. Even if she was safe, he couldn't find out. He was stuck without any kind of communication. Tommy spent the night in agony as the storm outside raged on. It's power increased with the crying of the falcon mixing with the striking pain of the crane.

**Next time, on Windmill into the Fall: What really happened to Kimberly? Will Tommy be able to contact Kimberly? And just what does Rita have up her sleeve now? Find out in chapter 4! (And please leave a review )**


	4. Enter the Nightmare

**First off, I would like to thank all of my reviewers so far. I am glad you guys are enjoying the story so much. I'm really enjoying writing it. It's only gonna get better later on, I promise. And as a treat, I'm uploading chapter 4 today. I'm currently working on chapter 5, and hope to have that finished tonight or tomorrow, depending on how things go with it. It should be posted by Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how many reviews I get :P Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 4 Enter the Nightmare**

The crowd cheered loudly as Kimberly Hart mounted the balance beam for her final event in the Pan Globals. Her entire routine was performed flawlessly, dismount and all. Then came the announcing of her score: 9.8. She'd won the gold medal for beam. As Kimberly took the 1st place position, cameras flashed widely. She'd been one of the most memorable up and coming gymnasts in the 1996 Pan Global Games. Coach Schmidt was clapping wildly for her. Beside him stood Coach Blair, a famous Olympic gymnastic coach. Kimberly smiled widely; all of her dreams were coming true. Or so she thought. The background became fuzzy and began fading away.

Kimberly's eyes opened slowly; the pain came back to her. Her eyes quickly darted around in a panic as she realized that this wasn't her room, and it certainly wasn't her apartment. Her body ached all over. It was then she noticed she couldn't feel her lower half. She panicked, but she couldn't move from her bed. She realized that she was in a hospital. Kimberly didn't know why, but something terrible had happened.

The door to her room opened and Kimberly turned her head to see who was walking in. A blonde haired man in a long white coat walked in carrying a clipboard. "Ahh, Miss Hart you're awake. You've been through a terrible ordeal." He noticed the terrified look on the young woman's face. "Miss Hart, I'm Dr. Matthews. I've been watching you over the past few days."

Kimberly interrupted, "What's wrong with me? Where's my mom? Why am I here?"

"Calm down. You're mom is on her way. She's at the airport right now and will be here very soon. Kimberly, I need to talk to you very seriously. The other day you were injured in a gymnastic accident. Luckily your coach was still in the area and heard your pained cries. He had you brought here. We thoroughly examined your body. You've done irreversible damage to your spinal area, paralyzing your lower body. You will never be able to compete in gymnastics again and will be using a wheelchair for the rest of your life. We are going to see to it that you are able to adjust to it in the easiest way possible," explained Dr. Matthews. It was very hard to explain everything to a sobbing teenager who'd just lost her a chance at her dreams and it stabbed at his heart. A knock on the door left any other thoughts forgotten. "Come in," called Dr. Matthews.

In rushed a frazzled mother. Dr. Matthews knew the look. "Kimberly! Oh Kimberly! I came as soon as the hospital got a hold of me." The mother rushed to her daughter's side, hugging and kissing her. It was then that Kimberly's mother noticed the restraints on Kimberly and grew fearful. "Kimberly…. What happened to you?"

"Mrs. Hart, as one of our secretaries told you on the phone, Kimberly was in a terrible gymnastic accident. Her coach believes it was due to exhaustion from the long workout that day. Your daughter is paralyzed from the waist down and will no longer be able to compete in gymnastics. I'm very sorry, but the damage is irreversible. I'll leave you two alone for now," explained Dr. Matthews as he shut the door behind him.

Kimberly was a wreck. Her dreams, shattered, gone. No Pan Globals, no Olympics, no more gymnastics. She sobbed and sobbed. "Mom look at me, look at what I've done to myself. This is terrible, the worst possible thing to ever happen to me! I've ruined myself completely!"

Her mother sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled her daughter's head to her breast. She ran her fingers through Kimberly's hair. "Shhh…. Kimberly… this doesn't change who you are. You're still the same sweet girl that everyone loves. No one is going to hate you for what happened, especially not your friends. They love you no matter what. Just like I love you. And I always will."

"My friends don't know about this. Oh god… Tommy. Tommy doesn't know yet. What will he think when he sees me like this?" wailed Kimberly. She sobbed harder. It was one thing to deal with her friends, but Tommy… If Kimberly had been thinking rationally, she wouldn't have had to worry about what Tommy would think. However, Kimberly was thinking irrationally and her views on life were very different than what they should have been.

"I'll call Tommy for you and the rest of your friends. They shou….."

Kimberly interrupted. "No mom. I don't want them to know. Not yet. Maybe not ever."

"Kimberly, you can't think like that. Your friends would want to know if anything bad happened to you. They really care about you."

"Mom, no. I don't want them to know. Please, listen to me. Don't tell them. I'm begging you."

Kimberly's mother sighed. She didn't know what to do with her daughter. This wasn't the Kimberly she'd raised. She knew it was from the recent shock, but she couldn't help but wonder why Kimberly would be so adamant in keeping this a secret. Surely she didn't mean it. Surely, she'd come to her senses after she had adjusted some. Her mother really hoped that this was only temporary. She just couldn't believe Kimberly would want to keep everything from her friends, even her boyfriend. "All right Kimberly. I won't tell any of your friends if that's what you want me to do."

"Promise me this mom. I'm serious," whispered Kimberly.

Her mother looked at her daughter's face, the tears still rolling down. "Kimberly, I promise. I promise that I won't tell any of your friends or Tommy."

A look of relief spread over Kimberly's face. "Thanks mom."

"Kimberly, you must know I'm not happy about this, but I'm willing to do it for you on the condition that you will eventually tell them."

"I will mom."

"I'm going to go call your father and get settled in the city, all right? I'll be gone no longer than three hours." Her mother kissed the top of her head. "You rest some, all right?" Kimberly nodded and her mother softly closed the door behind her. Outside the door, her mother sighed deeply. This was going to take a lot of effort and patience.

Kimberly turned her head to the window, only to find that it was closed. As she glanced around the room, she saw that the other bed was empty, leaving her with no roommate. A fresh wave of tears hit her as she looked down her body. This wasn't how things were supposed to be. It just wasn't. Fate had dealt her a cruel hand.

Rita clapped with glee. She'd been watching Kimberly over the past few days. "Finster! This is better than we could have ever planned! Not only is she unable to do gymnastics, but she's also heading for a depression! And you know humans do the stupidest things while depressed!"

"Well, yes that is true my queen, but what does her depression mean for us?" asked Finster.

"It means that we can manipulate her thoughts you dolt."

"What do you plan to do?"

"I plan to enter her dreams and have a chat with Pinky… one she'll remember when she wakes. One that will have a direct connection to Tommy-boy."

"Ahh, I see. And you'd like me to give you the device to do that?"

"No, I'd like you to throw it off the balcony! Of course I want you to give it to me!"

Finster winced at her high pitched scream. "Sorry. I'll go fetch it right away."

"Yes, you do that. I want to hit her while everything is fresh." Rita rubbed her hands together, just thinking of everything she could say to Kimberly to lower her self-esteem even more.

Finster rushed back with the device and set it on a table near the balcony. "Here it is. Just attach this to your forehead…" he held out a long wire with a circular attachment. "This will read your brainwaves and transmit them into Kimberly's mind. I'll just set this to the frequency of Kimberly's brainwaves. Just watch this screen here and it'll show you everything Kimberly sees in her dream. As soon as she falls asleep, I'll activate the machine." Finster turned the dials and adjusted the viewing screen on the small box.

Kimberly hugged a pillow against her chest, as tears flowed down her face. Her mind was cloudy and she couldn't think straight. She just wanted to go back in time and change everything. She would tell herself not to stay late, no matter what. She would do… something. Kimberly cried until she exhausted her body, crying herself to sleep.

"Finster! Activate the machine now! She's out like a light!"

"Activating Dream Intrusion," called Finster as he pushed a button.

Kimberly's Dream

Kimberly glanced down at herself. She was wearing her ninjetti outfit. "What is this? Where am I?"

"Kimberly!" Kimberly turned to see where the voice was coming from and saw none other than Tommy in his white ninjetti outfit. "Come on! Rita's sent down more Tenga warriors!"

"Tommy…. I can't…." called Kimberly. Her lower body fizzled and changed. Soon, a wheelchair appeared below her legs, her body sitting in it. "Tommy, I can't help you… look at me…."

Instead of understanding, as Kimberly had expected, this Tommy only sneered. "How useless you are. The city's in trouble and you can only sit there and stare."

Tears formed in Kimberly's eyes. "But Tommy…. I couldn't help this…"

"Yeah, right. The _real_ Ninja Rangers and I are going to actually go do something. You know, like save the city." Tommy disappeared in a white light.

Kimberly placed her head in her hands. "No… this can't be happening…." She cried.

A loud cackle came from behind her. "What's the matter Pinky? Lover boy abandon you?"

"R…Rita Repulsa…" muttered Kimberly as she recognized the voice.

"Of course it's me," answered Rita as she walked around the wheelchair. She tilted her head, acting as though she was examining Kimberly. She lifted Kimberly's chin so that Kimberly had no choice but to look at her enemy.

"What do you want with me?"

"You? What would I want with _you_? In case you haven't noticed, you're chair bound. Not much good without your legs. Didn't you see how lover boy reacted? He wanted nothing to do with you. Who would?"

"Tommy's not like that! He's not evil anymore and he wouldn't agree with you, no matter what I looked like!" argued Kimberly. Tears had begun flowing down her face again.

"Oh wouldn't I, beautiful?" whispered another voice in Kimberly's ear.

"Tommy, no. You don't really think that about me," replied Kimberly.

"I don't want to date a cripple. You're useless now."

Kimberly just looked at him, tears falling down her face. She couldn't think that this was her Tommy. It just couldn't be. Then again…. Kimberly didn't know what to think. Tommy was just as active as she was…with her unable to do anything she used to, why would Tommy want her?

"Someone's thinking a little hard," commented Rita.

"I don't need your comments!" Kimberly yelled.

Tommy petted her head. "You could make a good pet," he mused. "You're worthless for anything else. No more sparring, no more gymnastics, and no more chances at ever being a Ranger again!"

"See? Tommy doesn't want you. Just like I wouldn't want you either. No one wants to deal with you anymore. Not after what you did to yourself. You brought all of this on yourself. Staying late to practice, even though you knew your body was tired. Yet, you pushed yourself beyond your limit. Tsk, tsk. Did you want to be this way? Hmm? You must have if you're sitting here like this."

Kimberly shook her head. "Stop it! Stop it! Get away from me!" All she could hear was Rita's evil cackling in her head.

End Dream

Kimberly's eyes flew open as the nightmare disappeared. She was panting, and covered in a cold sweat. She couldn't believe what she'd just seen. Rita and Tommy…. And neither of them wanted her. As much as she admitted to say it, she felt that deep down, Rita had been right. She had done this to herself, made herself this way. Who would want her like this? The dream came back to her, and she played it over and over in her mind, until she was convinced of one thing. She felt it was the only correct thing she could do.

Rita shook her head as she removed the device from her forehead. She noticed her minions around her. They had been watching the entire dream through the small viewing screen. "Finster that device is genius!" she cackled.

"Thank you my queen. It was meant for just such an occasion," replied Finster. "How did you get Tommy to appear with you? The machine can't do that."

"Huh? I thought that was the machine. I didn't try to conjure him," answered a confused Rita.

"No, no. The machine can only place you into someone else's dream. You cannot conjure any other forms to appear with you," explained Finster.

"So then that means…" Rita's eyes lit up. "She conjured him on her own!"

"To be more precise, her conscience did. Inside, deep down, she thinks Tommy really would feel that."

"Who cares? That dream Tommy of hers just helped my plan along even more! I could have sworn the machine read my thoughts and created him."

"No, no. All her. I've never been able to create a machine with that kind of technology. The conscience is a very hard concept to reconstruct."

"Enough of your techno talk. My plan is moving along even better than ever. The best part is, Kimberly still thinks it's all her fault, she still doesn't suspect anything."

"That may be true, but we still cannot be too sure of ourselves," came Goldar's voice from the shadows.

"Are you eavesdropping?" asked Rita angrily.

"No, my queen. I am only warning you. Every time before that we've thought we've won, we still ended up losing."

"I know that you buffoon."

"I am only saying it because you seem too happy about this turn of events."

Rita growled. "Goldar, if you don't get out of my face right now, I'm going to tear you into a million pieces in the most torturous way possible. Don't tempt me."

Goldar gulped and disappeared down the hallway. With Finster's technology at her disposal, he knew she'd get a hold of some of his most deadly, untested weapons. He knew there were some that were even worse than the Tenga Talcon. Not that he'd ever snooped or anything; Rito had done that for him. All he did know was that he didn't want to be in the way of the weaponry.

As Kimberly tried to cry herself to sleep that evening, she couldn't help but think about what she'd just done; it was too late now though. The nurse had done what she'd told her to. She just couldn't believe…. No it had been the right thing to do. She knew what to do—she'd call Trini tomorrow. Trini would know what to do. She always did.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly receives a few visits from friends and gives Trini a call. Trini takes a few days off from college to come see her best friend. Will she be able to talk some sense into Kimberly? And what will Rita plan next? Find out next time in chapter 5! (And leave some reviews please :P)**


	5. The Spreading of the Lies

**Hello again fellow readers. A slightly early update for me (1 hour until Tuesday)**

**  
Okay first off I must address one of my reviewers who was very sad at the turn of events with Kimberly. I am going to say right off that when the doctor says the paralysis is irreversible, it is. Kimberly will never do gymnastics again, but she will also not kill herself either. I have some really good plans down the road that will only work with the way the plot is now, but I do think you will enjoy them. Also, a little quiz for you readers: Kudos to the person/s who can guess where Coach Blair came from, ie where I got the idea for him. Kim fans should know this! **

**  
Chapter 5 The Spreading of the Lies**

When Kimberly awoke the next morning, she noticed her mother by her side. She hadn't remembered hearing her come in and didn't know how long she'd been there.

"Kimberly, you're awake. How are you feeling sweetie?" asked her mother gently.

"Okay, I guess," replied Kimberly. She really didn't feel too much better about anything.

"Your coach stopped by earlier. He wanted to check in on you, but I wouldn't let him interrupt your sleep. It didn't look like you'd been sleeping well at all."

"Did he say anything?" asked Kimberly.

"Not really. He wanted details on your condition and then told me to tell you that your roommates would be stopping by this afternoon. He was going to allow them to leave practice for a few hours."

Kimberly smiled slightly. Visitors would be nice. She wondered what her roommates were thinking, or if they even knew the whole story. They probably would if Coach Schmidt did. He would probably tell the entire gymnastic compound about it… Kimberly sighed. She didn't want to think about their reactions. It was all too painful.

"Your step-father sends his love and well wishes. I haven't been able to get in contact with your father yet. He must be away on business. I've left him messages to call me at the hotel I'm staying in so we'll see."

"Did Dr. Matthews have anything else to say?" asked Kimberly.

"He did mention taking removing the restraints from your body now that you know about your condition. You were only restrained to keep you from any sudden movements after you first awoke, but now that you are awake and know, they are no longer necessary." There was a knock on the door. "Come in," called Kimberly's mother.

In walked Dr. Matthews with one of the nurses. The nurse was carrying a breakfast tray. She set it on the bedside stand and moved it over toward Kimberly. The nurse pressed a button to raise the upper half of the bed to allow Kimberly to eat breakfast more easily. "Good morning, Kimberly. I take it you slept well?"

Kimberly simply nodded. "I slept okay."

"That's good to hear. I've had one of the nurses bring you some breakfast. Now that you're awake, you need to get some sustenance into your body." Kimberly glanced down at the food she had been given. A bowl of cereal, a glass of milk, a glass of orange juice, and an applesauce cup lined her tray. _Ick_ she thought_ I really hate hospital food_._ It never tastes as good as it looks._

Dr. Matthews continued. "I'm also going to remove the restraints on your lower body today. I'm positive that you think us crazy, but we only restrained you for your safety until you woke up and were told of your condition. They are no longer necessary now. I'm sure you'll be happy to have them off."

_What good will that do? It's not like I can move my legs or anything._ Not wanting to appear unkind, Kimberly smiled at the man. He was trying his best to be friendly. She again stared down at her food and began to eat. As she had thought early, the food was icky. The cereal tasted like cardboard and she had to choke it down. The applesauce cup was okay, but a bit bland. Kimberly didn't feel much like drinking, but did so to please her mother, who was eyeing her like a hawk. A funny feeling went through Kimberly. "Umm… where do I go to the bathroom?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, you've been hooked up to a bed pan since you've arrived, but we can also allow you to use the bathroom beside your bed if you'd allow someone to carry you," mentioned Dr. Matthews.

Kimberly made another face. She really didn't want to hear about bed pans. She turned to look at her mother, hoping her pleading look would send her mother the message. Apparently, mothers cannot read coded messages sent by their daughters. "Mom?..." tried Kimberly, trailing off.

"Hmm? Oh I see. You want me to carry you. Well, the restraints need to be removed first… Dr. Matthews?"

"All right, we'll remove them now." Dr. Matthews instructed the nurse to follow his lead. The two of them removed the restraints, which were then stored underneath the bed. Kimberly felt more human after they were gone. The nurse then removed the bed pan as well. Kimberly's mother stood and lifted her daughter, who wasn't too heavy. Kimberly felt a small wind go up her hospital gown, alerting her that underneath she wore nothing. A slight blush crossed her face as she realized this. It didn't seem to faze her mother though, but then again, mothers have seen everything. Her mother sat her gently on the toilet, helping Kimberly to raise her gown. Then, she stepped outside of the bathroom and closed the door to give Kimberly her own privacy.

How things had changed. Even going to the bathroom had become more difficult. Kimberly felt worse. She wasn't used to relying on others for simple things. It wasn't right. Kimberly called for her mom when she finished; her mom held her up while she washed her hands at the sink. Kimberly felt like such a lowlife.

When Kimberly was back in bed, Dr. Matthews had more news for her. "Kimberly, how would you like to try using a wheelchair today? You wouldn't have to stay in this stuffy room all day and you could wander the hallway. There's a lounge down the hallway for patients on this floor, and the children's room is right next to it if you'd like to visit them. Before we can allow you to do any of that though, you have to learn how to use a wheelchair."

As much as Kimberly hated to admit it, the room was stuffy and not something she'd like to stare at all day. "Maybe this afternoon. Can I make a phone call?"

"Why yes. You'll have to use a calling card if you're going to call long distance though," answered Dr. Matthews.

"Mom, do you have a calling card?"

"Yes, there's one in my purse…."

Kimberly cut her off. "May I use it? I'd like to call Trini."

Her mother quickly surrendered the card. If Kimberly was going to contact her best friend, her mother wouldn't stop her. She was hoping that the promise she'd made to Kimberly would soon end. After all, if she was calling Trini, the others couldn't be too far behind. "Kimberly, I'm going to go back to the hotel room for a little bit and maybe look around town. I'll be back this afternoon around two though."

"Okay. Bye mom."

As soon as her mom, Dr. Matthews, and the nurse left the room, Kimberly reached for the phone beside her bed. She flipped the phone card over and followed the instructions before dialing Trini's dormitory number. Once Trini had returned from the Peace Conference, she'd begun taking summer courses at the college of her choice – MIT. She was majoring in computer science with a minor in communications.

The phone rang three times and Kimberly didn't think anyone would pick up. After all, it was ten and Trini could be in class for all she knew. Halfway through the fourth ring, the other phone was picked up. "Hello? Trini speaking."

"Trini!" cried Kimberly.

"Oh hey Kim. This is an unexpected surprise. Aren't you supposed to be training at the gym right now? Pan Globals are just a few weeks away."

"Well… yes…" answered Kimberly softly, sadness coating her voice.

"Kim you sound upset. Did something happen between you and Tommy?"

_Not yet…_thought Kimberly. "Trini, my life has changed forever," answered Kimberly, beginning to sob.

"Calm down… tell me what happened," soothed Trini.

Kimberly then began to tell her story and everything her mother and Dr. Matthews had told her up until that point in time. Trini let her friend pour her heart out; that was the best route to go with Kimberly. Trini was shocked and saddened at the same time. She never expected something like this to happen to her best friend. She remembered back when they were kids how Kimberly would dream of being an Olympic gymnast and Trini would take about being a genius with computers who brought peace to the entire world. Sure, they were what, eight years old, but the dreams still held true, until Kimberly's was shattered. "Oh Kimberly…. Do you want me to come visit?"

"You have classes, remember?"

"I don't care about my classes when you've been in something as serious as this. It's only the first summer session; I can take more classes during the second one. You need me more than I need to be hitting the books."

A few silent tears fall. Kimberly is thankful for having a friend like Trini. "If you want to…"

"I'm going to, and you can't stop me. Have you talked to the rest of the gang yet? Does Tommy know?"

"NO!" Kimberly said, a bit too sternly.

"Kimberly, why haven't you told anyone else?"

"I… I have my reasons."

"Kimberly Ann Hart…."

"Don't take that tone with me, Trini. I'll tell you more when you are here. Don't you dare tell any of the others though. Not even Tommy."

Trini sighed deeply. This was worse than she could have ever imagined. She wondered why Kimberly had told no one, not even the boy who loved her so dearly. "All right, Kimberly, but you'd better have a damn good reason for not doing so. I'll book the next flight I can get. Is your mom there?"

"Yeah she flew in yesterday."

"Can you give me her contact information so I can get in touch with her after I finalize my plans? I don't want to bother you in case you are sleeping, all right?"

"All right." Kimberly recited her mother's hotel and the phone numbers to get in contact with her. "I'll see you soon Trini."

"You just take care of yourself, Kim. Bye."

"Bye." Kimberly replaced the phone back on the receiver. She knew Trini was not happy and would not be happy when Kimberly actually told her everything. It was nice to talk to her again though, even if the news had been bad. Her eyes began to droop and Kimberly drifted back to sleep.

Kimberly's Dream

Kimberly found herself sitting by the lake. As she glanced around at her surroundings, she realized that she was back home in Angel Grove. She smiled to herself, but then looked down. Once again, she was stuck in a wheelchair. However, dream Kimberly didn't make any connections to real Kimberly. Dream Kimberly was happy to be home, mostly because she could be with her friends and Tommy again. She was looking forward to seeing his face, hearing his voice, and touching his skin. She didn't think of how he would react to her; she thought he would understand completely.

As she glanced across the lake, she realized how the setting sun beams hit the lake at just the right angle, creating a ray of spectacular colors. Kimberly delighted in the simple beauty of it all. It felt so good to be home again. She backed her chair up, and turned it again, heading toward home. "Home" right now was with the Campbells. Even though Aisha had gone to Africa, they had been kind enough to loan her a place to stay until she could find a new apartment. Kimberly was grateful to them for everything.

As Kimberly wheeled herself home, she smiled as she came upon a familiar figure. "Tommy! It's so good to see you!"

Tommy didn't answer. Instead, he continued walking down the street, not giving her the time of day. Kimberly's mouth dropped. She had to be seeing things. This was not her Tommy. Kimberly turned her chair around and began wheeling toward him. "Tommy! Tommy did you hear me?"

Tommy stopped suddenly and turned. Kimberly quickly put on the brakes to avoid running into him. "Oh… it's you…" he commented rudely.

"What do you mean? Thomas Oliver, you'd better have a reason for saying that!"

"Kimberly Hart, I don't need a reason," he replied, mocking her.

Kimberly couldn't believe he'd said that. "But you said… on the phone…"

"It's so easy to lie on the phone, isn't it? Sorry beautiful, I lied." He turned and quickly strolled off.

Kimberly wheeled after him, but he was too quick for her. Her hands quickly grew tired of going so fast and she stopped, long to chase after the retreating shadow. "Tommy! Tommy!" she yelled after him.

"…Tommy…. Tommy…." Kimberly mumbled in her sleep. She awoke with a start, and realized she'd been crying again.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Kimberly called miserably.

Dr. Matthews entered, carrying a folded-up wheel chair. A different nurse than Kimberly had seen that morning was following him. Dr. Matthews looked at her face. "I'm sorry. Shall we go?"

"No, no," replied Kimberly.

"As long as you're certain," he responded. "Kimberly, I'd like you to meet Nurse Megan. She's going to help you learn how to use a wheelchair, that is, if you're ready to try."

Kimberly nodded. She had to get her mind off of Tommy. Sleep wasn't helping her at all. It was only making her feel more guilty and depressed.

"Great! This will really help your progress along. You'll feel much better when you don't have to stay in this room all day. I know it mustn't be pleasant." Dr. Matthews understood some of Kimberly's pain. His daughter was paralyzed as well from an accident as an early teenager. He remembered well the pain she went through; it was hard to pull her through. Thankfully, that had been ten years ago. Dr. Matthews knew Kimberly could live just as happily as his Jenna did. It was going to take a lot of work. "All right Kimberly, all we have to do is lift you into the chair, and see how you get used to it."

Kimberly looked at the nurse, who had already set up the wheelchair. It was black in color, and had a black mesh bag on the back for any items to be carried. The bright chromed wheels shined brightly. She suspected that the chair was brand-new. Dr. Matthews lifted Kimberly from her bed and placed her in the chair. At first, Kimberly felt odd; she had never sat in a wheelchair before, but the feeling soon subsided.

As soon as the nurse began wheeling her into the hallway, Kimberly began feeling helpless. She wanted to be independent again. It wasn't fair. The nurse stopped just outside of her room. "All right Kimberly, now I'm going to show you how to work your wheelchair. I'm very sure you'll catch on quickly." The older woman smiled down at her.

For the next hour, Kimberly worked with the nurse. It didn't take long for her to get the hang of navigating around the hallway. The nurse was pleased with Kimberly's progress and allowed her to visit the patient lounge room. "I'll be down the hall if you need anything dear," called the nurse as she left the room.

Kimberly wheeled herself over to the giant window. She looked out at her surroundings. The hospital was overlooking the downtown shopping district, a place Kimberly would much rather be. She sat by the window, just gazing down at the city below. She didn't notice other people join her in the room.

"Kimberly! There you are!"

Kimberly jumped, the noise startling her. As she turned around, she smiled at the two visitors. "Sarah! Lacie! It's good to see you! Oh I've missed you guys so much!"

"Coach Schmidt let us come right after lunch. I can't believe it, Kim. The whole gym was in shock," explained Lacie. "How're you holding up?"

"I'm… I'm making it," sighed Kimberly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah. "I'm sure all your friends from home are wishing you the best."

"They… they don't know about my… accident," muttered Kimberly.

"Kimberly! How could you do such a thing? Why haven't you told them?" asked Lacie.

"Because…. Because I haven't!" she yelled.

Lacie recoiled at Kimberly's sudden anger. "Kimberly…. Why are you keeping this a secret?"

"It's my choice… and it's best if you keep it a secret too…"

"Kimberly, Tommy's been calling the apartment for you. The machine's picked his calls up every time because we've always been out. He's worried and upset," replied Sarah.

"Tommy doesn't need to know. And I don't want you trying to contact him either. Or any of my other friends. I'll tell them when I'm ready," Kimberly lied.

Lacie shook her head. She'd known that this accident could have a major effect on Kimberly's mood and thoughts, but she hadn't suspected it would be this bad. It was even worse than when Sarah was depressed. "Okay, Kimberly. We won't contact them, but you've got to tell him soon."

"I will." Kimberly realized how easy it was to lie. She knew these two would believe her. They couldn't read her as well as Trini and she was using this to her advantage.

Sarah and Lacie stayed for a couple of hours before heading back to the gym to finish the daily practice. Before leaving, they gave her a card that the entire group had signed for Kimberly. Kimberly gave each of the girls a hug before they left.

"Remember Kimberly, we won't tell your friends anything as long as you tell them soon," warned Sarah.

Kimberly nodded and smiled. It was fake, all of it. She hated to do it, it wasn't her. If anyone saw her like this… well she didn't know what they'd think, but they'd disapprove of what she was doing. She sighed as she turned back toward the window and stared out at the city below.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly learns another side of the wheelchair lifestyle from someone she never would have expected (and it's not Trini; she'll be in chapter 7). What is going through Tommy's mind? What is Rita really planning to do? Find all these answers out in the next few chapters! And remember my quiz question! The first person to answer correctly will get a two page preview of the next chapter so make sure you leave your email addresses with your response.**


	6. The Love of a Seven Year Old

**Welcome again fellow readers. Thanks much for the reviews. Here's an early update. Moreso because I've already finished chapter 7 and am just beginning chapter 8. Congratulations to forevercrane and Lilcalibaby2002 for getting my quiz question right. Since you both answered correctly, I decided to let both of you have an early preview of this chapter. I sent everything out yesterday, so hopefully you got it. I know forevercrane did indeed receive hers. I may have more quizzes later on with secret previews of chapters, so make sure to keep an eye out!  
**

**Author's Note: I know Kimberly may seem a bit extreme in her moods and totally unlike herself at times, but this is quite possible. When I first came to college last fall, I was so upset and homesick that at one point I even contemplated quitting! That was completely out of character for me, and yet it happened. By October I was very happy and not like the self I had been when school started. I think that is why I have Kimberly the way she is. Enjoy this chapter and I promise you that Trini makes an entrance next chapter!**

**Edit 5/5/06: I had to fix Kimberly's age. She is 17, not 18. It was bugging me so I checked the timeline I have been following. Sure enough, I had the age wrong. Anyway, it's fixed now! **

**Chapter 6 The Love of a Seven Year Old**

Kimberly didn't turn around as she heard someone else enter the room. She wasn't expecting anyone, and it was probably another patient wanting to relax. "Hey, I've never seen you here before," called a young voice.

Kimberly turned around and saw a young boy with black hair sitting in a wheelchair. "Oh… hello," she replied.

"You must be the girl next door to me. That's what my mommy told me. She said you were very upset." The boy smiled. "It's okay to be upset."

Kimberly smiled brightly at the boy. It was the first true smile she'd given anyone since the accident. "Thanks."

"What's your name? My name's Jayden and I'm seven years old today!"

"Well happy birthday Jayden. My name's Kimberly and I'm seventeen years old."

"Wow, you don't look seventeen. You're OLD!" he laughed at himself.

Kimberly was studying the boy as he talked to her. _He's so happy_ she thought _He doesn't seem to mind the fact that he's in a wheelchair either_. "I'm not that old, Jayden!"

"Yes you are! You're pretty much a grown up now and grown ups are old," Jayden seemed pleased with his logic.

Kimberly laughed at him again. "If you say so. How long have you been here?" she asked.

"A few days. Mommy brought me in for some tests on my legs. They were acting up again. They're always doing that."

"How long have you been in the wheelchair?" asked Kimberly, hoping he didn't find her question to be rude.

"Ever since I can remember. Mommy says that when I was really little I fell out of my crib one day during my nap. I couldn't use my legs anymore after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that," replied Kimberly sincerely. Here was a little boy who'd never known the simple pleasures of walking or running, or any kind of sports. He'd never been able to experience anything that she had in her entire life.

"Don't be. I'm not sad. My friends are very nice to me and are always willing to help me when I need them. They are the best. I asked mommy why you were so upset and she told me that it was hard for you to get used to not using your legs anymore."

Kimberly nodded sadly. "It is…" She trailed off as a stray tear rolled down her cheek.

Jayden rolled closer. "I didn't mean to make you cry," he said as he patted her hand.

"It wasn't you… you see Jayden before my accident I was a gymnast. I was training for the Pan Global Games, which is this big tournament where people from around the world meet to play all kinds of sports. Now I can't do any of it anymore," whispered Kimberly. More silent tears fell.

Jayden didn't know what to say. He knew he was really little, but he also didn't want to see Kimberly cry. She was pretty, and tears were not. Instead of saying anything, Jayden leaned over and gave her a big bear hug, the kind little kids are famous for. He hugged her tightly and she only cried harder, but he didn't care. He didn't like her to be sad. He didn't like anyone to be sad.

After a few minutes, Kimberly pulled away. "Thanks Jayden," she said, wiping away a few stray tears.

"Crying does not look good on you," he stated matter-of-factly.

Kimberly giggled. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Come with me. I know something that will make you feel better." Jayden turned his chair around and began heading out of the room.

"Where are we going?" asked Kimberly as she began to follow him.

"To my room. Mommy bought a bunch of stuffed animals for my birthday. I told her I wanted to give everyone at the hospital who was sad one instead of getting presents for myself."

Kimberly really liked this little boy. He was so charitable and really did want to see her happy. She only wished he were older; he might understand her problems a little better. Even then, he wouldn't completely understand because he had never been a Power Ranger, never knew what it was like to have a friend as a Power Ranger. Still, he did know one thing and that was how to love unconditionally.

As he led her into his room, she saw that his side was covered in balloons and streamers. He had a roommate, another little boy, who was sleeping. She saw that he had already been given one of Jayden's stuffed animals, a caramel teddy bear wearing a white t-shirt that was tucked under the little boy's arm. Kimberly saw a woman sitting by his bed, and she presumed that this was his mother. The woman spoke up. "Hello there. I'm Jayden's mother, Mrs. Mullins," she said as she offered her hand. She was a tall, plump woman who seemed to share Jayden's outlook on life.

"Kimberly," answered Kimberly as she shook it. "My room is just next door."

"Ahh… you are the girl Jayden has been asking about. He is always so full of questions."

"I hope I answered the ones he had," laughed Kimberly. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Jayden pull a clear garbage bag onto his lap and begin fumbling around inside.

"I'm sure you did. He looks much happier."

"Kimberly?" called Jayden. "I think I've found the perfect one for you!"

Kimberly turned herself around to face him and was surprised when he plopped a red stuffed animal into her lap. She picked it up to look at it, her eyes widening when she realized what kind of stuffed animal it was.

"Do you like it? It's a red tiger. It's one of my favorite ones," answered Jayden proudly.

Kimberly could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to cry. Not in front of him again. She willed them away. How did he know that she liked tigers? The one Tommy had given her was still in her apartment, but this one reminded her of Tommy's new Zeo color. "It's perfect Jayden. Thank you."

"You're welcome! You should come by later tonight. Mommy is bringing in a cake and some of my friends are coming too. It'll be fun!" Jayden smiled again.

"What time is it going to be?" asked Kimberly.

"I dunno. Ask mommy. She knows everything!"

"It'll be around 7:30 this evening, Kimberly," answered his mother with a smile.

"Thanks. I should be going back to my room. I'm feeling a little tired and I don't know if my mom is back yet or not. Bye Jayden," called Kimberly.

"Jayden, I'm going to walk Kimberly back to her room. You wait right here until I come back before you go wandering off again," warned his mother.

"All right mommy!"

Mrs. Mullins pushed Kimberly into the hallway and closed Jayden's door. Mrs. Mullins moved in front of Kimberly so that she could talk to her face-to-face. "Kimberly, how are you adjusting?" she asked softly.

"Okay… I guess…. It's tough…." Replied Kimberly in short sentences. She didn't look directly at Mrs. Mullins for fear of crying.

"I remember back when Jayden first fell from his crib. I felt terrible as a mother, like it was somehow my fault. It took a very long time before my husband was able to help convince me that it wasn't. Jayden was just an active toddler at a very young age who tried to climb out of his crib, even though the security bars were up and latched. That first year was full of changes. I had to get used to the fact that I would never see my son walk or play sports. He grew up a happy little boy and he gives me the strength to get through each day. He tends to care more about others than himself, as you have seen. I feel he's God's special gift to me and to the ones around him that he touches with his love."

Kimberly nodded. Mrs. Mullins was pouring her son's life story to her. Kimberly knew there were many changes to come, but she didn't want them to happen to her. She wanted things to be the way they were before the accident. She didn't want to have her life flipped upside down, thrown around in a whirlwind. She wanted to still be able to compete in Pan Globals and bring home a medal, to prove to herself that she was indeed Olympic material. Now that her dreams had been shattered, her life was at a standstill. The one profession she'd picked out from a young age was no longer available to her as an option.

"I know you're going to have a long road ahead of you, Kimberly. Remember there are many reasons why your accident happened, even if you don't know about them yet. Perhaps this will allow you to explore a new path that you'd never thought of, but will come to enjoy," continued Mrs. Mullins.

"Thank you," whispered Kimberly. She was trying to hide the fact that she was so close to tears.

"Enjoy the rest of your afternoon and maybe I'll see you tonight. Bring your mother if you'd like. Everyone is welcome." Mrs. Mullins smiled before going back into her son's room. Kimberly faintly heard her telling Jayden that his roommate had enough balloons in his bed.

When Kimberly entered her room, she found Dr. Matthews conversing with her mother in hushed tones. They quickly stopped though when Kimberly wheeled in. "Umm… am I interrupting something?" she asked cautiously.

"No Kimberly," answered Dr. Matthews. "We were just discussing living arrangements for the future."

"Kimberly, I think you should know that I'd like you to come back to Paris with your step-father and I," added her mother. "I don't want you living alone in your condition."

Kimberly didn't know what brought it on, but she suddenly became very angry. "I can take care of myself! Maybe not as well right now, but I will learn! I am not going to be treated like a baby just because of this!" she yelled.

"Kimberly Ann, don't you take that tone of voice with me!" warned her mother.

"Mom, I'm seventeen now. Just because I'm in a wheelchair doesn't mean I can't learn to live on my own. I don't want to go to Paris. I like where I am right now. I may even go back to Angel Grove in the future, but I will not go to Paris! That's not the place for me."

"Kimberly, we will discuss this later."

"No mom, we're going to discuss this now. I am not going back to Paris and that is final. For now, I can live with my roommates. After that I'll have to see. This is my life and I'm going to live where I feel comfortable."

"Erm, if I may give a suggestion," interrupted Dr. Matthews. The mother and daughter turned to face him. He had been forgotten during their argument. "With all due respect, I do believe it is best for Kimberly to stay in Florida for now. A new lifestyle is hard to adjust to, but it is even harder in an unknown location. It can hinder her progress and she could develop a severe depression."

"Kimberly, I only want what's best for you."

"Making me move all the way to Paris is not the best thing for me mom. Staying here is. Please understand my decision," replied Kimberly, a bit calmer now. "What was best for you was to move to Paris, but it's not for me."

"I should have known. It was this way back when I first moved there, remember? You wanted to stay and finish out school and not be far from your friends. All right Kimberly. But, whenever you do move, I want to be told. I want to make sure you are able to adjust comfortably."

"I don't intend to leave you out mom."

Dr. Matthews interrupted again. "Well, now that is fairly sorted out, Kimberly, how was your lesson with the nurse? You seem to be doing well."

"I caught on easily and she left me alone in the lounge. I met a little boy there named Jayden."

"Jayden is another one of my patients. He's quite the happy little boy. I see you've been given one of his birthday stuffed animals," noted the doctor, nodding toward the red tiger.

"Yes he gave me it because he said he wanted me to be happy. He's invited me to his birthday party tonight."

Dr. Matthews laughed. "He's invited everyone on this floor just about, including me. He loves socializing."

Later that evening, Kimberly went next door for Jayden's birthday party. She was surprised to find so many people there. Dr. Matthews hadn't been kidding. Kimberly saw that not all the guests were patients. Around Jayden was a group of young boys and girls that had come to visit him. _They must have been the friends he was talking about._ The children were laughing as Jayden opened the presents they'd brought him.

Kimberly smiled as she watched the scene. Jayden looked up and grinned when he saw her. "Kimberly! You came to my party! Hey guys, this is my new friend Kimberly I met today. She's really nice." Jayden rolled closer to her and his friends followed. Kimberly looked at all the smiling faces. There were three boys and one little girl. Jayden introduced them by pointing to each one. "That's Jimmy, Eddy, Travis, and Rachel."

"Nice to meet you all," answered Kimberly.

"Wow, you're pretty. Do you wear make-up?" asked Rachel. "Daddy says that stuff is for big girls only and I can't have any until I'm fifteen."

"Well, yeah sometimes," replied Kimberly.

"How old are you?" asked a boy with curly blonde hair. Kimberly thought that one was Travis.

"I'm seventeen."

"Wow, you don't look like an almost grown-up," remarked a brown haired boy whose hair ended with a rat tail. That was Jimmy.

"So I've heard," laughed Kimberly.

"Yeah, my big sister is that old and she looks like she's…. thirty or something," commented the other brown haired boy with glasses. Kimberly thought Jayden had said his name was Eddy.

"You don't even know someone who's thirty," remarked Rachel.

"Do too," said Eddy.

"Do not."

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do TOO!"

"Do NOT!"

"Cake!" called Mrs. Mullins. Kimberly sighed with relief. She was afraid some sort of fight would break out. "All right Jayden here you go," she said, handing him the cake pan. "One, two, three. Happy Birthday to you…." She began singing. The rest of the group joined in.

As she sang with the group, Kimberly watched Jayden's smiling face glancing around the room. Kimberly looked toward the door. She saw the familiar figure of Dr. Matthews, standing in the doorway. He winked at her. The song finished and Jayden blew out all of his candles. Jayden closed his eyes tightly and made his secret wish. When his mother cut the cake, he gave the first piece to Kimberly instead of taking it for himself.

When Kimberly returned to her room later that evening, she realized that being with Jayden all day had kept any bad thoughts at bay. He seemed so happy, so… so… _normal._ Thought Kimberly. Then again, he hadn't grown up like she had and he'd never experienced the things she'd been through. He was still too young.

Kimberly found the nurse waiting for her; she had been sent to help Kimberly bathe. It creeped Kimberly out, but she had no choice in the matter. As she finally was lifted into bed that evening, she held the little red tiger close and drifted into sleep. Peaceful it was not, however.

**I hope you all enjoyed Jayden. The idea for him came suddenly and wasn't even plotted on my plotline. It turned out that he was a great addition to the story because he gave Kimberly an optimistic side of life in a wheelchair. I intentionally spelled his name like that because I wanted it to be unique just like the little boy he was.**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Trini makes an appearance and demands Kimberly to tell her story, but what she hears shocks her more than she could have ever imagined. Plus, our favorite villian Rita tries to sow more seeds of evil within Kimberly. Stay tuned!**


	7. Yellow Sensible, Pink Depressed

**I know many of you have really been waiting for this chapter, and I was going to upload it Friday, but due to problems with I haven't been able to upload it until today. I know you will enjoy this chapter greatly, as many of you have been waiting for Trini's appearance. Oh yeah, and Rita's baaaaack. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 7 Yellow Sensible, Pink Depressed**

Unknown to Kimberly, Rita Repulsa had occasionally been keeping tabs on her throughout that entire day. The little boy disgusted her and he could change Kimberly's mind before the seeds of depression were fully sown. She had to strike now before the old yellow Ranger showed up for a visit. She had more sense than any of the Rangers and Rita knew that Trini could ruin her plans for revenge.

"Goldar! Did you see what I saw today?"

"A little boy with Kimberly."

"Yeah, she's going for 'em awfully young," interrupted Rito, laughing at his own joke.

Rita smacked her brother with her staff. "Shut up you bumbling idiot! I did not ask for your opinion!"

"Well I gave it anyway so nyah!" muttered Rito as he left the area before he incurred any more injuries from his sister.

"Today I saw happiness in that girl. Happiness that could ruin our plans, Goldar. I don't want my plans ruined before I even get to put them into action."

"But I thought we had already started…" began Goldar.

"That's just the beginning! That was more a pre-phase plan! My grand plan isn't ready for action just yet. The moment isn't right," contemplated Rita. "And no I'm not leaking it to you either so don't even try it."

"I wouldn't think of asking my queen," responded Goldar.

Rita did not look convinced. She had more important things to deal with besides Goldar. She turned to face Finster, who had been sitting in a nearby corner, tinkering with one of his devices. "Finster, I need the Dream Intrusion device."

"But it has to charge again! You used most of it power…" protested Finster.

"Finster did I ask for your excuses?" asked a very ticked off Rita.

"Well, no, but using the Dream Intrusion device when it's charging could be bad! I've never used it when it's charging!"

"Then how do you know it'll have a bad effect? Give it now!"

Finster reluctantly handed over the device to a very grabby Rita. She quickly hooked up the device to her forehead, but looked at the knobs that Finster had controlled so easily earlier. "Finster get over here and fix this so I can get into her dreams now!"

"Coming, coming," answered Finster as he began walking over to the table. He quickly set the controls to the proper setting before retreating to his corner again. Rita pressed the intrusion button as soon as she made sure Kimberly was asleep.

Kimberly's Dream

Kimberly found herself watching a gymnastic meet. Instead of being one of the competitors, she had become one of the viewers. She gazed down at the current events taking place, but focused mainly on the bars. She never took too much notice of the people who were around her, until a finger tapped her arm. Kimberly turned to her side to address the person who had tapped her and gasped.

"Hello again Pinky," said Rita.

"Rita… what are you doing here? Why is no one getting rid of you? You don't belong here." Kimberly was confused. Her enemy was sitting here, yet no one was doing anything to stop her. It was as if she blended in.

"I should ask the same of you really. You should be down there competing, yet here you sit and no one is doing a thing to stop you."

"Stop twisting my words you vile witch."

"Can't take a little salt to the wound? Too weak? Where's your precious Tommy to save you now? Isn't that what he always does? Comes to poor Kimberly's rescue because she's too much of a princess to save herself."

"Leave Tommy out of this," whispered Kimberly.

"And why should I? Did I touch a nerve? Did I speak the _truth_ perhaps?"

Anger was growing inside of Kimberly. She couldn't remember a time when she'd felt so angry. Her hand flew out and she slapped Rita across the face. "I said leave Tommy out of it!" she yelled.

Rita rubbed her cheek. "Didn't think you had it in you to do that. You must be hiding something deep inside."

"I'm hiding nothing and I don't think it's any of your business either."

"Denial is always the first stage."

"I'm not denying anything," Kimberly huffed.

"You're not denying anything like I'm not pushing you down these bleachers," cackled Rita.

"Huh?" was all Kimberly could say before Rita gave her a shove. Without the use of her legs, Kimberly was unable to stop herself. She tried reaching out to grab the railing, but failed each time. The other spectators acted like it was nothing, ignoring the entire scene. Kimberly was bruised and battered by the time she hit the gym floor. She was crying in pain and her head was throbbing. She heard laughter and looked up. Tommy was sitting there, laughing at her. And beside him…. Jayden! Jayden was _standing_ and laughing.

"Look at the cripple!" yelled Tommy.

"She can't even get up!" added Jayden.

The crowd began to take notice now and began adding more catcalls to Jayden and Tommy's. Kimberly looked at them, pointing and laughing at her. Even the competitors were watching and laughing. Kimberly watched as one of the girls came closer, swinging a gold medal. "Look what I won from Pan Globals. Without you there to compete, I was the star. I've got something you'll never earn now!"

Kimberly kept her head close to the floor. She didn't want the others to see her tears of shame. She didn't want to be humiliated anymore. She already felt lower than dirt. "I didn't ask for this," she mumbled.

A voice began to call through a haze that suddenly appeared in Kimberly's dream. It was soft, but determined. "Kimberly? Kimberly wake up. You're having a nightmare. Come on, you have to snap out of it. It's time to wake up," called the voice softly.

Kimberly looked up toward where she thought the voice was coming from. She felt her body left from the ground as she floated toward it. It was as thought she was going for the light. The higher she got, the cloudier her dream became; soon there was nothing but a sudden flash of light and Kimberly closed her eyes.

End Kimberly's Dream

As Kimberly worked to wake herself, she continued to hear the voice the entire time. She opened her eyes, which she promptly covered again because of the bright light. She realized she'd been crying again, and began to remember her dream. Fortunately, she didn't have much time to focus; she felt a hand on her arm and jumped. She quickly turned her head to see who it was, thinking it was her mother or Dr. Matthews, but it wasn't. "Trini! When did you get here?"

Trini reached over to hug Kimberly tightly. "About an hour ago. You were still sleeping so I just slipped in. You then started calling out in your dream and I had to wake you up; you were crying hard."

"It was a terrible nightmare Trini. I've had them a lot since I've been here."

Trini hugged Kimberly tighter. "Well, I'm just glad that one's over. You had me worried there for a second."

"Sorry. Usually no one is around when I wake up."

Trini's face grew more serious. "Now are you going to tell me why you've kept everything a secret?"

Kimberly sighed. She knew Trini wouldn't beat around the bush. "It's a long story and it started with my mom…."

"I like long stories, Kim. There's no way you're getting out of this one."

"It's just…. I don't want everyone to have to deal with me like this, or to have to worry about me. I don't even want to deal with me like this."

"Kimberly, we're your friends. We care about you. We're not going to care whether you're in a wheelchair or not."

"You say that now, but you don't know how much my life has changed."

"I may not be able to understand that, Kimberly, but have you seen me abandoning you yet?" asked Trini.

"No, but you're my best friend."

"Kimberly, why haven't you told the others, like Jason? He's like your big brother and family to you. Why would you keep it a secret from him?"

"It's complicated Trini. It's just… I'd be too much in the way. I can't really explain how I feel. I just know that I don't want to tell them. Not now, not yet. Please don't try to force me either."

"I'm not going to try to force you Kimberly. You've just confused me so much that I'm trying to put together reasons why. So far, these reasons don't add up. Why haven't you told Tommy? I'm sure he's worried he hasn't heard from you in days."

"He is worried," answered Kimberly. "My roommates told me he left messages for me. I told them not to contact him."

If Trini had been shocked before, then she was ready to drop dead upon hearing this. How could Kimberly keep Tommy out of the loop? Tommy would want to know. She knew he had to be worried sick. As far as she knew the two had always talked nightly unless there was a reason. "Kimberly, how could you do this to him?" Trini asked softly, her eyes staring intently at her friend. "He loves you more than anything."

"Not like this he wouldn't. I'd be taking away his independence. He has other things to do besides worry about a cripple like me."

"Kim, I can't believe you're saying this… you know Tommy doesn't think that way. And if by other things you mean his Ranger stuff, that won't last forever. Eventually, Tommy will also pass on his power to another. Kim you need to call Tommy and tell him everything," Trini stated calmly.

"I can't…" whispered Kim, turning her head.

"What do you mean you can't?"

"I've done something to prevent that."

Trini was confused. "What did you do?"

At first, Kimberly didn't want to tell Trini at all, but she reluctantly decided that she had to. She knew Trini would drag it out of her otherwise. "I… I can't say it out loud."

"Then whisper it to me. No one else will hear." Trini was dying to know exactly what Kimberly had done. She feared it to be the worst.

Kimberly propped herself up using her elbow and leaned over to Trini, who leaned closer to her. Kimberly began to whisper her secret and Trini's eyes grew wide. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe it was Kimberly telling her. _She couldn't believe what Kimberly had done._

When Kimberly was finished, she lowered herself back to the bed and turned away from Trini. She didn't want to see the look on her friend's face, nor deal with her at that moment. She wished she could crawl under a rock and hide instead of having to deal with what Trini would respond with.

It turned out that she didn't have to. She heard the chair Trini had been sitting in scoot across the floor and her door open and close. So that was it for now. Trini didn't even want to deal with her after this. She was being abandoned even by her best friend, but could blame only herself for it. Tears fell softly as she cried herself back to sleep.

Trini stood outside of Kimberly's door, leaning against the nearby wall. Her arms were crossed and she stared intently at the floor, perhaps hoping that could shed some light on what she'd just heard. She had figured that Kimberly was in some sort of depression, but she hadn't thought it'd be this bad or cause Kimberly to push everyone away. This wasn't like Kimberly, but Trini knew that the shock she'd been put through the past few days could totally change any person's mind and make them think irrationally. Trini wanted Kimberly to snap out of her depression, but knew she wouldn't. Her friend was just too stubborn to be that easily convinced. Trini needed to clear her head.

As Trini walked back through the lobby, she couldn't help but remember the thoughts that had run through her mind as she came closer to her friend's room. She could never have guessed that her thoughts would have been completely wrong and that Kimberly would take her totally by surprise. Trini walked out into the humid Florida day and began walking down the street, realizing that it would take everything she'd learned at the Peace Conference to try and help Kimberly. That is, if Kimberly let her help at all.

**Thus ends chapter 7. Sorry folks, but no preview of chapter 8 right now. It's a surprise and I don't want to give it away. Three characters we haven't heard from do make an appearance though. That's all I can tell you. Leave reviews, and chapter 8 should be up by Tuesday or Wednesday, depending on how I feel :P**


	8. I'll Rip Your Heart Out

**Here is the chapter I had said was a surprise last chapter, but that we would see appearances from 3 characters. I love your guys' guesses, but they aren't right, and I'm sure that by reading the chapter title you've guessed what is going to happen. And to my reviewer who said I've portrayed Kimberly's feelings perfectly from what she remembered with her mother, thank you. As I have already said, I used my own experience with adjusting to college as the basis. To the other reviewer who has questions about what I'm doing if/when I get to Turbo, I'm really glad you asked because right afterwards I came up with a fitting plotline. Anyway, read this chapter and enjoy. Oh and make sure you read my notes at the end! **

**Chapter 8** **I'll Rip Your Heart Out**

The slamming of the door at the Oliver household echoed violently. Tommy stormed up the steps and into his bedroom. He couldn't believe it. Of all things, he hadn't expected this. Not now. He tossed the now crumpled letter onto his desk. He needed to think, he needed to clear his head. It just didn't seem possible. Nothing had been mentioned before, nothing, but now it just appeared like a big slap to the face. Tommy glanced back over at the crumpled ball, painfully remembering every word.

_Dear __Tommy_

_Everything is going great here in Florida. __Coach Schmidt__ has me as ready as I'll ever be for the competition. __Tommy__, this is the hardest letter I've ever had to write. You've always been my best friend, and in some ways, you're like a brother. But something has happened here that I can't explain. It's both been wonderful and painful at the same time. __Tommy__, I've met someone else. _

_Tommy__, you know I would never do anything to hurt you. But I feel like I've found the person that I belong with. He's wonderful, kind, and caring. You'd really like him. Everything would be perfect if it weren't for hurting you. But I have to follow my heart. I will always care about you, __Tommy__. Please forgive me. _

_Kimberly_

He sighed. It just wasn't Kimberly. How could the girl he loved so much dump him out of the blue? He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about her, how lovely she smelled, how soft her hair was, how her brown eyes always shined. She had been perfect for him. _Maybe too perfect._ Thought Tommy. He only wished she had told him in person. Even the phone would have been better. Instead, he got the letter at the Juice Bar where everyone could see it. Why Kimberly had sent it there, he had no clue. He hadn't wanted the rest of his friends to see the letter, or the pain that he could not mask. They had tried to comfort him, but it was useless. No amount of comfort would bring Kimberly back or dull the pain in his heart.

As much as Tommy hated to admit it, he still loved Kimberly, though he knew he couldn't have her anymore. Fate had decided she wasn't his anymore, but he just couldn't accept that, not so easily. However, he didn't know what else he could do. He knew that if he flew out to see Kimberly for a real explanation, he'd sooner or later run into the guy she was now dating, and he couldn't handle that. Besides, he lacked the funds to even get a flight to Florida and his parents wouldn't loan him any of the money; they loved Kimberly, just that much.

Tommy didn't think he could handle seeing Kimberly with someone else. For the past couple years she'd been his and his alone. He remembered when they'd first met and their first kiss. Both were special moments in Tommy's life and now he couldn't remember them without feeling pain deep in his gut. The once pleasant memories were now tainted, like some invisible poison. It was as though Kimberly had handed Tommy that poison and made him drink it unknowingly and unwillingly. It reminded Tommy of the biblical story of Adam and Eve.

As he lay there, Tommy remembered the shocked looks on his friends' faces. They seemed as unprepared for this as he was. He knew that Kimberly hadn't told any of them anything beforehand. Somehow he wished that she had. Just so he could have known sooner and not have had to be tortured by the pain of a simple letter. How could something so simple tear his heart apart so violently? A lone tear slid down Tommy's cheek. How could she do it to him? That question kept repeating over and over in Tommy's mind as more tears fell. His world had been torn apart by a letter.

If you had told Tommy that something like this would happen a few weeks ago, he would have laughed heartily at you. Kimberly always told him everything and didn't show any signs of having another guy at all. She and Tommy would take for over an hour each evening, sometimes reduced to simple "I love you's" back and forth for minutes on end. It was fluffy, but Tommy didn't care then. He couldn't ignore the pleasant feeling he got every time he heard her voice on the other end of the line. Letter? The Tommy then would have laughed. The Tommy now just cried for what had been taken from him.

First anger, and now just sadness. Tommy had to get his mind off of Kimberly. It was tearing him apart. He grabbed his keys and headed back out the door, jumping into his jeep. Perhaps a long drive would help him clear his mind. He needed something to help him out. Tommy put the keys in the ignition and the jeep sprang to life. He quickly maneuvered it out of the driveway and took off down the street.

He drove around for hours before stopping at the lake. For some reason, he was drawn to the spot, even though it held many painful memories for him now. He sat on the grass near the water and stared off at the full moon. Here was peace and quiet. Tommy drew his knees to his chest and looked off at the rippling water. He didn't notice someone come up behind him and take a spot beside him. When he finally glanced out of the corner of his eye, he saw that Kat had joined him. He didn't acknowledge her presence.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly. She really was worried about him. This wasn't the Tommy she knew. Kimberly had hurt him more than she could have ever imagined. Kat knew now that Kimberly was Tommy's weakness; he really was a white knight.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kat. Please leave me alone," mumbled Tommy.

"Tommy, everyone's worried about you. We know how tough of a time you're having right now."

"None of you know how I feel. None of you know what she really meant to me. Kat, I wanted her to be the one I ended up with. I used to dream about it sometimes. I never told anyone about it because then it seemed such a foolish teenage dream, and we're both so young, but I'd dream about it. She made me so happy…" he trailed off.

Kat rested a hand on his shoulder. Tommy wasn't going to heal for a long time, and deep down she knew that. She feared that he'd end up doing something stupid in his pain, something that would do far more damage. She wished she knew what she could say to Tommy, but there was nothing to be said. Instead, Kat sat there by his side, wondering why Kimberly had sent the letter. At one point, she suspected some sort of evil interference, but dismissed the thought. That had been Rita before, and Rita was no longer a threat to the Rangers.

Eventually, Tommy got up from his spot. By then he'd been there for over three hours and still he hadn't been able to clear his mind. It was just too damn hard to let go. He couldn't let go so quickly. He prayed to whatever powers be that this was all some bad dream, some terrible dream that he was stuck in and couldn't wake up from. A hellish nightmare that he'd wake from and laugh about later. _Oh if it were only that…_

"Tommy?" asked Kat. She had stayed with him, despite the fact that he hadn't wanted her there. He never made a move to really get rid of her, and she was glad. Tommy needed his friends now, though he may not have thought so. She wished she could take away his pain, but no. Things were never so easy.

Tommy turned to face Kat. She couldn't miss the sadness that shown in his eyes, nor the tell tale tear trails down his cheeks that shown brightly in the moonlight. Kat pulled him to her, hugging him tightly. His body remained stiff and he didn't react, but Kat still hugged him. "We're always here to talk with you, Tommy. Please don't keep everything inside. It's not healthy," she whispered as she let him go. Kat turned and began walking back home. Tommy and Kimberly's breakup was affecting everyone.

That night, Tommy couldn't sleep. It was 3 AM, but he was still wide awake. His thoughts wouldn't let him rest. He felt so tired…. The day's events had exhausted him, but he still couldn't sleep. His mind wouldn't let him; things were still too complex for him to relax. Tommy rolled over on his side, facing his nightstand. He came face to face with a picture of Kimberly and him, sitting on a picnic table in the park. He sat behind her, his arm loosely around her waist. Tommy sighed. The two were so happy then.

Tommy eventually dozed off around 5:30 AM. He slept fitfully, tossing and turning violently. When he finally woke up around 11, he felt like shit. He glanced in the mirror as he treaded down the hallway to the bathroom. Forget feeling like shit. He looked like shit. Tommy took a cold shower to wake himself up before slipping out of the house unknown. He didn't want his parents to see him and question him about his appearance, which was still gruff even after his shower.

Hopping into his jeep, Tommy headed for the Juice Bar. He figured that maybe if he worked out, he'd feel better about himself. As he changed into a red tank top and black wind pants, he tried to keep his focus off of Kimberly. Instead he would just relieve his stress and anger. Tommy decided to start with bench pressing, and hope that someone he knew would join him so he could spar.

Little did Tommy know, someone was spying on him from afar. Kat had been at the Juice Bar an hour before Tommy had shown up. She had been working on a few new dance routines, but now she sat at the bar, sipping on a strawberry smoothie. She watched Tommy work out with more intensity than she'd ever seen before. She turned back to sipping her smoothie.

"You seem troubled, Kat," noticed Ernie.

"You saw what happened with Tommy yesterday. He's so devastated Ernie."

"Breakups are tough, Kat, but Tommy and Kimberly were so close it's gonna be harder on him than usual."

"I just hate to see him so sad. He was out until late last night at the lake. I tried to talk to him, but he only wanted to be left alone. I don't think he wants to talk about anything right now."

"You have to let Tommy sort things out Kat. He's not going to come around so easily," stated Ernie as he wiped another glass clean.

"I know, but I just can't help wanting to help him out."

"Tommy will let you know when he's ready to talk. You just have to give him his space. He just needs to think things through."

"Why do you think Kimberly did that, Ernie?" asked Kimberly.

"You know Kat, I'm not sure and I'll probably never be. Apparently, Kimberly did what she thought was best. It's not up to us to give it her a reason why."

"Kimberly loved Tommy so much. It's hard to believe she'd dump him for another guy. That just doesn't seem like Kimberly."

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you Kat?" asked Ernie. He began shelving glasses.

"Well yeah. I can't help it. I mean, Tommy's a close friend and it's hard seeing him in so much pain."

"Whenever you see a friend in pain, you want to make it right, but the fact is, we can't be the ones to fix it. Whatever happened between Tommy and Kimberly can only be fixed between the two of them."

"Ernie, I don't think the two are going to be getting back together any time soon."

"I didn't mean that they'd get back together. What I mean is only they can come to an understanding about what has happened."

"Thanks, Ernie."

"Glad to help you out Kat." Ernie disappeared to help more customers. Kat sighed and turned to watch Tommy again, who had now switched to doing one-handed push-ups quickly. It was as if he was pushing himself to the max to rid himself of all the pain. Kat jumped when she was tapped suddenly on the shoulder. She turned to face the person.

"Oh hey Adam," she greeted.

"Hey. How's Tommy holding up?" he asked.

"Exercising crazily. He's been at that for over an hour. I'm worried about him."

"We all are, but Tommy knows best. I'm going to go see if he'd like to spar. He has a lot to work out."

Adam joined Tommy on the floor. Kat watched the exchange of a few words before Tommy and Adam took to one of the empty mats. Kat noticed that Tommy's moves were full of anger, not calm and peaceful as they usually were. He didn't appear to be thinking before reacting, and Adam was actually beating him for once.

Tommy was sweating bullets, but he wouldn't give in. He knew his moves were sloppy and anger was clouding his judgment. He knew he had to focus. _Come on Tommy. Concentrate. You can do this. You've practiced these moves a million times before._

With one final tornado kick, Adam won the spar. He held out his hand to Tommy. "Good match Tommy," he congratulated while smiling.

Tommy didn't return the shake. He nodded. "Good match," he responded curtly before heading toward the locker rooms.

Adam was confused. It wasn't like Tommy to be a bad sport. He joined Kat back at the bar, taking a seat. "Wow, he's really not himself," he said to Kat.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do."

"I wish there was though. We're the Power Rangers, yet we're powerless to help our own teammate when he needs us."

"I've decided not to dwell on it too much. Tommy will let us know when he wants to talk about it."

Adam nodded. "Yeah. I just wish we knew why."

"I think that's the most popular question among all of us, Adam, I really do."

**This chapter took an unexpected turn because originally Kat wasn't to be in it. However when the idea came to me to add her, I went right ahead and did so. Why? So you, my readers, can see that this fic will not bash Kat and I disapprove of it to begin with. So if you are a Kat basher, I'm sorry but there won't be any of that in this fic. She actually has a big role later on in the story. Also, I got the letter from the Writer's Guide to the PR Universe website (very handy) so it's not mine and I didn't make it up.  
**

** IT'S QUIZ TIME AGAIN! Okay since my last quiz seemed to go over well, I'm going to do it again. Here's the quiz: Find the 3 places where I hinted at Kimberly having sent the letter to Tommy. One place in a chapter so you won't find 2 hints in one chapter. Just copy and paste the area where you found the answer. The first 2 reviewers to correctly respond will get a 2 page preview of chapter 9.**

**Final note: The rest of this week and next are very busy for me. Studying for college finals, and then taking them next week, plus trying to pack up my room. Then there's also a sky diving trip I'm going on Sunday. Chapters won't be posted as close together from here on out. Once I'm home, I'll only be able to write in the evenings. I don't even have chapter 9 finished, but I'm hoping to have it done Saturday evening. Anyway, keep reading! I promise you'll like it**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita finds a hole in her plan and goes about fixing it. Christmas carols anyone?; Trini tries to help Kimberly, but will it be too late? Find out in the next chapter of Windmill into the Fall!  
**


	9. I Dream and You Speak

**Hello again my fellow readers. I am glad many of you enjoyed the last chapter; it was enjoyable to write. About the quiz, no one has correctly answered my question. For those who have attempted, you have another chance with this chapter. One of my reviewers only posted one of the answers, but made me realize there were 4 hints and not just 3. All the clues come before chapter 8. Enjoy this chapter and answer the quiz question if you'd like. Same prize as the last time: two page preview of the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9 I Dream and You Speak**

Trini sat in one of the coffee shops downtown. She glanced over the daily newspaper as she tried to gather her thoughts. She knew she just couldn't leave Kimberly alone; that would make things worse. She knew her exit had been unexpected, but Trini couldn't stay for fear she would say something she'd regret. She had come here instead to gather her thoughts. Nothing seemed any clearer now than it had before.

Kimberly looked up as her door opened. For once her sleep had been peaceful, even if the dream had been the strangest one by far. However, it was better than having a nightmare. If only Rita hadn't been in this one….. she gave a whole new meaning to "off-key".

**Earlier, at Rita's usual balcony**

"Finster, I have a brilliant idea!" yelled Rita.

Finster shuddered to think of the kinds of ideas that Rita found "brilliant". He entered her balcony and bowed. "What have you come up with?"

"I've been entering Pinky's dreams with the intention of deepening her depression, but if she begins to suspect anything, we're doomed."

"What is your new plan?"

"An encore performance."

"Huh?" Finster was completely confused.

"If I act crazy and not like myself in her dream as I have been, she won't suspect we are tampering with anything. She'll just think it's her conscience."

"Ahh I see. Then you will want this," replied Finster as he handed Rita a gray J-shaped device with two red buttons attached to it.

"Huh? What is this thing?"

"It is an attachment for the Dream Intrusion device. I've now fixed it so that you can call up your own creations in Kimberly's dream."

"Perfect. This will fit in with my plans just fine," answered Rita as she took the device over to the table and hooked it in to the helmet before plopping the helmet on her head. "Finster! You know what to do!" Finster wordlessly adjusted the controls for Rita and then pushed the button.

**Kimberly's Dream**

Kimberly found herself sitting alone in a giant amphitheater. The seats were completely empty and no light shown except for a center spotlight on the stage. Kimberly watched confused and then heard music start to play softly. She thought the tune sounded very familiar. As the music got louder, a voice began to sing, a very high pitched, off-key voice.

"I'm dreaming of a red Ranger…." Sang Rita Repulsa as she entered stage right. "Just like the one I used to love…"

Kimberly was now officially freaked. There was no way this could be happening. No way. Not even in her dream could Rita of all people be singing.

"When he finds your letter and denies your love, he'll be devastated and scarred," sang Rita.

Kimberly could have sworn that if there were windows nearby, they'd all be broken. Kimberly tried to cover her ears, but found she couldn't raise her hands. Instead, she was forced to watch the hideous concert. As the next verse began, shadowed beings joined her on stage. Soft white light lit upon each being, and Kimberly recognized both Tenga warriors and Putties behind Rita. The only explanation Kimberly could think of was that they were back up dancers.

"I'm dreaming of a red Ranger… with every depresséd thought. May he live his life peacefully and may all his girlfriends be normal." As Rita sang, the Tengas and Putties slowly danced around her.

Kimberly really wished this concert would end. The insanity of it all was too much to handle. She couldn't move and she couldn't block out the terrible sounds or sights. She hated being forced to watch something so terrible.

"I'm dreaming of a red Ranger… with every depresséd thought. May he live his life peacefully and may all his girlfriends be normal." Rita slowly sang the last line, just as anyone would have sang the Christmas carol. She raised her hands to the sky, her pitch getting higher and higher. Kimberly winced at the sound. The putties and Tengas performed a few more moves before posing around Rita.

Kimberly was about to yell shouts of protest, but heard clapping coming from behind her. She strained to see who was clapping and groaned when she saw Squatt and Baboo clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo!" yelled Squatt.

"Encore!" added Baboo.

"Thank you, thank you," called Rita as black roses were thrown to the stage by invisible hands. "Thank you and goodnight!"

Kimberly closed her eyes, hoping the dream would end. The next thing she knew, she was back in her hospital bed. She blinked a few times to make certain that this wasn't part of her dream before being certain that she truly was awake. Of course, she couldn't help but smile at her dream. It _was _kind of funny to think of Rita singing a parody of a Christmas carol. Too bad the lyrics hit a little too close to home.

When Trini walked in, Kimberly was secretly glad. That is, until she saw the serious look on Trini's face. "Kim, we need to talk."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"Kimberly, why did you do it? I want to know why. And no whispering this time either. No one's going to disturb us. I only want the truth," remarked Trini in a calm, steady voice as she pulled up a chair.

Kimberly sighed. This hadn't been the first time Trini had used that tone of voice around her. It was that cut-the-crap-and-give-it-to-me-straight kind of voice, Kimberly knew she couldn't try lying. Trini would be able to tell. "I couldn't help it, Trini. Tommy doesn't need me like this."

"Kimberly, you two have been dating for a couple of years now. I think Tommy would be able to stand it and accept you for you."

"No, no he couldn't. Not with the active lifestyle he leads. If I'm in his life, then I'm a threat to him and the Rangers."

"Kimberly, why would you be a threat?"

"Think about it. I would only be something for King Mondo to take as bait. He'd use the disabled girlfriend. And it would only make things sweeter that I was an ex-Ranger."

Trini listened with an open mind. What Kimberly was saying was true. She would be easy bait for King Mondo. However, Tommy would be there to protect her, as would her friends. They wouldn't let her down. It wasn't like Kimberly to willingly sacrifice herself like this. Sure, she would, but not at such a magnitude. _Wait a minute…_thought Trini. "Kimberly, is part of this the fact that you want to be independent?"

"Well…."

"You don't want the others to have to keep an eye on you to make sure you're safe. You don't want to be in anyone's way or anyone's problem. That's what this is about, isn't it?"

"Partly."

"Trini looked hard at Kimberly. "What's the other part?"

"Tommy… Tommy doesn't need a cripple like me. A gymnastic has been. My dreams are ruined. I don't want to ruin his too."

"But by breaking up with Tommy, you have ruined some of his dreams. Some of them were about you."

"They were about me as a _normal_ person. Not a cripple."

"Kimberly stop with cripple. It's not fitting and you know it. Tommy would love you just as you are."

"You can't say that for certain, Trini. I'm different now, and not everyone likes different."

"Kimberly, I don't think you like different. I think you haven't come to terms yet with this accident. I think you have a lot of things to sort out," stated Trini.

"I… I know…. Trini, it's just so hard…." Tears well up in Kimberly's eyes. "When I think of what I could have been, and what I am now, I hate myself. I hate myself for staying late that night. I hate myself for thinking I could handle it. I hate my life."

Trini moved to the edge of the bed and placed her arms around Kimberly. Slowly things were coming out, one by one. "Kimberly, you can't keep referring to the past. It'll eat you alive."

"Trini, I could have prevented it! I could have prevented this whole accident! I just had to stay late instead to work on my routine. I was the one who did this to me. I have to suffer it for the rest of my life."

"Kimberly, you can't keep regretting this for the rest of your life!"

"That may be, but I cannot place the blame on anyone but me. It was my fault."

"You're going to make it through this. You're strong Kim, and your friends will help you along the way when you need it too."

"I don't want any help. I'm not a helpless baby."

"I didn't say you were Kimberly. I meant that we'd help if you needed us to and wanted us too. When are you going to tell the rest of the gang?"

"I'm not, not right now."

"Kimberly…."

"Trini, I don't want them to know yet. I'll tell them in my own time, but I don't want to right now. They'll find out when I am ready."

Trini sighed. "All right Kimberly. I'll hold you to your word." She wasn't going to push Kimberly on this matter. She felt she'd already pushed Kimberly enough to gather what information she'd heard.

Kimberly sighed. She knew that the hardest part was over with Trini. She knew Trini would make sure she told her friends in Angel Grove, and Kimberly wasn't planning on keeping it from them forever. It was hard enough to deal with this without having everyone else's sympathy weighing down on her. Unknowingly, she pulled the little red tiger closer to her.

Trini's eye caught the tiger and she wondered where Kimberly had gotten it. She knew that Kimberly had a white tiger at home, but not a red tiger. She wondered where it'd come from. "Kim, where'd you get that little tiger?"

Kimberly looked down at the tiger and smiled. "A little boy named Jayden. I met him in the lounge yesterday and he gave me this as a gift. It was his birthday, and instead of getting presents, he had his mom get him a bag of stuffed animals that he could give to every sad person here. He picked this one out for me."

"He sounds like a nice little boy."

"He is and a very happy one too. It's like he doesn't care he's in a wheelchair at all."

This tidbit of information intrigued Trini. Kimberly had met someone like her, though much younger. It was too bad he hadn't had more of an effect on Kimberly's mood, but that was to be expected. "Did you find out why he was in a wheelchair?"

"Yeah… he fell out of his crib when he was really little and became paralyzed. He's been in a wheelchair all of his life. You should meet him. I think you'd like him. He's one of those kids you can't help but love."

"I'm sure he is, Kimberly. I'm sure he is."

The girls' conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door and Trini's head turned to see who would enter. "Come in," called Kimberly. As the door opened, Kimberly smiled. Jayden had returned, and with his mother.

"Kimberly! I've got some great news!" he called to her. "Hey… who's your friend?"

"This is one of my best friends, Trini Kwan. She's flown in to see me."

Jayden held out a hand. "Nice to meet you Trini. My name's Jayden Mullins and I'm 7 now."

Trini smiled at the boy. He was just as Kimberly had described. "That's great Jayden. I hear you had a birthday yesterday."

"I did, and it was so cool. All my friends came to see me and party."

"What's your big news Jayden?" asked Kimberly.

"You won't believe it," replied Jayden as he raised his hands.

**Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter. The part with Rita's song was my favorite to write. I think I got the idea from that one Power Rangers Christmas special. Once I got the idea, I just had to do it. Of course, it had to be changed to refer to Tommy as the Red Zeo Ranger.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Jayden's big news is revealed and Kimberly is given big news of her own. Now she must make a decision. Not wanting to do it on her own, she consults Trini for help. Find out how in the next chapter!  
**


	10. Kimberly's Decision

**Hello again fellow readers. After surviving my first final, I've discovered I've only 2 finals I really have to study for. So, I've spent some free time working on this fic instead. As of now, the previous contest has ended. No one has been able to give three correct answers, so I'm gonna end it and give you the three possible answers instead:**

**1. Chapter 4- Rita after Kimberly's dream when she felt there was only one correct thing to do and the last paragraph when she is crying herself to sleep. She has had the nurse do something for her.  
2. Chapter 5- When Kimberly calls Trini and Trini asks if something has happened between her and Tommy, Kimberly thinks _Not yet.  
_3. Chapter 7- When Trini and Kimberly talk, Kimberly mentions she's done something to prevent talking to Tommy, and then whispers her secret  
**

**There is a new quiz at the end of this chapter, one that may be slightly easier for some of you. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10 Kimberly's Decision**

Kimberly watched Jayden's eyes go wide with excitement. "I'm going home! The doctors said my tests were okay and I could leave today." His smile brightened the entire room.

"That's great Jayden. I bet you'll enjoy that," replied Kimberly.

"Yeah cause I can see all my pets again. I'm sure that Leonard, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello miss me lots. I miss them."

"Who're Leonard, Raphael, Michelangelo, and Donatello?" asked Trini.

"They're my pet dwarf frogs. They're reaaaaaaally small and live underwater all the time. They're really neat to watch."

"I don't think I've ever seen those before," responded Trini. "I bet they make neat pets."

"Definitely," nodded Jayden. "Kimberly, you'll have to come see me sometime. I know you'd love where I live."

"Where's that, Jayden?" asked Kimberly.

Jayden's mother handed her a slip of paper with an address and directions written on it. "I figured this would happen," she confessed. "I went ahead and wrote out the necessary information ahead of time. He loves having visitors over."

"I'll make sure to come visit sometime soon Jayden," answered Kimberly, smiling at him.

"Goody. Enjoy the little tiger!" he called as his mother began backing his wheelchair out the door. "Bye Kimberly! Bye Trini! Stay happy!"

As the door closed behind the mother and son, Trini turned back. "Wow you weren't kidding about him. It was like, a big ray of sunshine had just burst into the room."

"I know. He's a really sweet kid. You should have seen his party last night. His friends from home had come, and even Dr. Matthews made an appearance."

"Wow, he must influence a lot of people."

The two girls were so enthralled in their conversation that they didn't hear the door open and close. "That he does," answered a masculine voice.

Both girls turned to look at who had spoken. There stood Kimberly's mom with a doctor. "Hi, Dr. Matthews," greeted Kimberly. "Hi mom. I haven't seen you in awhile."

"You've been asleep every time I've been here to visit dear. Dr. Matthews has some news for you as well."

"Well Kimberly it looks like we can release you as soon as you feel like you are ready to leave. If you truly feel competent using your wheelchair, then your mother will sign you out. If you don't feel competent, say something and let me know, all right?"

_What is this world that we all have to bear?_

"I'm willing to support any decision you make, Kimberly," added her mother encouragingly.

"May I have some time to think about this?" asked Kimberly.

"Of course," answered Dr. Matthews as he turned to leave the room. Kimberly's mother silently followed.

"Would you like me to leave too?" asked Trini.

"No, stay. I need your help with this," answered Kimberly as she placed a hand on Trini's arm. Trini had figured that this would be the case. "I don't know what to do, Trini."

Making a decision wasn't as black and white as Dr. Matthews had made it out to be. Kimberly had to decide if she was physically as well as mentally ready to move back out into the real world beyond four white walls. She had to decide if she could get used to this lifestyle. Kimberly knew she couldn't stay in the hospital forever.

_Is it the same as it is for you? Are we going anywhere?_

"Kimberly, you have to think about what he said."

"It's more than that. I don't know if I'm ready to be on my own like this."

"Are you going to live with your roommates again? Or are you going home?"

"I don't want to go home just yet. It's just… too hard. So much more happened there than has here… I still don't want everyone to know yet either."

_I don't know…._

"From what you've told me before, you really liked your roommates."

"I know… Sarah and Lacie will try to help me out. It's just that I hate feeling so helpless. Those two will still be training for Pan Globals and gone pretty much all day. I'll be alone."

"What if you went with them to the compound? You wouldn't be alone and you could be around your friends."

"I'd see what I couldn't do every day. It's just to hard to deal with."

_We all wake up in the morning…_

"Kimberly, I know it's hard, but eventually you're going to come to terms with this. It might seem like the hardest thing in the world right now, but it'll have to happen eventually…" Trini trailed off as she saw the tears well up in Kimberly's eyes again. She reached her arms out and wrapping them around Kimberly, who had been reduced to tears again.

"Trini, it's the hardest thing in the world to see everyone doing something you used to do. I can't picture myself not competing in Pan Globals. I used to dream about it before I moved here… and now… I've lost that chance…" Kimberly broke down, sobbing. She just couldn't hold it in anymore; she had tried to keep it hidden, but her conscience wouldn't let her any longer. Every tear was a piece of her shattered dream, and she just couldn't hide the pain any longer.

Kimberly looked up at her best friend through blurry eyes. Trini's soft expression looked back down at her, not saying a word. Trini let her cry freely; no words were needed for comfort. Nothing could be said to make everything magically better. Kimberly's paralysis wasn't going to magically go away. It had become a new factor in her life that she would have to deal with, just as she would have to learn to deal with the decision to break up with Tommy.

_We all take a breath…_

Trini wondered how Kimberly really felt about breaking up with Tommy. Tommy and Kimberly had been like one- wherever one of them was, the other wasn't too far behind. To Trini and the rest of the gang, the ideal couple had been Tommy and Kimberly. She had found herself looking at guys and thinking if they were remotely like Tommy in any way. Trini had never liked Tommy as anything more than a close friend, but she did realize that the qualities he possessed were something to look for in a potential new boyfriend. Trini would never know why Kimberly deep down felt she had to end things with Tommy. Then again, this was Kimberly's life and she couldn't make all the decisions for her. She only hoped that some day things would be different.

Sobbing soon became sniffles and Kimberly pulled away, ready to talk again. "I'm sorry Trini…."

"For what Kim?"

"For bringing you into all of this."

"Kimberly, you know I would have found out somehow."

"I know... I guess that's why I called you first instead."

_We all search for comfort…_

"Kimberly, you're my best friend. I'd have come no matter what you would have told me. Remember back in elementary school when you had that splinter in your finger and didn't want anyone touching it?"

"Yeah and the secretary was very annoyed with my "drama queen" act."

"You kept saying "No, no let Trini do it. She knows how to do it without hurting me!" until the secretary finally called me out of class."

"I was so childish back then."

"You were just you Kim. You can't change who you used to be in the past. That image is there forever. What you can do is change the future."

"I don't have a future anymore…."

"Kimberly don't say that!"

_We all search for comfort_

"I lost the future I had!"

Trini reached out and grabbed Kimberly by the shoulders, shaking her gently. "Kimberly, Kiimberly, stop saying that! You have a future. It's just not going to be the future you planned! Remember when we first became Power Rangers? That wasn't what we had planned for our future, and yet, we embraced it and loved it. You do have a future, it's just unseen for now." Trini hoped she could talk some sense into Kimberly before she went into hysterics.

Kimberly calmed down some. "Everything I've worked for to help me secure my future is gone."

"Kim, our futures are never set in stone, no matter how prepared we think we are. I'm going to college to earn a degree to become a computer systems analyst, yet even that could change down the line. I simply have to have faith in myself."

"I have no faith in myself anymore."

"You are taking what I say out of proportion. You know that's not what I meant. Back when Tommy was evil, what did you rely on above all else? Your faith. You had faith that Tommy was not evil and that he would become good again. Your faith got you through. You need to have faith now. Your faith will help you through this too." Trini wished should could say that Tommy would help, but this time, Kimberly would have to rely on herself and the few friends that knew of her accident this time around.

"I… guess…"

Trini looked Kimberly straight in the eyes. "No, Kim. No. Your faith will help you through and you will make it through this troubled time. It may seem hard now, but you will make it through. You are strong, Kim. You are a strong woman."

_We all have our tests…_

"Trini…" Kimberly trailed off. She had never seen her best friend so serious before.

"I don't want you to continue doubting yourself, understand?"

Kimberly nodded. She knew she had probably pushed Trini too far and she felt guilty about that. Trini didn't show anger; it wasn't her nature. She did become very serious and solemn when she was truly driven. It was her version of anger, and in some ways, it was worse than having someone yell and scream at you.

"You still have to make a decision. Dr. Matthews wants to know. Are you going to stay in the hospital a little while longer, or do you want to go back and live with your roommates?"

"I'm still not sure, Trini."

"Do you think you can handle your wheelchair?"

"Well, yeah I guess so."

"Then do you really want to be stuck in a stark room with disgusting food to eat?"

"Not particularly."

"Final decision?" asked Trini.

"I think you know. You knew right after Dr. Matthews left."

"I'll slip out and let Dr. Matthews know so that he can have all the paperwork filled out and you can leave this afternoon."

"Thanks Trini… It means a lot."

_How are you?_

**Thus ends another chapter. Now for the next quiz. You've all seen the italicized lines throughout this chapter. These lines make up part of a song that I really love and I thought the lyrics fit in very well with this chapter. Give me the title of the song and the artist and I'll give the first two respondents a large icon of Rita that was screencapped with text that says: Uh oh... Blasted Rangers! You can resize it, or leave it as it is. I use it as one of my icons on LiveJournal. Plus, there's an extra bonus surprise for the two winners as well that you'll receive through your email. So as always, if you are leaving an unsigned review, leave an email so I can contact you.**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita's finding that everything is working out perfectly in the pre-phases of her plan. Now that she knows that Jayden's out of the picture and Trini can't even break Kim's funk, it's time to formulate the perfect plan, with Finster's help. What exactly is Rita planning? Find out next time in the next chapter of Windmill into the Fall!  
**


	11. Preparation for the Crane's Fall

**Well, I wasn't going to update this tonight because of the lack of reviews I had on the last chapter, but I decided to do so anyway after I finished chapter 12. Things are definitely going to get more interesting now and you'll soon find out why.**

**As for the last contest, congratulations to tlkforever for getting the answer. The song was _Panic_ by Amy Jo Johnson. I totally love her music and I was listening to it as I wrote that chapter, so I decided to lace the lyrics throughout. I also found it fitting to use her music with the character she played so many years ago.**

**Enjoy the chapter, especially all you Rita fans! **

**Chapter 11 Preparation for the Crane's Fall**

Rita hummed to herself as she sat on the balcony. Anyone passing by would have scratched their head in confused. It was a rare mood for her, one that signaled a devious plot was soon to come. She was, after all, pleased with the pre-phases of her plot so far. Kimberly was putty in her hands, putty to mold, shape, and squash. Everything was going as it should so far, which was a good sign. It was time to prepare for the next stage, which Rita had a vague idea for at the moment. She just had to work out the bigger problems before making anything final.

Rita had a feeling that she'd better call in some brains to help her finalize her plans. Finster had a way of figuring out things she'd never thought of. She hated the idea of using him to help her, but she wanted this plan to flourish properly and not be squashed in the early phases. Above all, she didn't need the pesky Zeo Rangers or King Mondo picking up on her plan. The Zeo Rangers would crush it while Mondo would simply take it for his own and take all of the credit.

Mondo was not a man Rita liked. After he scared them off the moon, he took over her post. It's not like Rita cared about the moon palace too much, but she did care that he took over her and Zedd's job of trying to defeat the Power Rangers. They had been hers for so long, and then gear-face decided he wanted them instead. She still hated the Rangers, but she did tend to cheer them on in battles against Mondo. She would never admit that the Rangers would defeat her, but they'd better defeat Mondo and take down his empire once and for all. Rita scoffed. The man did need taken down a peg after all.

Rita glanced back at her Repulsa Scope, which was still fixated on Kimberly and Trini. She had been paying attention to their conversation off and on, and was happy to learn that even Trini could not bring Kimberly out of her depression. She could not get her to tell Tommy the truth, nor talk to her friends back in Angel Grove. This is what Rita had been shooting for. If someone like the old yellow Ranger could not get Kimberly out of her slump, then who could? She might have said Tommy awhile ago, but that was before Kimberly sent that "Dear John" false break-up letter.

Kimberly was not one to be lured into a depression easily, but Rita had done it. She had torn her mind away from friends and the now ex-boyfriend. The only friends that Kimberly had were the two roommates and Trini, but that didn't matter. Rita knew that now. She also knew that Kimberly would eventually return home, whether she wanted to now or not. There was nothing left in Florida for her, and after the Pan Globals were over, life there would be pointless. Rita could not predict when Kimberly would decide to return home, but she knew that was when her plan had to go into action. She was unfamiliar with Florida and did not want to send a bunch of Tenga warriors there, no matter how smart Finster said they were now. Sending them to Florida would do nothing but cause unwanted attention from the Rangers since Florida was never a spot targeted by her, Zedd, or King Mondo. No, she'd have to wait until Kimberly returned to Angel Grove.

Finster was walking down the hallway toward his room for some much needed rest. After fixing the Dream Intrusion device and creating the new attachable piece for it, he'd not been able to sleep. Rita had kept him busy keeping it in top condition, just in case she needed it again. Finster didn't mind being needed, but sometimes he wished he could go back to the way things were before Rita decided to take on Kimberly. Sure, everyone hated the Rangers and what Tommy had done to betray Rita's spell, but that was a few years ago. Rita should have just let it rest. Instead, she had gotten it into her head to take down Kimberly to get back at Tommy. Deep down Finster couldn't help but feel sorry for Kimberly, but he'd never admit it to anyone, including himself.

"Finster! I need you now!" called the cackling voice. Finster sighed. Back to business with his mistress. And just when he really could have used some rest too. He hurried back to the balcony.

"You called, my queen?" he asked, knowing that it was a pointless and obvious thing to say.

"Finster, I need your help with my plan. I want it to go off without a hitch."

"Do you require the Dream Intrusion device again?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't need it. It was being charged, and once set to charge, it couldn't be used until it was fully charged again. Explaining that to Rita would be like explaining to a three year old the concepts of physics. Highly impossible and improbable.

"No, I have no need for that device for a long time now. What I do need is help formulating the perfect plan. I've got Kimberly's mood right where I need it. She's beyond help and I want to use that to my advantage. I have a feeling that she will stay that way for a long time without help. Hmph. Even her best friend couldn't help her."

"What kind of plan did you have in mind?"

"You idiot! If I had a plan, do you think I would be calling you here?"

"I'm not sure," answered Finster, bowing his head. Anything he said was going to get a sarcastic remark in return.

Rita turned toward her Repulsa Scope. "I want to come up with a plan that will allow me to get back at Tommy. Whatever it is, I must get revenge. Kimberly is the closest connection we have to him. With her connection to him broken, we have broken her spirit. A broken spirit is the perfect tool to use."

"Why don't you use her against him? Against her will, mind you. Use her to lure him to you, and then you can do with him what you wish."

"Hmm… sounds fine so far… tell me more," encouraged Rita. She knew that by feeding him bits of encouragement she could get the perfect plan from him. And if not… well there was always ways of torturing an unwilling soul.

"Well she eventually has to go home, right? I'm sure that if she is still like you say she is, she will have no desire to contact her friends to let them know of her arrival. If so, then they will have no idea she is even home, leaving her open for attack. Zordon will not be able to protect her, because he will still think her safe in Florida. After all, he won't have received any alerts from her friends about her condition or her return."

"Yes, that is true… she's creating a problem for herself and she doesn't even know it yet," realized Rita. Kimberly was going to be more fun than she had first thought. Without contact so far, the Power Rangers were no threat to Rita.

"I suspect that when she does return home, she will distance herself as much as possible. That is when we need to strike. When she is alone, and before she changes her mind about telling the other Rangers."

"Sounds like a plan to me… the only question is who should we send to grab her for us?"

"I wouldn't suggest a monster," began Finster. "We don't want to draw too much attention to ourselves. Instead, we should just send down something simple, like the Tenga warriors. With their increased brain capacity, I'm quite certain they will be able to execute the kidnapping quickly and flawlessly."

"You've forgotten just one tiny detail," said Rita.

"What is that, my queen?"

"Zordon will pick up on the kidnapping with his sensors. He's always done that before and that is why we always fail. He is always on the alert and keeps an eye out for us," reminded Rita.

"Yes, that is a problem. Fortunately I foresee that we will have plenty of time to prepare for that."

"How much time is the question, Finster, what ideas can you think of to keep Zordon from interfering?"

"Hmm… there must be a way to scramble the frequency of the radio waves that he must be using. I have a feeling it is a type unreadable by Earth standards. He must be using a kind found only on Eltar."

"Then I want you to find out the exact kind used on Eltar and create a device to stop it! You have until Kimberly comes home to complete it. Our plan will go into action almost as soon after she arrives home."

Finster sighed. He hated being relied on so much. If he didn't complete his part before the plan went into action, then Rita would blame him for any failure of the plan afterwards. He didn't want to deal with that. He would never be able to live this failure down. He winced inwardly as he remembered Rita's yelling when they were still residing at the moon palace. It hadn't been very pretty and he was quite certain he was going deaf because of the pitch. "I promise you that I will have the device ready by the time she returns home," he responded, almost robotically.

"Good. Now we must discuss exactly how will shall kidnap her. If we get rid of Zordon's sensors, he won't be able to see her. King Mondo might catch us though…. I'm not too worried about him. He won't have any idea why we want a bystander. Kimberly was gone by then so unless he's researched the past Rangers, which I doubt, he won't have any clue."

"Excellent observation. I highly doubt Mondo will have researched. He is only focused on destroying the current Rangers. Since the previous Rangers have no powers left, he has no need to destroy them." Finster realized that Rita had become more intelligent since the last time they fought the Rangers. She was actually thinking through her plan, and trying to find the flaws.

"Good. Are you sure we will be able to trust the Tenga warriors to do their job quickly without bringing in interference from the Zeo Rangers, or having another bystander prolong or prevent them from kidnapping Kimberly. We must have Kimberly, no matter what the cost. Zordon will eventually discover our plan; he is too crafty to deceive entirely. Until he does, we can certainly torment Kimberly. We can even use her as bait to lure the Rangers, or should I say Tommy, to us."

"What exactly are we going to do with Tommy? Turn him evil again?" asked Finster. He was truly curious to know what Rita had in mind for the red Zeo Ranger.

"Evil? No, that's old. Zordon would be expecting that. Tommy must die. That is what must happen…. Instead I can turn Kimberly evil once we have Tommy in our grasp, allowing her the fun of torturing him to death. What better way to die than by the hands of his ex?"

"That would be an entirely devastating way to die," nodded Finster in agreement. Rita was getting more sadistic in her kidnapping ways.

"Besides, the last time I had a morpher to transfer the evil energy to. This time I have nothing like that. There are no more Zeo crystals available for me to steal. Tommy has a strong will. We must break it through torture. I don't think he will be able to stand up to it if Pinky is the one doing the torture."

"And once Tommy is dead?"

"We let Kimberly leave with the guilt, making sure her memories are engraved deeply in her mind, driving her to insanity and finally, killing herself. " Rita cackled evilly at the thought of having the original Ranger ex-couple dead, and not by her hands directly. It was perfect. She could see them now, Tommy lying in his own blood, taking his last breath; as he looked up, he would see Kimberly in her wheelchair, ready to deliver the final blow from an axe tainted with poison. It made her feel giddy and young again, and not so old and un-evil. Rita was on a roll.

Finster looked at his queen and saw the sickening grin on her face. She was cackling softly to herself; Finster didn't want to know. He could only guess that she was imagining the end result to her plan, which wasn't the best way to go. Fantasizing about the success of the plan was fine, but if Rita continuously "counted her chickens before they hatched", to use an Earth phrase, her plan would die before it was very far into action. "May I suggest to focus on the current situation, my queen? We do not want to jump ahead to our plan succeeding, or we will lose focus on what we should be doing right now."

Rita did not hear him. She was still daydreaming of the defeat of Tommy. He had it coming. He betrayed her and went to the good side. He had been such a good Ranger to have, better than her minions, that was certain. She should have never let him get close to that Kimberly. Love was a fickle emotion of humans. (She wasn't going to add aliens, because what she and Zedd shared was different) It was love that had been the undoing of her perfect plot.

"Earth to Rita… Earth to Rita…" called Finster as he waved a hand in front of her face.

Snapping out of her daydream, Rita glared at Finster. "What! I was quite enjoying myself, and you ruined it!"

"I am terribly sorry, but I was saying that we mustn't focus on the success of the plan just yet. We must focus on the present and on Kimberly returning home sometime."

"Well if we must focus on the present, then why aren't _you_ working on the scrambling device?" accused Rita. Finster was starting to become highly annoying and she couldn't stand him being highly annoying.

Finster sighed. He knew he had to lie, or face more of Rita's yelling. "I am merely waiting for you to dismiss me. Then I will begin my research. I have no idea how long it will take, but I will work as quickly as I am capable of."

"Work twice as quickly. Then you will be certain to finish it quickly. Off with you then! I don't want you procrastinating any longer!"

Finster scurried off down the hallway and out of sight. As soon as he disappeared into his room, he took a deep sigh. That had gone better than he'd thought. At least he had escaped without having to deal with too much of Rita's high pitched yelling. At least that was something positive. He glanced around his room, wondering just where he should start with his research. His eyes lit on the bookcase, full of tomes and tomes of books from all kinds of planets, full of a variety of research. It was going to take a very long time to find the information he needed to draw up plans.

Back on the balcony, Rita continued to daydream. To finally create a plan that would succeed with the death of a few Rangers would be more than any evil had ever done. This time, she was going to play the game for real. No more pathetic turning people evil. This time, death would be involved. She would show the remaining Rangers that she wasn't toying around, that she was serious about their destruction. Zordon would learn she was not some long lost enemy to deal with. She glanced into the Repulsa Scope to find Trini and Kimberly still chatting. "Just wait until I get my hands on you, Kimberly. You will become my toy and in your own way kill the Ranger you once loved, creating a living hell for yourself and your loved ones!" she cackled.

**So now you all know what Rita's plan is. I know many have been wondering just exactly what she was planning to do with our favorite pink (ex) Ranger. Now you know! Rita does mean business :)**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Tommy's trying to cope and doesn't want anyone interfering. Most listen, but why does Kat persist in trying to get him to open up? Anger and sadness is all he finds, but he just wants to forget the pain. Tune in next time for chapter 12: The Falcon Tries to Cope! **


	12. The Falcon Tries to Cope

**I see that some of you are worried that Rita is actually thinking for once, lol. She's gotten smarter in her time away from tormenting our fellow Rangers. As I've said, these chapters are going to bring back more focus on our favorite characters. Next chapter will end part one of this fic. I'm surprised it's turned out so long so far. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Teen angst!  
**

**Chapter 12 The Falcon Tries to Cope**

It had been a few days, but Tommy still could not shake his feelings. He avoided his friends whenever he could. He didn't want questions or to talk. He just wanted to be alone, to think. Whenever a monster came to Angel Grove, he fought, but not with the usual vigor or courage that he used to. His reason to truly fight was lost.

Tommy sat in English, absent mindedly staring off into space. His pencil tapped on his open notebook as he half-heartedly heard the teacher's lecture. His mind was still thinking of her and why. He just wanted to know that. That was all. He knew she'd met someone else, but why? Why was her mind on someone other than him.

"Tommy? Thomas Oliver pay attention!" demanded the teacher strictly.

As Tommy looked up he noticed the teacher standing right in front of him. He bowed his head in shame. "Sorry, Mrs. Bolton. It won't happen again," he murmured.

Mrs. Bolton had heard that excuse a million times before from so many students. She wasn't going to take it from him. "Hmph. Well Mr. Daydreamer, can you give a reason why Kafka portrays Gregor as a beetle?"

"No, ma'am."

"Mr. Oliver, have you even read the _Metamorphosis_ yet?"

Tommy wished a hole would appear right under his desk so that he could disappear. He had really meant to read the book, but that had been before he received the letter from Kimberly. He didn't answer his teacher right away.

Tapping her foot impatiently, Mrs. Bolton waited for an answer. When she didn't get one, she answered for him. "Didn't read the book, did you Mr. Oliver?"

Tommy barely had the strength to shake his head no. "I meant to…" he trailed off.

"Meant to means nothing in this classroom. See me after class and we will discuss your detention term." Mrs. Bolton turned and began to ask another student. "Adam, will you so kindly answer the question that Mr. Oliver could not? And I do hope you have read the book, or else you'll be joining your classmate in the same predicament."

Adam gulped. He really felt sorry for Tommy, and wished he could do something to help out, but Tommy would allow no one in his space. Everyone had taken to listening to him, except for Kat. She just wouldn't budge. She stayed around Tommy and tried to get him to open up to her, but Tommy refused. He continued to push Kat away. "Yes ma'am. I've read the book," he answered respectfully, hoping to calm the teacher some.

"Good. Then what is the answer?" asked Mrs. Bolton.

Tommy didn't hear Adam's response. He was too embarrassed. He knew he'd forgotten to do something. Actually, he'd been forgetting to do a lot of everything. If it weren't for the communicator on his wrist, he was sure he'd forget to be a Zeo Ranger as well. The one thing he couldn't forget though was Kimberly. He wanted to forget her, but she just wouldn't stay out of his mind. Every little thing reminded Tommy of Kim. Every time he rushed into battle with the rest of his team, he thought of Kimberly. Every time he glanced over at Katherine in the pink Zeo Ranger suit. Even though Kimberly had never been a Zeo Ranger, it was hard not to think of her when he saw pink. Pink was Kimberly.

The ringing of the bell brought Tommy back to reality. He gathered his books and rose from his seat. He watched Adam lip speak to him that he'd see him after the teacher was through with him. Tommy made his way up the row and to Mrs. Bolton's desk. He waited patiently as she seemed to take forever to erase the chalk board. Tommy knew she was doing it on purpose to antagonize him. Finally though, Mrs. Bolton turned around. "Mr. Oliver, I trust you will be reading the book this evening?"

"I plan to," he answered.

"You will have no choice but to. Starting this evening, you will serve detention until you finish the entire book and write me a double-spaced, five page paper on whether or not Gregor was a prisoner in his own family or the one imprisoning them. I expect at least one resource to prove your answer. Detention is in room 203. I will be there personally after school to make sure you are serving."

"Yes ma'am," answered Tommy. He was angry, but he wouldn't show it. He wouldn't give her the joy of seeing pain.

"Oh, and there's one more detail I forgot to mention. The longer you take to read the book and write the paper, the more points you will lose. Every day I will dock five points off your grade. That is all," answered Mrs. Bolton with a smirk. That would teach him to not read books for her class. No student of hers was getting away with being unprepared. She'd make sure of that with insane detention assignments. After all, suffering initiates learning in the lazy.

Adam waited by the lockers outside the classroom for Tommy. He saw Tommy leave the room in a hurry. The red shirt he wore really accentuated his anger. Tommy punched the nearby wall and Adam hurried over. "Hey Tommy, calm down. Whatever she did, it can't be too bad."

Tommy turned to face Adam. "I promise you that there is no way in hell I'll ever become a teacher," he growled as he stomped off toward the cafeteria.

Adam watched with his mouth agape. "Okay, so maybe it was bad," he said to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He sighed and headed for his next class instead. He wouldn't see Tommy again until after school. He could almost guarantee that Tommy was either heading to the Juice Bar or to the lake, or both.

Cafeteria food was not the best way to drown out a rough day, yet Tommy was surely trying. He sat in a corner of the cafeteria by himself and picked at his food. The menu for the day was supposed to be Salisbury steak and potatoes, but Tommy didn't care. Food was for eating. Eating was done to live. A tray clunked down across from him and Tommy didn't glance him. He had a feeling he knew who it was anyway.

"Get stuck with the mystery meat too?" asked Katherine, smiling.

Tommy didn't answer. Instead, he continued to focus on chewing his mashed potatoes and ignoring the girl across from him. She wouldn't get the point, no matter what he said to her. He tried to keep his anger in check with her, but she was drawing on his final nerve. Why wouldn't Kat just give up?

Kat wasn't intimidated by Tommy's lack of an answer. She began to eat the fruit cup on her tray, trying to think of a way to start a conversation. "So… how was the morning so far Tommy?"

_Grunt. _Tommy definitely wasn't telling her how the morning had truly gone for him. He knew that word would get out though, courtesy of Adam. Everyone had been keeping tabs on Tommy's public life lately and nothing that Tommy did was secret anymore. Kimberly's letter had caused everyone to take on a super spy mode, taking in Tommy's every move. Even Zordon had been keeping closer tabs on him, reminding him to get more rest. Tommy didn't need more rest. What he needed was Kimberly, and she didn't want him. _Get a hold of yourself, Tommy. You've got to get over her. She's in the past now, doesn't want you. You need to do the same._ No matter what he tried to tell his heart, the heart wouldn't listen.

"Bad day, huh? There's always the Juice Bar after school."

Tommy shook his head no. _Stop pestering me Kat! _He wanted to say. He wanted to say so many things to her, things that he couldn't make his lips form because he was too kind to say so.

"So, going to the lake instead?"

Again, Tommy shook his head no. He knew what was coming next. The whole bit with "why". He didn't care to give her the why. She'd find out soon enough.

"Why not?" asked Kat, concerned.

That was it. Tommy had had enough. He was not going to tell her how he'd landed in detention, nor what the punishment entailed. All he'd get from her was sympathy, and there was enough of that oozing from her to take on three people. Instead, Tommy grabbed his bag and his tray, and left the table, dumping his tray before heading outside. He noticed that Kat didn't follow him, which was what he wanted.

As he headed for a secluded spot outside, he noticed that anyone in his path quickly moved aside, without him ever saying a word. At least he didn't have to deal with speaking to them. Tommy sat beneath an oak tree in the school yard and began fumbling through his book bag. He pulled out the Kafka book and flipped to the first chapter. _Might as well start reading it now…_As he turned the page, a piece of notebook paper fluttered from the front of the book, and Tommy realized it was Kimberly's last letter she'd sent him before the breakup one. He didn't want to even look at it, and would rather have shot it with his blaster, but something drew him to it. He unfolded the piece of paper and began to read the dark pink cursive writing.

_May 2, 2006_

_Dear Tommy,_

_Hey there handsome. I know we just talked on the phone moments ago, but I can't help missing you so much already. I wanted to write you this letter instead, and I know how much you love receiving my letters. 3_

_I think I'm almost ready for Pan Globals later this summer. Things are tough and I wish I could come back home to visit before the games, but I know Coach Schmidt would hear nothing of the sort. He's very focused on making sure we are completely ready and in top physical shape. He's also told us that Coach David Blair would be at the games, scouting the girls for possibly training with him for the Olympics. Imagine that Tommy! If I could train with him, I know I'd do awesome and would definitely have a shot at the Olympics._

_I really miss you guys back home. How is everyone doing? I've heard you've had some really tough battles with King Mondo. I really wish I could come and visit and go shopping. You could carry all my bags for me, haha. And perhaps we could work on getting some more red for your wardrobe now that you've added a third color to your Ranger attire. I think you just like trying out all the colors._

_My roommates are out again tonight. They really like going clubbing even though they've spent all day at the gymnastic compound. I don't see how they can handle it. They find our long distance relationship strange, but I don't care because they don't know how much I love you. I may miss home, but what I miss most is you. I miss your strong arms around me because that's where I feel truly safe. I miss going for long walks by the lake and talking for hours afterwards. I just miss my knight._

_Well, I think I'd better close this letter. It's getting really late and you know how early I have to be up tomorrow. I hate early mornings simply for that fact, but I get by. I'll send this out as soon as I get a chance and I'll talk to you on the phone again soon. Perhaps we could talk about you coming down here for Pan Globals and spending some time together. _

_Love always,_

_Kimberly_

The letter had been sent about a week before Kimberly had sent the breakup letter, but this one was totally different. This one was heartfelt, whereas the other was cold, unconcerning. It seemed like a letter to be sent to someone you'd been dating only a few months, not a few years. Tommy's first urge was to crumple up the letter and toss it in the trash bin, but he decided not to. Instead, he would add it to the box he'd gather of everything Kimberly had given to him. He just couldn't bare to throw it away. Kimberly was a part of his life that he wanted to forget, yet still remember.

The bell rang in the distance, and Tommy reluctantly rose to go to his next class. He hadn't had a chance to read any of the book except for the first page of chapter one. If he couldn't keep his mind focused, he would never finish the book and would flunk the assignment given to him. He couldn't afford to flunk Mrs. Bolton's class either. English wasn't his strong suit and his previous assignments weren't his best according to Bolton.

Tommy headed toward his locker to gather his books for United States History and Trigonometry. He felt someone thump him on the back and say "Yo Tommy. How's your day?"

He turned and saw Rocky there, grinning like a cheshire cat. Of course he would be since it was his lunch period right now. "Hey Rocky," Tommy said dejectedly.

"Wanna go to the Juice Bar after school to spar?" asked Rocky.

"Can't. I've other things to do."

Unlike Kat, Rocky knew when to leave well enough alone. "Maybe this evening perhaps?"

"Maybe. I have a lot of work to do," responded Tommy.

"No problem man. I'll see you there if you do come. I'm off to lunch. Later!" called Rocky as he headed down the hallway. Angel Grove High's Salisbury steak lunch was one of the school's better lunches and there was no way Rocky was missing out.

_At least some people know when to leave me alone_ thought Tommy as he slammed his locker door shut and locked it again. He turned and headed down the hallway, ignoring a sympathetic glance he received from Kat.

After school, Tommy reported to room 203 for his detention term. There weren't many students there, but he did find Bulk and Skull with their mouths agape. To avoid any banter they might have, Tommy walked over to where they were seated and glared right at them. "Say one word, just one, and I'll give you something to really gape at, got it?" he growled. The two bullies nodded stupidly. Tommy took a seat.

As he looked up, he noticed Mrs. Bolton in the doorway, staring at him. He pulled his book out, opened it up, showed it to her, and then began to read. He kept glancing out of the corner of his right eye to see if she'd left yet. After about five minutes, her presence was gone, and Tommy had an entire hour to work on reading the book.

When the bell rang again at four o'clock, signaling the end of detention, Tommy quickly rushed out the door and away from that cursed room. He didn't know where to head to next, but he decided to head home and finish his book so he could start on the paper he had to write. He knew that if he went anywhere else, someone would try to be sympathetic. He wanted to avoid that at whatever the cost. Tommy didn't need anyone's advice or sympathy. If he couldn't have Kimberly back, he wanted to be alone.

**Bet you didn't see Tommy's detention punishment coming. The paper he had to write is one I actually did write my senior year in high school for AP English. It's the best paper I've ever written. Mine wasn't double spaced, but it was 4 pages typed, well more like 3 and 1/4 but still. I thought the idea suitable for Tommy. Mrs. Bolton is a reference to one of my education professors, Dr. Bolton, but she isn't mean as this character is. I just liked using the name.**

**SPECIAL: All reviewers receive a Kimberly wallpaper I made back in January for my little sister, because she's a gymnast. If you review and leave an email, I'll send you the wallpaper. It's quite cute, I must say.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: We now focus on the time right after Kimberly was released from the hospital. Trini stays with Kimberly and helps her to adjust to her new lifestyle. However, the month soon ends and Trini must depart. Read all about it in the next chapter of Windmill into the Fall: Adjusting to a New Lifestyle! **


	13. Adjusting to a New Lifestyle

**Here's the next chapter, just as promised. I'm glad all my reviewers enjoyed their wallpaper, though I still haven't gotten replies from everything that they've received them. To those of you who've been on my mailing list, you all received a one page preview of this chapter as a surprise. I hope you enjoyed it! Anyway, here's the entire chapter 13 and Trini's in this one as well. Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 13 Learning to Adjust to a New Lifestyle**

Kimberly had been back in her apartment for a few days. Trini had stayed to help her adjust. It was very tough on Kimberly, especially since the apartment was not handicap equipped. This made life for Kimberly even harder. Trini was there to help her if she needed it, but Kimberly simply hated having to rely on others. She was grateful though that she had someone she'd known since childhood to help. It did make things easier.

Kimberly's mother had gone back to Paris the day after Kimberly was released from the hospital. Kimberly had rarely seen her during her visit anyway. She was glad that she didn't have to go back with her mom. Paris was definitely the worst place to be at that moment.

Surprisingly, Kimberly's roommates weren't mad at her still, though they did make her listen to every message Tommy had left on the answering machine. Kimberly could tell that as time passed without a call back, Tommy had become more frantic. Then, the messages just stopped. Kimberly knew they stopped the day he received the letter from her. After she'd listened to the messages, she'd bowed her head, a few tears falling. _I'm sorry Tommy, but I had to do it. There was no other way._

Every day was something new for Kimberly. Trini always stuck by her side. One day, they'd go to the gymnastic compound and Kimberly would watch all of her former teammates practicing for Pan Globals. She explained every move to Trini with excitement. Trini noticed how her brown eyes lit up every time she gave an explanation. Another day, the two friends would wander the streets, Kimberly giving a tour. They'd usually end up at the park, sharing a picnic lunch between the two. Kimberly had missed this kind of time with Trini. She had really missed her best friend and once Trini left, Kimberly's life would be empty again. Her roommates would always be away, and she'd have to learn to enjoy life as a party for one.

"Kimberly?" asked Trini softly as she walked into Kimberly's room.

Kimberly turned away from the window and looked at Trini. "Hmm?" She knew what was coming.

"I've drawn the bath water for you. Are you ready?"

"Trini I could have done that by myself you know. It's the rest of it I tend to have trouble with."

"Don't give me that. I wanted to be nice. Now come on," replied Trini.

Kimberly's least favorite part of the day was any time she had to bathe or use the bathroom. She couldn't do it without help and it embarrassed her to no end. Trini had been the one to help her with all of her personal needs, making sure Kimberly was comfortable. As far as Kimberly could tell, Trini didn't mind any of it. For that, Kimberly was grateful. She couldn't think of anyone who would do what Trini had done for her.

Trini grabbed Kimberly's pajamas and followed her friend to the bathroom. Kimberly and she had come up with some agreement to try and cut down on as much of the embarrassment as possible for Kimberly. Trini handed Kimberly a towel, and then turned around. Kimberly would take off her shirt and bra, before covering up. Trini would help her get rid of her undergarments, before lifting Kimberly into the bath tub. She would leave the room while Kimberly bathed, then reenter when Kimberly yelled that she was finished. Kimberly would use the wet towel to cover up again, and Trini would lift her out of the bath tub and back into her wheelchair, handing her a dry towel. Again, she'd turn around as Kimberly dried herself off and dressed her upper half. Trini would help her with the lower half. It was a settled ritual between the two.

That evening after Kimberly's bath, the two returned to her room. Kimberly would flip through the channels on TV while Trini brushed and braided her hair. In a way, the accident had allowed the two to grow closer as friends, cementing the bond they shared. "Ugh, there's nothing good on TV," moaned Kimberly.

"All these channels and still nothing good?" asked Trini, smiling.

"Nothing at all. Even the news is boring. Too bad there are no Power Rangers in Florida. That would be something interesting to see."

"I'm sure it would be," laughed Trini.

Sarah and Lacie were out for the evening, as usual. This time they had gone on double dates with two other guys from the gymnastic compound. Since it was the weekend, and Sunday was the girls' day off, Kimberly knew they wouldn't be in until late so it was safe to talk about Power Rangers without anyone else overhearing.

"Do you ever miss being a Ranger, Trini?" asked Kimberly.

"Yeah… but I get to still try and save the world. Only now it's through peaceful manners and by helping others. I think of it as my new Ranger duties and I don't feel so sad, but sometimes I do miss all the action and working with the gang, you know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish I could still be a Ranger, but if it were ever undecided before, it's certainly decided now," answered Kimberly, motioning toward her lower half.

"Kimberly, there are other ways to fulfill Ranger duties besides being in uniform and fighting. Simply by helping others and keeping peace between friends is still accomplishing the same goal, though on a smaller scale. Sure, it's not saving the world from a large scale attack, but it still feels good to help out."

"I know… I just can't help thinking that…" trailed Kimberly.

Trini gave her a hug from behind. "Dwelling on thoughts like that doesn't help Kim. You'll find your own way to fulfill Ranger duties, trust me."

"You're right," answered Kimberly. Then she yawned.

"Ready for bed?" asked Trini.

"Yeah I guess so… I'm just worn out."

Trini lifted Kimberly into her bed and made sure she was comfortable before leaving. "I'm going to go take a shower, and then I'm off to bed myself," explained Trini. If you need anything, just yell, okay?"

"Okay."

When Trini returned to Kimberly's room, she found Kimberly had already fallen asleep. The TV was still playing, and Trini noticed that the channel was broadcasting a show called Dinosaurs. She laughed at the antics as she walked over to turn the television off. Then she climbed into bed beside Kimberly and dozed off.

Over the next month Trini helped Kimberly learn to live with a new lifestyle. She tried to give her hints and tips for coping as the time passed, and Kimberly seemed to make the adjustment quite well. Kimberly's upper body strength from gymnastics came in handy. It was how she learned to transfer herself to a regular chair and back to her wheelchair again. Trini was her coach and always gave her positive encouragement to help her through each day. The time came though, when Trini finally had to return to college for the second summer session. Her parents had insisted she at least take classes one session so that she could still get ahead. Neither Trini nor Kimberly wanted to part ways after the time they'd spent together, but they had no choice.

Kimberly and Trini went to the airport together to say their goodbyes. Trini hadn't wanted Kimberly going back home by herself, but Kimberly had insisted on seeing her best friend off properly. Trini had no choice but to give in because Kimberly was going to get her way no matter what this time.

As Trini's flight was called, neither girl could help the tears that flowed between them. Kimberly felt like she was losing her last lifeline. "Trini, I don't want to do this alone," she sobbed.

"Kim, I know you can do this. You're strong. I've already talked to your roommates and they've promised they'll take good care of you. Don't let my leaving ruin your life. I promise I will come back to visit when I can, all right?"

Kimberly nodded. "I'll try my best, but everything is going to be very hard without someone to help me along."

"I have faith in your ability Kimberly. And like I said, your roommates will see to it that you are taken care of. They aren't going to abandon you, just like I didn't abandon you."

Kimberly hugged Trini tightly. "Bye Trini. Call me when you get in, okay?"

"Don't worry Kimberly, I will. Leave a message for me that you got home safely, all right?"

"I will, I will."

The two friends exchanged a final hug as the final boarding call was announced for Trini's flight. Kimberly wiped away her tears as she waved goodbye to Trini. She waited until Trini had disappeared among the crowd before turning around to head home. The past month had been the best time Kimberly had had since arriving in Florida. Truly it was like being with a sister.

Kimberly arrived home to an empty apartment. Sarah and Lacie were still at practice, and Kimberly debated with herself on whether or not to go and watch her friends. It was either that or sit alone in an empty apartment, which Kimberly really didn't want to do. She sighed, and headed back out the door and down to the gymnastic compound.

She found both of her friends on break, and rolled over to see them. "Hey guys," she called.

"Hey Kim," greeted Lacie. "Did Trini's flight come on time?"

"Yeah it did. She's on her way back to school now," answered Kimberly sadly.

"Don't worry Kimberly. She's given us plenty of instructions on caring for you," replied Lacie.

"Yeah she certainly did. I felt like she was my mother giving me instructions on how to care for the family pet," added Sarah.

"Sarah!" gasped Lacie.

"What? It's true!"

Kimberly giggled. The two of them were still the same as ever. "It's all right Lacie. Knowing Trini, that's probably what it was like."

"See?" said Sarah.

"Fine, fine," sighed Lacie.

"What time will you be home tonight?" asked Kimberly.

"Probably around 10," answered Lacie. "I think coach is letting us go a little early tonight."

"You guys heading out clubbing again?"

"Probably, but not until you are taken care of," grinned Sarah evilly.

"Stop scaring her Sarah."

"I was only joking."

"That was not a joking grin."

"No, it was an evil grin."

"I give up!" said Lacie as she threw her hands in the air.

"You two are terrible!" laughed Kimberly.

"I try," said Sarah.

"Yeah and I try to keep her in line, but look at the good that does," replied Lacie.

The tinny sound of Coach Schmidt's whistle broke through the girls' conversation. "All right ladies, back to work. Same routines as before, five times through and then we'll switch around on the equipment."

"Well that's my cue," said Sarah as she took one last swig of her water bottle before heading back over to the gym mats to work on her floor routine.

"Same here," sighed Lacie. "I'll see you at home tonight, Kimberly. Don't you disappear on us. Trini would kill us otherwise."

"She wouldn't do that."

"That's not what she told us," replied Lacie, smiling. "Anyway, I'll see you later."

"Later," answered Kimberly. Then it hit her. _Oh crap… I forgot to call Trini and let her know I got home safely. Two to one she'll think a mugger got me if I don't call as soon as I get home._ Kimberly made sure to leave a long message on Trini's machine about how she'd gotten home safely and how Sarah and Lacie had reacted to Trini's telling of instructions. Kimberly had to admit that it was pretty funny.

Dinner consisted of leftover pizza from the refrigerator. Kimberly made a note to herself to go to the store and buy some items for quick and easy dinners. She knew there was a cookbook around the kitchen somewhere that specialized in that area. The girls had rarely used it, but it did come in handy. For now, cold pizza wasn't too bad, though not the healthiest option. Kimberly knew she had to continue her healthy diet just as if she were still in gymnastics now that she really couldn't exercise. She was thankful that she still had a fast metabolism. It had always come in handy, but now more so than ever.

Kimberly reflected on her new lifestyle. It wasn't too bad, but tough to adjust to. Kimberly hated the showers and using the bathroom most. They were the times that she was reminded more than ever that she was stuck in a wheelchair for life. If she could ignore those aspects, she was fine. Even though she was adjusting, she still knew that she didn't want Tommy knowing or have him dealing with her. She could never do that to him. Ever.

**I figured that this would be a nice transition chapter before I began the second part. This is officially the last chapter of part one. Next will begin part two and a lot of good stuff will happen there!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly's finally returning home. It's time for she and her roommates to part ways on their journeys in life. Will Kimberly fall into Rita's plan and begin her path to destruction? Find out next time! **


	14. The Homecoming

**Well it's been longer than I had thought before I updated. I was going to update last night, but I wanted to get more done on chapter 15, which still isn't finished yet, but it's halfway done. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. This begins part two of my fic. The chapter recaps what happened after Trini left up until Kimberly returns home. I have no idea when 15 will be up. Hopefully by Friday is what I'm anticipating. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 14 The Homecoming**

It was February when Kimberly finally decided to return home. The Pan Global games had come and gone. Sarah and Lacie's training had both paid off—they had been taken under Coach Blair's wings and were moving to Oregon to train with him. As Kimberly watched the gymnastic part of the games, she sobbed to herself. She should have been there competing with her friends. She should have been able to win and then train under Coach Blair. She should have gotten the chance to train with Leslie Reynolds. She should have, she should have. Those thoughts had clouded her mind for weeks after the games. She really was happy for her roommates; she just wished that she could be sharing it with them.

Kimberly celebrated her 18th birthday surrounded by all the girls from the gym. They wished her well and gave her items to furnish her new apartment with. The apartment was truly a joy to Kimberly; her mother had been able to pull a few strings to get Kimberly an apartment that was handicap accessible. It was equipped with everything that Kimberly needed to live comfortably in a wheelchair; the entire apartment complex was meant for handicapped persons. This allowed Kimberly to live on her own without having to have anyone to aid her. She loved the independence and thanked her mom over and over for her kindness.

At first, her mom had been reluctant to let her live by herself in Angel Grove. She would have rather Kimberly had stayed with friends, or even Tommy. Kimberly had never told her mother that she'd broken up with Tommy. Instead Kimberly tried to beat around the subject, and it'd worked. It took Kimberly awhile to convince her mom to allow her to live on her own and Kimberly had to research every apartment she looked at. When she found the handicapped complex, her mother was relieved and even offered to pay the rent on it until Kimberly could find a job. Secretly Kimberly was glad because it wasn't near the neighborhoods of her friends. Unfortunately, it was two blocks from the Juice Bar, but Kimberly decided to just deal with that.

It had been decided that Sarah and Lacie would help Kimberly move everything in, and help her buy any supplies she'd need. Then the two of them would catch another flight to Oregon the next day. Kimberly was truly grateful to her roommates for sticking by her until the end. They were more than happy to help. As Sarah had put it, "just more days off for us."

The final night in the apartment was spent together. It was the first time in a long time that Sarah and Lacie had stayed home after they'd finished with gymnastics for the day. The girls decided to throw a pajama bash with whatever hadn't already been packed or shipped off to new destinations. The girls enjoyed rounds of popcorn and pizza, with plenty of make-overs. Sarah was the most fun, simply because she refused to wear makeup anytime besides a gymnastic competition. Lacie had to practically sit on her before they could do anything. The girls finally fell asleep after 1 AM to the sound of the television blaring old reruns of "I Love Lucy".

The flight the next morning brought an unusual silence for the girls. They were so tired from their party the night before, that they slept most of the way to Angel Grove. Kimberly was startled away by Sarah, who had been woken up by a flight attendant. Sarah had been telling the woman that she didn't need an alarm clock to wake up, which made no sense to Kimberly. Then again, Kimberly was too groggy to care about anything right then. She was just glad to be getting home, even though this time she was alone. The feeling of coming back to your hometown brought on a euphoria that Kimberly was more than happy to indulge in.

The girls easily found their luggage and hailed a cab to Maine's Haven, the apartment complex where Kimberly would be living. As Sarah placed Kimberly back in her wheelchair, the girls stood on the sidewalk, glancing at the complex. The building was made entirely of brick, and in a C shape. The courtyard in front of the building had tables and umbrellas set up, as well as a garden full of a variety to of flowers. The girls could tell that each apartment had a small balcony. "Well, this is it guys," said Kimberly as they began making their way to the front entrance.

Once inside, Kimberly wheeled herself to the front desk, her friends not far behind. There sat a receptionist in her middle forties, with black hair and small wire framed glasses. She looked up at Kimberly and smiled. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm Kimberly Hart and I'm supposed to be moving in to apartment 205. My things have already been left in my apartment; I just need the key to it."

"I have it right here. Your mother called a few days ago to let us know of your arrival and make sure everything was ready," replied the secretary as she handed Kimberly a small red rectangular envelope.

"Thank you very much," said Kimberly.

"You're welcome. Enjoy your stay at Maine's Haven, and if there's anything wrong, let me know and I will get in contact with the landlord for you. Payment is due at the beginning of each month, but according to your contract, your mother will be taking care of that aspect, correct?"

"Yes, that's right. Eventually I will take over payments, but she is the one doing so for now."

"Well then I believe you're all set. There's a welcome packet in your room that will explain the rules and regulations, as well as provide you a guide to our building. If you have anymore questions, just ask me, and I'll be more than happy to answer them," answered the secretary.

Kimberly thanked her again and then turned around. Sarah, Lacie, and Kimberly made their way to the elevator, which was wider than most to include wheelchair access. As Sarah pressed the button for the second floor, Kimberly couldn't help but be excited. She was finally getting her own place and would be able to do whatever she liked. She loved the company of roommates, but sometimes she just wanted to be alone too. The elevator doors opened, and Kimberly looked for any sign of direction. The signs posted on the wall pointed her to the right.

The moment Kimberly pushed open the door to her new apartment, she felt right at home. From what she could see, everything was normal. She could be _normal_. She knew that much of the special equipment was tucked away in the bedroom and bathroom.

"Nice place," commented Sarah.

"This is nicer than the place we had in Florida," added Lacie.

"That's what happens when you don't live in a big city," mumbled Sarah.

Kimberly laughed. "Come on guys, let's get this stuff unpacked."

Later that evening, the girls were all collapsed, Lacie and Sarah on the couch and Kimberly in her wheelchair. "Damn Kim, I never knew you had so much stuff," stated Sarah.

"Honestly, I didn't either," replied Lacie.

"And may I ask why the hell you have so much pink stuff?" asked Sarah.

"Well… it's my favorite color…." Trailed Kimberly.

"Yeah, but a whole closet of pink? Go overboard much?"

"I can't help but love shopping," laughed Kimberly.

Sarah shook her head. "So what are we doing for dinner?"

"I'm not cooking," said Kimberly.

"Don't worry, we won't let you while we're here," joked Lacie.

"Hey!"

"Good one Lacie!"

"I am much better at cooking now."

"Yeah thanks to Sarah's Cooking School Elite," muttered Sarah.

Trying to avoid going into more detail about her cooking, Kimberly spoke up. "What about takeout?"

"As long as it's not pizza, I'm good," said Sarah.

"Chinese then?" suggested Lacie.

Two yes's brought boxes of Chinese to the dinner table that night. Sarah and Lacie treated because they wanted Kimberly's first evening to be carefree and pleasant. They were also guessing that they wouldn't be seeing Kimberly for a very long time, but they didn't let the tinge of sadness ruin the evening.

"So what's Angel Grove got to offer in the way of entertainment?" asked Sarah.

"Well, the major hangout here for teens is the Juice Bar. I always hung out there when I was here before."

"Why don't we go there?" asked Lacie. "I'd like to see a little of the town…"

Kimberly had to think of a way out of this, and fast. She knew that if she and the girls went to the Juice Bar, her old gang would most likely be there. There would be confrontations, and questions and… Tommy. She couldn't face him, not after all of these months even. "You two can go out if you want. I'm really beat from today."

"We don't want to leave you here by yourself," replied Lacie.

"I'm fine," answered Kimberly. "You'll never get to see Angel Grove otherwise. Go have fun. You know that once you get to working with Coach Blair you'll have even less time to go out dancing."

"All right… if you're sure," answered Sarah.

"I am. You two go have some fun. I'll still be here when you return."

Kimberly breathed a sigh of relief when the two closed the door behind them. Thinking of the Juice Bar brought up thoughts of Tommy. She knew that by now he'd probably gotten over her and moved on with his life. Now that Jason was back in Angel Grove, Trini was receiving updates through him. However, Jason always skipped around Tommy's personal life. At least, that's what Trini had told Kimberly. Kimberly realized that she could also be keeping it from Kimberly.

Reflecting back on what she'd done in the hospital, Kimberly knew sending the letter had been a very stupid move. She understood what her mind had been going through and the depression that had over taken her, but still. She shouldn't have hurt Tommy like that, not impersonally through a letter, but she didn't have the guts to call him, not back then.

A single tear fell and drifted down her cheek. _I wish I could tell you how sorry I am, Tommy. God knows how much you must hate me now. You've probably moved on with your dating life and tell all your new girlfriends what a bitch of an ex-girlfriend you used to date. I'm sure they laugh at that. The truth is, I wish I could have stopped myself from sending that letter. I wish I wouldn't have broken your heart and kept you and everyone else out of my life. I can't change any of that now and I must live with myself for doing such terrible things._

Kimberly rolled herself onto the balcony and breathed the fresh air in deeply. How much it smelled like home. She looked down into the courtyard and saw a few of the residents meandering about the grounds. As she looked beyond into the city, she couldn't help but realize how busy it was at night. She'd never been in the downtown vicinity too much at night, unless she was shopping at the mall. How little had changed since she'd been gone. She bet not too much. She wondered how much freedom she'd truly have now—school was finished with for her. A private tutor had helped her finish high school last December so that she wouldn't have to worry about transferring to a new school by the time February rolled around. It took a lot of the stress off. Kimberly also knew she wouldn't have to see her friends this way. She wanted to see them, but just not yet. It was too soon, and she wanted to adjust before telling them of why she had kicked everyone but Trini out of her life.

Lacie and Sarah returned around ten that evening. "You were right Kim—the Juice Bar was packed!" declared Sarah.

"Yeah, there was some karate tournament for children going on. Two guys were in charge of it," said Lacie.

"That one in black I wouldn't mind having," added Sarah. Kimberly had a strange feeling that Sarah was talking about Jason.

"Well that one in blue was fine too you know," added Lacie.

_It has to be Rocky_ thought Kimberly. "So I take it you both liked my old hang out?"

"Yeah it was pretty cool," said Sarah.

"And they have the best strawberry smoothies," mentioned Lacie.

The next morning brought a sad silence. It was time for the girls to all say goodbye to friendships that had become close bonds. They weren't too far apart, but it would be rare that they'd be together again. Instead, phone calls and letters would have to suffice. Kimberly hugged each of the girls tightly; she was grateful to them for sticking by her side when things got rough and caring for her in her crazy depression.

Tears were coming from all sides. Even Sarah couldn't help crying. Here ended the part of their journey together; the journey they'd taken as amateur gymnasts to two of them heading down the path for an Olympic challenge. Kimberly had a challenge of her own to take care of, and she promised herself that she would in due time. No longer could she keep everything a secret, everything bottled up inside. It had hurt not only her, but those she cared about. Most of all, she knew it had hurt Tommy, and he didn't even know the full story.

"Guys, I have something to say," spoke Kimberly. Both girls looked at her in anticipation. "I'm going to try to make things right. Maybe not tomorrow, but I will within the next few months."

"Kim, that's all we've ever wanted you to do," replied Lacie.

"Yeah, and once you do that, you'll feel much better. It'll be like you're soul being set free," added Sarah.

"Did you by chance go and read philosophy again?" asked Lacie.

"No, why?" asked Sarah.

"Nevermind," answered Lacie.

The girls bid adieu in Kimberly's doorway. Hugs were given one last time, and promises made to keep in touch. Kimberly knew she'd never forget the girls, and she hoped they'd never forget her either. She wished them luck in their Olympic journey, and hoped they would succeed like they wanted to. They had the chance of a lifetime. Kimberly realized that she did too, though on a much smaller scale. Things were definitely going to change.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly makes an important decision, and Rita pounces on it like a cat on a mouse. Throw the dice and the plan falls into motion.**


	15. Rolling into Danger

**Phew I just barely made my promise deadline with you guys. I hadn't expected to be so tired when I got home from my trip last night. This would have been up sooner tonight, but I had to go and get my reading glasses tonight. Anyway, the chapter is finally here, so I hope you guys enjoy it. New contest at the end. **

**Chapter 15 Rolling into Danger**

As Kimberly closed the door and turned around, a feeling of loneliness overtook her. For over a year now she'd been used to living with girls her age, and rarely ever feeling lonely. Even though Sarah and Lacie loved the nightlife, Kimberly always knew they'd come back home. Now however, there was no one to wait for, no one to come home to. It was saddening, but this had been what Kimberly wanted. At least she was lonely in Angel Grove. That had to count for something.

Kimberly looked around her living room. It wasn't completely fixed up yet; it really needed some photos and knick knacks to make it more homey. Right now it just looked the way it had when she moved in. Most of the furniture had been supplied, as had the kitchen equipment. Any electronic equipment Kimberly had had to provide herself. Kimberly wheeled over to the coffee table where a cardboard box sat. Inside was a bunch of photographs she had meant to decorate the apartment with. She began pulling out the frame photos one by one and glancing them over before setting them out on the table.

Nimble fingers ran over the glass frames as memories surfaced. There was a picture of the original team taken in the park. It was before Tommy joined the team. Arms were linked together and smiles plastered the teenage faces. Then there was another picture of Jason and Tommy sparring at the Juice Bar and behind it was one of Trini and Kimberly when they were ten. She found one of Zack trying to teach Billy some simple hip hop moves, which Billy didn't have the athletic grace to truly do. There was another group photo of the gang before Kimberly had left for Pan Globals training. She giggled when she picked up a photo of Rocky making faces behind the cheerful Aisha. The next few pictures were of Kimberly in various gymnastic meets. The most recent one was of her with Coach Schmidt and the rest of the team training for Pan Globals. The future looked so bright, so promising back then. Each girl had dreams of gymnastic fame in her eyes. The energy simply vibrated from that simple photograph.

The pictures in the bottom of the box were of she and Tommy together, or simply just of Tommy. She found one taken of the two swimming at the lake. One was of a stolen kiss between the two. Another was taken during a dinner date. The final one was of Tommy instructing a class of youngsters in karate. Kimberly remembered the day that photo had been taken. That was the day the "Potty Incident" had occurred.

Tommy had been instructing six year olds in basic moves. He was using one young boy with glasses as his partner to demonstrate. The boy was particularly close to Tommy, when a warm feeling hit Tommy's leg. When Tommy backed away, he had noticed the tell-tale yellow stain on his white pants. The boy had a similar spot on his karate gi. Tommy had been so embarrassed that day; Kimberly would have wagered that he was just as embarrassed as the little boy. Fortunately the picture had been snapped before the "Potty Incident".

Kimberly arranged all of these photographs on a table by the window overlooking the courtyard. It made things look a little better in the living room. She made her way to another table and began setting out various animal knick knacks—little dogs and cats and one of a little turtle that she couldn't resist buying at a flea market one time. She felt better about her homey living room, but her eyes glanced back to those photographs. How time had flown since then. Everyone was changing, including herself. Then again, she was certain that being wheelchair bound counted as already changed. It was too bad that some of the gang had already been split. When Zack had returned from the peace conference, his family had moved to Chicago to be closer to family. Kimberly remembered Trini telling her Jason had returned home and resumed his role as a Ranger, this time as the Gold Ranger. It was only temporary though. Trini herself was away at college and rarely came home.

As for the new gang, Kimberly knew she was keeping herself from going to visit them. She wanted to. However, she knew that what she had done to Tommy was known by them too, and since Kimberly had not kept contact with any of them after her accident, they probably didn't think too highly of her, if they even still thought of her at all. Tommy probably hated her most of all, and he had every reason to do so too. Kimberly had sent the common "Dear John" letter to him and he probably knew something was wrong with it. He must not have thought too much was wrong though, since he never called to question her reason or find out the real reason why.

A sigh came from within as Kimberly realized that she couldn't simply keep this from everyone any longer. It wouldn't stay her secret much longer now that she was home anyway. She had to tell her friends, no matter how much they hated her. They deserved to know after all of this time. No matter how much they or Tommy hated her, she had to tell them. She had to clear her conscience of this secret before it enveloped her.

Despite having made the decision to tell everyone, Kimberly was still cautious. Any reactions she received could vary from acceptance and sympathy, to hate and anger. She knew she was playing with fire, and when you did that, you had to watch out or you'd get burned. She knew she deserved whatever they said to her face, but she also hoped they would understand everything she'd been through, the pain she'd dealt with. Trini had been the first one to witness it, and she was very accepting. Then again, Trini had been her best friend since they were in elementary school; those bonds aren't easily broken.

However, the reaction she wanted to see most was Tommy's. She wanted to have him yell at her, call her out for breaking up with him in the manner she had. Tommy hadn't deserved that letter. He was so much better than something as default as a letter. She should have told him. She should have kept in contact. She should have done a lot of things, but she hadn't. At least she had made the right decision in calling Trini. That was the only thing she'd done right. If she hadn't, there would have no one there for her. She would have been all alone, and it would have been all her fault.

Shrugging off the doubt that was overcoming her, Kimberly went to her room to grab her purse. She made sure she had enough cash to pay for any purchases. As a last minute thought she grabbed a white baseball cap and tucked her hair into it. That way, she wouldn't be as recognizable to her friends. She double-checked the apartment before wheeling herself into the hallway and locking the door behind her. She had a bad feeling about what was to come, but she knew it had to be done. It was now or never, and it took Kimberly every bit of courage she had to continue rolling toward the elevator.

Rita watched Kimberly leave her apartment. This was the moment she'd been waiting for. After all that time spent wondering if Kimberly would ever return home and if her plan had been all for nothing was finally coming to light. Her plan was going to work and it was going into action very soon. She had thought that Kimberly would never leave Florida, but she had and things were _perfect_. "Finster! Finster! Come quickly!" she yelled.

Finster rushed to Rita's balcony. As far as he could tell, there was excitement in her voice; she hadn't been this excited since she had first come up with the plan to get rid of Tommy. Unless…. Finster was out of breath by the time he arrived at Rita's side. "What is it, my queen?"

"She's back Finster. She's back and she's leaving the apartment as we speak. It is time."

"You are certain you want to execute the plan now?"

"She's going to see all her "friends". If we don't do something now, everything up until now will have been pointless. It must be done now or never. If her friends forgive her, as I suspect they will, then we won't have the element of surprise on her."

"I shall prepare the Tenga warriors then."

"Good. I only want one sent down with the new weaponry. I believe one will suffice unless we need to send down back up. However, since no one knows Kimberly is back, the Rangers will take longer to respond to a distress call."

Finster realized she had forgotten about the scrambler he was to have created. He would have rather not spoken up about it, but he knew that if something went wrong, she'd blame him and then remember the scrambler. It'd create one heck of a mess that he'd rather just avoid. "I believe you've forgotten about the radio scrambler."

"Huh? Oh yes that's right. The Rangers won't be able to respond because we'll be blocking the transmission. Thank you Finster. Maybe for once I won't chew your head off."

"That is much appreciated," bowed Finster. He handed over the scrambling device. "Anything else you require?"

"How am I supposed to work this thing?" growled Rita.

"Well, you see, it's already set for the Command Center so all you have to do is push that red button there," answered Finster as he pointed to a button in the center of the device.

Rita turned to face her Repulsa Scope again, keeping an eye out for Kimberly leaving the apartment. She didn't want to attack her right away because that would draw more attention than necessary. She'd wait until Kimberly was in the middle of the street or away from too many pedestrians. The Tenga warriors were not to be messed with, even by lowly earth beings.

As Rita glimpsed back to Kimberly's apartment building, she watched the teen make her way down the path and to the main street. She could tell that Kimberly was heading to her old hangout and knew that if Kimberly made it there, it'd be too late for everything. Her friends would know she had returned and would keep a close eye on her. And if Tommy got involved… Rita didn't think of any more ways her plan could fail. "Finster, prepare the Tenga warriors for their mission. Only one of them is to be armed with a pair of the Tenga Talcons though."

Finster bowed. "As you command!" He scurried away to his lab and began to finish the final preparations.

Kimberly was nervous about what she'd find at the Youth Center. She wasn't even sure her friends would be there at that moment and she was already panicking. She took a deep breath. _You can do this, Kimberly. It's not a big deal right? Oh who am I kidding? Of course it's a big deal. I cut them all out of my lives only to return like this. I'm going to do it and I'm going to survive, no matter what I find there or who speaks to me. _

Very few people were on the streets that evening. Kimberly noticed that those who saw her in advance kindly stepped aside for her. No one called out to her, only smiles. She couldn't tell if they were fake or not. At the first street corner, she saw a boy scout, probably around nine years old. He appeared to be Asian in origin. Kimberly's guess was that he was helping those in need across the street. He saw her and his little face lit up. He pushed the button for the cross walk and ambled over to her wheelchair. "Can I help you across the street ma'am?"

Kimberly wasn't going to turn him down. He wanted to do something nice for her. "Sure you can," she answered, smiling.

"Great. My name's Yuki. Do you just need to go across?"

"Yep."

Yuki took control of her wheelchair and waited for the crossing signal. He made sure to keep an eye out for any cars not obeying the signal. When they had safely crossed the street he said, "As a Webelos scout, it has been my honor to help you."

"It was very kind of you, Yuki. You have a nice evening," replied Kimberly.

Yuki saluted her before taking up a position at the street corner. She watched as a man dressed in a Webelos master uniform walked over to him and the two exchanged conversation. Kimberly figured he was telling his leader about what he'd just done. She smiled. Some people were so kind. Kimberly began making her way toward the Youth Center again.

"Finster! Are the Tengas ready for dispatch?" yelled Rita.

"As ready as ever my queen. Shall I send them on their mission?" answered Finster.

"Then send them now. She's in perfect position for attack. Have them return here as quickly as possible," responded Rita as she pushed the button on the scrambler. "The signal to Zordon is scrambled so off with them!"

Kimberly wasn't sure what to expect the evening to turn out like. Whatever she had concocted in her fantasies was nothing like what happened next. It was the farthest thing from her mind. Of course, she wasn't on alert like she used to be. Then again, she also wasn't a Power Ranger anymore. In retrospect, she could say that she figured she had been forgotten, a speck of the past that was no longer a true threat to her enemies without any kind of Ranger power to enhance her abilities.

Glancing at one of the displays in a nearby clothing store, Kimberly noticed a flash of light reflect off of the window pane. She turned around, thinking it was from a passing vehicle or a flashlight of some kind. Instead she gasped in horror, her voice wanting to scream, but no words escaping from her lips. She brought her arms up as a form of protection, but knew that without her legs for mobility, her attempt at a counter attack was pointless.

There, dancing around in front of her, were a group of Tenga warriors. She had thought they were gone once Rita and Zedd had left the Moon Palace, but apparently not. Kimberly noticed something different about them, but couldn't place her finger on it. One of them wore a pair of gloves, but that was it. _Come on Kimberly… you've got to put up a fight. Even if you are in a wheelchair, you can't let them get you that easily._ This seemed to bring forth a burst of courage and Kimberly found her voice. "Get away birdbrains! Leave me alone!"

However, Kimberly's yelling was futile. This time the Tengas seemed more focused on the task at hand and wasted little time in making their point. The Tengas danced around Kimberly, reaching out and grabbing at her. Kimberly felt their feathered hands touch her all over her body. She focused on the gloved Tenga; long claws had extended from the gloves and now the Tenga was looming menacingly over Kimberly. Kimberly threw her hands up to stop him, but he simply slashed at her arms instead, creating small gashes that spilled crimson blood on pale skin.

Kimberly's screams could be heard up and down the block, but no one dared to help her. They had all run away at the first sight of the strange bird creatures. As much as they had wanted to help, they could do nothing. Kimberly shrank back as one of the Tengas grabbed the back of her chair; he'd found that pushing her could make for amusing fun. He shoved her toward another Tenga; the gloved Tenga made passes at her as she passed by. He succeeded in adding a few more gashes to her arms, and one to her face. Finally satisfied, one Tenga gathered a running start with the back of Kimberly's wheelchair and flung her forward. Kimberly closed her eyes and screamed before being swallowed by a purple mist with the Tengas.

**Well there you have it. Kimberly's now in Rita's hands for better or for worse. And for the new contest: The Rangers will go on a rescue mission, but the question is how many and who? Begin guessing. The closest will receive a yet unknown prize. Annoucement will be made in a future chapter.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Zordon knows that there was a brief disturbance in Angel Grove involving a citizen, but due to a signal scrambling, he is clueless. Alpha works frantically to get the Power Chamber back online so the source can be traced, but will it work? And what's in store for Kimberly now? Find out next chapter on Windmill into the Fall! **


	16. Scrambled Signals

**Wow I actually got this chapter done in two days! I was quite surprised and pleased. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I have no clue when the next chapter will be released, but to be on the safe side, we'll say Monday. It might be earlier, but I can't guarantee anything. Read and Review! **

**Chapter 16 Scrambled Signals**

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" yelled Alpha 5 as alarms blared all around the Power Chamber. Something evil was going on.

"Alpha, pinpoint the location of the attack and bring it to the viewing screen," commanded Zordon.

Alpha began pushing buttons on the consoles in front of him, but nothing worked. He continued the same button sequence as before, but still, nothing. "Zordon, something's wrong. Something's scrambling our transmission."

"I fear that King Mondo has interfered with the Rangers again. I need you to work and continue to try and get through the scrambling. Contact the Rangers and have them go on alert for anything suspicious."

"Right away!"

The simultaneous beeping of a group of communicators alerted eyes to bags, but these eyes were not those of Rangers. The Rangers had gone to the beach for the day hoping to relax and chill. Rocky was the only one close enough to the bags to hear the distress signal. He grabbed his communicator and after making sure no one else was around, pressed the button. "Zordon I read you," he called.

"Rocky, something is amiss. Our sensors indicate some form of evil attacked downtown, but something is scrambling our transmission and preventing us from receiving a signal. You and the Rangers must go on alert downtown and keep an eye out for anymore trouble. Meanwhile, we'll continue to try and fix the transmission."

"Right," replied Rocky.

Tommy was sitting at the water's edge when a feeling of dread overcame him. Something wasn't right; it didn't feel right. Tommy didn't know what it was, but he knew it was terrible. He received a sudden mental image of Kimberly in his mind. _The two can't be connected… can they?_ He thought. However, he dismissed his thoughts thinking it as some strange reaction to the tacos he'd eaten for lunch. He glanced up as Rocky ran over with a concerned look on his face.

"Guys, we've got unknown trouble downtown," called Rocky.

"What kind of unknown trouble?" asked Kat.

"The kind that scrambles the Power Chamber's transmissions," he replied.

"I'll head to the Power Chamber to help out Alpha," volunteered Billy before taking off down the beach.

Rocky turned to the rest of the group. "We're to go on alert downtown and watch for anything suspicious. Zordon will keep in touch."

"There goes our perfect afternoon," joked Adam.

"Let's go," said Jason. "Whatever's going on, it's tough enough to scramble signals and make its cause unknown.

"Right," answered Tanya. "We'd better split up to cover more tracks."

"Good idea," said Tommy. He kept ignoring the sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach. Now wasn't the time for emotions. "Kat, and Rocky come with me. Jason you take Tanya and Adam." The group took off, leaving their beach gear behind.

Alpha and Billy worked tediously together to try and receive their signal. Whatever was blocking it was quite strong. "I can't decipher this," spoke Billy in frustration while working at one of the consoles. The printouts he was receiving didn't bring any help at all.

"Keep trying Billy. Whatever is blocking our signal started only when the attack occurred. I'm sure you will find the solution."

"Right Zordon," replied Billy. "Alpha, are you having any better luck?"

"No, Billy, but I've traced the signal back to its source. We aren't dealing with King Mondo this time."

"If not him, then who?" asked Billy.

"I'm afraid we're dealing with Rita Repulsa," answered the automaton.

"Are you certain?" asked Billy, confused.

"Yes, Billy," spoke Zordon. Back when she fled the moon palace with Lord Zedd, we tracked her escape."

"What does Rita Repulsa want with anything from Angel Grove? She's weaker than King Mondo," said Billy.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that question yet. We'll find out once we stop her from blocking our signal."

A frustrated Billy and Alpha worked to deter the scrambler, but suddenly the scrambler disappeared and the signal was clear as crystal. "It's suddenly gone, Zordon," spoke Alpha.

"I have a feeling that Rita was using a device to block our signal. She has something devious going on and she didn't want to be detected right away," stated Zordon.

Tommy, Kat, and Rocky were searching near the television station when their communicators went off. Each teen glanced around before lifting the device to his or her mouth. "We read you," said Tommy.

"Tommy, we have located the source of the signal. Rita Repulsa is up to no good. She has been using a device to scramble our signal."

"What's she trying now?" asked Kat.

"We are unsure of that at this moment, but as soon as we find out, we will let you know," responded Zordon. "For now, keep a lookout."

"Roger," said Rocky.

The teens looked at each other for a minute in silence. This was certainly serious, especially if Rita had the upper hand at the moment. Truth be told, the Rangers had thought themselves done with her for a few years, at least until she got back on her feet. Apparently, she came back sooner than expected.

Later that evening, Zordon dismissed the team, telling them that he and Alpha would keep working. Kat and Tommy were walking home in silence. Kat had become accustomed to this; Tommy had grown quieter at times ever since the breakup. He had came out of his depression after a few months, but to Kat the sadness never seemed to disappear from his eyes. "What do you think she's up to?" asked Kat.

"Hmm? Oh her… I'm not sure, but it can't be good," answered Tommy as his eyes focused straight ahead.

"I'm worried. It seems unrealistic that Rita would come back again."

"Yeah…" trailed Tommy. He didn't want to mention that the feeling in the pit of his stomach hadn't gone away. He had tried ignoring it, tried shaking it off, but it was too strong to fight. Tommy couldn't get rid of it, and that made him feel even worse. He had a feeling that all of this had something to do with him.

Kat and Tommy parted ways a few minutes later. Tommy was glad. Kat seemed to be getting close to him, too close. He knew she only wanted to be a good friend, but he couldn't help but fend her off. He felt that if he let her advance too much, get too close to him, then she would try to become his girlfriend. Tommy couldn't handle that. He may have moved on, but he was not ready to date again and he certainly did not want it to be Kat. She was a good friend, but she was also the pink Ranger, and that brought back memories in itself. Not to mention the fact that she wore pink too, just like her. It was one of those small things he simply could not handle.

That night, as he lay in bed, Tommy pondered over the day's events. It came naturally to him now to do so; back when he'd first became leader of the team as the white Ranger, he had forced himself to reflect and question battles, tactics, moves. He wanted to try and prevent mistakes from happening again. He knew there was no perfection to the way the team went into battle, but he at least had wanted to prevent something major from happening.

Tommy kept trying to figure out just what it was that Rita was up to. Why would she come back? Why now? Is she here temporarily or here to fight side by side with the Machine Empire? Tommy seriously doubted that she would fight alongside the Machine Empire. No, she must have had a reason for doing what she did. The only question is what? What did she want from the Rangers so badly that she'd scramble the signals in the Power Chamber just to keep from being found out a little longer? It was frustrating Tommy to no end.

As he glanced at the clock, Tommy realized that it was late and he really needed to catch some sleep. Tomorrow was Sunday and he knew a busy day of Ranger duty was ahead of him. He tried to relax his body to prepare for sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. It simply eluded Tommy. He spent the entire night tossing and turning, trying to force sleep to come. Finally, at six, he was able to drift off into a light sleep. When his alarm clock went off at nine, it was all he could do to keep from throwing it clear across the room and into the wall, the way he'd done with many of his previous alarm clocks.

Alpha and Zordon had spent the night searching for answers to questions they knew the teenagers would ask the next day. Alpha was able to receive past video from the time the signal was blocked out, but it took him hours to retrieve all of the data necessary to project the video. Billy showed up around eight thirty that morning to assist Alpha in the process. Between the two of them, they were able to have the video up and running in less than a half an hour.

"Play the video, Alpha," commanded Zordon.

"Of course," answered Alpha, pressing a few buttons to activate the viewing screen.

The video began with a young woman in a wheelchair, glancing into a store window, before a group of Tenga warriors appeared behind her. The three watched as the woman was attacked and injured before being taken away by the group of Tenga warriors. All three were in silence for a few moments after the video had finished playing.

"Who was that?" asked Alpha.

Billy couldn't believe it. It couldn't have been, yet it looked so much like her, at least what was shown of her face. When had she returned? And what was wrong with her? The wheelchair couldn't really be hers, could it? "Alpha, you don't recognize who that is?" he choked.

"Alpha, that is our Kimberly being attacked by the Tenga warriors," answered Zordon.

"But Kimberly wasn't in a wheelchair when she left," answered the robot.

"Alpha, something has happened to Kimberly that we are not aware of."

Billy was still silent. He knew Kimberly had cut off all forms of communication shortly after Tommy received the letter. It was as if she didn't exist any longer. Every so often, someone would bring up her in idle conversation, but the subject would quickly die if Tommy was around. No one wanted to create bad feelings. So instead, Kimberly's name had pretty much disappeared. Billy thought of her often. How could he forget one of his first friends? She had befriended him so easily, even though his vocabulary confused her greatly. To see her stuck in a wheelchair, having Tengas attack her, just made Billy's blood boil.

It took Zordon awhile to answer. He seemed to be interpreting everything he'd just seen. It put Billy on edge. What was the mission? What were they going to do? _What was Rita going to do with Kimberly?_

"After much thought, I think this mission is going to take special consideration. It's going to take some careful planning on our part so that we can get Kimberly back safely," spoke Zordon.

"What must we do?" asked Billy.

"First we must decide who is best suited for the mission. I don't believe it will take all of the Zeo Rangers."

"Then?"

"We plan our strategy. Rita has something vile up her sleeves and is taking every precaution to keep us off her tail. When she used that scrambling device, I realized that she had used nothing like it ever before. She has thought over this plan. Even the Tenga warriors she used were different."

"They seemed more functionally intelligent," added Billy. "Not to mention the weaponry."

"These Tengas are not the same as they were in the past. These Tengas have been modified to have more intellect. They also carry a new weapon on their claws. It is something to watch out for. It damaged Kimberly easily."

"Zordon, shall I teleport the other Rangers to the Power Chamber?" asked Alpha.

"No, not yet. I believe it is best for now that only a few of them know. It is time to decide who to send on the mission. I believe both of you will agree with the Rangers I have chosen," declared Zordon. Billy and Alpha simply nodded in agreement.

**As you can see, we still don't know who the Rangers are going to be for the mission, so contest still on! For those of you who don't know, the contest is to guess what Rangers and how many will be sent to rescue Kimberly. If you guessed last chapter, you can still guess again if you want to change your vote. I will say that one of you is close, so close you can taste it! But no one has gotten it completely correct yet. Keep guessing!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Zordon announces the Rangers he will be sending to rescue Kimberly. The combination seems a little odd, but Zordon has confidence in the team he's chosen. And what has been happening to poor Kimberly since we saw her carted off by the Tengas? Find out next time in chapter 17! **


	17. Zordon's Chosen Rangers

**I can't believe I actually got this finished within two days. I surprise myself sometimes. For those of you on my mailing list, you all had a 1 page preview of this chapter. I really hope you enjoyed it :) As of now, the contest is officially over. I had one person to correctly guess the 3 Rangers-- dragonknighttara. Congratulations. You have earned two special icons I have created. I had two second place winners who were able to guess two of the Rangers. They were also close to guessing three as well. They are Bored-Girl-84 and naughtybynature. They have each earned one special icon created by me. I will be contacting you all about receiving your prizes. Congratulations, and thanks to everyone that has participated. A new contest type thing is posted at the end. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 17 Zordon's Chosen Rangers**

"Good," responded Zordon. "I have chosen three Rangers- Tommy, Jason, and Katherine. I believe these three can successfully complete the mission."

"Your choice is strange, but I understand two of the three," replied Billy.

"I figured as much," acknowledged Zordon. "You understand Tommy and Jason because both are strong, courageous, and have the closest connections to Kimberly. It is Katherine you question. I have chosen her for her skill and intelligence. It is she that will sneak by much of what Rita plans. Having dealt with Rita before, she may be able to withstand anything more than some of the other Rangers I could send. Tommy and Jason have also dealt with her and therefore can interpret some of her tricks before she attacks."

"I see," nodded Billy. What Zordon said made sense, but what if?... "What if those three aren't enough?"

"If the time should come that the three cannot handle Rita's master plan, then I shall call the other Rangers into action. We will do whatever it takes to get Kimberly back home safely. I have confidence in the team I have chosen for this mission."

"Shall I teleport those three here now?" asked Alpha, his hands at the ready.

"For now I'd only like you to teleport Tommy and Jason. I fear it is going to take more than we expect to bring Tommy around to the mission. Jason can help him make his decision."

"Zordon, what if Tommy refuses?" asked Billy.

"It is a chance we'll have to take, but I have faith that Tommy will make the right decision. A broken heart is hard to mend, but with a few stitches it can begin to heal. Tommy has tried to forget and he realizes that he cannot."

"Contacting Tommy and Jason now," reported Alpha.

Tommy and Jason were both gathered at the Youth Center lifting weights when their communicators went off. Glancing around, they hurried to the hallway just outside before answering. "We read you," whispered Tommy.

"Tommy, Jason. It is urgent that you report to the Power Chamber immediately. We have important news on our latest encounter and it is crucial that you come now."

Jason had never heard Zordon have so much fear in his voice. The man could mask it well, but Jason could tell that something was terribly wrong. If Jason had known it involved Kimberly, he would have known why the fear was in Zordon; he would know soon enough. He glanced over at Tommy, who had the same look on his face. For some reason, the unknown made them fear the worst possible scenarios.

"Teleporting now," replied Tommy.

When the two arrived in the Power Chamber, they were greeted by the grim looks of Billy. Billy may have been a genius, but he couldn't mask the emotions that rambled over his face. "What's wrong Billy?" asked Jason.

Billy just shook his head as Zordon began to speak. "Tommy and Jason, Billy and Alpha have unscrambled the video from yesterday. What we have seen is far more terrible than we could have ever thought."

"What's going on, Zordon?" asked Jason with crossed arms.

"We are not dealing with the Machine Empire this time around. Instead, Rita Repulsa has unleashed a plot that is devious and maniacal. It is unlike any plot of hers that has proceeded it. I fear that if we do not stop her soon, she will succeed in her plan."

"What is her plan?" asked Tommy.

"We are not yet certain of that. So far we have been able to find nothing, and she hasn't sent any more of her minions to Earth."

"So what's on the video?" asked Jason.

"Turn toward the viewing screen. You may see for yourselves," commanded Zordon.

Alpha pressed a few buttons and the viewing screen jumped to life. As both Jason and Tommy watched the video, their bodies tensed up. They couldn't believe what they were seeing or why it was even happening. _And just where did that wheelchair come from?_ was on both of their minds.

Zordon began to speak to the two teenagers as soon as the video finished. "As you can see, Rita has once again returned and this time taken Kimberly. Rita has changed from before, using any tactics necessary to get what she wants. We are not sure of her exact plans, but Kimberly must play a major role."

"We've got to get her back," answered Jason confidently.

"Yes, we do. That is why I have chosen a few of you Rangers to rescue Kimberly. Jason, you and Tommy are two of those Rangers."

Tommy had been standing there in silence, his face empty of emotion. Even when he watched Kimberly being attacked, no emotion stirred. And now he was being told that he was one of the chosen Rangers to rescue her. He could only guess why he was chosen—he had once dated her. An emotion began to stir on Tommy's face—anger. "No," whispered Tommy softly.

"What?" asked Jason.

"I said no," said Tommy. "I won't do it, and that's final."

"Tommy, you can't say no to this mission. You're a Power Ranger. It's your duty," responded Jason."

"There are other Rangers besides me, Jason. One of them can go in my place, but I will not take part in this mission," growled Tommy.

"Tommy, we can't do this without you," added Alpha.

"You guys are just going to have to do it without me because I am refusing to go," replied Tommy.

"You've got to think this through, Tommy," answered Jason.

"I have. I'm not going." With those words, Tommy teleported himself out of the Power Chamber.

"What do we do now, Zordon?" asked Jason.

"I figured that Tommy would react in this way, Jason. Whether he thinks so or not, he has not gotten over Kimberly completely. It is only natural for him to act this way."

"How will we get him to go on the mission then?"

"Jason, you and Tommy have always been close. I need you to speak with him and try to get him to come around. You must do this alone. Any interference could cause Tommy to pull away for good."

Jason nodded. "Right. I'm outta here." Jason left in a beam of light.

"Well, that went worse than expected," commented Alpha.

"Not really," answered Zordon. "As I told Jason, I had already anticipated that Tommy would react in this way."

"What if Tommy still refuses?" asked Alpha.

"I have confidence that Jason will be able to convince Tommy to cooperate and go on the mission."

"Aye-yi-yi… humans are so confusing," muttered Alpha.

"Zordon, what about Katherine?" asked Billy.

"I believe it is time to let her know of her part in the mission. I just didn't want to have her here when Tommy was told. I have sensed much tension between the two that is secretly harbored inside."

"Contacting Katherine now," said Alpha as he pressed a button.

Katherine was working at her desk when her communicator went off. Glad for the reprise from the trigonometry homework that was plaguing her, she answered the call cheerfully. "Katherine here!"

"Katherine, you need to report to the Power Chamber immediately. I have urgent news on the latest danger," responded Zordon.

"More than happy to," answered Katherine before disappearing in a pink light.

As Katherine touched down, she saw the look of worry on Billy's face. "Billy, what's wrong?"

"You'll just have to see the video," he answered.

"Katherine, we have been viewing the video from yesterday's attack. Rita Repulsa is up to no good again. This time, however, she is more powerful and diabolical."

Katherine shuddered to think at what Rita could be up to this time. She still hated recalling her time under Rita's spell. She knew how devious the empress could be. She didn't want to know what worse was. Unfortunately, she had no choice.

"Turn to the viewing screen and you will see what happened."

What Katherine saw made her stomach churn. She hated seeing all the pain Kimberly was going through. She wondered how Kimberly of all people ended up in a wheelchair. She had a bad feeling about that. "Zordon, why would Rita do such a thing?"

"We are not certain of that yet, but are working to discover the reason. I fear that Rita has something more complex up her sleeve than we've ever encountered before."

"How are we going to get Kimberly back?" asked Katherine. She had been wondering why she was the only one currently in the Power Chamber beside Alpha, Billy, and Zordon.

"I have chosen three of you to partake in this mission. You are one of the three."

"Who are the other two?"

"I have also chosen Jason and Tommy to accompany you on this mission. Tommy is currently refusing."

"Why?" asked Katherine, shocked.

"Tommy has unresolved emotions dwelling within him. He never completely got over Kimberly and is struggling between doing what he feels is right and what is the right thing to do."

"I've got to talk to him," answered Katherine, determined to get Tommy to go on the mission.

"No Katherine. I'm afraid that's not such a good idea."

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid that Tommy doesn't want anyone to talk him out of it. The only person who's been able to talk to him before is Jason when he's like this. Jason is currently on the case. In the case that Tommy still refuses, I will send another Ranger in his place, but I am hoping that Jason's talk will work."

"I really hope so," answered Katherine. "We really need Tommy."

"Everything is in Tommy's hands now," spoke up Alpha.

"Do we know anything about what's happening to Kimberly?" asked Katherine.

"Unfortunately, no. We are in the process of tracking Kimberly's energy. We must hope that her body is not too weak from the attack."

"I really hope Kim doesn't suffer too much… if Rita's gotten worse, who knows what she could do?"

Billy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We must have faith in her," he said softly. "Kim is strong."

"But Rita can be stronger… look at what she was able to do to me," answered Katherine as her eyes began to tear.

Alpha handed Katherine a tissue. "Don't cry, Katherine. We'll help Kimberly."

Katherine had to smile a little at the robot's actions. "Thanks, Alpha." She dabbed at her eyes. "Zordon, you can count me in on the mission."

"I had no doubts in you, Katherine. Once Jason returns, with or without Tommy, I will give you as much new information as I can. Hopefully by then I will have been able to gather some information on Kimberly. For now, you may return home."

Katherine nodded. "Thank you." Then she disappeared again in a pink light.

**I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now for the newest contest type thing... I just realized yesterday that 5/15 marked my 5th year of being a member of Not only that, but chapter 16 received the most reviews. So in honor of both of these things, I'm asking for suggestions for a special wallpaper. Criteria: 1. Must be MMPR. 2. I must be able to get pictures from seasons 1-3 (don't worry, I have them all) 3. You must tell me which episodes to get the caps from. 4. Describe your idea to me. 5. Please send all suggestions to my email and not in a review (email in profile; ideas sent in reviews will NOT be considered!). You will have until chapter 20 is posted to come up with ideas. I will then send all ideas to the members of my mailing list for a vote. The top vote getter will be made, but that doesn't mean I won't make the others later on from your suggestions. **

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita has Kimberly in her hands, but what is she planning to do with the poor girl? How is Kimberly faring from the attack? Will Jason ever convince Tommy to join the mission? Find out next chapter!**


	18. A Battered, Broken Toy

**Here is the newest chapter! I got really inspired tonight and wrote a lot. I suppose it's because darkness/angst is one of my better subjects... anyway two of my contest winners from the previous chapters have not gotten back in touch with me and I really need to be able to send you your icons! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and read my notes at the end! **

**Chapter 18 A Broken, Battered Toy**

Rita cackled evilly as the Tengas returned in triumph. They had tossed aside Kimberly's wheelchair, finding it to be too much baggage for them to carry. Now they carried the girl, one Tenga to each arm. Kimberly's feet dragged the ground, her head hanging low. She had passed out on the transport back. A few drops of blood dripped from her arms in the areas not already dried. "For once you Tengas didn't screw up the first time around. Take her down to one of daddy's holding cells and leave her there. I'll deal with her soon enough."

The Tengas cackled in agreement before dragging Kimberly off down the hallway. Rita turned when she felt someone's presence nearby. "Come out Zedd. I know you're there in the doorway." A smirk appeared on Rita's face. So her husband had come to see her handy work. "I take it you saw the girl," prompted Rita.

"Of course I saw her. You couldn't have missed her!" retorted Zedd.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What do you think of my plan now?"

"You still haven't finished it."

"I've finished part two though. Both it and part one were successes. You'd thought I'd fail with part one." Rita could argue with him as long as she wanted. She knew it was getting on his nerves. He'd never been able to get this close to succeeding. He stuck with the monsters. Rita realized the monsters weren't going to work. Her monsters would never beat the Power Rangers, but a Ranger breakdown would.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Zedd, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I'm saying I've done what you couldn't." Rita smirked again.

"Bah, I'm in retirement."

Rita raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Did you just decide that two minutes ago?"

"NO!" roared Zedd. "It's time we left the destroying of the universe to the younger generation. You should step down too."

"Hardly! You just can't take the fact that I've done something right! That I'm on my way to truly destroying the Rangers once and for all!"

"I don't have to put up with your attitude!"

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Retired Alien. Am I being too loud for you?"

Zedd growled loudly, his body turning a glowering red. Without saying another word, he turned and walked back out the doorway, stomping down the hallway. This pleased Rita. Zedd was not used to such tactics, especially since he had not thought of the idea in the first place. _Men_ scoffed Rita.

Finster walked into the room. "I've just heard that the Tengas have returned successfully. I take it you are very pleased?"

"Finster, those new Tengas were the perfect idea. They actually did something quickly for once."

"And the weapon?"

Rita grinned. "Did you see what it did to her skin? Simply divine! I don't see why you didn't create something like it for the old Tengas!"

"Well the idea never really came to me then. Plus, every time I tried to modify Rito's Tengas, he'd force me away, even after I told him I could improve the warriors."

"Count on my brother to be the idiot… oy."

"At any rate, the Tengas never were modified while we were still on the moon palace. Now however, I can modify them all I want. Rito no longer cares."

"Hmm… I'll have to keep that in mind… For now, place two Tenga warriors outside of Kimberly's cell."

"Already anticipated and done. The girl has waken, but has not said anything."

"Good. I will pay a small visit to her shortly. Do you think Zordon knows?"

"About our kidnapping?"

"Yes."

"I do believe he does. After the signal scrambler was turned off, he could retrieve video footage previously blocked by the signals. I dare say he is already preparing his Rangers to invade."

Rita contemplated this. "Ahh who cares? Let him send his little Rangers to do his dirty work. We must prepare for when they arrive and give them a good old Rita Repulsa welcome."

"What do you have in mind my queen?" asked Finster.

"We must make Pinky welcome first… then we will prepare for the Rangers based on her reactions."

"Oh?"

"Gather a few tubes Finster…Let's take a sample of her DNA and see just what we can do with it. I think I have an idea in mind for it and you had better be able to make it work."

"Just give me the details, and I will make sure it does," responded Finster as he scurried off to gather his supplies.

Rita cackled to herself. Even if the Rangers were to succeed, she was going to have her fun before that ever happened. No more skirting around, not risking death. This time, it was whatever she wanted. No rules to play by. She wasn't going to be nice anymore. Look where it'd gotten her- she was a boomerang alien, back living with her father of all people at her age. Rita was disgusted and taking care of the Rangers had given her a reprieve from the normally dull life she lived. For the first time in a long time she felt powerful and in charge. Rita wasn't going to let that feeling disappear so easily.

Finster returned with a brown pouch at his waist. "I've everything we need for testing," he called.

"Perfect. Now lead me to her cell and we'll get right down to business," replied Rita as she grabbed her staff. It really wasn't necessary, but it was part of the outfit and it made her more evil.

"Of course." Finster lead her in the direction of the dungeons, taking her down twisting, turning, and crumbling flights of stairs to the cell holding area. The dungeon area was rarely used by her father anymore and was pretty much for looks, but it came in handy during times like these. As far as Rita knew, there was nothing in any of the cells but the decaying remains of alien skeletons. Cleanup was not a term her father was familiar with. He simply left whatever was in the cell for the next prisoner.

Kimberly was being held in one of the center cells. Rita glanced upon the girl who was curled up in the corner, tears silently falling down her face. Her was a broken human in front of her, and Rita knew that in normal circumstances there would have been confidence brimming from the girl, but not now, not after Rita's mental and physical torture, neither of which Kimberly knew was her doing. Here was a fine example of an occupied cell. Not only was Kimberly an occupant, but she shared her cell with the remains of a dinosaur-creature, it's armor still attached to it's body by a few frayed threads. A rusted sword was thrust through the rib cage, a supposed suicide attempt to escape the madness that was Master Vile. The way the body was contorted, one could tell the attempt had caused a slow death.

Rita noticed that Kimberly did not seem to know of anyone outside her cell. Pointing her staff she said, "I do believe you owe me an acknowledgement of sorts, Pinky," as sparks flew onto Kimberly's body, causing her to scream out in pain.

"Leave… me… alone," she gasped.

"I don't think you should be the one giving me commands. I believe you're the prisoner, not me."

"What do you want… with me?" asked Kimberly as she rubbed her arms. It suddenly felt cold in the cell.

"You're my new toy, Kimmy. So far, you've been so much fun to play with, and you don't even realize it."

Kimberly didn't understand what Rita meant. She'd only been attacked this evening.. if it still was evening. "Toy?" she choked.

"Oh yes. I've been having fun with you since last summer. You could have been a lovely gymnast, probably gone to the Olympics, but I interfered."

Kimberly's eyes went wide. She couldn't mean… she couldn't have done… did she? Had it really been Rita who had destroyed everything she had dreamed of, everything she had worked so hard to achieve?

Rita watched the emotions cross Kimberly's face, receiving the exact reaction she had hoped for. "Yes, it was all me! A marvelous plan, and you fell for it! You stayed late, and a Putty put a tonic in your drink. And those dreams? All me. I caused you to break off with Tommy. It was all perfect. You cut yourself off all thanks to me. I couldn't have asked for a better toy!" Rita laughed evilly, the laughter echoing throughout the dungeons.

Kimberly was silent, completely silent. There was so much information to take in, so much pain returning that she thought she'd ridden herself of, but this conversation brought it all back in one giant wave. It overtook her body and she couldn't react, couldn't speak.

"Aww what's the matter? Didn't think I was capable of such a thing? Just like your friends have changed, so have I. I'm not so nice anymore and I don't want to play nice. If I had been this way years ago, you and I wouldn't be here having this conversation." Rita motioned to Finster to hand over the keys to Kimberly's cell, to which Finster gave willingly. Rita placed the correct key in the lock and smiled when she head a loud "click". She slipped into the cell with the former pink Ranger and shut the door behind her. She wanted a closer look at the girl she had worked so hard to get ahold of. She nudged Kimberly with her foot. When the girl didn't move, she nudged her harder, eliciting a groan from Kimberly. "Roll over you. I want to see your injuries." Kimberly didn't comply. She was in too much pain to even move. Rita became frustrated and used her staff to pry the girl onto her back and hold her in that position.

"The… Rangers… will get… you…" muttered Kimberly.

"Oh I'm sure they will, but whether or not you'll be alive to see it is the question." Rita was pleased with the Tenga injuries Kimberly had received. "You are my toy, and if I kill you off before they arrive, so be it. It's not as if _you_ are in any position to stop me!" She jabbed Kimberly in the stomach and grinned when Kimberly doubled over in pain.

"Please…. Stop…" begged Kimberly.

Rita kicked Kimberly. "I said, you don't tell me what to do! You are my toy, my prisoner! I do what I damn well please with you!"

Finster winced as her voice rose higher and higher in pitch. It was enough to get anyone to cooperate for a simple moment. One just simply wanted it to stop. Finster then remembered the supplies he had carried down in his pouch. "My queen, would you like for me to gather the samples now?"

"Huh? Oh yes, test away. Make sure you get a DNA sample. I have plans for that." Rita had been so busy enjoying her fun that she had forgotten that Finster was even standing outside. She knew she could have more fun with Pinky later if she so desired.

"As you wish," answered Finster as he stepped into the cell. He rummaged through his bag before pulling out a needle that was attached to a small bottle. He knelt by Kimberly's curled up body. He did feel a little sorry for the girl, but his loyalty to his queen was more powerful. Finster was gentle when sticking Kimberly with the needle, but was surprised when the girl didn't even flinch. He glanced at her face, and noticed that she had passed out from the pain. Finster carefully placed the now full bottle back in his pouch.

Rita watched Finster run a series of tests and write notes on a piece of paper. Whatever he was studying about, she could careless. However, she knew she had to tolerate what Finster wanted, especially since he had helped with her plan and gave her whatever she needed. She tapped her foot impatiently, finally realizing that he had finished. "Well that settles that," he said as he brushed off his hands. "I believe I have everything I need from her."

"Good because I was quite bored of waiting on you," retorted Rita.

"All of my notes will help you out," he promised. "They are meant to be used in conjunction with the DNA sample."

The two stepped out of the cell, not caring about Kimberly's current state. Finster locked the door behind them. As the footsteps retreated, Kimberly released a breath long held. She hurt, so much. The pain was all she could think about. Every inch of her body was on fire. She cried. She cried for the pain that was coming from her wounds. She cried for her friends. She cried for Tommy. She cried for the way she had isolated herself. She finally cried herself to sleep.

**I mentioned a boomerang alien. The term we use is boomerang kid, meaning a child who leaves home, but returns later to live with his or her parents. Sociology term.**

**Reminder: Send me any wallpaper ideas to my email. Ideas will be put in a poll for mailing list readers to vote on. The top wallpaper will be made and given to everyone. Rules in chapter 17 at the end. I've already gotten a few good ideas.**

**In one of the reviews I received, one of you mentioned Tommy's willingness to rescue Kimberly in Turbo, but not in my fic. Turbo and Zeo are farther apart and Tommy has more time to get over Kimberly in Turbo. Plus, he is a teenager with all of those angst ridden emotions. Even our favorite green/white/red/black Ranger has his dark moments too! **

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Jason finds Tommy and forces him to have a one on one chat. Will Jason be able to convince Tommy that saving Kimberly is not only his duty as a Ranger, but also what he really desires? **


	19. A Conversation Between Brothers

**I just barely finished this tonight. For some reason, it was a hard chapter to write for me. I still have not been contacted by my two previous winners of my last contest. Please contact me so I can send you your icons! Also, I keep forgetting to say this, but at this point in time the story has branched off into AU. It may change later, it may not. I've not made a final decision yet. **

**Chapter 19 A Conversation Between Brothers**

Jason took a deep breath as the teleportation light disappeared from around him. There were very few places that Tommy would retreat to in anger- either to the lake to cool off, or to the Youth Center to work out his anger. Jason decided to try the Youth Center first. Tommy had been pretty angry when he left so he may have gone to the Youth Center to clear his mind of everything but exercise.

As Jason entered the Youth Center, he heard cheering coming from inside. Something was going on and he prayed Tommy hadn't gotten himself involved in something to prevent any sort of talk, like take on any willing spectators in a sparring match. Jason breathed a sigh of relief when he saw what the crowd was cheering about. It seemed that Bulk and Skull had brought back their ninja team and were having them face off against various youth martial artists. The quickly painted sign read "Ninjas versus Youth: All Benefits go to Junior Police Dept." If there was a way to gather attention or money, Bulk and Skull wouldn't be very far behind. Jason was about to enter when a pair of hands stopped him. "Five bucks," said the youth dressed in a leather jacket and matching pants with black spiky hair.

"Five bucks?" asked Jason, raising an eyebrow. Was Tommy worth the five bucks?

"Yeah. You can't watch the fight unless you pay the fee. It's the rules set by the boss. Pay up."

"I'm just looking for someone," answered Jason.

"Five bucks pal. Pay up or get out." Jason scanned the area as the youth harassed him for money. _Come on Tommy… be visible if you're here. Don't try lurking in the shadows from me._

"I don't think so kid," answered Jason as politely as he could for wanting to smack the kid upside the head. "My buddy isn't here. Word of advice though. If you cut the attitude, people might actually stay."

Jason turned to leave. The kid, not wanting to not have the last word spoke up. "If you didn't notice, people stayed. _They _paid the five bucks. _You _didn't. I think the real answer is obvious."

Jason's fists curled into tight balls, but he didn't turn around, nor gratify the kid with a response. He had other things to deal with that were more important than a simple tournament. He had to somehow convince Tommy to go on the mission to save Kimberly. Jason was surprised when he had refused. Any other time, Tommy would have jumped the moment someone told him Kimberly was in trouble and would have left then and there to save her. However, after the way the two broke up, Tommy hadn't wanted anything to do with her. Jason could understand his point, but he knew that this wasn't the way for Tommy to act, not as a Ranger. It was a Ranger's duty to protect all civilians, whether they happened to be your ex-girlfriend or not.

Jason took the walk to the lake slowly. He tried to gather his thoughts and what to say to Tommy, but all he kept forming was a blank. _Come on Jason… think think! What will make Tommy listen to you?_ Yet he knew he couldn't let Zordon down. Sure, another Ranger could go in Tommy's place, but Tommy was one of the strongest and all the Rangers knew it. They wouldn't feel right going in his place, no matter what the circumstances.

As Jason glanced up, he noticed a figure sitting underneath a willow tree. He knew right away that he'd found Tommy, brooding away. Jason took one last deep breath before walking confidently over to where Tommy sat. "Hey bro," he said softly.

Tommy looked up at Jason with angry eyes. "I'm not going," he said bluntly, turning away.

Jason took a seat beside his best friend. He decided not to beat around the bush with Tommy. "Why won't you go?"

"She doesn't need us. She was a Ranger once too. I think she can handle herself just fine."

"What are you talking about? You saw the same video that I saw. I saw someone in trouble, and needing help. What's worse is that she had no chance of fighting back."

"So?"

"Tommy, Rita could kill Kim and the way you're acting now you couldn't give a damn. Stop with the teen angst drama. Yes, you two broke up. Yes, she really hurt you. This is just a teenage relationship, a bump in the road, the kind that really jolts the car, but does no lasting damage. No matter how much you hate to hear it, chances are slim that these things last beyond high school. I'll never understand the bond between the two of you, but I do know you have the power to help yourself. You keep letting yourself slip into a depression because of a girl. A girl, another human being just like you. Are you simply going to let Kim die because of your own depressive moods? Because she was the one to break off the relationship? Is that really fair to her?"

Tommy sighed and turned his head. "The explanation didn't make sense…It was too 'Dear John'. I was so shocked when I read it. I couldn't think. I couldn't speak. I couldn't do anything."

"What are you talking about Tommy?"

"The explanation Kim gave—it made no sense. It wasn't Kimberly at all. Something seemed out of place. If you looked at the letters sent just before the breakup, they are written in a different style than the one she sent me. I looked at them one day. Honestly I simply had one stuck in the book I had to read for class. It wasn't the same. It wasn't the same at all."

"Why didn't you ever contact to her to get a better one? The phone really could have cleared some things up."

"I don't know. I was angry and I couldn't understand-" Tommy's voice began to crack. "I couldn't understand why. I wanted to know, but I just couldn't will myself to pick up the phone and talk to her. It was just too painful to actually go through with it."

"She might have been able to explain it to you if you had simply called and talked to her."

"I didn't want to hear that the new guy was really real! I didn't want my fears to be confirmed! That was the last thing I wanted to hear, especially in that cheerful voice of hers."

"Tommy, whether she has this guy or not, he can't save her now. Only the Rangers can, and he's certainly not a Ranger. I'll bet every last bit of my savings on that."

"She left a hole inside my heart that I've never been able to mend. I tried everything. Read those silly magazines, talked to random people, nothing worked. She simply stayed in my mind."

"Tommy, you weren't the only one she hurt. She cut off contact with everyone as far as I know. No one has heard from her since Pan Globals training. You aren't the only one who's been hurt. You were only hurt on a deeper level. She's like a sister to me Tommy, but even she never contacted me again. I always wished she'd call or write me a letter, but she never did. When I moved back home, I sent her notice of my new number and address, but I never received any confirmation that she received my letter."

Tommy looked at Jason and realized for the first time that he wasn't the only one in pain. His friends were as well, and all because of Kimberly. She hadn't contacted any of them, not even to say "Hey, how are you?". "Jason, something's fishy about all of this. Something's just not right."

"Glad you noticed bro. That's why we've got to get Kimberly back. Not only will she be safe, but we can all get some answers, especially about the wheelchair."

"I know…." Tommy trailed off again, at a loss for words. "I only want to know why. Not the letter why, but the real why. I just can't accept what she wrote as a breakup. I won't accept it."

"Tommy, you know what you have to do then."

"Then why does my brain say yes, but my heart says no? Usually it's the other way around."

"Tommy, what are your duties as a Ranger?"

"To protect the Earth and all its creatures from evil."

"Isn't Kimberly included?"

"Yes."

"Then follow your Ranger code. It will guide you through the mission. If you ever want your heart to mend, as you put it, then you are going to have to take some action and get some answers. No more waiting around for them."

You're right. I need to do this as a Ranger and stop thinking like a sappy teenager. Forget love. Justice is what I intend to serve!"

"Overboard much?" asked Jason, stifling a laugh. He hadn't seen that response coming from Tommy.

Tommy returned a small smile. "Not too much. It's not like I'm going to be a Ranger all my life. Imagine me, a Ranger in my late twenties."

Jason couldn't help laughing. "Oh yeah and to top it all off, you'll be a teacher or something, your most hated occupation! What is your least favorite subject again? English was it? Thomas Oliver teaching English literature. Now I'd pay to see that."

"No way in hell. No way in hell bro. You know how much I despise the profession and most of all English."

"So, are you going to come on the mission?"

"Only to do my duty and find out why. That's it. Nothing else."

"Hey, I wouldn't ask anymore of you unless you wanted it. No one's forcing you to go back out with Kimberly. I just want you to get the answers you've been wanting this entire time."

The two teens got to their feet and checked the area before teleporting back to the Power Chamber. "Tommy! You've returned!" shouted Alpha in surprise when he saw the two colorful beams of light appear. Alpha had been fearing the entire time that Jason still wouldn't be enough to get Tommy to come back.

"That's right, Alpha," answered Tommy.

"Tommy, I had faith that you would return to partake in the mission," stated Zordon.

"It took a little while, Zordon, but I'm ready. I'm going to do my duty as a Ranger, and not as a teenager."

"Good. Alpha, please contact Katherine and have her teleport here."

"Right, Zordon," answered the little robot as he tried reaching Kat's communicator.

Katherine teleported in a few minutes later. "Tommy! I'm glad you changed your mind!" called Katherine cheerfully.

"I'm only doing my duties as a Ranger," he answered coldly. "Nothing else will interfere with that."

Katherine wanted to question, but didn't. She was simply glad that Tommy hadn't completely backed out on the team.

"Now that I have all three of you gathered here, it is time to give you the details of your mission," commanded Zordon. "This is a very dangerous mission, but one I'm sure that all of you are capable of handling. I must ask one more time: Are all of you up to the challenge and the danger?"

"Always have been, always will be," answered Jason.

"Without a doubt," added Katherine. "Kimberly needs our help and I'm not going to let Rita stop me."

"Yes," was Tommy's terse reply. He crossed his arms and waited for further instructions. He had no time for Zordon's lengthy lectures. He wanted to do what he had to do and then get the answers he wanted. Everything in between was second."

"Rangers face the Viewing Screen. There you will see some new information."

**And so we all discovered that Jason was able to convince Tommy to join the mission, but he's only doing it to find out his own answers. Remember, new wallpaper contest is still going on. Details in chapter 17.**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Zordon gives the Rangers their mission details and the Rangers mentally prepare themselves for the invasion ahead. Meanwhile, Kimberly is getting worse. Can they make it in time?  
**


	20. The Dark Side of Maroon

**This would have been posted last night, but kept giving me a timeout when I tried uploading it. So all my mailing list readers were told and I sent them the title just so they could ponder it over. This chapter creates a big effect on future chapters, just to let you know. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 20 The Dark Side of Maroon**

Rita paced up and down outside of Finster's door. She had been waiting for hours and he still had not emerged. She gave a hurried knock. "It's not ready yet! Perfection takes time! And this one must be truly convincing!"

Rita groaned, but she knew she couldn't argue that. What he was creating had to be perfect, had to be believable. Well, believable enough to torment at least. This time, Rita was going to have _fun_. No just sitting back and watching. What she had planned was of her own genius. It was going to top even what she'd done with Tommy. _That_ was amateur work compared to this.

An hour later, Finster opened his door and peeked outside. Rita was no where to be found, but Finster could guess where he'd find her. On the outside he was calm and collected, but on the inside he was as giddy as a human child. His new creation was divine and perfect. He hummed to himself as a shadowed figure followed him down the hallway.

As suspected, Finster found Rita in her usual balcony spot. He bowed to her before speaking. "I have done it my queen. My latest creation, just as you requested. I must say that it exceeded my expectations."

"Perfect… where is it? I'd like to see the finished product," responded Rita. She was quite intrigued by Finster's announcement.

"Yes, of course." Finster turned to the shadowed hallway and gestured to the figure waiting there. "Come on out my beauty."

The figure stepped into the light of the balcony. Rita gasped in surprise. "Finster, you've really outdone yourself. She's perfect!" Rita was pleased with the new creation. "Do you have any special name for her?"

"Why no, not really. She's simple a dark version clone, that's all. If you have a name you prefer, then tell me."

"She will be called Maroon. After all, that's a dark version of pink, right? Right. So that's what I'll call her." Rita was pleased with the name she'd created. She turned to address the new dark clone. "Maroon, listen to me. When you are sent on any type of mission you will refer to yourself as Kimberly and others will call you the same. Only I will call you Maroon. You were created from a human being. Your goal is to confuse and create havoc. Understood?" She addressed a figure much the same as Kimberly. This figure lacked the paralysis and was capable of the same techniques as Kimberly. The only way you could tell the two apart (besides the paralysis) is to glance deeply into the eyes. Embedded within Maroon's eyes were tints of electric pink that would flash every so often, but not as noticeable as evil Tommy's had been.

"Of course my queen. I serve to obey only you. What is your wish?"

"Hmm…. Good question. Let's see… your first task will be to distract Zordon from giving the Rangers their mission details, which if I'm correct, he's about to hand out right about now. I want you to go to Angel Grove park and begin terrorizing the citizens in any way you wish."

"I will do as you command," answered Maroon in a robotic voice.

"May I suggest something?" spoke up Finster.

"What is it?" asked Rita, a bit annoyed. She was on a roll and he had to go and interrupt. _He'd better have something good to say_.

"Why don't you show Maroon to her original? I do believe that may create more internal pain in the long run… after all Kimberly doesn't know what that shot was for, now does she? Perhaps if she knew, if her clone could torment her just a little, you'll succeed in breaking her down more."

"Why Finster, that's a brilliant idea! In fact, I'll take Maroon to Kimberly's cell right now. Come with me, Maroon. Finster, you follow along as well."

The trio walked back to the dungeon area. Rita began versing Maroon in what she should do, first by giving her a history of her plan. Rita felt that Maroon needed to be filled in on what had already happened because she might be able to use that in her torturing. Maroon just chuckled darkly, which pleased Rita. "Now remember Maroon, anything you can think of to use against her, do so. You do have the girl's memories, right?"

"Yes my queen. I know everything that this Kimberly knows. She will be broken even more once I am through with her."

"Finster, are you sure that Maroon is in perfect condition?"

"Yes Rita. She is in perfect health and is a perfect replica of Kimberly, memories and all. She is definitely a very handy tool." The trio quieted down when they neared Kimberly's cell. After all, Maroon was a surprise for her.

Kimberly heard footsteps heading down the corridor and groaned. She had hidden herself in the darkest corner of the cell and curled into a ball. She had passed the time by sleeping, or trying to block out the pain. The wounds she already had were on fire and Kimberly kept having hot and cold flashes. The voices she heard were garbled, they didn't make any sense. A click was heard nearby, and Kimberly looked up with weary eyes.

"Oh Pinky! I have returned again! And I have brought a little surprise for you!" Rita said in an unusually cheerful voice. This was completely out of her character. It simply meant that something terrible was about to happen.

Kimberly watched the witch with dull eyes. She understood what was being said now. It simply had no effect on her brain. Kimberly knew Rita knew that she was watching her though. A dark figure stepped out from behind Rita. Kimberly's mouth formed a small 'o' in shock when she recognized the figure. It was her, but different. It was simply brimming with pure evil.

"Kimberly, meet my newest creation, Maroon. I'm sure you'll find some similarities between her and you."

Kimberly couldn't speak. Surely, Rita couldn't have copied her… then Kimberly remembered the shot she had received from Finster earlier. He had taken her DNA and twisted it up in his own creation. "She can never be me!" rasped Kimberly.

"Of course not!" answered Rita. "She's my version of you. A better version, might I add."

"You cheat…."

"Oh honey, it's not cheating. It's simply borrowing without returning, that's all. We borrowed your DNA for our own purposes. Of course, you can't have it back. Enough chatter though. I want you to get acquainted with Maroon. I'm sure she'll be like… what do you humans call it?... best friends! Yes… you and Maroon will be best friends." Then Rita cackled loudly. "Come Finster. Let's leave the two to socialize."

"Coming my queen."

"Maroon, you know where to find me when you're finished. And remember to lock up!"

"I could never forget such a triviality," responded Maroon. She waited for a few minutes until she knew that Rita and Finster were out of earshot. Then the Kimberly look alike crouched down to get a look at Kimberly. Instinctively, Kimberly withdrew in fear. "Tsk tsk dear Kimmy. Afraid of yourself?"

Kimberly shook her head defiantly. "What do you want with me?"

"Want? I want nothing more than for you to suffer, for you to die. I want you to be tortured to death." Maroon placed a finger under Kimberly's chin, forcing the girl to look her in the eye. "You do know that I'm allowed to do whatever I please?"

"Leave me be," whispered Kimberly.

"Now now that'd be too easy Kimmy, and it's not as fun that way. And I want to have some fun with you."

Kimberly reached up to slap Maroon, but it turned out to be too weak, as though she were gently slapping away a fly that was bugging her. The slap bounced off Maroon's left cheek. Maroon simply laughed. "Oh Kimmy is that the best you can do? What a shame for a former Power Ranger. I had expected so much more from the likes of you. Here's what a real slap should be like." Maroon raised her hand and Kimberly braced herself for the blow that she knew was to come.

Maroon's hand came down hard across Kimberly's left cheek and Kimberly cried out in pain, falling back against the hard concrete floor. She curled into a ball to try and protect herself from Maroon, but Maroon simply laughed. "You're quite amusing lying there like some beaten dog. Is that what you have lowered yourself to, a dog?"

"No…" mumbled Kimberly.

"I asked you a question!" yelled Maroon as she slapped Kimberly again.

Kimberly whimpered as she responded. "No!" she said as loudly as she could.

"But you really are, aren't you? Thinking you could be better than those around you, turning them away. You got rid of all of them because you were a dog."

"That's not true…"

"Yes, yes it is. You didn't want them around you anymore. You were too good for them, weren't you?"

"I never said…."

"Oh but you meant it. Just like you did with him. You didn't want him anymore. You wanted someone new, someone fresh. Someone who wouldn't have to know about your past."

"You're lying."

"But Kimmy, I'm your dark side. I know your deepest desires."

"You're twisting whatever they are!"

"I have that right. I can do whatever I want to you. You don't know what is truth and what is lie."

"I know you're one big lie."

"But I'm not. I'm you, just a little different. I know all about you Kimmy. I know everything about you. That's why you're lower than a dog. Perhaps I should take on the guy you dumped because of selfishness. I can show him a really good time. He would completely forget about you after I'm finished with him!"

"Tommy's not like that!"

"Well he's obviously not good enough for you—you dumped the fellow."

"I…. Had my reasons…."

"Pathetic ones at that too. I can show you." Maroon pulled something from her pocket and a swishing noise was heard. Kimberly saw the flash of metal and pulled back. "Now, we shall find out the truth. You broke up with Tommy, yes?"

"Yes…" answered Kimberly tentatively.

"You broke up with Tommy because you loved him?"

"Yes…" was the reply again.

"Wrong!" Maroon took the small blade she held and sliced it over Kimberly's exposed arm, just enough to cause pain and blood. "Next question. You broke up with him for someone else?"

"No," answered Kimberly. She knew she wasn't lying this time because she had originally lied in the letter.

"Wrong!" Maroon gleefully placed another slice on Kimberly's arm, this time in a 'v'.

"But I wasn't lying!" hissed Kimberly.

"Oh but you were. You dumped him for yourself. You wanted no one but you, isn't that right?"

"No, it's not!" protested Kimberly.

"Stop blubbering! What are you, a big baby?" Maroon acted disgusted with Kimberly before adding a third slice to her arm. Then she stood up and looked down at the sobbing girl. "I will return soon. We will continue our little chat. For now, I think I'd like to have a little fun with those old friends of yours."

Before Kimberly could say a word, Maroon was leaving the cell and turning the key back to the locked position. Kimberly listened as Maroon retreated and then sighed deeply before letting go a new flood of tears. She began to nurse her leg and stop the bleeding. She removed her shirt and used it to apply pressure. It normally would have disgusted her, but now she had no choice. It was her only way to survive this hellhole that Rita had placed her in. If Maroon was going to keep torturing her as she had earlier, then Kimberly would have to try and keep herself as clean as possible. She knew she couldn't stop the pain from coursing through her body. As she glanced at her arm to make sure the blood was stopped, she realized what Maroon had done as she saw a giant red 'M' glaring back up at her.

**So we now have a new character, Maroon. I have plans for her in the future too. She is targeting the mission Rangers. I already have what she is doing to Tommy and Kat, but nothing for Jason. So, new contest. Come up with what Maroon will do to Jason. I will give you a hint as to the other two- it's close to not being safe. That is it. Maroon takes Kimberly's desires but twists them in a sick way. The best way to get at Jason will win a lovely icon by me. I will give you until chapter 22 is posted to come up with a way. Leave them in your reviews!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita sends Maroon to Earth to target the mission Rangers. However, its up to Maroon to torture them in her own style. Rita has given no directions. What is Maroon up to. Her first target: Katherine. **


	21. Temptations Part 1

**I'm updating early, simply because I finished this yesterday and wanted you guys to get a taste of Maroon's true character before sending more suggestions for Jason. I figured out a way to twist the one that was given to me... Hopefully after reading this chapter, you'll find out just how dark Maroon can really be. I really liked the style of this chapter, and I hope you do too. Enjoy!**

**Edit 6/6/06: Changed some content of the chapter to reflect a point a reviewer brought up about Zordon. **

**Chapter 21 Temptations, Part 1**

Rita glanced up as she saw Maroon re-enter the balcony area. The smirk on Maroon's face told her all she needed to know. "Succeed?"

"Of course. She was too easy. I left my mark on her for now so she certainly won't forget me too easily."

"Good, good. I have a new mission for you. As you know, we must hold off Zordon of Eltar's Power Rangers for as long as possible. As long as we keep them busy on Earth, they won't be able to come here right away. If you are successful, then you will have Kimberly for awhile longer. If not, you will surely lose her, and your source of fun."

"What is it that you wish for me to do?"

"I want you to go to Angel Grove Park and wander around. I will send a group of Tengas with you, who will hide away. Whenever Zordon's Rangers show up, the Tengas can distract them and you can torture one at a time. I leave the how to's of torturing them up to you."

"Who is Zordon sending?"

"I'm not sure yet. I have my hunches though. I know he will send Tommy and Jason. They are the strongest Rangers on the team and strength is a necessity. I am not sure of the third Ranger. Possibly Rocky, or even Katherine, since she has dealt with me before. Either way, you will take care of them. I don't care how, just as long as you prolong the mission. Understood?"

"Perfectly. I will do as you command," nodded Maroon. Gears were turning inside her head as she decided on ways of torture for the Rangers. She took what Kimberly's memories gave her and twisted them. Horribly. By the time she was ready to go, she couldn't help constantly chuckling to herself. This was going to be too fun. Maroon teleported to Earth.

When she arrived, she wrinkled her nose in disgust. There was too much greenery for her liking. Everything was too… clean. However, she knew she had to act the part of Kimberly for now. She put on her best smile, dismissed the Tengas to hide, and began looking interested in a bush of flowers. It took everything to actually find them "pretty".

Alarms blared in the Power Chamber and the trio of Rangers automatically turned to the viewing screen. Zordon began to speak. "I'm afraid Rita has sent down something to prevent us from going on the mission at the moment. Behold Maroon, her latest creation."

"But that looks like Kimberly," stated Kat.

"Indeed. I am not sure what Rita is up to. This could be our Kimberly, or it could not be. I only know she goes by the guise of Maroon now. You must see what information you can divulge for yourselves. I'm afraid I cannot offer you much information."

"Right Zordon," nodded the three teenagers.

"Zeo Ranger One, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger Five, Red!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

The three morphed Rangers teleported to Angel Grove Park where they found Maroon sitting underneath a tree, smelling a lilac. She acted like nothing had happened and simply focused on her flower, twirling it between her fingers.

"All right Maroon. It's time to get rid of you!" yelled Jason.

Maroon looked up at the three Rangers. "What are you talking about? My name isn't Maroon, it's Kimberly. You guys know that," answered Maroon.

"Kimberly what are you doing?" called Katherine. "You're following Rita's command!"

"Ah, so I am Kitty Kat, so I am." Maroon stood and dusted herself off before facing the Rangers. "I think the question is, what are you going to do about it?"

"We're taking you down and getting our Kimberly back," spoke up Tommy. "It's just you against the three of us."

"Oh I'm dreadfully sorry, but that's the wrong answer. Tengas attack!" called Maroon before disappearing behind the tree. Jason and Tommy started to chase after Maroon, but the Tengas swarmed them before they could get very far. Only Katherine was relatively free of Tengas and that was simply because they had been warned by Maroon to lightly attack Katherine before leaving her alone. Maroon had decided to target the Pink Zeo Ranger first.

Maroon relaxed against the bark of the tree, mentally going over her plan for Katherine. It was all too perfect, too unexpected. She chuckled softly to herself before being punched in the side. It wasn't enough to hurt too much; she did have Kimberly's strength after all. "So you've found me, Kitty Kat," called Maroon.

"Listen Kimberly, you've got to break free. We're here to help you."

"True, but I think you're the one that's going to need some help," answered Maroon. Katherine was playing perfectly into her plans. She still thought she was Kimberly. "Plus, I can have a little fun along the way." She threw a punch at Katherine, who dodged it. Maroon planned to back Katherine against the tree. She had to do that before being able to do anything else.

The two fought back and forth, kicks and punches flying. Katherine's were a little stronger thanks to her Ranger powers, but Maroon was just as agile and swift as Kimberly. It wasn't long before she had Katherine backed up against the tree. She smirked. "Kitty Kat is stuck like glue, yes it's true," she murmured.

"What are you talking about?" asked Katherine. It was then that she tried to pull her body away from the tree; her body wouldn't budge. Katherine pulled harder and harder, not caring if her uniform ripped, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break free. "Tommy! Jason!"

"Oh they can't hear you my Kitty Kat. They are a little tied up at the moment with my Tengas."

"I'm not your Kitty Kat! I suggest you let me go!"

"I have a better suggestion," whispered Maroon in a sultry voice.

Katherine pulled back. She did not like the way Kimberly was acting. "What are you up to?" she asked, less confident.

"Whatever I want to be up to," whispered Maroon as she traced her fingers over Katherine's shoulders.

"Stop touching me!" protested Katherine.

"I believe you're in no position to tell me what to do," replied Maroon as she punched Katherine in the stomach.

Katherine felt the air go out of her, and she struggled to breathe normally. While she was distracted, Maroon removed her helmet. "Much better when I can see my Kitty Kat's face."

"This is not right. I demand that you give me back my helmet!" yelled Katherine.

Maroon put a finger to Katherine's lips. "And I demand that you be quiet, but that's not exactly happening, now is it?"

Katherine's brain was whirling with thoughts. She wanted out of the position that she was in, but she knew she was stuck to the tree by some invisible force of Maroon's. This new creation of Rita's was unlike anything she'd ever faced before, and she doubted that the other Rangers had faced anything like her either. Katherine was uncomfortable every time Maroon spoke to her. Something was up, and Katherine didn't like the feeling of it, and it wasn't just because her helmet was off. Kimberly was doing things she'd never even dream of doing. What had Rita done to her? "What do you want with me?" she questioned quietly.

"I want you," answered Maroon simply.

Katherine shuddered. "You can't have me…."

"I don't think you can argue with me on this," replied Maroon as she ran a hand through Katherine's locks. Katherine tried to pull her head away, but found it wouldn't go very far either. She was truly left to Maroon; Maroon could do whatever she pleased and Katherine couldn't struggle against her. The worst part was having to face Maroon. Every one of her features screamed Kimberly, but Katherine felt wrong. Kimberly would never do such things, Kimberly was never one to manipulate. Was this even Kimberly?

"Why do you persist?" asked Katherine.

"Because I can do as I please. You're my new toy you know. My old one is broken."

"Broken?" asked Katherine.

"Yes Kitty Kat. I am not Kimberly. I am Maroon. Kimberly is my pretty little toy to torture." Maroon intentionly divulged this information. She wanted to see the look on Katherine's face.

"Kimberly is not your toy, no matter what you think," spat Katherine.

"Oh but she's so fun to play with. And I guarantee you that with the mark I left her, she won't forget me too easily."

"What did you do to her!"

"Oh we just played. You'd be surprised at how bad of a toy she is. Hardly worth the price, but fine when necessary."

If Katherine would have, she would have taken out every ounce of anger in her body on Maroon. Just hearing the Kimberly clone talk about Kimberly as though she were an object was enough to anger anyone. No one deserved such treatment from one of Rita's henchmen. "You have no right to do what you are doing to Kimberly! How could you do such things?"

"I do them because I can. My queen allows me to do whatever I please… as long as I don't kill her. So I have my bit of fun, same as I am with you." Maroon leaned closer to Katherine until their faces were almost touching. She stared into Kat's blue eyes, the girl's nervous movements only encouraging her even more. "You are mine, Kitty Kat," she whispered.

"Back off," called Kat as she tried to push Maroon away.

"Come closer? I think I shall," whispered Maroon as her lips touched Katherine's.

Katherine's eyes grew wide in shock. This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening. She was being kissed by a Kimberly clone? No way. This was all just a dream. A very terribly sick nightmare. She was going to wake up soon and it'd all be over. Katherine willed herself to try to pull away, but it wouldn't work. Whatever Maroon had used to bond her to the tree was holding firm. Katherine tried to move her head away at least, but there was only so many ways she could move it limitedly.

Maroon's response was to place a hand behind her head and force her closer. Katherine was not being a willing partner, and Maroon knew she'd have to force the girl if she wanted to torture her even more. She forced Katherine's lips apart and slid her tongue into Katherine's mouth, enjoying herself immensely. She allowed her other free hand to wander over Katherine's body. The spandex suit only helped.

Katherine wanted to cry. This… thing was taking advantage of her and she was powerless to stop it. Not even her Ranger powers could help her out of such a situation, not with the bond she was held fast by. She wanted to ignore everything that was going on around her, but how could she ignore being kissed by another girl who looked like one of her friends! Not to mention the fact that Maroon was only getting bolder and bolder as time passed.

Her tongue explored Katherine's mouth, enjoying the feeling of being enveloped in a warm place. Her tongue and Katherine's played out a sort of dance—Katherine tried to pull hers away while Maroon's only searched for it. The hunter and the hunted. Her hand rested on Katherine's breast, massaging it gently. She knew Katherine had pretty much gone stiff as a board, but that wasn't stopping Maroon from enjoying the pleasure. As she pulled away from Katherine, she smiled wickedly. "Mmm… you taste good Kitty Kat…" she whispered.

Tears feel as Katherine couldn't keep from sobbing any longer. Maroon moved a hand to wipe away the tears, but another gloved hand smacked her own away. "You back away from Katherine now or I swear to God I'll kill you here and now," growled Jason. Even if that really had been Kimberly…. Jason shook his head. This was wrong.

Maroon smiled sweetly. "No need!" she said pleasantly before teleported off.

As soon as Maroon had disappeared, the bond holding Katherine did as well. Katherine fell to her knees, sobbing loudly. Jason and Tommy bent down to help her, but she pushed them both away. "Don't touch me!" she yelled through her tears.

"We need to get back to the Power Chamber with her," said Jason.

"Right," replied Tommy.

The three teleported back to the Power Chamber. Katherine still stayed on the floor. She had no urge to move or get up from her spot. She simply continued to sob. Alpha moved behind her and tried patting her back to console her while Zordon spoke.

"I'm afraid Maroon is the most devious of Rita's creations yet. We are going to have to be careful in dealing with her. Unlike previous creations, she uses no weaponry, only simple spells and her own talent to affect a person."

"Zordon, how are we going to fend her off?" asked Tommy.

"You three are going to have to keep a sharp eye out for her traps. I have no suggestions beyond that. Weapons may affect Maroon, but she just as well may teleport away. If you scare her away, then she will only reappear again to cause more trouble. I would rather Katherine not take part in taking care of her the next time she appears."

"I agree," answered Jason. "Tommy and I will take care of her. We'll figure out a way to get rid of the evil in Kimberly."

Katherine had barely been listening to the entire exchange between the boys and Zordon. She was vaguely aware of Alpha patting her on the back. That had been no nightmare. It had been real. She had been Maroon's first real target and she had been powerless to stop her. What good were Ranger powers if they couldn't fend off Maroon? "That's not Kimberly…" whispered Katherine, her voice barely audible.

The other Rangers turned to look at her in shock, expecting her to tell more, but Katherine stayed silent. She had told what was necessary.

**Yes, Maroon is really that bad. And Tommy's not going to be dealt with any lighter than this. Hopefully this will spark some ideas. I really like reading everyone's suggestions too! **

**The previous wallpaper contest didn't go as well as I'd hoped. However, one reviewer sent me a good idea and I won't reveal what it is or who sent it, but it will be made into a wallpaper and sent to everyone on my mailing list. Remember, if you want to be added, make sure I have some way of getting ahold of your email.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita contacts Maroon before she heads off to get her next victim, Tommy. Rita gives her something to aid in her torture, something that not even Tommy will be able to resist. And you know, we've not heard from the Machine Empire. What exactly do they think of Maroon's attacks? **


	22. Temptations Part 2

**Another chapter for all of you. I figured I might as well upload it and treat you all to another one so soon! I must address a review left by a "chilled monkey" to clear a few things up. Maroon is not an "evil lesbian" as you put it. She simply takes Kimberly's memories and twists them horribly. Kimberly wanted to be friends with Kat before she left. Maroon took it as "really really really close" and went from there. It is more of a psychological breakdown because Maroon wanted to toy with Katherine's mind. Katherine fell right into this because she doubted her Ranger powers at the end. I only said "see how evil she can be" because I wanted to give my reviewers ideas for Jason to let them know that Maroon knows no boundaries. I had never even classified her as a lesbian, just an evil character playing the cards the way she wants them to be played. Just because she kissed Kat doesn't make her a lesbian at all and she is not meant to be either. So please don't think of her as one. **

**Chapter 22 Temptations Part 2**

Maroon teleported back to the moon palace. She was pleased with the way things had gone. Katherine had been too easy of a target. Maroon knew that Jason and Tommy would not be so easy. It would take some careful planning to get to them.

"I saw your attack on the pink Ranger," spoke a voice from behind her.

Maroon turned around and then bowed when she saw that Rita was standing behind her. "Did you find it satisfying?"

"It was definitely different than anything I'd seen before, but you succeeded in breaking down the pink Ranger. I have a feeling that she won't be her usual self for a little while. I think you are on to something. Here, take this bottle. It will help you with the other two." Rita held out a small green bottle.

Maroon took the bottle in her hand and began to examine it. "What exactly is in here?"

"That's the best part. It's one of Finster's creations called Desire. Just rub it on your skin and any male you desire will instantly become attracted to you."

"This is just what I needed. It will greatly advance my plans."

"Just don't fall into any trap they may set for you."

"Don't worry. I can always squirm my way out of it. And since I have this bottle, there's no way the two boys can defeat me. I have plans for this little bottle and Tommy."

"Remember, I don't want him dead. I need him later on," reminded Rita.

"I wouldn't dream of killing him my queen. I leave that simple pleasure to you." Maroon bowed again. "I'm to head down to the lake now. Kimberly's memories tell me that it was a special location for her and Tommy."

"Perfect. Off with you then! Do you need Tengas?"

"I have a feeling I won't this time… if any Rangers try to interfere, I will bond them like I did Katherine." Maroon teleported out of the balcony area and Rita threw her head back and laughed. This was too perfect. She wished she had created a Kimberly clone years ago. Perhaps then the Machine Empire would never have came… "Speaking of Machine Empire, I wonder exactly why they haven't tried to interfere yet…" mumbled Rita.

**Machine Empire**

"What exactly is that biddy up to?" wondered King Mondo out loud.

"Apparently giving us a break," answered Queen Machina.

"Daddy, they're doing our job!" whined Prince Sprocket.

"Hush little one. This is grown-up business!" scolded his father. "Well, I suppose we could use a break."

"Dear you did mention wanting to take a vacation from the Ranger brats."

"True, true. Even though I can't stand that weakling biddy, she is keeping them occupied."

"Yes dear. We can spend some time together without you worrying about conquering Earth… think of it…"

"Daddy we can play rocket ball!"

"Shush boy. This is mommy-daddy time."

"Aww…" whined Prince Sprocket. "This vacation is no fun!"

**Earth**

Maroon wandered along the edge of the lake barefoot. She ran through Kimberly's memories of the place, trying to come up with the perfect way to break down Tommy like she had Katherine. Katherine had been easy, and would be easier than Tommy, but Maroon knew that using this place as part of her plan would certainly get to Tommy. She pulled out the bottle of Desire and began rubbing it over her arms and neck. When she was satisfied with the amount she tucked the bottle away for later use. She never knew when she'd need it again, and silently thanked Rita for giving it to her.

Alarms blared again in the Power Chamber. "Rangers, I'm afraid Maroon has returned to Earth once again," spoke Zordon. "This time she has reappeared by the lake. I sense no Tengas around her, but as we know she is a threat without them."

Only Jason and Tommy were listening to Zordon. Katherine was sitting off to the side still crying a little. Billy sat beside her, holding her hand to comfort her. He was talking softly to her, hoping it'd calm her down, but Katherine simply wouldn't pull out of her funk.

"Zordon how can we defeat something that doesn't fight back in the usual way?" asked Jason.

"That is a tough question Jason, and one not so easily answered. Maroon is using tactics that can't be fought back with weapons. I know that none of you want to use a weapon on her because even though she is a clone she is still a human being. Am I right?" Tommy and Jason nodded. "You must be careful of her traps. They are quite deadly. So far the only power we are certain she holds is the power of bonding using a type of invisible glue magic. If you get too close to a large solid object, she will have you."

"Zordon that doesn't help us much," said Tommy.

"I'm sorry Rangers, but that is all the advice I can offer you. You must think outside of your Ranger powers to take down Maroon."

Tommy looked to Jason. "I'm going to take care of her this time."

"Are you sure bro? I can always come with you."

"No, I've got this one. You just stay here and leave everything to me."

"Tommy?" questioned Katherine softly.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful…. Don't let her get you…."

Tommy couldn't help but feel sorry for Katherine. "Don't worry. I won't let her get me," he replied before teleporting to the lake in a red light.

When Tommy landed, he instantly spotted Maroon sitting down by the water's edge. She appeared to have not noticed his arrival so he crept up softly behind her. "No need to tread lightly, Thomas. I hear you there," spoke Maroon.

_She must have advanced hearing_ thought Tommy. "Maroon why are you here?"

"To keep the Rangers at bay," she answered coyly. She began to focus her thoughts on Tommy, thinking of making him her own. Tommy couldn't see it, but a light purple mist hovered over the areas she'd rubbed the Desire potion, becoming fully active. She chuckled softly to herself.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Tommy, confused.

"Oh it's nothing really. Just how much fun I'm having with all of you," responded Maroon.

Tommy felt his body moving next to Maroon and taking a seat. He couldn't understand why he was doing this. He didn't want to be sitting next to her, but here he was. He noticed how the sunlight danced off her hair and… wait why was he thinking about her hair! Tommy shook his head to clear his thoughts, hoping that it would work. Unfortunately, it didn't. Maroon took notice.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"It's… nothing," replied Tommy.

"Oh but you can tell me Tommy. I won't tell a soul. I promise."

Tommy had no idea why, but he started pouring his heart out to the enemy. "I don't know… I just want answers from my ex-girlfriend. The way we broke up… it wasn't right. It didn't seem right either. I want to simply know why. Why she chose another guy over me."

"Oh Tommy but you're such a sweet guy. I don't see why she'd want to break up with you. You're quite cute," answered Maroon as she leaned closer to Tommy.

Tommy felt himself leaning closer to her two. His brain screamed no, his body was full of sirens going off. Only his heart said yes. What he didn't know was that his heart was drugged. As his lips touched her own, he willed away all thoughts. He was only interested in the kiss he shared with Maroon.

"Aye-yai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" shouted Alpha as he watched what was taking place on the Viewing Screen. "Zordon, Tommy's fallen into Maroon's trap!"

"Yes, Alpha, I'm afraid so. It was not of his own doing. Maroon has used one of Finster's potions called Desire. Once this potion has been rubbed on her body, all she has to do is think of any male she wants and he will be powerless to resist their control."

"Zordon, I've got to go down there to get him back," stated Jason.

"Yes, Jason. I believe that is an excellent idea. You must be careful though. If Maroon gets ahold of you, you will lose control."

"I understand Zordon."

Jason teleported out of the Power Chamber to the lake. When he arrived, what he saw made him sick. Tommy and Maroon were laying in the grass making out, like no one else was around. What was worse was that Maroon looked so much like Kimberly that it hurt. Jason knew, however, that even Kimberly would not show such public displays of affection in public with Tommy. She was too shy and modest to do so.

"Tommy! What the hell are you doing!" yelled Jason.

Tommy looked up at Jason in disgust. "What does it look like?"

"Like you're making out with the enemy, that's what."

"Your point?"

"Tommy, you've got to snap out of this. You're under a spell."

"I am under no spell, Jason. I believe it is you who is wrong. Now if you would please go away and mind your own business? Thanks."

Maroon smirked at Jason. "He's all mine now, and there's nothing you or your Ranger friends can do about it."

"You shut up," growled Jason, fists raised.

"Ah ah, I wouldn't try that if I were you. You see, Tommy will do whatever it takes to keep me. Therefore, if you attack me, he'll attack you."

"It's a chance I'm willing to take. He's not yours to toy with!"

"Oh but I like him as my second toy. My first one needs fixed anyway."

"You take that back you…. Bitch! Kimberly is not your toy! Stop saying she is!"

Maroon simply laughed. "Jason, Jason. When will you ever learn that you are wrong. If she wasn't my toy, she wouldn't still be in captivity. Why don't you think about that for awhile? Come on Tommy. I know somewhere we can go where he won't bother us."

Tommy looked obediently to Maroon with hungry eyes. "Sorry Jason, but I got to her first and you can't have her."

"Man what's your problem? I don't want to fraternize with the enemy! I want to save Kimberly!"

Tommy wrapped an arm around Maroon's waist as the two of them got to their feet. Maroon looked to Tommy before teleporting away. Jason sighed in disgust. He raised his communicator to his wrist. "Zordon, we've got a major problem down here."

"I've seen, Jason. We must figure out Maroon's new location first before moving in. The longer it takes for the Desire potion to wear off of Tommy, the longer it will take before we can get to Kimberly."

"Shall I report back to the Power Chamber?"

"At once. We will discuss a new plan of strategy. Tommy is a crucial part of the mission, just as you and Kat are. Maroon knows this and is getting at each of you in different ways. I am afraid you will be the next one she targets. We must be prepared."

"Right Zordon." Jason lowered his hand again and looked across the lake. He wished things weren't as they were. He wished things were the way they had been when the original team first became Power Rangers. Back then, things weren't so complicated and evil creations didn't fight back sexually. They just didn't. Now it was a no holds barred competition and the Rangers were losing so far. Jason knew he couldn't continue thinking like this. He had to be strong. For the team. For himself. For Kimberly. _Just hang on Kimberly. We're coming, I swear. We'll get you back no matter what it takes._

**Originally this chapter wasn't supposed to end like this (it was also supposed to be farther along), but I liked this way better. And no I don't want to hear any "Maroon's an evil bisexual" because she isn't. She's playing with minds, not only Tommy's but the rest of the team's. You'll see when she gets to Jason. I am formulating a plan for him, based on what one of my reviewers said****You'll see!**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Maroon takes Tommy back to Rita's with her and uses him to toy with Kimberly even more. Will Tommy be able to break free of the spell in time, or will Kimberly be scarred forever?  
**_  
_


	23. Temptations Part 3

**Another day, another chapter. I am pleased to say that I am only 7 reviews away from 100. I never thought I'd get so many... but I almost have and I know I'll break it. I changed the outcome of this chapter so many times while I was writing it. I'm satisfied with the way this one ends though. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 23 Temptations Part 3**

"We're here," spoke Maroon as soon as the teleportation light disappeared.

Tommy glanced around at his new surroundings. He had never seen "here" before. He did not know where he was. Wherever it was, it was quite dark and there was a damp chill in the air.

"Follow me Tom-Tom," called Maroon as she took his hand and began to lead him in one direction. Tommy glanced all around him, but could not make out very much. He looked ahead to the shadows of the girl leading him. _Such a nice butt…_he thought to himself. Suddenly Maroon stopped and Tommy looked to her for an answer as to why. "Look," whispered Maroon. "That's my toy. But she's broken for now so I can't have anymore fun."

"We can have fun baby," answered Tommy, placing a kiss on her cheek. He scoffed at Maroon's "toy". He recognized the toy as his ex-girlfriend. "What a shameful mess you are," he remarked to Kimberly.

Kimberly glanced up from her spot when she heard a familiar set of voices. The one sent shivers down her spine, but the other was one she recognized, one that had soothed her in terrible times. Could it really be? Or was Rita playing more tricks? Kimberly didn't want to believe it, but when she got a good look at the figures, she recognized Tommy. "Tommy," she whispered hoarsely, believing Tommy to be nothing more than an illusion.

Tommy scoffed. So she actually knew his name. "What do you want?" he asked angrily. "It's certainly not me. I have someone new now, as you can clearly tell."

Kimberly sat up, holding her arm close to her side as she did so. "Tommy, no. Maroon is not your kind…. She's the enemy."

"Oh but I like a bad girl. Isn't that right, Maroon?" asked Tommy.

Maroon leaned up and pulled Tommy into a deep kiss, to which Kimberly realized he didn't make any move to stop. She sat there in shock, watching Tommy ram his tongue into Maroon's mouth, the two emitting low moans. It was enough to make her sick to her stomach.

"Tommy what are you doing!" she yelled at him, mustering all the strength she could gather.

However, Tommy didn't return any kind of answer. He wasn't focused on Kimberly at all. All he saw was Maroon and how beautiful she was in his arms. _Suffer Kimberly. Suffer like you made me suffer all of those months. Feel the pain. Feel the anger. Feel what I had to go through._

Kimberly kept quiet after witnessing the two. She wanted to gouge her eyeballs, erase what she was seeing from her memory. This was simply too much to handle. As hands began to wander, she tried to pull herself away, but her eyes were simply glued to the scene. Not only did she have to watch Tommy with someone else, but that someone was an exact replica of her own body, her own mind. In a sense, she felt as though she were the one doing the actions, not Maroon.

Smirking, Maroon pulled Tommy closer, running her fingers over his muscular chest. She knew Kimberly was not happy with what she saw. Maroon found it all too perfect. At first, she wasn't going to bring Tommy back here. Originally she was going to take him back to his house. However, she figured that the Rangers would disturb her there and so chose to return back to Rita's hideout instead. At least the Rangers would not risk coming here. Not without their precious Tommy to lead the way. "This is all too perfect…" she murmured to herself.

Tommy overheard her. "What is my lovely?"

"Oh.. erm…" Maroon had think fast. "Us. Being here and showing your girlfriend that just because she ruins your life, you can't move on."

For a second, Tommy's eyes flashed white and for a simple moment he was himself again. Maroon did not see this, but Kimberly did. She watched the features on his face soften, a small smile playing on his lips before he realized what he was doing. Maroon did notice the change in Tommy's grip and quickly increased her thoughts of desire for him. This pulled him back into her grasp, and Kimberly saw the real Tommy retreat again into the shadows of his mind.

Maroon glimpsed at Kimberly and noticed she was watching Tommy closely. Maroon thought she saw a speck of hope in those brown eyes. She frowned; there was to be no hope in her toy's eyes, only the pain and sorrow of a death to come. It was time to take things a little further. She leaned up to Tommy, and whispered in his ear her devious idea and watched for Tommy's reaction.

Frowning, Kimberly wondered what Maroon had up her sleeve this time around. She watched her whisper and Tommy's face light up like a little boy's at Christmastime. He was grinning like a Cheshire cat and she didn't know why. Maroon slipped a key from her pocket and into the lock of Kimberly's cell. Whatever was to come, Kimberly feared.

**Power Chamber**

Jason paced back and forth, trying to come up with a way to get Tommy back. "Zordon, do we even know where Tommy is?" he asked.

"Sensors indicate he is nowhere to be found on the planet," spoke Alpha.

"Maroon could have taken him back to Rita's hideout, but I am not certain. However, it is the most likely possibility."

"Then we need to get him," replied Jason.

"I'm afraid that could be a difficult approach. You are the only Ranger selected who hasn't been targeted by Maroon." As Zordon spoke, Jason looked over to Katherine, who was still sitting on the floor with Billy, her head laying against his shoulder. Billy had been able to calm her down and she now stared off into space.

"I can handle it Zordon. Katherine can too. We need Tommy so we can get Kimberly back."

"If I were to send the two of you, you would have to have a plan for getting both Tommy _and _Kimberly. Once there, you must accomplish both tasks. Maroon could possibly bring Tommy back to Earth soon."

"We don't have the time to wait," answered Jason sternly. It was unusual for him to speak to Zordon like this, but he was desperate to get his best friend and his sister back.

"Jason, I know this is tough on you, but we must be patient."

"Kimberly could die in that time!" Jason didn't know why he was being so frantic, but he was.

"Kimberly is strong Jason. She will defend herself until we can help her," offered Alpha.

"I know that…" answered Jason in a softer voice. "I just don't want to lose her to Rita."

**Dungeon Cells**

Kimberly could not believe what she was seeing. Tommy of all people too. There he was with _her_ lying on the floor of her cell. Each was only in his or her underwear. The couple was making out in front of her, as if she were simply another lifeless object in the cell. The grunts and moans coming from the two disgusted her. No matter how much she tried to block out the sounds or sights, they were simply still there in her mind.

As Maroon and Tommy broke their kiss for air, Maroon glanced over at Kimberly. She sensed Kimberly's discomfort at the scene before her. Kimberly seemed anxious, but for what reason? Maroon could only reason that Kimberly wanted to know if Maroon was truly going to go through with it. _Yes, that must be it,_ she thought to herself. "Kimmy my toy, what are you thinking about?"

"It's none of your business!" she quickly replied.

"Then I'll make it my business!" Maroon wasn't going to deal with Kimberly or her hostile replies.

"Just do whatever it is you're up to and leave me alone! Just leave me alone for once," answered Kimberly as tears began to fall.

_Perfect…_Maroon turned back to Tommy and smiled softly at him. This act awoke a hidden instinct in him, and he quickly began showering Maroon's body with butterfly kisses from her neck to her waist before tugging at her panties.

Kimberly could watch no more. Maroon was just sick, simply sick. She'd already tortured Kimberly. Why couldn't she just leave Kimberly to die in the cell? _No, _thought Kimberly bitterly, _she has to have sex with my ex in front of me too just to rub everything in._ Kimberly buried her head into her arms, blocking the sight of the pair as best she could. However, it did not block the sounds from them. Kimberly had to endure the grunts and moans that led to the height of passion. Kimberly began sobbing softly when Tommy called out Maroon's name. This was not Tommy. Tommy wouldn't do this. He always said to "wait until the time is right." Maroon had manipulated Tommy somehow was all that Kimberly could fathom.

As Maroon pulled her clothing back on, she was pleased to notice Kimberly's reaction. It had been exactly what she wanted to see. She glanced over to Tommy, who was still staring at her hungrily. Maroon sighed. He had been fun, but now she was bored of him. It was time to move on to the next unlucky Ranger. She smiled sadistically as she moved toward Tommy, pulling her blade from her pocket. "I have a gift for you, Tom-Tom," she whispered.

Tommy looked up at her expectantly. He had been about to put his shirt back on, but Maroon's words had stopped him. As Maroon drew closer, she raised the blade and then drew it quickly across Tommy's chest. The giant 'M' glared red back at her, and Tommy fell forward from the shock. The blade wound was deep enough to draw blood for awhile and weaken him. She stepped outside the cell and then locked it up again.

Consciously she disabled the Desire potion; the look of hunger disappeared from Tommy's face, replaced instead with a look of confusion. "Oh God I hurt so much... and where am I?" he asked aloud. The last thing he remembered was encountering Maroon by the lake. Everything else was simply hazy.

Maroon laughed wickedly. "You are in one of my queen's cells. She desires you dead and I am only pushing that along. Enjoy your stay, Tom-Tom!" she called pleasantly before heading toward the exit.

Tommy looked down and noticed that he was still half-naked. Embarrassed, he quickly dressed himself, excluding his shirt. He began using that to tend to the wound that Maroon had left for him as a "gift". He applied pressure and then began looking around the rest of the cell. It was then that he noticed the other occupant of the cell, curled up in a corner and hidden by shadows. The person was still alive; Tommy watched the girl's chest rise and fall. He moved closer to look at his new companion and recognized the battered girl. It was Kimberly. He had found Kimberly, but she was terrible looking. "What have they done to you?" he asked himself. Even he could feel no anger after glimpsing the result of Kimberly's torture. He placed her head in his lap and began tending to her wounds.

**Rita's Balcony**

Maroon had gone to find her queen and report the good news to her. She had completed her part of the mission so far. She only had one Ranger left to go and she knew he would be just as easy as the other two were, no matter how prepared he came. Besides, there was no way he could resist the Desire potion, if it came to that. Zordon's Rangers were a pesky nuisance, but if this was the best he had to offer, then how come neither Rita or the current enemy could defeat them. _They didn't use my tactics_ she thought pleasantly.

Rita had been watching random incidents on Earth through her Repulsa Scope when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Maroon bow. Rita returned the bow and then addressed her. "What have you to report?"

"That I have taken care of Tommy, my queen."

"What did you do to him?" Out of all the Rangers, Rita had expected Tommy to be the hardest to defeat, but Maroon had done it as if it were no big deal. She acted that way too.

"I used the Desire potion on him and then pretended to love him. Before we were through, I had made him have sex with me. Afterwards I left my mark on his chest to weaken him, and left him dazed and confused in the same cell as my toy."

"Good, good," answered Rita as she pondered what to do next. She hadn't expected Tommy so soon. Then she realized something. "If those two talk, they could ruin our plans!"

"I don't think they will talk. If they do, there's always one of Finster's inventions to cause them to hate each other," suggested Maroon.

"I'll trust you on this," replied Rita, not really trusting Maroon's idea at all. "If they screw up, you're to blame for everything."

"Whatever," scoffed Maroon. She had no time for lectures. "I'm going to go take care of the last Ranger and keep him away." Before Rita could respond, Maroon had again teleported away.

Rita sensed disobedience in Maroon, but realized it was only too much ego in the clone. She was so used to winning, but had never tasted loss. As much as Rita wanted to teach Maroon a lesson, she didn't want to risk messing up the plan as well. She was so close to her goal now. She had the strongest Ranger in one of her cells below and his ex was with him. She could easily arrange the death match for them to kill each other, but she decided to wait a bit longer. She was eager to see what Maroon would do to Jason. _Fear me Zordon. Your Rangers cannot stop my plan now!_

**Okay so I must confess that originally Tommy was to be taken back to his house, but I liked the torturing Kimberly idea better and it left Tommy in Rita's hands as well. So now I've changed some of my plotline some to accomodate for this.**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Maroon prepares to face off with Jason. Meanwhile, Tommy takes care of Kimberly and tries to talk with her, but she refuses to even speak. Will Tommy ever find out what Maroon did to him, or will Kimberly torture him with the secret instead? Find out next time in Temptations Part 4!  
**_  
_


	24. Temptations Part 4

**This chapter came out unlike I had originally planned, but I think it's a good thing. You'll get to see two characters who have already appeared once again in this chapter as well. Also, this ends the Temptations series, just to give everyone a heads up. I hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 24 Temptations Part 4**

Maroon sat underneath an oak tree, pondering her moves so far. It was now evening and the sun was setting in the distance. Everything had gone well and the two previous Rangers had fallen right into her hands. The third Ranger though…. He was going to be tougher. He would know about what she had done so far, at least, most of it. She could use what she had done to Tommy against him, but she wasn't quite sure yet. The Desire potion would be a simple repeat trick, but Maroon wanted to try something different. Something new. She would keep the Desire potion for a last ditch plan.

She glanced at the scenery surrounding her and sighed. Thinking up a good plan was tough. She could mess with Jason's mind using all of her previous attacks against him. Perhaps if he really knew what had gone on… yes that was it. That would boil his blood. She might even get a fight out of him. It did sound tempting. Getting to her feet, she began walking down one of the paths. It wouldn't be long before the Ranger would show up and the fun would begin.

**Power Chamber**

The alarms blared again and Jason's head instantly turned to the Viewing Screen. He already knew what he would find there. "I'm afraid Maroon has struck again," spoke Zordon. It was rather pointless, as the entire group knew that she had returned without any words being exchanged.

"I'm dealing with him this time," stated Jason. His tone indicated that he wanted no further questions or comments.

"Jason… please be careful," spoke Katherine. "Don't let her get to you."

Jason turned to face Katherine. As far as he knew, she had been put through the worst ordeal. She hadn't handled it very well, but she had tried. However, he feared that she really doubted her Ranger powers. "I will try, Kat. That's all I can do."

Katherine seemed pleased with this answer. "Good luck," she whispered.

Jason turned back to Zordon. He knew he wouldn't be able to leave until he was given the final lecture. "Jason, I have no advice for you. All I ask is for you to watch your step. May the power protect you."

Jason nodded. "Gotcha." He teleported away.

After Jason had left, Zordon turned to Alpha. "Have you been able to track Tommy's whereabouts?"

"Yes Zordon. He is in the same location as Kimberly."

"Good. There may still be hope then."

"What do you mean, Zordon?" asked Alpha, confused.

"If Tommy is there, then we may be able to contact him when the time is right. For now, we shall leave him alone. If Rita knows we are contacting him, then she could do something even more drastic."

"Right Zordon. Shall I keep a lock on his signal?"

"Yes, that would be fine." Replied Zordon.

**Angel Grove Park**

Jason immediately scanned the area once he had landed in Angel Grove Park. He was wasting no time in finding the vicious vixen whom had been able to get to his friends so easily. He wasn't going to let it happen to him; he couldn't afford to let it happen to him. So much was depending on him now and he knew he had to succeed. He may not defeat Maroon, but he had to survive her tactics and get rid of her for now.

As he glanced up, Jason spotted Maroon strolling along a pathway. Her back was to him and he knew that she didn't know he was behind her. He had to use this position to his advantage. Jason's pace quickened and the distance between Maroon and him decreased quickly. When he was finally close enough that he could reach out and touch her, he locked his arms around her neck.

Maroon smirked when she felt the muscled arms wrap around her neck. "I've been expecting you," she told Jason, appearing oblivious to her predicament.

"I don't want to hear your lies," growled Jason. "I know the truth and the truth is that you're a maniacal bitch."

"You don't know the entire truth and if you decide to kill me here and now, it won't help you at all. My queen will simply kill both her prisoners and it'll be entirely your fault."

Jason's grip tightened, but Maroon didn't struggle. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Maroon's voice became tighter, but she still spoke evenly. "I'm talking about my two toys… both are not how you remember them."

Jason released his grip on Maroon's neck and quickly spun her around, slapping her. "Tell me the entire story now or I'll kill you on the spot and it won't matter what happens after that because you won't be able to have fun with any more Rangers."

Rubbing her cheek, Maroon answered, "It's simple. The girl is beaten and bruised and the boy is confused as to what the past afternoon of his life consisted of. What he doesn't remember is the fun time with me." She smirked. That had to get to him.

A punch aimed directly at her face was her answer. So he did want to fight her after all. She did a backflip, landing with a cat-like grace. "Oh what's wrong? Did something I say get to you?" she asked as though nothing was wrong.

A barrage of kicks and punches flew her way and Jason spoke as he fought. "You leave my friends alone. Neither of them deserve your torture."

"I dare say Tommy loved our little time together. And his ex watched too," added Maroon, though technically that was a lie. She knew that Kimberly had blocked out as much sight and sound as she could, but he didn't know the difference.

The fight continued and Jason concentrated on Maroon entirely. Nothing was going to stop him from injuring her. She was going to pay for what she'd done to Tommy and Kimberly. Nothing was going to stop him. Nothing except…

"Hey Bulky, look who it is."

"What are you talking about Skull?" Bulk was paying no mind to his fellow junior policeman. Instead he was concentrating on the donuts in front of him. What a lovely glaze they had too.

"Look!" Skull jerked Bulk's head up and pointed to two people who appeared to be fighting.

Bulk's mouth dropped. "You idiot that's Jason and Kimberly! Don't you recognize them?" he retorted, slapping Skull upside the head.

"They look like they're fighting," suggested Skull as he chewed his gum, mouth wide open.

Bulk assessed the situation, and then stood up, pulling his pants up a bit higher. "Skull, as junior policemen, it is our job to keep the peace. Those two appear to be disturbing the peace of the park."

"Mmhmm I do believe you're right," agreed Skull.

"Oh come on you idiot!" Bulk dragged Skull by his ear over to where the two teens where fighting. "Excuse…" was all he could say before being knocked backward by one of "Kimberly's" punches.

"Hey now you just knocked out a junior policeman! Do you know what can happen to you for that!" yelled Skull.

"Like I care about that," muttered Maroon.

Skull was speechless, but was brought back to reality by Bulk's added yelling. "Idiot! Help me up!" Bulk instructed.

As Bulk got to his feet, he and Skull tried to break Maroon and Jason apart, but those two simply just wouldn't separate. Frustrated, Jason turned to them and smiled pleasantly. "Come closer you two," he said in an upbeat voice.

Not suspecting a thing, the two leaned closer to Jason, who promptly pulled a sleeper hold on both of them. As the two collapsed against each other, Jason turned back to Maroon. "Now that those two can't interfere, it's time to finish you off."

Maroon wiped a bit of blood off of her lip. "I don't think so. You're just as well as the rest of them. Even leader Thomas couldn't hold me off. What makes you think you can?" she asked.

"I have the confidence of my friends backing me. What do you have?" asked Jason as the fight continued.

"The approval of my queen and plenty of toys for me. I'll make you my third toy."

"I don't think so," answered Jason as he gave Maroon a roundhouse kick to the stomach.

Maroon groaned and backstepped. "No matter. They are mine and you can't deny that. Both carry my mark now. They are my own possessions."

While Maroon was reeling from his last kick, he gave her an uppercut to the face. Maroon realized that this fight was going badly and reached into her pocket for the bottle of desire. She was pulling at her last straw. Jason watched her and as soon as the bottle was revealed, he kicked it away from her, doing a front flip and catching it. "Is this what you really need to get me? Some little bottle?"

Maroon tried to grab it away from Jason, but he held it above her head. Being tall had it's advantages, and right now it was something he was thankful for. "I need that bottle back," she hissed.

"I don't know what you have in this bottle, but you aren't getting it," replied Jason.

Maroon growled at Jason. "I said give me back my bottle!" she yelled as she dove to tackle him. Jason sidestepped her and snickered. "The tides of battle have turned. You'll learn not to mess with the Power Rangers," he called as he teleported away.

Maroon slammed her hands on the ground. It wasn't supposed to have gone this way. She was supposed to have defeated him, brought him to the levels of Kimberly and Tommy. Instead, Jason had fought back with her, gave her the fight she wanted, but not the results. On top of everything, he just had to destroy her bottle of Desire, leaving her without anything to attack him with. She still had her bonding powers, but Jason had been nowhere near any solid object and she'd completely forgotten about it until it was too late.

She hated to report the bad news to Rita, but she knew she had no choice. She sighed. Two out of three wasn't bad, right? Of course it was bad. She should have had three out of three, no problem. That stupid Ranger had to screw everything up. Maroon stood up and brushed herself off. Rita wasn't going to like it, but it had to be done. Maroon teleported away.

When Maroon arrived, she found Rita pacing back and forth angrily. _She knows_ thought Maroon. "I have returned, my queen."

"You disappoint me!" yelled Rita. "You walk around here like you are experienced, like you will have the Rangers so easily! I warned you, but you didn't heed caution. If the Rangers were that easy, I would have had them already!"

Maroon bowed. "I'm sorry to disappoint, my queen."

"Hmph. I hope you have suffered well. You needed that ego slash, and as much as I hate Jason, he was perfect to give it to you. I hope you will not be so rash in the future?"

"Of course, my queen," replied Maroon.

"Even though you didn't get the other Ranger, you do have Kimberly and Tommy. They will do well for now. Jason was not part of my plan anyway. However, you'd better not screw up and lose those two as well!"

"I will not this time." Maroon bowed once more and then turned to retreat.

"Maroon," called Rita.

"Yes?" asked Maroon, not turning around.

"Remember this: the Rangers are not to be taken lightly."

"I shall." Maroon retreated into the shadows.

Rita watched the clone retreat. She hadn't had to teach the girl a lesson after all. Jason had done it for her. At least from now on Maroon would learn to be more careful and think carefully before acting. Kimberly and Tommy were still in the holding cells in the dungeon and they were the biggest part of the plan. Soon it would be time for Maroon to take care of those two, and then Rita would be satisfied. The deaths of two dear friends would surely bring chaos to the Ranger world. She chuckled at the mere thought of it.

**The whole Bulk and Skull idea was a very sudden one and I liked it. Jason winning hadn't been part of the original idea, but hey that's how it turned out. Heh. Look for the next chapter hopefully by Sunday, but I'm not sure. I'm doing an overnight/next day babysitting job right now, and so that could prevent me from getting out on time. However, after I put the kid to bed, I just might have some time.**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Can being battered and beaten bring an ex-couple to talk for the first time since they broke up? Or will something interfere? Find out next time in chapter 25!  
**


	25. Silence in a Time of Need

**Wow I was able to post this on time tonight. Go me! This chapter was hard for me to write simply because I didn't know how I wanted Tommy and Kimberly to act, but I had an idea. Anyway, it's what you've been waiting to read. As for the 100th reviewer, rosebudjamie is my 100th and I thank her for her reading. In return, I will be working to get a special from an episode and text added, so no one but rosebudjamie can claim it. Enjoy everyone! **

**Chapter 25 Silence in a Time of Need**

When Kimberly awoke, her head was pounding. She groaned inwardly, pulling her knees in with her hands. It was then that she realized her head was cushioned on something soft, something that she did not remember passing out on. When she glanced up, she recognized a familiar face glancing down at her. "Tommy?" she asked shakily, fearing that he was simply another illusion created by Maroon's torture. Any familiar face was a welcome one. Heck, even seeing Skull's face would be better than nothing, which Kimberly was sure of.

"It's me," came the hoarse reply.

Kimberly pushed herself into a sitting position, ignoring Tommy's pushing to keep her laying down. "I'm fine, Tommy," she replied.

"No, you're not. You're cut and bruised all over," Tommy answered as he watched Kimberly maneuver her body into a more comfortable position, noticing the lack of use in her legs. He hadn't wanted to believe the video he had saw earlier, instead wanting to think it was a trick of Kimberly's own devising, but now he had to believe it. Kimberly really couldn't use her legs at all.

"I can take care of myself, Tommy," said Kimberly in a huff. Ever since her accident, she hated people caring for her like she was a simple cripple. She was independent, and she would prove it to anyone who'd dare deny it.

"I'm only trying to help you, Kimberly. You don't have to get defensive."

"I'm not. I said I'm fine, Tommy," answered Kimberly as she moved her body back into a corner as far away from Tommy as she could get.

Tommy felt his anger rising, but kept it in check. He turned himself away from Kimberly, and lowered his head. He couldn't believe the way Kimberly was acting. He was only trying to help her and she simply kept pushing him away. He'd done nothing wrong; that's what angered him the most. He should be pushing her away.

The two sat in silence for a long time. The next thing that both of them heard was the sound of footsteps coming toward their cell. Soon Maroon stood glaring into their cell. Kimberly knew that her anger knew no bounds, but she wasn't sure if Tommy knew that. However, she wasn't going to be the one to warn him. "Well, well…. Looks like I have a lovely twosome of ex-lovers," began Maroon. "It seems as though both of you are still fighting. No kiss and make up?"

"Stay out of our lives, Maroon," growled Tommy. "It's not your business."

"Well then I must make it my business," she responded as she slid the key into the lock, entering the cell. Tommy rose to meet her, but she simply shoved him back to the floor. Tommy landed hard, and couldn't find the energy to stand again. Maroon simply walked past Tommy and over to Kimberly. She bent over at the girl and grinned. "Miss me, Kimmy?"

Kimberly refused to answer Maroon, and received a hard slap across the face. "Don't toy with me, my little toy. I am the mistress here." Maroon place her arms under Kimberly's and dragged her so that she was back to back with Tommy. "Now, you two must suffer together. Nothing will tear you apart," she laughed as she exited the cell and locked it again.

Once the sound of Maroon's footsteps had disappeared, Kimberly tried to move herself away from Tommy, but found that Maroon had spoken literally. No matter how she struggled, she could not break free from Tommy's back. "Just great…" she muttered.

"What'd you say?" asked Tommy.

"Nothing that concerns you," retorted Kimberly.

"Why are you acting this way?" asked Tommy angrily. "What did I do wrong to you!"

_I'm trying to keep you away from me because guys simply don't date girls in wheelchairs_ Kimberly wanted to say. Instead her terse reply was, "Because I can."

"There's no point in acting this way, Kimberly. We're probably going to be stuck here for awhile like this. Might as well be civil."

"You wish," answered Kimberly.

Tommy reached around and grabbed Kimberly by the wrist. "Stop treating me like this! First the letter, now this. What's up with you? I want some answers, Kimberly. You owe me that much."

Kimberly sighed, but didn't answer. She didn't want to tell him, wasn't prepared to tell him. He did deserve to know, he had every right. "I… I can't…"

Tommy released Kimberly's wrist and drew his hands together, resting his head on them. "I simply don't understand you anymore, Kimberly." He became silent and asked no more of her. He wasn't going to get anywhere by forcing answers from her. Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into late night. Tommy kept nodding in and out of sleep. Sitting up and trying to sleep at the same time was not a good combination. At some point, his ears picked up a soft sound. The sound of crying. "Kimberly?" asked Tommy softly.

"What?" came the strained answer.

"Why are you crying?"

"There's no other way. After everything I did, there's simply no other way."

"Huh?" Tommy was confused.

"You want answers, don't you?"

"Well, yeah…"

Kimberly wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I knew I'd have to tell this sometime, but I never thought it'd be here and certainly not now."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sure by now you've noticed I never use my legs."

"I saw the wheelchair in the video Zordon had, Kim."

"I caused it," began Kimberly. "I overworked my body training for Pan Globals and messed up on one of my beam routines, causing my body to be paralyzed from the waist down. I never told anyone, but Trini. Even she had to drag it out of me."

"Why?" asked Tommy.

"I didn't want anyone to have to deal with me. I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to even deal with myself. So I tried sparing you by sending the letter. It was foolish, but you didn't need me like this. I was a burden."

"Kimberly, you couldn't be a burden."

"Yes, Tommy, yes I was. As a Ranger, you didn't need me. You lead such an active lifestyle and I would simply be in the way as I am now. I would simply put you and the others at risk. So instead I kept myself distance, disappeared. Only Trini knew, and she kept the secret; in return I had to eventually tell everyone someday."

Tommy was silent for a few minutes as the information sank in. "So there was no other guy?"

"There never was another guy, Tommy. There simply was a new lifestyle."

"I see," nodded Tommy. "Why didn't you trust me, Kimberly?"

"It's not that I didn't trust you Tommy. It's just… I didn't think you could handle me like this, something totally different and changed."

"So you didn't trust that I could handle seeing you like this? Instead you sent me that "Dear John" letter, telling me we're through and that you had another guy? Kim, that was simply unlike you completely. You couldn't even call me and tell me, just some simple letter. To top it off, you sent it to where everyone else would see me get it. That was crazy."

Kimberly was silent, and Tommy figured that she'd retreated back into her shell, and wouldn't say anything else. However, she began to speak softly. "Tommy, what I did was a bit crazy, but I was upset and depressed. I didn't know what else to do and I did regret it for awhile after I sent the letter, but things were too late to be changed and I never heard from you again."

"I was too angry and upset at the time. I was afraid that if I did ask you about the letter, I'd find it true. I couldn't face that fact so I hid from it."

The two sat in silence, neither one speaking up. Kimberly felt somewhat relieved. She'd finally been able to keep part of her promise to her mother and Trini. Tommy knew the entire story now and she did feel much better about herself. There were no more secrets kept from him. She only hoped that someday he could forgive what she'd done to him. She hoped that he understood why she did what she did now and wouldn't hold that too much against her.

Tommy looked up to the ceiling. He'd finally gotten the answers he'd been wanting to discover, but they weren't the ones he thought he'd find. Kimberly didn't have another guy. Tommy had felt very relieved to hear that statement for some reason. He did wish that Kimberly had told him about her accident sooner… he wouldn't have reacted in a bad way, would he? He didn't think he would, but then again, he couldn't tell what he would have done. After all, he had thought that Kimberly was creating the disability when he'd first seen the video at the Power Chamber.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway again. Tommy pretended to be asleep, and he had a feeling that Kimberly had as well when he felt her body go limp behind him. Loud cackling told him that Rita was on her way to pay a visit to the two of them. He hoped she would be more civil than Maroon had… the idea of Rita actually being civil brought a smile to Tommy's face. He must really be cracking when he hoped Rita would be civil.

Rita glanced in at the two teenagers. "Okay you two. Cut the act. I know that neither of you are sleeping. I heard you talking earlier."

Tommy groaned and his eyes snapped open to look at the alien empress. "What do you want?" he growled.

"Oh you think I'm up to something?"

"There's no doubt in my mind," answered Tommy.

"Very observant of you, Tommy. I do have something in mind, but that is not what I'm here for right now."

"Then why are you here?" asked Tommy.

"To see what my dear Maroon has been up to with the two of you. I've only heard stories up until now. I see she has done better than expected," noted Rita.

"Yes, she has and you just wait until the other Rangers get here. They'll kill her."

"Kill her? As if I care. She was simply created to serve a purpose and she has served that purpose well so far. If your Ranger buddies kill her, so be it. She was only a part of my grand plan. Soon I will have no more need for her."

"Then what do you want with Kimberly and I?"

"Oh, it's too soon to tell you that now. You'll find out in a few hours though." Rita noticed that Kimberly had kept quiet and that Tommy had done all of the talking so far. She didn't like the silence that the girl was exhibiting. "You're a little too quiet there, Kimmy. What's wrong with you?"

Kimberly didn't answer. She didn't want to answer. Rita had ruined her life. Just when she'd thought she was moving on, getting used to everything, Rita had popped an entirely new angle on everything. Kimberly was not one to hate anybody, but she hated, no, loathed Rita Repulsa more than anything in the world.

Rita wasn't going to take silence for an answer. She entered the cell and walked around until she was facing Kimberly. She crouched down and grabbed Kimberly's chin, forcing Kimberly to look at her. "I said what's wrong with you? I know you're not deaf so spit it out."

"I refuse to talk to someone who ruins my life and my dreams," spat Kimberly.

"Oh but I can change that," suggested Rita vaguely. Kimberly couldn't ignore that statement, but she wouldn't acknowledge it either. "You will see in a few hours." She released Kimberly's chin and then turned to leave the cell. "Remember what I said." Then Rita locked the cell and retreated down the hallway once again.

Tommy was in awe. Kimberly hadn't mentioned Rita having a hand in her accident. She had said it as though it had been her fault completely, not Rita's. He figured that Kimberly had only found out after being captured. He knew it had to be hard on her. It had to be. To have your dreams ruined by an enemy? One you'd not seen since your Power Ranger days? "Kim?" Tommy asked softly.

Kimberly didn't answer him. She was too busy figuring out what Rita had meant. Could she really give Kimberly back the ability to walk? That was a ridiculous idea though. _Two to one she wants me to do something in return for her. I will never work for her. Never. Not even if it lets me walk again._

**Well there you have it. However, I'm sure you all know that their talk is not finished. Keep reading to find out!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall Rita has a little chat with Kimberly. What happened to Bulk and Skull after they were knocked out? Plus, what are the Rangers up to back on Earth? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall!**_  
_


	26. The Bargain Store

**Okay so I know I haven't updated, but I did let my mailing list readers know I was going to Energy Express training Wed-Fri. I had no Internet connection so I couldn't update as it was, but I didn't finish this chapter until last night. I think it turned out well, and by taking longer to write it, it gave me a new idea for the end part, which you will see. Quiz at the bottom btw. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 26 The Bargain Store  
**

Later that evening, shortly after dark had fallen, Bulk slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and sat up, blinking in confusion. The last thing he remembered was trying to stop Kimberly and Jason from fighting… wait Jason and Kimberly fighting. That was something you didn't see all the time. It needed to be discussed. Bulk jabbed Skull in the side. "Skull, wake up you dolt!" Each jab became harder and harder each passing moment that Skull did not move.

Finally Skull rolled over. "Five more minutes, mommy…" he muttered.

"You idiot! I'm not your mother! Now get up, up, up!"

Skull sat up. "What?"

"We've got to figure out why Jason and Kimberly were fighting. Think about it. Jason and Kimberly? Have you ever seen them fight like that before?"

"Well no, but maybe Kimberly was PMSing or something…"

"Do you really think Jason would be fighting with Kimberly if she was only PMSing? Think!" Bulk smacked Skull upside the head.

"Ow! Geez, all right. Maybe Kimberly is cheating on Jason with someone?" suggested Skull. The boys knew that Tommy and Kimberly were no more, and figured that both had moved on.

"Hey… that's a good suggestion… maybe Kimberly and Jason hooked up and now Kimberly's found somebody new." Bulk considered this idea.

"Of course it's a good idea. I thought of it," answered Skull, pointing to his chest.

"As junior policemen, we need to investigate this. After all, this is not how things should be."

"You're right Bulky, but first, can we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"To the Youth Center!" The two teens bumbled off, each one devising ways of solving this new mystery. It had certainly confused them, but they were eager to solve it.

**Power Chamber**

Zordon met with the Rangers after he'd sent them off the night before to get a good night's sleep. "Rangers, we must discuss the mission today. Now that Rita has Tommy too, I fear things could take a turn for the worse if we do not act soon."

"Zordon, we have to go now," interrupted Jason.

"Jason, I understand your motives for wanting to go, but we must plan everything to make sure that she does not capture you as well."

"I know," replied Jason somewhat dejectedly.

"Katherine, you and Jason will be split apart. Originally, Tommy was to go with Jason, but this is no longer the case. Alpha has retrieved a map of Master Vile's hideout. Please face the Viewing Screen." All the Rangers turned as a map was brought up on the screen. "I believe that Kimberly and Tommy are being held in the dungeon area. From information I already have, it is known that Rita, Zedd, Finster, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo, and Rito moved in originally. Whether all of them are still there today is unknown. Maroon is the latest addition to the group. I am not sure where they have positioned themselves, but it is my guess that there is a guard near the dungeons 24/7."

"What must Jason and I do?" asked Katherine. A rest had done her well. She wasn't as distant as she had been the previous day. Though the memory still haunted Katherine, she had learned to accept that it had happened, and that it couldn't be changed. However, she still had lost the total trust in her Ranger powers that had once been there.

"Katherine, you will provide the distraction to Rita while Jason goes to the dungeons to see if Kimberly and Tommy are truly there. Jason, if you find them, release them and have Tommy morph. You two will then take Kimberly up to Rita's balcony and meet up with Katherine. Katherine, you will teleport Kimberly back to the Power Chamber. Jason and Tommy will hold off Rita as long as possible. I fear that there will be a final battle with Maroon before this mission is through. Do you two have any questions?"

"Zordon, what if Tommy and Kimberly aren't in the dungeons?" asked Jason.

"I am not sure. You will have to use your stealth to get around the fortress and avoid coming in contact with any of Rita's henchmen. If Tommy and Kimberly are being held in separate areas, Tommy may know where Kimberly is. Just use your best judgment, Jason. I have confidence in you."

"Zordon, what am I to do to keep Rita at bay?"

"Once she knows that you are there, there is no doubt that she will send her henchmen to find Jason. Rangers, I know this mission is tough, but I also know you will be able to handle it."

Katherine and Jason nodded solemnly. "We understand, Zordon," answered Katherine, as she reached for her morpher.

Billy wandered over to Katherine and Jason. "I need to see your communicators for a second. I need to attach a device that will allow you to transfer back to the Power Chamber after completing your mission," he explained. Katherine and Jason handed over the communicators without a word. Billy tinkered with both of them for a second before handing them back over. "There. They should be fully functionally. "Good luck to both of you."

"Thanks man," answered Jason.

"Thanks Billy," added Katherine. "Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"I need Gold Ranger power!" shouted Jason as he called upon his staff.

"Alpha, please enter the coordinates for Master Vile," commanded Zordon as the morphed Rangers stood in front of him.

"Right away, Zordon," replied Alpha as he pressed a few buttons on the Power Chamber console.

"A final good luck to the both of you. May you return safely with Kimberly and Tommy," stated Zordon as the teleportation light appeared around each Ranger.

As soon as both Rangers had disappeared from the Power Chamber Alpha asked, "Zordon, will they make it in time?"

"We can only hope so, Alpha. We can only hope."

**Rita's Balcony**

Rita glanced through her telescope, only to find nothing. She had hoped that Zordon would have sent his precious Rangers by now. She was getting quite impatient to defeat them and to kill Tommy. Finster entered behind her. "My queen, we have prepared the room. Shall I take them there?"

"No, not yet," answered Rita. "I still have to deal with Kimberly first. Then we will work on the room. I hope you have set everything into place."

"As you requested."

"Good. Take a few Tenga warriors and retrieve Kimberly. I want her taken to that room alone."

Finster bowed to Rita. "I shall meet you there shortly." He disappeared down a hallway and Rita smiled. She was still in the game, whether the Rangers liked it or not. She still had Kimberly and Tommy, and she could still use them to kill each other. The mere thought of such a sight pleased Rita to no end.

**Dungeon**

Tommy glanced up as he heard the sound of footsteps. There appeared to be more than one pair this time around. He grew angry when he saw Finster escorting two Tengas. He grew angrier when Finster let the two Tengas into the cell. He was his angriest when they were able to break the bonding spell that Maroon had placed on Kimberly and him, and watched the two Tengas drag Kimberly away. The worst part was watching Kimberly's face as she was dragged out of the cell. She made no noise, but the sad look on her face told Tommy that she had given up the will to struggle. He feared that there was nothing Rita could do that would give her the will to fight back.

Finster locked the cell again and looked in at Tommy, who glared back at him. "Rita will deal with you after she is finished with Kimberly," he responded pleasantly.

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her," growled Tommy.

"Oh trust me, I won't lay a finger on Kimberly, that I can promise you," answered Finster.

"You know what I meant."

"It is up to Rita to do as she pleases. I do not control her actions. I only give her my undying loyalty."

"I'll have my revenge on you," stated Tommy.

"Well if I recall, you seem to be stuck in that cell and I am out here. That does create quite a problem." Finster was surprised at the way he was acting. Normally he would never be so bold as to talk to any Ranger, captured or not. A few words were all that would come from his mouth, but nothing sassy.

Tommy jumped at the bars, but was thrown back by a purple electrical shock. He groaned and sat up, rubbing his head. "It is pointless," said Finster. "You cannot escape Master Vile's dungeons. Only he knows how to disarm everything." Finster turned and left the dungeons, pleased at angering Tommy. He knew Rita would be pleased too. If he could get Tommy angry enough, then Tommy would be unable to concentrate on fighting and act foolishly instead.

**Rita's Secret Room**

Rita paced back and forth as she waited for Kimberly's arrival. She looked up just as the two Tengas walked in with Kimberly. The two tossed Kimberly to the ground before leaving once again. Kimberly made no move to readjust her position. She hadn't even cried out when she landed. She simply lay still like a rag doll. "Get up, Kimberly," commanded Rita in a sickly sweet voice. Kimberly lay still and gave no answer.

Again, Rita called to Kimberly, but received no answer. She gave Kimberly a swift kick in the side and heard a groan come from the girl. "I see I've got your attention," commented Rita.

"Please… leave me alone…" begged Kimberly in a raspy voice.

"I've a bargain to settle with you."

"I don't… want to help."

"But I've a bargain you can't refuse. I can give you the ability to walk again if you are willing to help me. I can even give you a taste of it, so that you know I am telling the truth." Rita pointed her scepter at Kimberly and out shot a pale blue light.

Kimberly felt the energy race through her body, from her head to her feet. It felt weird to be able to feel her legs again, but she knew that this wasn't the way it was supposed to be. "Rise," commanded Rita, and Kimberly did. She tested out her legs again, wobbling at first like a baby colt taking its very first steps, but she quickly got the hang of walking again. Even so, her walk was slow and pained from the injuries she had all over her body. She sat down again.

"I see you enjoy being able to walk again," noticed Rita.

Kimberly couldn't deny the fact that it had felt good to walk on her own two feet again. She also couldn't deny the fact that to earn back the ability to walk that she would have to work with Rita. "What's the deal?" she whispered.

"The deal is you torture Tommy to death. I want him dead, but not quickly. I want him to suffer a slow, painful death for what he did to me. When he switched to the side of good he became forever first in my black book. I have wanted revenge on him since them. He will pay with his life."

Kimberly was taken aback. Kill Tommy? "I won't. I won't do you bidding. I may have broken his heart, but I will never break his body or his spirit. You will simply have to find someone else to do it. I refuse."

"Are you sure?" asked Rita. She had been afraid that Kimberly would answer in this way, yet she wasn't finished just yet. "You leave me no choice, but to do this then."

"Do whatever you want, but I will never kill Tommy willingly," declared Kimberly in a low voice.

Rita again pointed her scepter at Kimberly, this time shooting forth a golden light that overtook Kimberly's body. Red flashed in Kimberly's eyes as she rose to her feet. "I am here to serve you, my queen," responded Kimberly.

"Good girl. Wait here while I go fetch your prey."

"Yes… I could use a treat tonight…" trailed Kimberly.

**I hope you like this new change. I was originally going to keep Kim/Tommy good and have Rita not get the chance to have fun with the two, but it changed on me. Lovely idea though... So the Kim/Tommy final talk may have to wait for a long time, but I promise you will get to see the rest of their chat. And about the quiz. I used a song title for the chapter title, but the song meaning has nothing to do with the chapter. I just liked the title. Anyway, give me song and the artist. I do believe I have one more icon to hand out of Kimberly before I have to make new ones. However, if you already have the one of Kim that says "That thing? Gross!" let me know cause I will have to do more icons for future contests**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita shows Tommy the new Kimberly and the Rangers finally set off. But will anything go as planned? **


	27. Torturing Memories

**Wow, I really did not think I'd get this out tonight. When I first started I didn't even have a full page written, but I was able to get everything down that needed to be there. Also, the answer to the last quiz was Dolly Parton's "The Bargain Store". Yes, I know the song is about something totally different, but like I said bargaining is involved. I just figured it'd make a fun quiz question. For everyone that answered, I sent you your prize earlier this evening. I hope you enjoy it! I will need to be making more icons for later on. Never know when I'll need them! Anyway, enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 27 Torturing Memories**

Tommy watched the rear wall in his cell, staring at nothing in particular. His thoughts were elsewhere and focusing on the one thing that had troubled him for the longest time. Once thought to have been over her, thoughts came tumbling back after spending time with her in this cell lately. He missed her, even if only as a friend. She had always been so bright, so cheerful. That bit of light was missing from the team these days. No one could bring about that same bit of pep that Kimberly always could.

A sudden burst of pain brought Tommy back to reality. He glanced down at his chest and noticed that the scabbed over wounds had broken apart in some areas, causing a light bleeding. As Tommy applied pressure he wondered why Kimberly had been taken away by the Tengas. That look she had given him, the sad, defeated look in her eyes, broke his heart. A Ranger never gives up and even though Kimberly was an ex-Ranger, she had already given up the will to fight back. Perhaps it had been her lack of mobility. Perhaps she had had enough of Rita's torture. Perhaps she felt she was better off dead… _No_ thought Tommy. He knew he shouldn't think that way about Kimberly, but he honestly couldn't know how she felt. She had been out of contact with anyone for awhile…

Tommy's thoughts were interrupted by a key slipping into the lock on his cell. He turned around, only to see the maniacal face of Rita Repulsa before him. Behind her stood four Tenga warriors. "Ah, just who I was looking for," spoke Rita.

"What do you want?" asked Tommy, getting to his feet.

"Now, now don't get your morpher in a bundle." Before Tommy could react, a blue light shot from Rita's scepter, effectively knocking Tommy out. "Search him for his morpher," commanded Rita to the Tengas. "When you find it, take away one piece of it. One piece will never allow him to morph."

The Tengas clustered around Tommy, checking everywhere on his body for his morpher. It was found tucked away in his back pocket. One Tenga took part of it, while another Tenga grabbed Tommy's communicator for good measure. Both treasures were handed over to Rita. "Excellent work. Now take him to the room where Kimberly is. I want to see the look on his face when he sees her."

The Tengas nodded at their empress before picking Tommy up. Each Tenga had a limb, but did not carry him gently. In fact, they enjoyed swinging him back and forth more than they did anything else. Tommy finally made it to the room in one piece, but a little more bruised. They tossed him on the ground; Tommy was jolted awake by the motion. Just as Rita was about to follow them inside, she felt a bony hand tap on her shoulder. She gave a look of disgust to no one in particular before turning around. "What do you want now?" she asked impatiently.

Rito shrugged his shoulders. "Just seeing what you were up to. Ed boy wouldn't let me use his staff. Something about how I blew out the hole in the wall, or something like that. Anyway what's going on?"

"Using Kimberly against Tommy," answered Rita briefly.

Rito peeked his head into the room. "Hey, wait a minute… I thought Kim there couldn't walk."

"She can't you dolt. It's just a temporary magic fix. The longer she stays that way, the less chance she has to survive after it's removed."

"Oh I see, I see…" mumbled Rito. "So what's she gonna do to Tommy-boy there?"

"I'd take the trouble to explain, but it's easier if you just stay and watch. You're giving me a headache," moaned Rita as she rubbed her temples.

"Oh goody! I love a good show!" called Rito as he barged past Rita into the room. Rita simply shook her head at her idiotic brother and entered behind him.

Rita walked over to Kimberly, who was looking at Tommy with growing interest. "There's your prey. Now, just bash him up a bit, put on a nice show, but no killing until I give the signal, got it?" instructed Rita.

Kimberly looked at her, eyes flashing red. "I understand."

"Good. Now off with you. Show me what you've got."

Kimberly walked over to where Tommy lay, and grinned wickedly at him. Tommy looked up at her, surprised at what he saw. Kimberly was walking… that wasn't possible. Then it clicked. Kimberly was now under Rita's power. She was doing her bidding, and as an added bonus had been given the ability to walk again. Had she gone willingly though? That, Tommy couldn't decide. She had had that look on her face when he last saw her, and she truly could have been sick and tired of fighting back that she finally gave in to Rita's plans. Tommy didn't want to believe that was the case, but it wasn't something he could dismiss either.

"Get up handsome and give me a good fight. I might just take it easy on you if you do as I say," stated Kimberly.

Tommy rose to his feet, but not because Kimberly had commanded him to. Now that he was no longer confined to a cell, he decided it was time to take things to the next level. _Time to go Zeo_ he thought to himself. "Zeo Ranger V, Red!" he shouted. However, nothing happened. He didn't feel the energy boost that normally came with morphing. As he looked down at his wrists, he only saw part of his morpher had appeared. The other piece was simply not there. It was then that Tommy also noticed his communicator was missing as well. He looked over at Rita, who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Looking for these?" she asked as she held up an open box, his morpher piece and communicator inside. Around the box a red glow was seen, and Tommy presumed this to be a force field of some sort to keep him from taking them away from Rita.

"Give me back my morpher and communicator!" he shouted.

"Now Tommy, if I did that, then it wouldn't be any fun to see you and Kimberly fight. If she doesn't have any Ranger powers, then neither do you. However, Kimberly has something you don't."

"And that is?" asked Tommy.

"A partner," answered Rita as Maroon stepped out from the shadows. This time however, she looked different, and unlike Tommy had seen her before. She was an exact mirror image of Kimberly, even more so now that she had added the same cuts and bruises to her body. Tommy knew that once the battle began, he'd have a hard time telling the two apart.

"Miss me?" asked Maroon.

"Not particularly," replied Tommy.

"Oh but after our fun romp, I would have thought you'd think differently."

"I have no memory of you or this "romp" you're talking about," answered Tommy.

Maroon was about to answer, but Kimberly interrupted her instead. "Oh but don't you, Tommy? I remember it clearly, even after I closed my eyes. I know you enjoyed yourself. You enjoyed tormenting me with the display, that's for certain."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy. What were Kimberly and Maroon referring to, and why couldn't he remember any of it? He knew his memory was terrible, but it wasn't this bad. He racked his brain, trying to figure out what they meant, but it was useless. He couldn't remember a damned thing.

"Oh what about the making out? Or, I know! What about the sex in front of me? The groans and moans that I continued to hear, even after closing my eyes and ears? What about that, Thomas Oliver?" asked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, I wouldn't have sex with Maroon. That's just… insane," answered Tommy, faltering. Had he? Could she have put some spell on him?

"Oh but you did Tommy… You agreed that it was the best way to torment poor Kimberly here. So we did and you enjoyed every second of it," added Maroon.

Tommy's face paled. No, it couldn't be… Tommy wouldn't have done something like that, not with the enemy, not even in front of his ex-girlfriend… he'd never had sex with her before so why would he have started with Maroon? Maroon simply laughed at Tommy. "Yes, Tommy. I know what you are thinking. Why did you have sex with me? Well, it was quite easy once you were under my spell. You obeyed my every word and agreed to any sensual pleasure I asked about. You were my obedient sex slave, and I can easily do the same to you again if I felt like it."

Tommy didn't even give Maroon the satisfaction of grinning at him. He lunged at her, aiming to grab her by the neck. However, Maroon had anticipated some sort of violence from him and easily stepped aside, causing Tommy to land flat on his face. Tommy rose again and turned, only to find Kimberly standing in front of him. Or at least, he thought it was Kimberly. He wasn't too sure anymore. "Tsk, tsk, Tommy. Out of practice there? Or did you think I'd not be able to see that attack coming?" Now Tommy knew that it was Maroon speaking to him. He didn't see Kimberly though…

A hard kick to the back told Tommy that Kimberly was back. He groaned, and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently. He hadn't remembered Kimberly's kick being so powerful. "Kimberly, why are you doing this? Why are you following Rita?"

Kimberly refused to answer him and instead backflipped away from him while Maroon moved in and began to torment him again. "Don't you know that once your girlfriend breaks up with you, she can do whatever she pleases? It's her life, not yours so stay out of it. If she wants to become evil, then she can and you have no say in the matter. Find yourself a new girl, or, if you want, I'll be glad to make you my sex slave again," said Maroon.

Tommy delivered an upper cut to Maroon's chin before getting up again. "I will never be your slave again," he swore. "I can promise you that."

"Well, you never know what you'd say under my spell again. I'm willing to be that you'd come back to me eager for my body before you'd say no to such a tempting pleasure."

Rita had been watching the entire scene with amusement. She should have done this ages ago. Teaming Maroon and Kimberly up had been a brilliant idea, even though it was last minute one. Maroon had simply been hiding in the room, watching the earlier exchange between Rita and Kimberly. When Rita had seen her against the wall, she had explained a new idea to Maroon, who readily agreed to it. After all, Maroon wasn't going to turn down a fight with Tommy. She enjoyed his company way too much for that. Rita turned to her brother, who had somehow gotten ahold of popcorn and was munching away. "What do you think of my plan?" she asked him sweetly.

Rito turned to his sister and began to answer her, popcorn spilling from his mouth. "Seems like a good one. Why didn't Ed get involved?"

"Chew with your mouth closed you moron! Zedd preferred to enjoy his retirement instead of helping me destroy the Rangers this time around."

"I knew Ed was old, but I didn't know he was that far over the hill… Sheesh."

"Tell me about it," grumbled Rita.

"So when do I get to see the good stuff? Blood, guts, and gore?"

"Be patient. Tommy's being tormented slowly. He'll die eventually."

"What about Kimberly?"

"Well, she's pretty useless after she kills Tommy. After all, I can't keep her walking for too long or she'll die and she wouldn't make a good minion being dead."

"Then what's going to happen to her?"

"I'll simply have Maroon kill her, but not quickly. Slow death is better."

"What if you have Maroon do to her as she did to Tommy? Then she can kill her."

"Rito, I don't know how, but you've actually come up with a decent idea for once. Although, I will have to have Finster alter the Desire potion and create a female version, but it should work out nicely…"

Rito grinned before pounding his chest. A kernel of corn had gotten stuck in his throat. "Help…. Please…." He gasped. Rita whacked him on the back with her scepter and the kernel flew from Rito's mouth.

"You're such an idiot."

"Hey, I can't help that."

"Go tell Finster this: Create a female version of the Desire potion. And don't screw it up either. You must tell him exactly as I said."

Rito saluted. "Gotcha sis," he called before crossing the room to walk out the door. He stopped at the fighting trio. Both girls were currently attacking Tommy from either side.

"Get a move on you bonehead!" yelled Rita. Rito sighed before heading out the door and to Finster's lair. Good help wasn't appreciated, and certainly not by his sister, that was for sure. Rito found Finster in his room, stirring away at some greenish concoction.

"Message from Rita," spoke Rito.

Finster jumped, before looking up at Rito. "Don't scare me like that! You could have ruined my entire potion! The ingredients in here are rare and…."

Rito cut Finster off. "Dude, chill out. Rita only wants you to create a female version of the Desire potion. She has some plan for it. Whatcha cooking?"

"It's none of your business! Now get out so I can concentrate on my work. You are hindering the process!"

"Whatever," muttered Rito as he left Finster's. Yes, good help was certainly not appreciated by anyone.

**Okay so orginally Rito wasn't in this chapter, but I figured out an interesting way to include him, as you just saw. He's fun to write, what else can I say? Question is, could he end up ruining everything?**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Jason and Katherine arrive at Master Vile's but nothing is going as was planned. Tommy and Kimberly are nowhere to be found and Jason is running out of ideas. Will he and Katherine be able to work together to find the room? Or will they get caught up by one of Rita's minions? **


	28. Carefully Searching in Vain

**Sorry this chapter took so long. It would have been up last night if a certain sight would have let me upload it... anyway, here it is. I am going to try and do the icon requests I have received from my subscribing readers. However, I have to perform community service as part of Energy Express tomorrow from 5:30-10:30 so I don't know how far I'll get. I'll try my best though. So the story is being given a break for the weekend for that. However, I'll work on it on Monday and I should have a chapter out by Friday. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 28 Carefully Searching in Vain**

Katherine and Jason landed hard on a concrete floor. They looked around at their surroundings, trying to gather their bearings. Jason looked to Katherine. "Any idea where we are?"

Katherine glanced around before answering him. "Not a clue. These rooms don't look like the dungeon area, so we must be above it."

"Good guess," replied Jason. "I'll head this way and try to find a passage to the dungeons. You go and find Rita. She may already know we're here, so be careful."

"Right," nodded Katherine. "Good luck, Jason." She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a quick squeeze.

Jason nodded to her. "Same to you." Both Rangers turned in opposite directions and began slowly making their way down the hallway.

Katherine continued to watch Jason until he was out of sight. She sighed before continuing her journey along the corridor. She wouldn't tell anyone, but being near Rita again gave her goose bumps. What Rita had done to her back when she first moved to Angel Grove still hadn't left her mind. Then there was also the fact that Maroon had been Rita's own clone creation. Katherine shuddered when she thought of the girl. Maroon was… different.

_A Ranger has to fight for truth and justice, using the weapons and means provided to them_ thought Katherine_ but where in the world does that cover being kissed by a clone! Where does Maroon fit into the category of the other defeated monsters? Weapons won't stop her from doing what she did to me. Nothing could stop what she did to me, not even one of my fellow Rangers. Maroon had me right where she wanted me, and I failed to stop her. Complete and utter failure._

As Katherine crept down the hallway, thoughts about Maroon clouded her mind, and she couldn't concentrate fully on her task. She tried to clear the thoughts away and focus on her mission, but failed miserably. It was no surprise then when she bumped into one of her _favorite_ Rita minions, being knocked to the floor in the process. The minion was knocked back as well.

Rito shook his head. Whatever he'd ran into was quite solid. He shook his head and glanced upward, thinking it to be someone like Zedd or Goldar. Instead, he found himself face to face with the pink Zeo Ranger. He did a double-take. There was no way the Zeo Rangers could be here, unless…. "You're here for pretty boy and the girl, ain'tcha?"

Katherine groaned in disgust. She tried tricking him since she remembered how gullible he could be. "Um… no. I'm here to see Rita again. I've changed my mind. I'd like to be evil again."

"Really? Wow… I've always wanted a female sidekick. You always were my favorite Ranger."

If Katherine's helmet hadn't been covering her face, Rito would have seen the look of disgust plastered plain as day all over her face. At least he seemed to be buying her excuse. Perhaps if she got him to lead her to Rita, that would get her to Kimberly, or at least Tommy. At any rate, it was a good distraction. "Take me to Rita," commanded Katherine. "I must speak with her about the Rangers."

"Now that's what I like to hear! Follow me!" Rito turned and was more than happy to lead her to the secret room.

"What are Rita's plans?" asked Katherine. _This could be good information for later._

"Well, she doesn't tell me much, but I do know that right now it's Tommy-boy versus Kimmy and Maroon."

Katherine was about to give a retort, but then remembered she was supposed to be playing evil. "So it is time to have the ex-couple killed off?"

"Noooo…. Rita never said so yet. She just wants to torture Tommy."

Katherine glanced up when she noticed Rito pushing a door open. Katherine heard voices inside, so she figured that this was where Tommy and Kimberly were being held captive. _These aren't the dungeons_ thought Katherine _I should contact Jason, but if I do, Rito will suspect that something is up. I can't ruin my cover now. I hope Jason finds out soon._

Rito pointed toward the center of the room where Tommy lay pinned to the floor by the girls. One held his arms down while the other held his legs. Katherine guessed that the one holding Tommy's arms down was Kimberly, but only because she was battered and bruised, whereas the other had not a scratch. Then it hit Katherine: Why was Kimberly able to use her legs. She was snapped from her daydream by a clearing of the throat. Sheepishly she followed Rito toward Rita.

"Hey sis! Look who I've brought for you!" announced Rito.

Rita raised an eyebrow. "You actually captured a Ranger?"

"Well… yeah I guess you could call it that," replied Rito, scratching his head. "She kinda just told me she wanted to work for us again."

"Is this true?" asked Rita to Katherine. "Power down so that I can see you are telling the truth."

Katherine gulped, but de-morphed. She put on her best angry face and hoped for the best that her body language would convey the truth. She knew that Rita would be watching her closely. Katherine cleared her throat, then said, "My empress I want nothing more than to have Tommy destroyed. After the way he treated me, he deserves nothing but death. Even then that may be too good for him."

"Hmm… you sound like you mean it… but can you actually do it? Yes, I want to see you join in the fight over there…"

As Rita trailed off, Tommy shouted in pain. Maroon had just kicked him in the groin and then the stomach. Katherine turned and watched the fight for a few seconds. Rita noticed this hesitancy. "Can't do it, Kitty-Kat?"

Katherine knew that if she didn't think of something quick, her game would end all too soon. "I can do it my empress. I am simply deciding on the best way to attack Tommy. After all, he has to suffer, right?"

Rita smirked. "Good girl. Now get in there before I change my mind about you!" She gave Katherine a shove forward, making Katherine stumble, but she caught herself in time.

Katherine took a deep breath. She didn't want to hurt Tommy, but she had to if she were to buy Jason time to find them. She joined in the fight, apologizing in her mind to Tommy over and over again. Tommy got one glance at her and Katherine about gave in when she saw the look in his eyes. She tried to let him know that this wasn't real, but before she could, Tommy passed out. She drew back, along with Maroon and Kimberly.

"Excellent work, girls. That pleased me. Now, Maroon and Katherine step back into the shadows. It's time for more mind games with sweet Kimberly here. Once I take the spell off, she won't remember a thing, making it easy for me to manipulate her into thinking she beat Tommy up." The two retreated into the shadows and Katherine was forced to watch the ensuing scene. Maroon simply giggled softly. Katherine glared at her and Maroon shushed, thinking Katherine didn't want the two given away.

Rita turned and walked to Kimberly. "Excellent work my girl. Now it's time for you to see what you truly have down." As she spoke those words, she aimed her scepter at Kimberly, shooting forth a beam of white light. Kimberly crumpled to the floor as her legs became paralyzed again, crying out.

"Excellent work, Kimberly," boomed a voice from behind her.

Kimberly turned and looked at Rita. "What are you talking about?"

"I think you should take a look at the center of the room and you'll see why. I didn't think you had it in you, but obviously you proved me wrong."

As soon as Kimberly saw Tommy lying there, her hand flew to her mouth and she shook her head, tears forming. It couldn't have been… She couldn't have turned on Tommy. "Oh but you did," answered Rita as though being able to read her thoughts.

"No, no… I couldn't have…. I can't walk… I can barely speak in a full voice… I couldn't have…." Kimberly rambled on as her mutterings became jumbled together in one long sentence.

"Well, for starters, this is part of the reason," added Rita as she again zapped Kimberly with her scepter. Kimberly found herself being raised up and able to stand on her own two feet.

"Just because… I can walk doesn't… mean I can fight him…" gasped Kimberly.

"But you did. I saw it with my own eyes. You were quite vicious, going at Tommy in a blind fury—" Rita was interrupted as the door once again opened. "Oh for pete's sake what is it now!" she yelled.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but I have something you might like," called Goldar as he entered the room.

"It had better be good," remarked Rita.

"It most definitely is if you want the Gold Zeo Ranger. I found him in the dungeon area looking for something."

"He was probably looking for these two," answered Rita as she motioned to Kimberly and Tommy.

From the shadows, Katherine's anger boiled. Jason had been captured and now there were no Rangers to keep Rita at bay. She had to do something… she couldn't just stand there and watch this. Goldar dragged Jason in behind him, bound by some type of magical rope. Katherine simply couldn't stand there and watch any longer. Her teammate needed her, and here she was hiding in the shadows. Katherine sneaked a peek over at Maroon, who had eyes only for the scene in front of her.

_I can't just let this happen… I have to help out. Forget the evil me. I've got to morph again. _"Zeo Ranger I, pink!" Maroon watched her morph and pounced as soon as the light disappeared, but Katherine wasn't there. Maroon was greeted by the hard floor instead. Katherine ran toward Tommy before Rita could stop her. She bent over him, cradling his head in her arms. "Tommy, wake up. You've got to morph and help us out. Jason and I need you." Tommy didn't respond.

"He can't morph even if he wanted to. He's missing a piece to his morpher, as well as his communicator. You'll have to get through the Tengas and Goldar if you want it back!"

Katherine knew she was going to need Jason's help. She knew she couldn't do it by herself. She ran for Goldar, but a group of Tengas blocked her path. _Just great… I need help getting to Goldar._ When Katherine glanced up, she noticed Goldar had disappeared, leaving Jason's rope to fall to the floor. Jason struggled to free himself from it, finally succeeding.

"Jason! We've got to get Tommy's morpher piece back!"

"Gotcha!" he shouted back as he began to fight his way through the Tengas.

Katherine had no time to search for Goldar as the Tenga warriors bombarded her. She ducked and began fighting back. The Tengas were putting up a good fight and threw Katherine to the ground.

"Kat! I know you can do it!" shouted Kimberly using all the strength she could muster.

Katherine pulled herself to her feet and took another fighting stance. She wouldn't let Kimberly and Tommy down. They'd been through too much to see their fellow Rangers lose. Katherine's punches became more vicious and the ranks of Tenga's slowly disappeared. Finally, Katherine's path was clear and led straight to Goldar. Katherine looked around for Jason, and noticed that he was still fighting. She would simply have to go at it alone.

"Not so fast," hissed Maroon, jumping on her back. "You won't get that piece back so easily."

"Get off me!" shouted Katherine as she began trying to shake Maroon off.

"Now, now, that's not very nice you know. You should simply be kind and let me enjoy the ride."

"You will never enjoy anything ever again after I am through with you!"

"Not so fast you ugly bitch!" shouted Kimberly as she tried to drag Maroon off of Katherine's back. She tugged and pulled as hard as she could. Just when she'd lost all hope that she'd succeed, she ended up tossing Maroon into Rita, falling backwards herself.

Rita fell to the floor, and rose back up an angry queen. Maroon scampered away from her side, not wanting to feel any of her wrath. Rita shot her scepter at the first thing that moved, which just happened to be Goldar. Goldar became frozen to his spot, the morpher and communicator in his hands.

"Jason, look!" shouted Katherine and pointed.

Jason nodded and dove toward Goldar. He quickly grabbed the items from Goldar's hands and ran to Tommy along with Kat. They had to wake him up and get him to morph, otherwise they were going to be in big trouble. Unless Tommy had his own morpher and communicator, Katherine and Jason were going to have a hard time holding on to it. The Tengas began advancing in and Jason doubled his efforts to wake Tommy up. "Come on Tommy! We need you!" he shouted.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Can Tommy be woken up in time to battle against Rita and her crew? Will Kimberly be taken away from Rita? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall!**


	29. Anxiety and Devious Deeds

**I actually wrote this chapter mostly tonight. I got really inspired for it. I keep forgetting to mention that we're on Part 3 now. Part 2 ended with the beginning of Chapter 25, right after the Temptations chapters. It keeps slipping my mind for some reason. The icon request session I did with my subscribing readers wasn't a total bust. BoredGirl84 gave me a good episode for caps, and some of them will be given away in future chapters! Anyway, enjoy this chapter. I might be able to get another chapter out by Saturday, but I'm not certain. Again, I have community service Saturday evening! **

**Chapter 29 Anxiety and Devious Deeds  
**

Tommy wasn't responding to any of the Rangers' pleas. Katherine and Jason became more worried as each second passed by. The two didn't notice Kimberly kneel beside them. Rita had been so distracted by the capturing of Jason that she hadn't taken away Kimberly's ability to walk. Katherine and Jason looked to their friend, whose body was trembling. "All my fault, all my fault," she kept repeating to herself.

Jason placed an arm on her shoulder gently. "It's not anyone's fault Kim," he told her.

Kimberly simply shrugged his arm away, not taking her eyes off of Tommy. She leaned over him and began to whisper something in his ear. Jason and Katherine struggled to read her lips, but her hair soon fell in the way and it would forevermore be a mystery as to how the crane had made the falcon fly again.

Shortly after Kimberly went back into a kneeling position, Tommy's eyes slowly opened. He groaned in pain, but tried to sit up. He looked around at his teammates and placed a hand on his head to still a growing headache. "I feel like I've been smashed by one of Mondo's monsters," he groaned.

"Tommy can you fight? We need your help!" instantly stated Jason.

Tommy looked to his best friend. "I think I can fight… it might be a little hard."

"We can't do it without you," added Katherine.

Tommy then turned to look at Kimberly, whose face was twisted in pain despite the fact that she was kneeling easily beside him. The fact that she was paralyzed and shouldn't have been able to do that never crossed his mind at that moment. She looked at him, but said not a word.

"Here's your other morpher piece and communicator," said Jason, interrupting Tommy's thoughts as he shoved the items into Tommy's free hand.

Tommy slipped his communicator back on his wrist and then took his morpher piece. "I guess there's really no other option, huh…" he mumbled to himself. He slowly pulled himself to his feet, taking out his other morpher piece. "Zeo Ranger V, Red!" he shouted.

Rita shouted in rage as she saw the red Ranger appear before her. This wasn't possible. There was no way in hell. He should have been down and out. He shouldn't have woken up. Those damned girls should have put him in a coma! Rage overtook her mind, and she pulled her scepter out. The first target within her sights that wasn't a Ranger was Kimberly. Kimberly would create a good distraction. She thrust her scepter forward and a burst of light shot forth at Kimberly.

As the light overtook Kimberly's body, she fell over. Once again, Rita had removed her magic spell, forcing Kimberly's legs to become nothingness to her once more. However, this time was different. Kimberly felt as though her body was on fire. Everything was burning and it wouldn't stop. She kept curling and uncurling her fists, hoping to dull the pain in her hands at least, but to no avail.

Rita smirked. Now this was more like it. She noticed the Rangers turn to tend to their fallen friend and that was when she took her chance. "Tengas, attack!" she shouted. Throngs of Tengas now swarmed the Rangers and they soon took to battle against the pesky birds. This was the chance. It was more than perfect, and it'd still allow her to have the upper hand. Rita turned toward the shadows where her loyal clone stood waiting for the next set of instructions. Rita looked over her clone, watched her face as the battle moved forward.

Maroon's eyes seemed to glow with fury that her queen had been put in such a position. Even though only a clone, she knew what the loss would mean for Rita. Another humiliating defeat, probably one of the worst ones in the history of battles. To have built the plans so carefully, only to have them so easily crushed. She noticed Rita looking at her and only glared. How could she have fallen so easily? This was turning out to be like every other battle that Maroon had in Kimberly's memory. Nothing had really changed—Rita had simply taken more risks; she still was failing. Maroon thought that she could do better. At least she didn't have the track record that Rita had amassed.

Rita noticed that Maroon was concentrating not on the battle, but on her. Something was going on inside her clone's mind, and she couldn't guess what. It didn't matter anyway. Rita motioned for Maroon to join her. It was time to set up the last plan, the last trap that could possibly be used against the Zeo Rangers.

Sighing, Maroon went to Rita's side. "What is it that you want?" she asked, not all too pleasantly.

"It's time to get ready for our last plan, and you are the key to it."

"I seem to be the key to a lot of things, but we seldom get further than unlocking the door."

"Shut up and listen to me! The other Rangers are too distracted by the Tengas to take care of Kimberly. You saw how quickly they turned away from her pain to battle against my warriors. We must use that to our advantage," spoke Rita.

"How are we going to do that?" asked Maroon. She was eager to hear this answer. This had to be good. Maroon knew that Rita was pulling at straws, grasping for that final plan that would ensure victory. She also knew that this didn't bode well for her either. It was then and there that Maroon decided she would die before she allowed the Rangers to succeed. She may clash with Rita, but she too hated the Rangers and would not live to see them continue to fight on, if it came to that.

"I want you to steal Kimberly from under their noses. She is in too much pain right now to yell for help or fight against you. Take her away and then I want you to make sure you look exactly like her in every manner. Every cut, every bruise, every ripped bit of clothing must be exactly alike. When the time is right, you and her shall return to Earth and give the Rangers a final do or die showdown—"

Rita was interrupted by a soft tapping on her shoulder. She quickly dismissed Maroon to do her bidding then turned to see who had the nerve to interrupt her. "What!" she hissed.

There stood Finster holding a bottle. "I'm sorry my queen, but the Desire potion is ready for use as you requested. What shall I do with it?"

Rita contemplated this for a few seconds. Then she had a brilliant idea. "Oh Rito," she called sweetly.

"Yes sis?" he answered.

"This is the new female version of my desire potion. I want you to rub it on your bones and then focus your thoughts on Katherine. Draw her away from the battle. One less Ranger gives us a better advantage."

"Gotcha!" he saluted as he took the bottle from Finster. He pulled the stopper and began rubbing the potion on him. Once finished he sniffed at his body. "PU! What is in this stuff? It reeks worse than Ed-boy!"

"Never mind what's in it," answered a frustrated Rita. "Just go distract Katherine. I don't care what you do with her, but get her away from here and out of this room! Can you do that?"

"Sure can!" replied Rito before scampering off into the flutter of Tengas just as the Rangers began shouting to each other in a panic.

"Where's Kim?" asked Jason.

"She was behind me!" yelled Katherine.

"She couldn't have gone far!" added Tommy.

"We've got to find her," commented Jason.

"As much as I'd love to Jase, that's a bit impossible right now," answered Tommy as a Tenga gave him a right hook to the side. He groaned before taking up his stance again.

"Yeah Jason. These Tengas are swarming like crazy! Every time I knock one out, another simply takes its place." As soon as Katherine mentioned that, she felt a bony finger tapping her on the shoulder. She quickly turned, already in fighting position. She was about to swing at Rito when he spoke.

"Hey there doll. What do you say to you and me hooking up?"

Before Katherine could give a rational reply, she froze and her hormones were overtaken by the Desire potion. When she moved again, she answered, "Mmm, sure thing. Let's ditch these guys."

Rito held out his arm and Katherine took it. The two walked arm and arm out of the room right under Jason and Tommy's noses. Tommy caught the tail end of the conversation. "What the hell just happened Jason? Katherine just went off with Rito!"

"Oh man! I knew things were going too well—"

"Define too well," muttered Tommy.

"As I was saying," continued Jason, "It seems Rita's got a new version of her Desire potion, the same type that she used on you."

"Great… now we've got to get Katherine away from Rito."

"How are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that only Rito can break this spell."

**Somewhere in Master Vile's**

Maroon made sure that she had gotten far enough away from Rita's secret room. She had taken so many twists and turns that she was sure she was safely hidden from the Rangers. Actually, she had no idea where the hell she really was. For all she knew, she could be right next to the secret room. Out of all the possibilities, she truly hoped that was not the correct one.

As she looked around her surroundings, she noticed many books and potions. A large black iron cauldron sat in a corner while a smaller one sat on a table opposite it. One shelf was filled with volumes of books while another held a variety of jars, most of which were filled with different colored concoctions. With a groan she realized where she'd ended up—Finster's laboratory. Then she realized that this could be used to her advantage. She had access to all of his things and he couldn't stop her from doing as she pleased. After all, if she were to do things correctly, a few potions were in order right?

Maroon noticed a long wooden table near the small cauldron and laid Kimberly upon it. Kimberly wasn't doing much to respond to Maroon. Her body was writhing with the pain that Rita's magic had caused her body. While Kimberly was distracted, Maroon looked for some sort of potion that would freeze the pain for now. There was no way that she could accurately fool the Rangers with Kimberly in her current condition. After a few minutes she found a potion on one of the shelves labeled "Freeze-Eze". She groaned at the stupid name, but read the label on the back. It instructed that the potion only be used to "dull an ally's pain so that they may continue to fight on until their body succumbs to death." Maroon shrugged and took the bottle over to Kimberly. "Bottoms up," she called cheerfully as she dumped the entire bottle into Kimberly's mouth.

Kimberly sputtered and choked, most of the liquid dribbling out the sides of her mouth. However, the small amount that had made it down her throat began to take effect on Kimberly's body. She felt as though the world had stopped as her body felt cooler and cooler with each passing second. When everything finally began to return to normal speed, it seemed to her that hours had passed by, when in reality it had only taken minutes. Kimberly pushed herself to a sitting position and found herself staring directly at Maroon. Before she could say a word, Maroon spoke.

"Before you say a word, shut up and listen to me. I've been told to make myself look exactly like you down to the last cut. So you just lie there and everything will be peachy."

Of course, Kimberly would have none of this. She wiggled and squirmed, trying to get off of the table. Maroon had suspected that Kimberly would try to escape. As futile as it was, a moving Kimberly made for very hard copying. She shoved Kimberly back down to the table, banging Kimberly's head on the wood in the process. This effectively knocked Kimberly out. Maroon was going to strap her to the table, but this worked just as well.

She began copying Kimberly's injuries to her own body. Many of the bruises she could cause to appear with her own limited magic, but the cuts were another story. Maroon had to take a sharp edge and cut herself. She felt the tears stinging her eyes with every cut she made on her own body. _Damn this girl's sensitivity. She can't take anything like this without crying!_ Maroon glanced up from her work as she heard the door begin to open. _It must be Finster! He can't come in here, not now!_ Thought Maroon.

"Go away!" she yelled as she thrust a rock-like object at the door to force it to slam shut. Before the intruder could open it again, Maroon used her bonding power to seal it shut. Angry knocking began as soon as the intruder realized the door simply wasn't going to open.

"Open this door! I won't hear of this!" yelled Finster from the hallway.

"I have permission! You're interfering with the plan!" shouted Maroon back at him.

"I don't care if you do have permission! This is my laboratory room, not yours, Maroon. I created you, you know!"

"Stop with the idle threats you dog beast! Perhaps if you didn't let your wavering loyalty get in the way of your work, you wouldn't have these kinds of problems." Silence was heard for a few minutes from the other side of the door.

"I have been loyal to my queen ever since I first joined her as a young adult. My loyalty has not wavered, only grown stronger. I suggest you should do the same."

Maroon groaned. She didn't want to have a stupid argument with one of the henchmen right now. She had more important work to do and he was going to mess up her careful carvings. "Leave here and return later. I'm using your lab and you'll get it back."

"You'd better not break any of my bottles!" shouted Finster.

Maroon knocked the empty Freeze-Eze bottle off the table, grinning when it shattered violently on the hard floor. She knew it was empty, but Finster didn't.

She heard a shout of rage and angry retreating footsteps outside the door. She laughed loudly. "That's right! Good riddance!" she yelled. Maroon went back to her work. The final mark she made on her body was that of the crudely drawn 'M'. She scoffed. Here was her own signature on herself. Her act of malice toward Tommy and Kimberly had come back full circle to its creator.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took on a twist of its own, really. And poor Katherine! Sorry, but with Goldar frozen, Rito seemed like the perfect choice! Especially since she'd dealt with him before! Also, all reviewers receive a special icon from me. This one is of Bulk and Skull and is capped from the episode Rocky Just Wants to Have Fun. I won't say what it says, but the look on those two's faces is priceless! Just make sure to give me an email to send it to!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rito sweet talks Katherine while Rita tries to deal with the remaining two Rangers. Maroon finishes her preparations, but what will Kimberly do when she awakes? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall!**


	30. Desires, Dreams, and Toys

**Well here we are again. I guess I'm going to be on a one chapter a week basis for now. Anyway, this chapter has a neat little twist that I thought of last night. Maybe it was because it was midnight, I dunno. Whatever it was, I liked it. Also, all icons have been sent out to all reviewers who left me an email address to send it to. Most of you were already on my mailing list to begin with. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 30 Desires, Dreams, and Toys  
**

Rito couldn't believe his luck. Finster's potion truly worked. Here was the girl of his dreams with her arm linked in his. She had ditched the helmet long ago, tossing it to the side, but kept the spandex suit on. He tilted his head to the side, trying to figure out where his luck had gone right. He was suddenly brought back to Earth again by a gruff voice.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Zedd.

"What's it look like Ed? Got me a woman. What else could it be?"

"You? A woman? Give me a break."

"Yes, but if you'll notice, she's a Power Ranger. You, on the other hand, have my old windbag of a sister," retorted Rito.

"Power Ranger? Ha. You had to choose one of the weak females?"

Katherine spoke up. "Weak? Look at yourself you old man. I don't remember you kicking the Rangers' asses. I think it was the other way around." She gripped Rito's arm tighter. "Let's go somewhere quiet…" she whispered.

Rito nodded. "Right." He waved his hand at Zedd. "Get lost Ed. My Kat and I have some one on one time to take care of. Why don't you take your old butt and go deal with that oh so ugly wife of yours?" Rito and Kat pushed past Zedd.

Zedd's eyes glowed red with anger. He mumbled incoherently and stomped off down the hallway. He shouldn't have let Rito best him like that. Inside he was truly amazed that Rito was able to snag a female Ranger like that. She appeared stuck to his arm. The entire bits of love made Zedd sick, but he still couldn't help but think of what he could do with a female Ranger of his own. Not only could he use her against the Rangers, but also against Rita. He knew Rita wouldn't like it if another female that was prettier and wiser was sharing a home with Zedd. It reminded him of that old Earth story, Snow Red, or Blue Snow or something like that. He wasn't sure of the details and it was an Earth story, so who really cared?

Rito took Katherine down a long winding hallway and finally opened a door that had a menacing skull with snakes coming out of the eye sockets. "I give you my humble home," Rito whispered to Katherine as he watched her admire his door.

A shiver went up Katherine's spine. "It's creepy, but I love it."

"Yeah, I do too. It took me awhile to figure out how to get it just right, but I finally did. Never knew your Rito was an artist, eh?"

"Mmm no. You're very talented," commented Katherine as she kissed his cheek bone.

If Rito would have been covered with flesh, his face would have been a fire engine red. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Thanks, babe."

Rito pushed the door open, and gestured Katherine to move inside. His hand swept across the air. "Welcome to my room, the only place where I am safe from the dingbats."

Katherine laughed. "Truly they can't be that bad."

"You ain't had to live with 'em either." Rito shook his head. "Not a pretty sight at times."

"On the other hand, I have a pretty sight before my eyes," commented Katherine.

Katherine moved deeper into Rito's room. There really wasn't much too it. There was a wooden table in the corner to the left, and a bed sat diagonal from it, hardened stone covered with a blanket and pillow. Beside the table sat a wooden chest, that had some of Rito's personal belongings and keepsakes in it. The only natural light that shown into the room came from a half-moon, barred window that overlooked part of Master Vile's territory. The skull candles that sat on the table provided a shadowy source of artificial light. "I love how you've decorated the place," she said.

Rito placed an arm around her shoulder. "You know, I love it too. It really brings out my features."

Katherine's hand caressed Rito's cheek. "Most definitely," she purred.

Rito laughed nervously. This desire potion was working better than he thought. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He'd always wanted Katherine, but not this way, not as a lover. He wanted more of a companion to talk to and help him conquer the universe. Love was not something he truly wanted. He couldn't remember if he'd been told how to get rid of the Desire potion though.

Katherine sat on his bed, legs folded back. She smirked, somehow knowing she could get Rito if she truly wanted. She began moving her fingers over the fabric of her suit. Rito watched her intently, but not really enjoying himself. Rito gulped. How was he going to get this to end?

**Finster's Room, Kimberly's Dream**

She sat underneath an oak tree, reading a book. The words were not sinking into her mind, but instead focused elsewhere. Her wheelchair was close by incase she needed it. Her body was covered with scars and bruises that had never gone away since that battle so many years ago. In her mind, it was simply as though it had happened yesterday.

Dream Kimberly's mind flashed back a few years to that terrible fight. The Rangers had lost. After Katherine had disappeared, things took a turn for the worse. Rita had unfrozen Goldar and he had attacked with vengeance. He aimed for Tommy, who was still suffering from his battle with the females. Tommy fell by Goldar's sword, and Kimberly remembered dragging herself to him. The tears had fallen from her face as he lay there dying. She pulled his head into her lap and whispered to him, trying to keep him alive just a little bit longer.

As Tommy's body had grown weaker, he demorphed back into the ragged clothing he'd been wearing in the dungeons. His breathing was raspy and came in short gasps. He reached out a hand to Kimberly, and she took it in her own, gripping it with all her might. The return grip was weak and nothing like Tommy's at all. "Kim, I'm dying," he whispered. The two were oblivious to the battle raging around them.

"Please, Tommy, don't say that. Please don't say that. You will live. You'll fight back."

Tommy shook his head. "I'm afraid it's too late… I wish there were another way…"

Kimberly shook her head, but the tears fell harder. "I'm sorry, Tommy. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I never got the chance to tell you the whole story, but all I ask is forgiveness." Kimberly rested her cheek against Tommy's hand.

"I forgive you, Kim. Goodbye," whispered Tommy as he succumbed to the hands of death.

After Tommy had died, Rita had turned his body to ash. Kimberly threw herself upon the remains, hoping that somehow she would keep Rita from further desecrating the remains of Tommy. She had grabbed as much as she could, and placed it into one of her pockets, hoping that somehow it'd still be there once she escaped this hellhole.

Rita had gotten rid of all the Rangers after that. She had simply said her goal had been reached, that Tommy had died and her revenge had been served. She had been pleased, and she wanted no more to do with the Rangers for now. The Rangers had arrived back home, and tried to piece their lives together.

Tommy's funeral had been private. Only close friends and family attended. Kimberly didn't remember very much of the event. Her eyes had been clouded by tears and her brain clouded by his memory. She had been the first to leave, returning home. That night, she had cried herself to sleep.

Time had passed, not stopping for Tommy's death. Kimberly had moved away from Angel Grove to get away from the memories that the little town held for her. She had made a move to a town called Reefside, hoping that the past could be put behind her.

It brought her back to the present, where she sat underneath the oak tree.

Kimberly pulled a medium plastic test tube from her breast pocket on her shirt. Instead were the ash remains of Tommy. She knew it wasn't proper of her to carry him like this, but she wanted to keep him close to her heart always. Originally, she had planned to spread his ashes at the lake in Angel Grove Park, but had decided against it. She had specially purchased the test tube and slipped his remains in there, sealed away forever. It was all she had left of her first love. She smiled sadly at the tube, remembering the good times they'd spent together. Tommy had been the first to go of the original Rangers. Why had life caught up to them so soon? Kimberly closed her eyes

**End Dream**

The next time Kimberly opened her eyes, she found herself on a wooden table. Her eyes quickly flickered around the room, her breath heavy, body sweaty. That dream… it had seemed so real. Was Tommy dying? Had he already died? Was her dream a foreshadowing of what could happen, how Tommy's life would end? _No… it can't be true. It won't happen to him_.

Maroon was looking her body over in the small cracked mirror. She had to make sure that she looked like Kimberly in every way possible. One small slip up and the Rangers could find out that she was truly Maroon and not Kimberly Hart. She was the last ditch effort of Rita, if it came to that, and she was not going to willingly screw things up. She had promised to give her life to beat the Rangers. She wasn't going to break that promise now.

As Maroon admired her handiwork, she noticed that Kimberly was awake out of the corner of her eye. She turned to face the girl. "Enjoy knocking yourself out often?" she asked.

Kimberly sat up. "Shut up."

"Hey, I'm not the one who knocked myself out. I was going to put you out, but you did it for me. How was I supposed to know that you humans would pass out simply from hitting your head on something hard?"

"I don't need to hear it from you."

"It's not like you have a choice though, is it? You can't walk so you can't get off that table. You'd simply fall to the floor, and what good would that do? You'd have to drag yourself along anyway."

"That doesn't mean the Rangers won't help me out," spat Kimberly.

"Hmm… maybe. As I recall, they were a bit weak. And word's being passed around that Tommy is near death. While you were out, Finster came and told me. Tommy's gonna die, and Rita's more than pleased. She's still trying to figure out what to do with you, though." Maroon knew she was lying through her teeth, but she was hoping that Kimberly would buy her word. If Kimberly indeed felt that Tommy was going to die, then perhaps she would be more willing to comply with orders. Unfortunately, Maroon didn't know of the dream that Kimberly had had while knocked out. If she had, she truly would have used that to her advantage. Things would have been all too perfect that way.

Kimberly's eyes grew wide with Maroon's words, but she refused to believe Maroon. Maroon was the enemy and the enemy would say whatever would get the prisoner to break down and talk. "You're lying," she stated boldly.

Maroon had figured that this would be the case. "How can you be so sure that I'm not?" she asked.

"I can't be, but as the enemy it's your job to feed me lies."

"Lies are mixed in with the truth. You can't afford to not believe me."

Kimberly knew that Maroon was right, but she had a gut feeling, and she was willing to follow her gut before she'd follow Maroon. "I simply won't believe you," Kimberly said again, this time louder.

Maroon huffed. "Believe whatever you want, but I still speak the truth. Even if Tommy were alive, that wouldn't make things any easier for you. As I recall, you like it when he rescues you in battle, don't you? Sure, you like to be a warrior like the rest of the boys, but deep down you like to be rescued too. You even call the idiot your "white knight" and he feeds on that."

"Leave my memories out of this!" cried Kimberly.

Maroon smirked. So Kimberly didn't like having her memories tossed back at her… "Why should I? Your memories are mine as well, or have you forgotten that? I know everything you do, even your darkest desires. Why do you think I slept with Tommy? Deep down, you had always wanted to, but kept it a fantasy because you'd never really do that. I brought it forth and right in front of you. Oh if you would have seen yourself just then!" Maroon laughed.

"My memories are not your toys!"

"You are my toy, little Kimmy. I can do as I like with you. I could be a good playmate and care for you, or I could be a terrible one and break you, slam you, never giving a damn about any of it. Your memories are simply my other accessories. After all, toys do come with accessories and your memories are simply part of the package."

Kimberly lowered her head. She had no way to keep Maroon from using her memories against her, no method to stop her. Even if she could fight on two legs, she'd have to kill Maroon. Could she kill the splitting image of herself? Maroon may have been a clone, but she did know what she was talking about.

Maroon watched Kimberly with glee. "I know you agree with me," she whispered softly. "You have no choice but to agree with me." Kimberly was silent, not wanting to give Maroon the pleasure of an answer. "Now make sure you stay put," called Maroon as she walked toward the door. "I must let Rita know of my progress. I'm sure she'll be pleased to know that you and I are ready to die." The door slammed shut behind her, and Kimberly could hear a rapid succession of clicking noises. She knew she was trapped.

**And thus ends chapter 30. I should have this story finished by the end of summer, hopefully. I've gotten a new idea for a Kim fic, but not certain if it will be a Kim/Tommy one. It does deal with the letter though... that's all I'm saying about that!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rito looks for a way to get rid of Katherine while Rita is plotting her next move. Will the siblings be successful? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall! **


	31. Crash, Bang, Trouble

**So as many of you know, I've had this chapter done for a bit now, but I told you I'd wait to post it because of my other fic :) Anyway, here's the latest! **

**Chapter 31 Crash, Bang, Trouble  
**

Rita was getting a headache watching Jason and Goldar fight. She had thought that by unfreezing Goldar, things would quickly progress, but Goldar and Jason were and had always been mortal enemies. Both were closely matched, but Goldar was more on the defense than the offense. That monkey always let her down in times of trouble.

Two figures came running in from opposite directions, swarming around Rita. One was Maroon, and the other was Finster. "You!" they both shouted.

"What the hell is this?" asked Rita.

Finster, out of breath, spoke first. "That… thing wrecked my lab!" he shouted, pointing at Maroon

"Oh please. I was borrowing it to fulfill the empress's wishes."

"I don't think she meant that you were to destroy my lab too!"

"Oh great… another freaking headache…" mumbled Rita.

"Relax you old goon. I didn't destroy it."

"I heard it! You can't deny the fact that bottles were sent crashing!"

"One bottle. One bottle went crashing. One empty bottle, is more like it. Sheesh. You're freaking out over nothing."

Rita found the argument between the two amusing, but she had more important things to deal with than two fighting henchmen. "Finster, shut up. Maroon, give me your progress. I know that's the only reason you're here."

Maroon bowed. "Yes my empress. I have copied Kimberly's body exactly to my own. There should be no way to tell us apart simply by looking at us."

"You must remember to sound like her two. If you give one slip up, they will know you aren't the real Kimberly."

"I know. I have been going over Kimberly's memories for some time now. If I analyze enough of them, I should be able to confuse the Rangers into killing her, and not me."

"Perfect… the death of a Ranger should throw the rest into discord."

"That is what I am hoping for. That way, you may be able to still get to Tommy."

"Hmm… yes I do believe that will work for now. Return to Finster's lab until I summon you and Kimberly to go to Earth."

"What!" Finster yelled in outrage. First Rita allowed Maroon to get away with destroying his lab, and now this. Maroon was not entitled to the lab in any way, yet Rita was giving her complete access.

Rita turned to him. "She's using it for now. End of story. No more talking about it. Deal with it."

"Of all the nerve…" Finster mumbled as he stormed off. This was not his day. He'd make sure Maroon paid for everything she'd done to him. He just needed a plan. _Oh forget the plan_ he thought miserably. _Forget everything. It won't work, no matter what I do. I simply am not as strong as my queen._

Rito lay on his stomach on his bed. Katherine sat beside him, massaging his bones. _At least something good has come of this_ he thought. Rito was never one to pass up a massage, as he so rarely was on the receiving end of one. If he wasn't going to use Katherine as a lover, at least she could be his personal slave. After all, she did desire his body. "Mmm…."

"I am happy to please you, my love," answered Katherine as she ran her hands over his back.

"Yeah, you keep it up," replied Rito. "This is the life."

Katherine was more than happy to continue massaging Rito's back. A thought tugged at the back of her mind, beckoning her to recognize its importance. She merely pushed the thought aside. As she massaged a particularly tight spot on Rito's shoulder, she asked, "Is there anything else I can do?"

Rito wanted to say "Help me get this potion off of you" but he didn't. Even though he wanted to be rid of the love spell he had over Katherine, he didn't want her to suddenly turn on him. An angry Ranger was not something he was suitable to dealing with, no matter what kind of front he put up for his sister and her husband. He sighed and began to think of ways he could get rid of it, all the while still enjoying the massage.

"What's wrong?" asked Katherine. She had heard Rito's sigh and wasn't happy when he wasn't happy.

"Nothing babe. Hey, I need to step out for a second. You wait here though, okay?"

The face fall in Katherine was obvious, but Rito knew he had to get rid of the spell once and for all. "I'll be back real soon, okay? This won't take me very long." Rito stepped out the door and gently shut it behind him. Katherine looked longingly at the door for a few minutes before turning her attention to herself.

Rito power walked down the maze of hallways, eager to find his sister. He had to find out how to get rid of the spell. He was walking so quickly that he didn't see Finster come rushing in his direction. The two crashed to the ground. Both sat there dazed for a few minutes before trying to clear their heads. Rito was the first to speak up. "Watch where you're going you little munchkin!"

Finster gasped. "I will not have such disrespect thrown upon me!"

"Whatever you wet dog," replied Rito. "Outta my way. I gotta go find my sister and figure out how to get this cursed spell off Katherine. It's driving me insane."

Finster readjusted his glasses before speaking. "Are you referring to the Desire potion, female version?"

"Uh… yeah. Whatever that gunk was that Rita gave me earlier," replied Rito.

"Why, all you have to do is not desire her anymore, and the potion's effects will wear away. You must think the opposite of what the potion is intended for."

"So you mean, I gotta hate her?"

"Precisely," nodded Finster.

"Well shoot. That's easier than I thought it'd be. I was thinking I'd have to do some stupid spell chanting or something."

"No," answered Finster, shaking his head. "You just have to stop wanting her anymore. Then she'll be free of the spell until you apply more."

"Hmm… all right. Well, I guess I don't have to go see Rita anymore. Thanks for the answers!" called Rito as he turned back in the direction that he'd come from.

Finster shook his head as he dusted himself off and rose to his feet. That brother of Rita's was more trouble than he was worth. However, he had brought the team the Tenga warriors, even though it had taken Finster to make them actually worth the trouble to use them in battle. A smile crossed his face as he thought of his latest accomplishment with the bunch of birdbrains. If only he'd had more time, he could have changed so much more… Finster sighed and continued on. Such dreaming wasn't worth scheming.

**Finster's Lab**

Kimberly sat on the table, lost to the world. She had spaced out shortly after Maroon had locked her in the room alone. What was the point of even considering escaping when it wasn't possible? Her legs made everything impossible in the Ranger world. They only allowed her to become a target and to be pain for the other Rangers involved. _If I'd never returned home, none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have caused the Zeo team to become involved in my own misery, nor to risk their lives to save me. I used to think that being a cripple wouldn't matter to them, and even though they don't show it, they must think me a burden for involving them in this. Tommy's almost died because of me. I never could have forgiven myself for that. Goodness knows what's been going on with the other Rangers. There's been a pain in Katherine's eyes ever since I've been near her. Something terrible happened to her, but what that was is a mystery. I need to think of some way to get back at Maroon. I can't always stop fighting… I've done enough giving up. I may have not been able to help it, but I sure as hell can leave my mark on Maroon. She won't forget me._

Kimberly sighed and began lazily drawing her finger around the wooden swirls on the table. Things were changing, whether she wanted them to or not. She should have been able to accept this by now, especially after her injury, but she simply couldn't. The life she had planned for herself only a year ago had gone completely out the window. No Tommy, no Pan Globals, no Olympics. The three things she'd thought she'd have or be working toward were gone now. The original roadmap was forevermore gone, and a new one had yet to be etched.

The door creaked open, but Kimberly never heard it, instead caught up in her thoughts. Maroon slipped inside and was about to make a comment, but she caught Kimberly with her back turned away from the door and seemingly daydreaming. She decided that this would be the perfect time to toy with Kimberly. After all, she did have time to kill until Rita needed her to confuse the Rangers. _Might as well spend my free time wisely... after all, I bet Kimberly could use a bit of fun. I haven't played with her in awhile…_ She chuckled at that thought.

Maroon stealthily crossed the floor and climbed upon the wooden table, banging her knee in the process. She sucked in her breath, and waited for the pain to subside before moving. Miraculously, Kimberly didn't even flinch at the sound. Maroon crept slowly along the table top until she was almost against Kimberly's backside. She wanted to make sure this was executed properly… otherwise it wouldn't have the full effect on the girl. She leaned closer, until she knew that her breath would tickle the hairs on the back of Kimberly's neck.

"Someone's drifted off to another world," she whispered into Kimberly's right ear.

Kimberly jumped and knocked her head against Maroon's, who fell backwards onto the table. "Holy shit!" Kimberly shouted. "What are you doing!"

Maroon groaned. Okay that was not the plan. "None of your business," she muttered.

Kimberly spun herself around on the table, facing the downed Maroon. "Are you trying to get me like you got Tommy? Trying to get me for your own fun and games, your own selfish pleasure? This is just another game to you isn't it? That's what toys are for—games. Games are played with toys until they are useless and tossed aside. That's all I'm good for. I'm good until I'm dead. Then you'll toss me aside and take up a new toy, treating it the same way as you treated me."

Maroon's head was reeling from the shock of what Kimberly had just said. That girl had not said much, not until now. Had Maroon successfully pushed her too far, pushed her so that she'd respond and fight back? If so, it only made things even more fun. It did get a bit boring always having to spend more time reading emotions than thinking of a retort. "Of course not, Kimberly," she lied sweetly. "You are my favorite toy of all that I've had so far. I like you for my games."

"You're lying, and you know it. Besides, why should there be games? Why not cut straight to the point?" murmured Kimberly. _Oh god what am I doing…I don't want to, can't do this at all…but if I don't… no there's no other way to trick her. At least, no other way that she will easily fall for._

Maroon did a double take. What was Kimberly up to? This had to be a trick, had to be a trap for certain. She decided to play along, just to give Kimberly the satisfaction that she was getting the upper hand for once. Maroon sat up and spoke. "I was wondering when you'd say that. Games are only wasting my time getting to my true goal." She leaned closer to Kimberly's face, close enough so that she was right near Kimberly's grasp.

_Almost… closer… c'mon… _thought Kimberly. Maroon was falling into her trap perfectly. Kimberly was sure that she didn't see what was to come. Finally, Maroon was close enough. With lightning speed, Kimberly reached out and grabbed Maroon by the head, slamming it back onto the table. She fell off the table in the process and quickly pulled herself to a dark corner while Maroon was still trying to collect herself.

"Why you little bitch…" growled Maroon as she sat up again on the table. That stupid toy had gotten the best of her and she hadn't seen that tactic coming. Oh it was time for little miss Kimberly to pay dearly for what she'd just done. "I've a flaming headache because of you!" she shouted.

Kimberly pulled her body in as tightly as she could. She knew that whatever Maroon did to her now would be ten times worse that what had been going on before, but she had to do it. She had to show Maroon that she could fight back too. She may be paralyzed, but there were times when she could fight. Kimberly listened closely for the sound of Maroon slipping off of the table.

Maroon rubbed the back of her head, which was throbbing like mad. _Curse her… she will pay for what she's done to me. It's too bad I can't kill her. What a pleasure that would be. I could watch her face distort in pain, watch her beg fearfully for her life. "Please spare me, Maroon, I don't want to die by your hand," she'll beg me. But will I grant that pathetic human's simple wish? Maybe I once would have, but not now. Kimberly is going to die and I will make sure she suffers greatly._ She swung her feet over the table and slipped down. Kimberly was hiding somewhere in the room and it wouldn't take long to find her. Maroon decided to play a little game with her. She picked up the pieces of glass that littered the floor from the broken bottle. "I'm coming to find you, Kimberly. I've a few sharp surprises just for you…" she called out into the shadows.

**Oh look, cliff hanger! What happens next? Your guess is as good as mine!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Maroon goes on a hunt for Kimberly. Will her anger prove to be a downfall? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall! **


	32. Pushing Katherine's Last Nerve

**And here be the next chapter! It was very interesting how this one turned out, as you can see by the chapter title. That bit is very amusing... hehe. Please enjoy and leave feedback. As always, if you miss this fic check out Unlucky Clover which is updated pretty much on a weekly schedule as well, but at a different time than Windmill. **

**Chapter 32 Pushing Katherine's Last Nerve  
**

Kimberly tried to calm her pounding heart. She could have sworn that Maroon could hear it clear as a bell. She swallowed and tried to forget her nervousness. _This is just like a meet… I've got to be calm to perform well… then again… there's no enemy hunting me down to kill me at a meet…_In the end, Kimberly felt no calmer than she had before she tried to think of happy thoughts.

Maroon took her time searching the small room. She knew that the longer she procrastinated, the more freaked out Kimberly would become. Fear was a terrible enemy to the weak of heart. She clutched a piece of broken glass in her hand, poised to throw it at the slightest thing that moved.

Kimberly peeked out from her hiding space, noticing the look on Maroon's face. She looked ready to kill. That glass she held didn't look very appealing, and it made Kimberly sick to her stomach to think of what her enemy would do with the glass or where it'd end up.

Maroon looked toward a corner of the room, and did a double take when she saw part of what looked like human flesh. She looked again, and sure enough it was a piece of Kimberly's leg that she hadn't been able to hide in the shadows. She grinned wickedly. Now that she knew where Kimberly was hiding, things became less stressful and easier for her. She began making rounds around the room again, pretending to check spots for Kimberly. She noticed that the patch of leg she'd originally seen had moved and was replaced with another body part. Maroon squinted, and realized that it was part of Kimberly's arm. She took aim with the piece of glass and threw. She was rewarded with a pained scream.

Kimberly clutched her arm. The glass was lodged in between her wrist and elbow. The pain was blinding. Kimberly watched the copper fluid ooze from its origin and contemplated how she could remove it without causing herself more pain.

Maroon watched Kimberly observe the glass and realized that if Kimberly didn't get that glass out of her arm, she'd have to place a piece of glass in her arm too. At the very least it was one more cut she had to make to make sure she was a Kimberly copy. She cursed her stupidity. In her haste to find Kimberly, she had let her anger get the best of her. Now she was going to pay, regardless of what Kimberly did next. She was more irked at herself now than at Kimberly. "Look what you've done," she hissed.

Kimberly looked up from her hiding space. She was busy tending to her wound and now Maroon was accusing her of something. "I did nothing," she returned coldly.

"No you've done everything. You've caused my anger to boil and now I have to copy what I just did to you."

"Oh yes, blame it on me. It is your own fault, not mine."

"I am made from your DNA, so yes, it is your fault. It is a hidden character trait of yours."

"Listen you," began Kimberly. "Stop placing the blame on me. It is your own fault for being loyal to Rita."

"I have no choice. It is all that I know and all that I will ever be. We share the same vision, the same goal. I will do whatever it takes to accomplish that goal, even this," stated Maroon as she thrust the piece of glass still in her hand into her own arm, mirroring Kimberly's own injury.

Kimberly watched the glass cut deeper into Maroon's arm. Maroon's face became distorted with the pain, but she said nothing. There was no scream, no cry. There was simply silence. Maroon pulled the piece of glass from her arm, satisfied that she had copied Kimberly's injury. Kimberly noticed that she treated her arm a little more gently.

Shaking her arm, Maroon tried to dismiss the pain that was lodged in the cut she had made. It seemed to be more of a sensitive spot than she had originally thought, at least for Kimberly's body. She kept her tongue in check though. Instead of cursing herself, she walked over to Kimberly's hiding spot and bent over. She looked closely at Kimberly's wound. She knew that Kimberly would do nothing to harm her from fear. She reached out a hand and pulled.

Kimberly emitted another scream and then gasped for breath as she nursed her arm once again. Blood again came rushing forth; she tried to stop the flow. The glass had originally kept most of it from spilling out the first time around. She looked up as Maroon was snickering at her.

"You're pathetic," she called.

Kimberly tried to ignore her, but found her inner Kimberly trying to break free. "Not as much as you," she mumbled.

"I think I'll choose to ignore that," responded Maroon.

A knocking on the door shushed both of them. "Yes?" called Maroon.

"It is time," came the voice. Kimberly racked her brain; she knew that voice from somewhere. The answer eluded her.

"Where are we needed?" asked Maroon.

"Earth. Take the prisoner too," added the voice.

"Will do," replied Maroon.

The voice said no more, and Maroon presumed them gone. She turned to Kimberly. "Well, well," she called. "It's time to actually put you to work—"

Another knocking came on the door. "What is it!" yelled Maroon in frustration. She hated interruptions.

"Your supplies are outside the door. Rita has requested that you use them in the plan. They are very crucial to the success of it."

"Right, right. Now if you are finished, leave and leave me to my task."

"Of course," came the answer.

Maroon turned back to Kimberly. "If you fail to make this work, I swear I will kill you by my own hands, regardless of whatever Rita may say."

Kimberly gulped, but did not let Maroon see the fear that was taking over her body. Whatever Maroon and Rita had planned, Kimberly did not want to be a part of.

**Elsewhere…**

Rito stood outside his room, delaying entering. He did not want to deal with a pissed off Katherine. A ticked off Ranger was not acceptable and he was not up to fighting today. _Perhaps if I go away down the hallway and turn off my thoughts, she won't come after me and kick my ass. Yeah that's the perfect plan, Rito. _He sucked in his breath and walked around the corner. _Here goes…_He turned all thoughts of desiring Katherine to thoughts of hatred. A scream was all he needed to see that it had worked.

Katherine looked down at herself and then at the room surrounding her. She couldn't believe what'd she'd been doing. As soon as the spell had worn off her body, she had realized that she had been rubbing her breasts. It creeped her out to no end. "Where am I?" she wondered out loud.

Her call echoed off the walls in the room. She looked closely at the interior design, noticing that much of the furniture incorporated a skull in some manner. _It has to be him_ thought Katherine. _No one else is a skull fanatic like he is. And he is going to pay dearly as soon as I find him…_

Katherine leapt from the bed and put her helmet back on. She drew her blaster just to be on the safe side. She decided to search the hallways. She had figured that Rito wouldn't be far from his room if she guessed right. She turned right and went around the corner, finding him cowering on the floor. She noticed that he hadn't seen her just yet. She placed her blaster to the side of his head. "Tag, you're it," she said coldly.

Rito babbled incoherently at her, surprised to be discovered. "I didn't do it!" he shouted as he got to his feet quickly.

"I don't want to hear your excuses," stated Katherine. "I've been toyed with enough by Rita's henchmen, and I don't want to deal with your reasoning."

"Look, I'll be honest with you. I didn't want it like this."

"What are you talking about?" asked Katherine, not relenting.

"Honestly, I think you'd make a good sidekick, not lover. The Desire potion was stronger than I thought. Honest mistake, you know?"

"I don't think you're telling the truth."

"I am telling the truth, though it may seem strange. Just let me be and go after the others."

Katherine sighed. Why Rito was being sentimental and honest all of a sudden was beyond her. She withdrew the blaster from his head. "If I find out you were playing tricks again, I will destroy you."

Rito gulped. Katherine had never been like this before. He supposed that what Rita had put her through had had something to do with it. Then again, it could just be a human thing. Either way, Rito wasn't going to deal with her bad side.

"Tell me where Kimberly is."

"What?"

"Tell me where Kimberly is."

"I… I don't know!"

"Tell me or else!"

"I don't know where she is! Probably with Maroon somewhere. She's always been with Maroon."

"Then where is Maroon?"

"I just said I didn't know where Kimberly was. If I knew where Maroon was, then I'd know where Kimberly was. Sheesh."

"Don't get smart with me, Rito. I'm the one asking the questions here. You just shut up and listen."

"Yes ma'am," he squeaked.

"You're going to help me find Maroon and Kimberly, got it?"

"I can't do that to my sister! She'll have my hide!"

"Your sister isn't here right now, but I am. I say you do as I say or else!"

Rito cowered, holding his hands over his head. "Okay, okay!"

"Now help me find Maroon!" commanded Katherine.

"She's in my lab," called another voice from down the hallway.

Katherine's head turned to look at the being. Finster appeared from the darkness. "Are you telling the truth, or just anther string of lies?"

"Truth. Maroon took over my lab to torture Kimberly. I have no access to it until she has finished her business."

"See? Problem solved. Well, toodles," called Rito as he began to walk off.

"No so fast," answered Maroon, stopping Rito in his tracks. "You have a job to do for me."

"Aww sheesh," muttered Rito.

"Where's your lab?" asked Katherine.

"Just down this hallway," answered Finster. "But don't expect her to let you in. Maroon lets no one pass."

"I think she'll sing a different tune when I come knocking."

Finster shrugged, and then continued on down the hallway. He knew that he shouldn't have helped her, a Ranger of all things, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to get revenge on Maroon for stealing his lab and if he had to help the enemy do so, then so be it. Now was not the time to rationalize whether or not Rita would find out, or what she would say when she did. "Forgive me, my queen, for I have shamed you. It could not be helped. Maroon drove me to the last nerve, and I just can't take it anymore," he whispered.

Katherine watched Finster's retreating figure. At least he had given her the answers she sought, though she didn't know why. Things were becoming crazier by the moment and Katherine knew that Finster's strange behavior wasn't the last. She had noticed a change even in herself and all because of that Desire potion. As she turned around again to address Rito, she caught him sneaking off again. "Don't you even dare," she warned.

Rito froze in his place. "I… I wasn't doing nothing."

"There is no escaping me. Now let's go."

Rito sighed as he led Katherine to Finster's lab. If anyone saw this, he was a dead skeleton. Even deader than he already looked. He felt Katherine's eyes piercing the back of his head. She was keeping a close watch on him, no matter what he thought. There was no escape.

**Here's a fact: it was totally fun making Katherine turn cold and getting Rito cowering in his boots. I quite enjoyed writing it, but what else would she do in that situation? Anyone who's been tricked not once, but twice, would probably find themselves in those same shoes.**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Katherine comes knocking, but will Maroon care? And when will Rita's final plan go into action? Find out in the next chapter of Windmill into the Fall!  
**


	33. Collision Course for Pink

**Surprise! Early update. The family's gone on vacation, which leaves me stuck at home with the pets. (I can't go because Energy Express is a service, not a job, and therefore no vacation days). The nice part about it is that I am able to work on this fic and Unlucky Clover as often as I want, just like I did when I was in college. Last chapter received some really good reviews, especially for Katherine's part. I'm glad you liked her role. Definitely a highlight of the fic.**

** I'm working on chapter 34 as we speak so hopefully you'll see another update this week. Who knows? Unlucky Clover may update early too, but I'm not certain. I've chapters in the wings, just haven't wanted to post them all too soon. Enjoy!  
**

**Chapter 33 Collision Course for Pink  
**

Katherine had redrawn her blaster and held it out, directly pointing it at Rito. One small move that wasn't allowed, just one, and she'd blast him to pieces. They'd driven her too far. Turning her evil was one thing, but using a potion to control her and use sexual desire against her was too much. Not even Katherine could find it in her heart to forgive Rita for any of it. It had been the old witch's fault entirely. Maroon and Rito had followed orders, going along with her plan. They were all to blame. Everyone one of them, but Rita most of all.

She watched Rito squirm. He was obviously not used to betraying his sister and her husband. The nervous twitching of his arms and quick side to side glances told her everything she needed to know—she was in control of him now. He was doing as she commanded and she knew he wasn't going to try and pull any stunts. His body language conveyed that. "How much farther?" she asked coldly.

"Not… too.. far.." answered Rito in an almost whisper.

"What did you say? I can't hear you." She asked, poking the blaster into his back.

"Not too much farther! I swear!" answered Rito excitedly in an above normal voice.

"Good." Katherine was actually smirking underneath her helmet. Now that Maroon didn't have any type of potion (at least that's what she hoped), she was going to force her into combat. As long as Maroon didn't back her into an area to use her special bonding technique, she was fine. Katherine shuddered to think of what she would do if she caught her in a trap like the last time. Katherine was sure that Maroon wouldn't stop at just kissing. She'd had her fill of Katherine's mouth the last time, which Katherine was sure of. She shuddered uncomfortably.

Rito stopped suddenly, causing Katherine to ram the blaster into his back. He winced, but didn't say anything. He wasn't going to risk anymore of her anger. "We have arrived," he stated simply.

Katherine looked to the door, and then back at Rito. The door was not labeled and she didn't trust Rito. He could have simply picked a random door in the hallway, and Katherine wouldn't have known the difference. "Knock," was her simple command.

"But, I don't think that's…"

"Knock!"

Rito sighed and turned to knock on the door. As he did so, he noticed a scrambling noise from inside before the answer was screamed. "What the hell is it now!"

"It is Rito. I have brought someone for you."

Katherine was very pleased with the way that Rito was answering Maroon's call. _Let her think that he has brought her another prisoner. She will be all the more eager to answer the door._ She jabbed Rito in the back to remind him that she was still there.

"I don't need any other prisoners. I am too busy preparing for the last step in the plan. Take the prisoner to your sister. I don't need whoever it is."

"I have brought you the pink Zeo Ranger though. She is a suitable toy for you," replied Rito with the quickest response that he could come up with.

This time, Maroon took longer to answer. "She is there?" asked Maroon, trying to confirm.

"Yes," answered Rito, gulping. "She is with me as we speak."

Katherine smiled as she heard the door began to creak open. Maroon was going to fall for the trap. She was going to be able to have a "chat" with her one on one and hopefully get Kimberly out in the process.

**Finster's Lab**

Maroon had been preparing for the final plan. She had brought the supplies inside the room that had been left for her—two folded wheelchairs. She knew why they had been sent. The plan would fail if Kimberly didn't have a wheelchair to use. The plan couldn't fail. Maroon resigned herself to learning how to work one of the darned things properly. It was tougher than she'd first thought, but she was getting the hang of it.

Kimberly watched from her "hiding" spot with strained amusement. Rita really was going all out this time if she was making Maroon learn how to use a wheelchair properly. Kimberly watched Maroon, trying to figure out the next step of the plan. Then it clicked. Once again, Kimberly knew she was going to be the toy. Maroon was going to be her counterpart. Together, they would confuse the Rangers as to who was really Kimberly. Kimberly had a feeling that the idea was to try and kill her in the process by making a mistake, bringing the Rangers into more chaos and turmoil.

Sighing, Kimberly began trying to think about other things. Her mind began to turn to Tommy. What had happened to him? Was he all right? She knew the extent of what Maroon could truly do. Was what she'd seen in her dream going to come true? Was Tommy going to die? She couldn't bear to think of such a thing. She shook her head to clear her thoughts.

The Rangers had to defeat Rita. The Rangers always won, tough battles or not. Kimberly knew that no matter what Rita had tossed toward Earth, the Rangers had always defeated. _The Rangers always win. The Rangers always win_. Kimberly kept repeating the phrase to herself. It had to work this time. It just had to. The Rangers never failed.

Just then, a knocking on the door startled both of them. Rito had brought prisoner. Kimberly watched as Maroon conversed with him and hoped beyond all hope that somehow Maroon was being trapped in a trick. It couldn't help to wish.

Maroon opened the door to peek out at Rito and the prisoner. Rito had said he'd brought the pink Ranger. Kimberly became afraid. Katherine had been caught too. _The Rangers were failing_ she thought miserably. _My fault… it's all my fault_.

Kimberly watched through tears as the door closed again. There was Katherine, being led in by Maroon. Her head was lowered and she walked with defeat. Maroon shoved her into a corner by punching her in the stomach. Katherine groaned before collapsing to the ground. Maroon smirked and then went back to using her wheelchair.

Katherine groaned to herself. That punch to the stomach had a good bit of power behind it. However, her plan had worked. Maroon had fallen for her plot and Rito had carried everything out perfectly. That idiot had been good for something after all. She knew that he'd keep his mouth shut, at least for the time being. She glanced around the room, trying to find out where Kimberly was. Her eyes scanned, straining to catch sight of Kimberly.

Finally, she caught sight of a piece of flesh, barely recognizable as such due to the blood and dirt covering it. She followed the trail in the shadows and suddenly found herself locking eyes with Kimberly. She was shocked at seeing her again. Kimberly looked so… dejected and miserable. Katherine knew that Rita and Maroon had taken things too far. She had to do something. For Kimberly.

Katherine watched Maroon carefully, planning her course of action. She decided it best to tackle her from behind, though it was risky. If she stayed near the wheelchair too long, Maroon might bond her to it. On the other hand, if she could simply tackle Maroon to the floor, then perhaps she could deal with Maroon in her own way. At the moment, Maroon didn't seem to care about Katherine. She still believed that Katherine was a prisoner. Katherine noticed Kimberly still watching her. She gave her a thumbs up when Maroon's back was turned and then pointed at Maroon while nodding her head. She hoped that Kimberly got the meaning of her message.

Kimberly watched Katherine keenly. When Katherine made hand gestures at her, she knew that all hope was not lost. Katherine was going to take care of Maroon, or at least try to. It was a trick, simply a trick. In a sudden thought, Kimberly wondered what Kat thought of her now that she'd seen her. What did Kat think about her disability? What did Kat think about her injuries sustained? Kimberly shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about that. She was caring too much about what the others thought. She had to focus on the fight to come instead. Katherine was planning to attack to try and save her, and she had to try and be ready for anything and everything. If Katherine was successful, then she had to be ready to teleport away with Katherine. And if Katherine wasn't… well, she didn't want to think about that, but even so she had to be ready to deal with whatever the next step in the plan was.

Katherine paced her breathing, tried to calm herself. She had to plan this just right. She had to make sure Maroon wasn't looking. She took one last look at Kimberly, hoping to gather courage from her. Kimberly saw her again and nodded. Katherine returned the nod. Then she counted to herself before jumping at Maroon.

Maroon was facing the door when she felt a body jump onto her back and push her forward from the wheelchair. She tumbled to the floor, slamming her face onto the stone floor. Whatever was on her back flipped her over and pinned her down. She glanced up in her now hazy vision to see the pink Zeo Ranger staring back down at her. She coughed before trying to force Katherine off of her. "Get off," she growled.

"Never," answered Katherine. "I will take you down. You won't be able to continue your plan."

"Don't be so sure of yourself," retorted Maroon as she kicked Katherine from behind, successfully throwing her over her own body. The top of Katherine's helmet slammed onto the floor, and Katherine rolled onto her back. She groaned and held her head. She looked up only to find Maroon standing there. "I told you."

Katherine hated Maroon. She hated her more than anyone she'd ever faced up unto this point. She pulled herself to a standing position and faced Maroon. "Fight me. Fight as you should."

"I will fight as I please. You do not define my style of fighting."

Katherine threw a right hook, but Maroon blocked it. "No, I don't, but you take your style from Kimberly's moves."

"Mmhmm, maybe, but my toy is educational. I learn much from her."

Katherine's blood boiled. There it was again. That word. No one should have to be called that, be treated that way. Kimberly didn't deserve it. "She's not your toy!"

"I believe she is. She's been beat up pretty badly, but she's still my toy. I can call her as I please. Nothing you say will change that."

Katherine watched as Maroon began fooling with objects in the room. First, she folded and tossed the wheelchair she'd been using against the other one. It appeared as though she was making more room so that she and Katherine could fight. Katherine took up her stance, waiting for Maroon to finish her bit of rearranging.

Maroon again turned to face Katherine. "Are you waiting for something?" she asked.

"I am simply waiting on you to fight as you should. Not like you did with me the last time."

"Oh but you rather enjoyed that. I know I did. It was so much fun too."

"Stop bringing up that topic!" yelled Katherine as she swung at Maroon's head, but Maroon ducked before her attack could connect.

"Simply touchy about that. I know you secretly enjoyed it. I could tell." Maroon was enjoying riling Katherine up. She knew it'd be the way to distract Katherine. If she could boil her blood enough, then she could put the second part of her plan into action. She had to get out of here with Kimberly. She had stayed in one place too long and was becoming anxious. It was time for the rest of Rita's plan, yet Katherine was ruining it. Why had she listened to Rito in the first place? It had obviously been a trap, now that she looked back on it. Katherine had tricked Rito into playing a part he should never have. Yes, she was certain that was it.

Kimberly watched the fight from her hiding spot. She wondered what banter Maroon and Katherine were truly talking about. Whatever it was, Katherine was bothered by it. _Please don't lose concentration to anger_ wished Kimberly. She didn't dare speak up; she was afraid of what Maroon would do to her after Katherine was gone and she was still captured. She knew the next part of the plan and she didn't want to take part in it.

Pulling herself deeper into the shadows, Kimberly sighed. She looked down at her body, at least the part she could she see in the streaks of light. Blood, cuts, bruises—she was a badly beaten human being. Yet her friends were still fighting to get her back, no matter what her condition was.

Katherine and Maroon continued to face off. "Come on. Admit it, Kitty Kat. You enjoyed that kiss as much as I did. I felt the heat from your body increase, no matter how much you tried to hide it."

Katherine charged at Maroon, but Maroon quickly dodged and moved one hundred eighty degrees to the right. Katherine and she continued to fight on and off, trading punches. Katherine focused entirely on Maroon, forgetting about her special weapon. It was to be her downfall. Maroon noticed that she was leaning against the table and grinned. _Perfect…_"Near the table, there you be, but now you're stuck in your misery," she whispered softly.

Katherine made to charge at Maroon, but found that she couldn't move. She was stuck to the table, which was even too heavy to pull along with her. "Damn you Maroon!" she shouted in a burst of anger.

Maroon smirked. "I thought you'd like. You were too angry to notice your physical surroundings. You forgot to remember to avoid getting caught by my bonding. Tsk tsk. Now, with you stuck to that table, it's time to put the next piece of the plan into action."

"You're not going to get away with this!" shouted Katherine.

"And you're really going to stop me?" questioned Maroon as she dragged Kimberly from her hiding place by her arm and over to the pile of wheelchairs. "We're off to Earth. Tell your Ranger friends to meet us there," she instructed as she teleported away. Just before she did, she released the bond on Katherine. Katherine hadn't been expecting this, and fell forward, catching herself on her knees.

"No… no… I lost her again!" grumbled Katherine. "I've got to find the other Rangers. We've got to get out of here and back to the Power Chamber to regroup. Maroon must be stopped at all costs!"

**And thus ends the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed these chapters of Katherine and her revenge for being tortured. Keep on the lookout for the next chapter!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Maroon lectures Kimberly on the latest mission while Katherine searches for the boys. The trio teleports back to the Power Chamber to regroup and gather the other Rangers. The final battle is about to begin, but are the Rangers prepared? **


	34. Rescue Rangers Go!

**Another day, another update. We're getting closer to the end, but there's always something new in the plot to prevent that, isn't there? Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, especially Bored-Girl-84. Today's her birthday, and I made sure this was updated just for her. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 34 Rescue Rangers Go!  
**

Katherine wasted no time in running out of Finster's lab and back to the room where she'd originally left Jason. She hoped that he was still there. She had to get him away and to teleport back to the Power Chamber.

Her footsteps echoed along the corridor and she didn't want to run into anymore of Rita's henchmen. However, things were never that easy. As she turned the corner, she bounced off of something hard and flew backward, landing hard on her butt. She glanced up quickly, ready to defend herself. She groaned when she saw that it was Rito again. Getting to her feet she demanded, "Get out of my way or else."

Rito quickly stepped aside. "I wouldn't dare pull something on you," he muttered before continuing on his way.

Katherine breathed a sigh of relief. At least she'd had some effect on Rito. She hoped she'd left him scarred. At any rate, she continued to hurry to where she last remembered being. She checked multitudes of doors along the way, finally picking the correct one. She glanced inside, looking to see what was going on. Jason and Tommy were involved in fighting Goldar, but Rita was nowhere to be seen. Katherine had a feeling that she'd gone off to make sure the rest of her plan was carried out.

Observing the room more closely, Katherine noticed that there were also a few Tengas waiting against one far wall. None of them were helping Goldar so Katherine guessed that he had ordered them to leave the two Zeo Rangers to him. _Stupid egotistical monkey_ she thought. She realized that the instant she told the boys to report back to the Power Chamber, she could leave. The boys would follow soon after.

Counting slowly to herself, she watched the fight and waited until Tommy and Jason were away from Goldar. Goldar had gotten stronger since Katherine had remembered him. He was able to hold his own against Jason and Tommy and all three seemed evenly matched. Tommy delivered a blow, which Jason mimicked from behind Goldar. They were able to throw him across the room. Katherine took this as her chance. She ran inside. "Jason, Tommy! Forget Goldar. Maroon's teleported off with Kimberly! We need to regroup back at the Power Chamber right away!" She watched both of them nod at her before she teleported away in a flash of pink light.

Alpha jumped in surprise when someone teleporting landed right behind him. He turned and looked to see who it was. "Katherine! You have returned!" he shouted happily.

"Jason and Tommy aren't far behind," she commented as streaks of light appeared beside her.

"Welcome back, Rangers. I suspect something has gone wrong. Kimberly hasn't returned with you," spoke Zordon. "I would like to hear what has happened so far on your mission."

"There's no time for that. Rita and Maroon had other plans," began Katherine. "I found Maroon and Kimberly in Finster's lab eventually, but Maroon teleported away with Kimberly while I was stuck bonded to a table. She had two wheelchairs with her as well."

"I'm afraid that Rita is preparing for one final showdown. This is the deciding battle Rangers and you're going to have to be prepared for anything she throws at you."

"I have a theory that she's going to create a showdown between Maroon and the Rangers using Kimberly's disability," spoke up Billy from behind.

"We're going to need the other Rangers," added Jason.

"Alpha, contact the others and have them teleport here immediately."

"Right away, Zordon," replied Alpha.

**Youth Center**

Adam was sparring with Rocky when his communicator beeped. He and Adam looked around before power walking to the hallway. Tanya shortly followed them from her seat at the bar. "We read you," called Rocky.

"Rangers, you must report to the Power Chamber immediately. The mission has been changed," spoke Zordon.

"Right away," answered Rocky. The three teens glanced around before pressing the button to teleport on their communicators.

When the three of them arrived, they found Jason, Tommy, and Katherine unmorphed and waiting on them. "Guys, what's happened? Where's Kimberly?" asked Rocky.

"Adam, Rocky, and Tanya there is no time to give details," spoke Zordon. "Not even I have heard the story yet. We do know that Maroon is to be arriving on Earth sometime soon with Kimberly."

"How do we know this?" asked Tanya.

"I found out her plan right before she left," answered Katherine.

"Rangers, you must go on a stake out. I fear that Maroon could appear at any time in Angel Grove."

The Rangers let this information sink in. A stake out could be a few minutes or it could be a few hours. Whatever the case, they couldn't do anything else until Maroon was defeated once and for all. Tommy turned away from the rest of the Rangers, but only Katherine noticed.

_He's been through so much. Maroon had to do something to him too. I wonder if he and Kimberly had a small talk. Maybe that's what he's thinking about. He saw how broken she was, just like the rest of us did._ Katherine placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder, and this time Tommy didn't push it away.

"Rangers, good luck and bring back Kimberly safe and sound."

"May the power protect you," said Zordon as the group of teenagers teleported away.

The group landed in Angel Grove Park. Tommy turned to face his teammates. "All right guys. We're going to have to split up if we're going to find Maroon. We'll keep in contact through the communicators."

"Adam and I will go together," suggested Rocky.

"Tanya and I will go together," added Katherine, though she would have rather gone with Tommy so she could talk to him. However, she knew how well he could push her away too.

"Then Tommy and I will go together," added Jason. Jason could already tell that something was up with Tommy. He was way too quiet. "Keep in touch guys." He held out his hand.

"Right," answered the other Rangers, contributing their hands as well.

"Keep in touch," added Jason as he pulled his hand away. The Rangers split off in different directions.

**Master Vile's**

Maroon had made Katherine think she was teleporting to Earth, but she wasn't ready just yet. Instead, she had teleported herself, Kimberly, and the wheelchairs to the dungeons. She had to prepare Kimberly for the final battle. If Kimberly screwed up, the whole plan was ruined. _Although,_ thought Maroon_, it wouldn't matter because I'd feed off whatever she did say. Even so, I still have to warn her. She needs more fear._

Kimberly lay curled in a corner, the wheelchairs laying haphazardly beside her. She was trying to play like she'd passed out. Maroon knew better than to fall for a simple trick like that. She walked over to where Kimberly lay and kicked her in the side. "Get up you. I know you're faking." The groan that Kimberly emitted pleased her. "Now listen up. If you don't follow this plan as I instruct you, I'll kill you by my own hand. And I'll enjoy every minute of it too."

"What makes you think you'll win?" asked Kimberly boldly.

Maroon growled and pulled Kimberly up by the collar of her shirt. Kimberly squirmed and screamed. "Shut up! You do as I say, or I'll kill you!" She tossed Kimberly to the floor again. "Now listen closely. You'll use this wheelchair for transportation. I know you know how to use it too. Don't forget that I have your memory. I know what you can and can't do." She knew she had Kimberly cornered.

Kimberly felt powerless to do anything. Maroon was right. She did know exactly what Kimberly could and couldn't do. Kimberly couldn't feign stupid. Maroon would catch her in the act, and then all hope would be lost. _I hope the Rangers can stop her… I don't know how much more of this torture I can take._

"Now, make sure you follow my every command. If you do everything correctly, then we will catch the Rangers in a trap and we can finally kill off Tommy!" Maroon chuckled evilly.

Kimberly paled. "Tommy?" Maroon was repeating the plan again. Kill Tommy the Betrayer.

"Yes, Tommy." Maroon did not know that Kimberly already knew the entire plan from Rita. "That no good betrayer of the queen must die."

Kimberly played along with everything, hoping to get new information from Maroon. "Then why am I involved in this plot? Why am I the one with the life changing disability?"

"You are just a pawn in the plan, little Kimberly. If we get to you, we get to Tommy. No matter whether or not you two are no longer a couple doesn't mean you aren't a connection to him. You are the gate key to taking Tommy down."

_Nothing new to help me. She's just telling me everything I already know. _"So you couldn't get Tommy on your own? You had to pull me in, just to make certain that you'd be able to get him? You had to use bait?"

"You got a problem with that?" growled Maroon.

"What if I do?" retorted Kimberly. Maroon was really pissing her off. She could give it right back. She did know that Maroon couldn't kill her yet. She was crucial to the plan, thus she only could cause trouble without death.

Unfortunately, Kimberly had forgotten that even though Maroon couldn't kill her, she could still do anything to torture her. Maroon once again picked her up by the collar, but this time began slapping her repeatedly. Kimberly flinched each time Maroon's hand crossed her face, but promised herself that she wouldn't scream. She wouldn't give Maroon that pleasure. Small tears slipped from her eyes and trailed down her cheeks. Maroon grinned and tossed her down again.

Kimberly glared at her. "Your turn," she whispered.

Maroon looked at her questioningly. "My turn?"

"What comes around, goes around," stated Kimberly as she rubbed at her cheeks. The pain was burning her and she figured that she must look as red as a beet.

Maroon groaned. She realized exactly what Kimberly meant. Her temper had bested her once again without her even realizing it. She took a deep breath, and began to face the torture she had given Kimberly.

**Angel Grove**

Tommy and Jason were searching the park for any sign of Maroon and Kimberly. However, they'd had no luck so far. Tommy pulled his communicator to his wrist. "Anything found, guys?" he asked.

"Negative," were all the replies he received. Tommy sighed. Maroon was probably prolonging her arrival on purpose. She probably wanted to torture the Rangers just a little bit longer before making her grand appearance.

Jason noticed Tommy lost in his thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts," he offered.

"It'll cost more than that," replied Tommy sarcastically.

"It's about Kimberly, isn't it?"

"Is it really that obvious?"

"You've been through hell and back. I don't know much of what happened to you, but from what I saw in the park before Maroon teleported you away, things were progressing quite quickly."

"She was a demon bitch. She toyed with me just like she did Kimberly. She violated me against my will with her stupid potion. And I was too weak to resist it. I fell for it, just as she wanted," explained Tommy, becoming angrier with each word.

"Tommy, calm down. What Maroon did to you was wrong, but you couldn't resist it. You resisted it as much as Katherine was able to resist Maroon's bonding power. It couldn't be helped. You're only human, Tommy," answered Jason as he placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder.

Tommy shook it off. "It's not so easy. She got me just as she got Kimberly. You didn't see the hurt, all the pain in her eyes. I did, Jason. I saw it, though she barely talked to me. Maroon had successfully broken down an ex-Ranger. I felt just like Katherine did after Maroon kissed her. Katherine never had to say anything about it. I simply knew by looking at her. Maroon has the power to break you in ways you couldn't imagine."

"Come on Tommy. You've gotta think positively. We'll defeat Maroon."

"I hope so," replied Tommy, shaking his head sadly.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Tommy's being broken, but Jason's trying to pull him out of his funk. Will Maroon finally teleport to Earth to begin the final showdown? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall!**


	35. Conversations and Stakeouts

**Yay here's chapter 35 finally. It would have written/up sooner, but I was having problems plus was a very busy person. Bad combination. I've also seen that I'm nearing 200 reviews. I really hope to make that milestone before the fic ends, so please leave feedback. It's a great inspiration to write. I've never been able to finish a long fic before (just look at my profile) and I'm trying my hardest to make sure this one gets finished. Enjoy the chapter! **

**Chapter 35 Conversations and Stakeouts**

Jason and Tommy walked through the park for awhile in silence after that. Jason knew that he'd have to push Tommy to talk about anything since he wouldn't do it willingly. A silent Tommy with pent-up anger would do no good in battle. "Tommy, what did Kimberly say to you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing," replied Tommy hastily.

"Yes, there's something."

"Look, I got my answers, all right?"

"What were the answers, Tommy?" asked Jason in the same level voice.

"It wasn't a guy. It was her disability," he murmured, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"And all because of Rita. She lied to me when she gave me answers, but it was Rita, I know it was! The way that Rita talked, it could have been no one else! Jason, her dreams of Pan Globals and Olympic gold were lost because of that witch. All because of me. I'm the one that Rita wants, not Kimberly. Kimberly was just being used to get to me."

Jason was silent. He was letting the information sink in, and he couldn't think of anything to say in response. The boys continued on in silence. Rita had changed drastically and decided to directly attack rather than skirt around the issues with another monster creation. It was true that she was using Maroon to get to the Rangers, but Maroon was smarter than any old monster that Finster could create. Maroon was cloned and carried the same smarts and memories as Kimberly, except for the evil twist on her personality.

Tommy tried to stay silent, hoping that Jason wouldn't ask anymore questions. He hated being questioned because he knew that Jason simply wanted to get his feelings on the subject. Tommy would rather think things out first; he was still a little confused about the whole situation. What was he going to do once Maroon was defeated? He knew that he definitely needed to have a talk with Kimberly. They had to talk more about the letter and the status of their relationship. Now that he knew the real reason, the reason that Kimberly had given him simply didn't suffice. But was he willing to date her even though she was confined to a wheelchair? Without a moment's pause, he answered his own question. There was simply no doubt.

Jason glanced over at his best friend and noticed him to be deep in thought. He sighed to himself. He knew that questioning Tommy any further could make him angrier, but he didn't want Tommy's anger to get in the way of the final battle. It was a lose-lose situation, and Jason didn't like that. As a leader at heart, he knew he had to either accept the challenge, or try to compromise. Right now, accepting wasn't working.

**Master Vile's**

Maroon growled to herself as she finished her "punishment". She was going to have to stop letting her anger get the best of her. It always fell back on her in some cruel way. She cursed Kimberly and didn't care whether the girl heard or not. She needed to put the plan into action very soon before she continued to have to torture herself. She knew she'd already made the plan clear to Kimberly. Now all she needed to do was set the plan in motion.

All of a sudden, the door to the room burst open, and in stormed Rita. "Why aren't you on Earth yet! Do you think I don't know your whereabouts?" she ranted.

"My queen, I had to prepare the toy for the battle. I had to make the consequences clear—"

"They're clear enough. She knows what happens if she disobeys."

"Yes, my queen," bowed Maroon.

"Now, get to Earth before I get really angry! I know for a fact that the Rangers are already in waiting for you. It seems that Zordon sent them on a little stake-out mission."

"Where are the Rangers now?" asked Maroon.

"In various places in Angel Grove. If you want to target Tommy in particular, then he and Jason are in Angel Grove Park. If you want an empty area, there are places in the industrial zone that have been overlooked."

"I'll go straight for the source," stated Maroon. "I'd rather not avoid it, and Zordon's sensors would soon detect my presence."

"Good observation," noted Rita. "Do as you want, but remember: you fail, you'll die, either by the Rangers' hands or my own."

Maroon nodded. "I understand, my queen," she answered coldly, bowing.

"And remember, don't get too cocky like you did when you fought Jason in battle. Look where that one got you."

"I know my mistakes and won't make them again," responded Maroon, getting slightly angered by that remark. She knew for a fact that Rita had lost plenty of battles due to cockiness, and yet here she was lecturing Maroon on not doing it. _What a hypocrite_ she thought. _How dare she lecture me like a little child! It's as though she, as a parent, never made the mistakes I did. I'll acknowledge my mistakes, but she won't live up to her own. If I bring it up, she'll have my head._

"Get to Earth then. I will watch the battle through my Repulsa Scope. Confuse the Rangers into killing either Kimberly or Tommy, or both. Kimberly should be easier than Tommy."

Kimberly had been watching the exchange of conversation between the two. The two rambled on as though Kimberly weren't even there, as if she were just another piece of furniture in the room. It made her blood boil, but she said nothing. It was best to keep quiet. Facing the wrath of Maroon was one thing, but facing the wrath of Maroon and Rita Repulsa were an entirely different story.

She realized she'd spoken too soon when Rita's eyes trailed to her curled up body. "Hello Kimberly," she said coldly.

Kimberly didn't answer, but this time Rita didn't kick her, or try to torture her anymore. The time for that was past now. Everything was riding on this last thread, and Rita knew that well. "Don't screw up, Pinky," she warned. "You'll be seeing me a lot more often if you do."

Whatever Rita meant by that statement, Kimberly couldn't guess, but then she realized what Rita had meant. She'd get to her in her dreams, just like she had before. Dreams where Kimberly couldn't control what she said or did, or what happened to her. If Rita interfered in her dreams, then she could cause even more mayhem. It was Rita, after all, who caused her to get so depressed that she wrote Tommy that letter. It was Rita's fault, that she ever denied herself of her old friends.

"Stay out of my dreams, you evil witch," replied Kimberly.

"There's nothing that a sap like you can do to stop me," retorted Rita before heading out the door. "Get to work, Maroon!" The door slammed behind her.

In a fit of anger, Maroon grabbed the nearest item and hurled it at the door. The loud crashing and banging brought a smile to her lips. She had somehow found a giant glass vase in the room. She walked over to the broken shards of glass and crunched them beneath her shoes. "Take a good look, Kimberly. Soon, you'll be exactly like these shards."

_That's what you think_ thought Kimberly. She was tired of Maroon's incessant talking. She liked to ramble on and on more than anything else. She kept this to herself, though. She was glad that Maroon couldn't read minds too. Otherwise, she was certain she'd be dead by now.

Maroon gathered the two wheelchairs and then grabbed Kimberly. "Remember, do as you were told or die," she spat into Kimberly's face. The two disappeared in a beam of light.

**Angel Grove**

Kat and Tanya had decided to take a route through the downtown Angel Grove area that would eventually lead to the outskirts of the city if they continued on long enough. They had spotted nothing and heard nothing, except the occasional beeps of their communicators and Tommy's voice. The day around them was beautiful and citizens were enjoying themselves immensely. As Katherine gazed around at the scenes before her, she couldn't help but wish that sometime soon Kimberly would be able to enjoy things like these too. The wait for Maroon was long and torturous.

"What was it like up there?" asked Tanya gently. She was tired of the silence and needed to talk.

"Terrible. You don't want to know what happened," grumbled Katherine.

"Did Maroon get to you again?"

"It wasn't Maroon this time. It was Rito, that bumbling skeleton brother of Rita's. He had a female desire potion," began Katherine.

"And he used it on you?"

"Yes. I won't go into details, but he caused me to crack. I don't know why, but I simply couldn't handle any more tricks. I took him hostage and used him to find Kimberly. I never knew I had it in me."

"You did what any person in that situation would have done," soothed Tanya.

"It's not what would have done… I was just pushed over the edge… I still can't believe I did it. I feel terrible now, even though he was the enemy and all."

"Kat, you shouldn't feel sorry about it. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it, no matter how much your human nature wanted to. These things happen and all we can really do is pray that next time we are able to react better."

Katherine sighed. "You're right, Tanya. I just don't want to believe it."

"Don't let it eat you up inside," said Tanya as she turned down another street.

"I'm trying not to, but it's hard."

"If you let it get to you, you'll never get over it."

The girls both froze in place as two beams of light appeared before them, materializing as two girls in wheelchairs, both looking like the exact same Kimberly. Katherine and Tanya took on fighting stances. "All right, I don't know what's going on, but this is going to be your final battle, Maroon," called Katherine confidently.

She was hoping that this statement would bring out Maroon's true self and pull her out of the Kimberly clone resemblance, but to no avail. The clones glared back at her, each with a saddened look. Katherine truly couldn't tell them apart and realized that this was what Maroon had wanted.

"We're going to…"

"… defeat you." The second Kimberly picked up where the first had left off. Tanya, as a singer, strained to listen to a difference in the voice, some tiny hint that would tell her which was truly Kimberly. There was no difference, none at all. "You've threatened Kimberly, haven't you?"

"Yes."

"Kimberly must act the part or she dies."

"Kimberly would rather not die, so she acts as she is told."

"Kimberly will not die."

The clones took turns speaking, neither of them giving any help to the group of girls. Katherine was becoming frustrated by what she saw before her. From what she could gather from the clones, if Kimberly didn't cooperate, then she'd be killed. Kimberly wanted to be rescued, but in order for that to happen, she had to follow along with whatever Maroon commanded to spare her life. Kimberly was trapped. There was really no way she could communicate to the Rangers that it was truly her without being caught by Maroon.

Tanya turned to face Katherine. "We're going to need the rest of the Rangers' help."

Katherine nodded. "Exactly what I was thinking." She pressed a button on her communicator. "Tommy, Jason, Adam, Rocky, come in! Maroon's appeared in downtown Angel Grove and we could really use your help!"

"We're on our way," called Jason in response.

"Us too," added Rocky.

One after the other, two pairs of teleportation beams appeared. The other four Rangers had arrived. Jason stepped forward. "All right. I don't know which one of you is Maroon, but you're going down and we're taking Kimberly back, you'll see. Rita is going down, just like she always does. Let's do it guys!"

"Zeo Ranger I, Pink!"

"Zeo Ranger II, Yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, Blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, Green!"

"Zeo Ranger V, Red!"

"I need gold Ranger power!"

The morphed Rangers now stood before Maroon and Kimberly. Each Ranger was glad to be hiding behind a mask, for the fear they felt at facing two Kimberlys, but only one being real, was scary. Each was afraid to hurt or kill the real Kimberly. If they lost her, then the mission would fail. The mission couldn't fail. A Ranger never failed. Would that hold true this time though?

**Well, there you have it. The final showdown is about to begin. Maroon vs. the Rangers. Who really is going to win? Will Kimberly survive?**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: The Rangers struggle to discover who the real Kimberly is. Maroon uses this to her advantage, knowing Kimberly has to copy everything she does. Rita watches the battle from above. Who will triumph in this ultimate battle?**


	36. Devil Minion

**Here I am with another chapter! It took a turn at the end that not even I expected. I guess that's what happens when you take forever to write up the thing to begin with. However... the turn is going to be interesting when played out in future chapters... I really hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 36 Devil Minion**

Katherine stood beside her fellow Rangers, wondering exactly what they were going to do. Why were they even morphed? She knew that each and every one of them was afraid to even touch one of the Kimberly clones, for fear they harmed the wrong Kimberly. They hesitated, hemmed, and hawed, and she knew that it did no good, regardless of the situation. She felt useless; she had technology that was unimagined by the government, yet none of it had really helped her along on the mission thus far, save the blaster, which had only been used to show that she meant business. All of her Ranger gear would not help her here and she could care less now. She placed her hands to her belt and whispered, "Power down." She felt less of a fool now.

Tommy stood, lost in his own thoughts. Which of these clones was truly her? How could he even begin to tell? He'd already scanned most of her body and realized that everything matched, down to the scars and dried blood. She appeared to be flawless, but even something that looked flawless had a flaw somewhere. Tommy knew that Maroon's flaw was her terrible temper, something that Kimberly didn't have. He had to bring that forth, he had to get her so angry and worked up that she'd slip out of her role for even just a fraction of a second. He turned his head, glanced over at his fellow Rangers. Behind the mask they hid, and he couldn't read anything. He could tell they were tense, which meant they were nervous too, just as he was. Then he saw the pink light and Katherine powering down. She looked… helpless. She turned to him and smiled sadly. He powered down too.

One by one, each Ranger powered down, following Katherine's example. Each felt silly at wearing their Ranger suit, for it could not help them here. Only words would help, words and compromise. Neither side wanted to compromise. Maroon wanted the Rangers dead and the Rangers wanted back Kimberly. It was a deal that could not be easily made.

For awhile, no one spoke. They looked back and forth at each other, embarrassed, undecisive, afraid. They looked to their leader, but he looked as they each felt. What to do next was running through each Ranger's mind, but no one could act on thoughts. The silence became unnerving.

Maroon looked out over the Rangers, secretly pleased. They looked like a bunch of lost, confused children. She kept a straight face only by chanting the same mantra over and over in her mind. _Must break Rangers, must break Rangers…_It kept her face steady, kept her confusing the enemy. She wanted so badly to glance over at Kimberly, to see how she was doing, but she knew that if she did, the Rangers might figure her out. She wasn't willing to risk such a thing happening. She knew that Kimberly was following her every instructions, and that was all that mattered. If only she could find a way to further break the Rangers…

Kimberly was breaking up inside. She had put up a front, but it was a thin façade and she would crack very soon if she had to hold it up much longer. She hated having to fight for the side of evil. Her life was on the line and she was in no position to defend herself by fighting against Maroon's command. If she had still had the use of her legs, things would be a lot different and she wouldn't be put in this position. Heck, she wouldn't even be part of this plan. She watched the looks on her friends' faces. They were confused as to how to get to her and not mistake her for Maroon. For the first time she noticed how unsure the Rangers were of themselves. She knew that this couldn't be any easier on them than it was on her. She desperately had to convey some sort of sign to the team, but no one was focused on Kimberly and Maroon enough… except Tommy. At some point, she'd have to give him a signal, but what? How could she give him a signal he'd recognize and not take for one of Maroon's tricks?

**Master Vile's**

Rita watched the standoff through her Repulsa Scope. It seemed to be going nowhere and she was getting quite bored. She wished she could speed things up, but any appearance or form of communication she made with Maroon would be fatal to her plan. Every last bit of the plan depended on this final battle. If she lost, she'd never live it down, especially with Zedd. He'd have endless fun with the jokes and retirement. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice someone coming up behind her.

"Is everything moving smoothly?" asked Finster.

Rita jumped, her hand flying to her chest. "Finster, you idiot! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, terribly sorry."

"The plan is moving slowly and I can't interfere this time. If I did, it'd mean the end of Maroon and the plan."

"Any ideas to speed it up?"

"No, and that's the worst part. There must be some way to get Maroon to be able to attack without being noticed."

"How about a monster creation, my queen?" asked Finster. "That would distract the Rangers and allow Maroon the opening to attack."

"Why Finster… that idea could work. Is there any way you could have him target Kat and Tommy particularly? Those two are the strongest on the team, and the ones most willing to get Kimberly back at any costs."

"I can do one better actually. I can have him target all the Rangers, but communicate on a wavelength that is specific to Katherine and Thomas only. It will keep them from getting Kimberly as well as encouraging the other Rangers."

"Then get on it! I want that monster down there pronto!" shouted Rita, annoyed that Finster was keeping details from her.

Finster bowed and scurried out of the room, returning a few minutes later. "I had him waiting in the hallway outside my room," he confessed.

As the monster stepped from the shadows, Rita took a good look at him. He appeared to be a red devil of the sorts, one that was done as a freakish caricature. His faced was pointed and he had slick black hair behind his pointed ears. His lizard-like tongue snaked from his mouth to lick his lips. At his side he carried a three pronged staff. "What is he and what does he do?" asked Rita haughtily.

"This is Devil Minion, a demon creature that uses his staff to brainwash his enemies into seeing nothing but red. Their mind is filled with nothing but anger and Devil Minion can control their actions. His control over them depends on how much anger his enemy brings forth."

"Hmm… he sounds perfect, but I want to see how he fares against the Rangers…. Devil Minion! Get to Angel Grove and distract the Rangers, especially the one dressed in red, and the one dressed in pink. They are your main target. Obey my command at once!"

Finster's latest creation bowed before teleporting away. Finster edged closer to Rita, but she shoved him away. "I have work to do Finster. You've followed my commands now get elsewhere!"

Smiling almost in a fake manner and nodding, Finster retreated to the hallway. The things he did for that woman… She was just as moody as those Earth women could be any day! Alien women were no different than human women deep down… _Now that would make a fascinating study_ thought Finster. Ideas began forming in his mind about all the research he could do to make a point. Rita was long forgotten by the time he opened his bedroom door.

**Angel Grove Park**

The Rangers turned around suddenly when an electrical charge was heard followed by a loud cackling. They covered their ears, but it did no good against the nails-on-a-chalkboard laugh of the demon that stood before them. Maroon and Kimberly were temporarily forgotten as the group faced the newest threat.

"What now guys?" asked Rocky.

"We can't hold two fronts," added Adam.

"We've got to do something," piped in Tanya.

"We'll have to split up," suggested Katherine.

"Whatever happens, we work as a team!" stated Tommy.

"Don't get caught up in any traps!" added Jason.

"Oh silly Zeo Rangers so you think, but when I pick your brains you won't speak!"

At first, no one understood what the monster was talking about. Then, they noticed Tommy and Katherine holding their heads as though in pain. The two fell to the ground, shaking and trying to get rid of the demon that was inside their heads. It was no use. Soon, Tommy and Kat were lost to the world.

Adam, Tanya, Jason, and Rocky knelt by their fallen friends. They were confused as to what to do now. Tommy and Katherine lay on the ground quietly, as though passed out. Rocky checked their pulses. "They feel okay," he noted.

"Oh they're okay!" interjected Devil Minion. "They'll just be seeing red for a little while!"

Confusion was splayed on faces, that is, until Tommy began to awaken. He groaned as though having a giant headache, but when he opened his eyes, they glowed a blood red hue. His facial expression changed to anger, and his fist lashed out, connecting with Adam's jaw. Adam stumbled backwards, completely unprepared for Tommy's outburst. He rubbed his jaw fervently while staring at Tommy in shock. "I'll get you… I'll get you all!" roared Tommy as he began to swing wildly. Fortunately for the Rangers they had backed away from him soon after he'd hit Adam.

The group looked to Katherine next as she began to stir and awaken. She too, acted the same as Tommy when she awoke, her eyes glowing red. The Rangers were cautious and carefully made sure that they weren't anywhere near Katherine just in case she too decided to pull a few punches. "Anger… delicious anger…" she purred and looked each Ranger up and down, but particularly Adam.

"Um… guys?" asked Adam nervously as he back peddled.

"Things are getting way too weird," spoke Rocky.

"You're telling me," added Tanya.

"What are we gonna do?" questioned Rocky.

"Be careful!" spoke Jason.

"You're going to succumb to your friends' anger! I've brought it all forth and now they're acting upon it!" Devil Minion cackled with glee as though he was the greatest creation in the world.

The four remaining Rangers continued to back away, but couldn't get very far before their duty sank in. "Guys, we've got to morph!" shouted Adam. "There's no way we can deal with Devil Minion or our friends like this!"

"Zeo Ranger II, yellow!"

"Zeo Ranger III, blue!"

"Zeo Ranger IV, green!"

"Gold Ranger Power!"

"Come and get me Rangers! But first, you'll have to deal with your friends. And I dare say, they won't be too happy to let you through!" called Devil Minion as Katherine and Tommy rose to their feet and marched forth.

Maroon was surprised by the scene in front of her, but was glad for the distraction. No doubt Rita had sent her help to destroy the Rangers and keep them busy while she continued to toy with Kimberly. It was a perfect scheme. Maroon turned to face Kimberly. "Not so easy for your little friends now, is it?" she hissed in a hushed tone.

"My friends will destroy the monster. We always have before," whispered Kimberly back.

"Yes but this time the monster is using your friends to attack. Would your friends kill their own to win?"

"Never!" Kimberly whispered, vengeance in her voice.

A grin crossed Maroon's face. "Watch this!" Maroon held up her hands as though to cast a spell.

"Guys, watch out!" shouted Kimberly.

Adam heard Kimberly's cry, but it was too late. He made a move to turn himself around, but fell forward, feet firmly planted to the ground. He pushed himself to his feet. "Something's wrong. I can't move my legs!" he shouted to Rocky, Tanya, and Jason.

The three turned to Adam, but found themselves stuck as well. They were in the same boat. "Adam, we can't! We're stuck too!" shouted Rocky.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Rocky. He noticed Tommy and Katherine advancing from the corner of his eye, fists in position.

"I don't know, but we need help," stated Tanya. Katherine lunged for her then, and Tanya was caught up in protecting herself from Katherine's agile blows.

Tommy took the opportunity to settle a score with Rocky and he became speechless too, focusing every bit of his concentration on Tommy's moves. Adam glanced around nervously and wondered what was going to happen to him. Jason did the same.

Kimberly cringed as she watched her friends fight her friends. She couldn't stand to see the battle going on like this. The tide had to be turned somehow. The Rangers were outnumbered and outmoved. Devil Minion's spell was strong on Katherine and Tommy's bodies. Kimberly was afraid that Tommy would end up killing Rocky if he wasn't stopped soon. Something had to change! The question was, what would?

**Mwhahaha... I love cliff hangers, don't you? Next chapter should be up before I head back to school next week. Friday's move in day and what fun that will be... Anyway, I am going to try my best to get the chapter up before then, but if not, I'll post it as soon as I can get an internet connection, either one set up in my room or by accessing the wireless on campus somewhere. I wonder if this chapter will make 200 reviews? You'll never know unless you help!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall Kimberly's got to make a decision fast. What caused all the anger in Tommy and Katherine? What is Maroon going to do with Kimberly? What will Devil Minion do with the team? Find out in the next (and future!) chapters!**


	37. Up to Adam

**Well, I almost didn't get this done for tonight, but here it is. It took longer than I thought to write this. As for the next update, I do not know when that'll be. I don't even know when I'll get a proper internet connection to use or how hectic my schedule will be. However, I hope to have this next chapter up within the next two weeks. I cannot guarantee anything though. The best way to keep in touch with me is by joining my mailing list because I do send out emails if there is to be a delay. Anyway, enjoy this next chapter! **

**Chapter 37 Up to Adam  
**

Kimberly was afraid, more afraid than ever. If she made a choice, then she was risking her life too. Was she willing to put herself, her own life on the line for her friends? _Of course_ she chided herself. Why wouldn't she? _Because you're stuck in a wheelchair that limits your movement. You are without your fighting skills and are a worthless cripple._ Kimberly tried to force away the negative self esteem that was forming, but it appeared to be overtaking her positive side. _I've got to fight this! I'm not worthless and I can help! I can deal with Maroon!_

Now that the Rangers were swept up in battles with the Devil Minion and their fellow Rangers Maroon could relax just a little. She could glance over at Kimberly, and not have to fear the other Rangers seeing her out of character. She turned her eyes to Kimberly, but her face continued to face forward. "What the hell are you doing!" she hissed.

Kimberly refused to answer Maroon. Maroon didn't need to be answered; the answer was obvious enough. She simply stared away, and kept her eye on the battle in front of her.

Maroon wanted to lash out, wanted to make Kimberly pay. Kimberly was going to ruin the plan, if she wasn't careful. Adam almost escaped in time, almost. Next time he might just be lucky and actually escape. She had to calm down. Her anger was rising, and she knew it could and would get the best of her if she wasn't careful. Maroon began to breathe slowly, taking deep breaths. She wouldn't let her anger take over. Not this time. Not when everything came down to this. If she gave in to her anger, everything up until this point in time would have been for nothing!

Tommy lashed out at the teenager in front of him. He had to get everything out. That boy had taken what he desired, but what that was, he didn't know. He simply knew that the teen in front of him must pay dearly, with his life if necessary. "I'll kill you!" he roared.

"Tommy, take it easy! We've got to save Kimberly!" yelled Rocky as he continued to dodge Tommy's punches.

Tommy's eyes flashed bright red. He hadn't heard what Rocky had really said. Instead he had heard, "Kimberly's mine Tommy. I'll treat her better than you." He growled at Rocky before going to kick him. "You'll pay for that Rocky. You'll pay dearly!" His kick connected right below Rocky's kneecap and Rocky doubled over in pain. He couldn't fall to his knees and the position he was in did nothing for the pain. He groaned and waited for the pain to subside.

Adam wanted to help Rocky out, and he wanted to help Tanya out too. Since he was glued to the spot, all he could do was wince every time one of his friends suffered one of Katherine or Tommy's blows. He became lost in thought, and this was his biggest mistake. Before he knew it, he felt a fist connect with his stomach and the air going out of him. Through clinched teeth he hissed loudly at whatever had decked him. He looked up, only to find Katherine smirking at him. "C'mon little frog. Let's tango," she purred.

"I'm… not… a frog!" Adam yelled as he shoved her backwards, too afraid to actually punch her.

Katherine quickly regained her footing and pounced on Adam from behind, leaping onto his back. She leaned over and whispered into his ear. "Little frog you cannot escape me. I am on to you like a cat with catnip." Katherine then pushed herself away from Adam, using her feet as leverage on his back. Adam flew forward, but a sudden jolt told him that the bond couldn't be broken by force.

Adam regained his balance and quickly glanced around. Katherine had left him for another of his teammates, pouncing on Jason just as she had with Adam. Adam was confused by Katherine's actions. The spell was to make her angry, just like Tommy was, yet Katherine seemed more bent on causing simple pain than yelling at her teammates as Tommy did. Adam realized that this did not matter to the Devil Minion. Either way, Katherine and Tommy were doing his dirty work. No matter what Katherine and Tommy did, their teammates would remain bonded to the ground. Adam racked his brain for a solution. _There must be something that will break the spell of Maroon's so that we can break Devil Minion's._ Then it hit him. Kimberly was the key to breaking Maroon's spell. If Kimberly could attack Maroon, then Maroon just might loose control over her spell, freeing the Rangers long enough to get back at Devil Minion to save Tommy and Katherine. It seemed impossible, but it was the only chance. Adam raised his gloved hand to his mouth. "Zordon, it's Adam. We need help here!"

**Power Chamber**

Billy sighed as he watched the battle through the viewing screen. The Rangers were in one giant mess and he couldn't come up with any theories that would free the Rangers. He feverishly worked at the control panels with Alpha, monitoring the morphing grid and continuing to think all at the same time. Adam's distress call broke through his thoughts.

"Zordon, it's Adam. We need help here!"

"The battle is indeed a tough one Adam. I have been closely studying Devil Minion. It seems his control over Katherine and Tommy is held in the staff. If you Rangers can get ahold of his staff and destroy it, you will break the spell over Katherine and Tommy."

"Zordon, that will only work if Maroon's bond spell is broken. The only one of us able to do that is Kimberly."

"Do not fear Adam. I am confident that Kimberly will fight back against Maroon and cause her to release the spell on you and your friends. Once the spell is broken, you must act quickly, or all will be lost."

Adam nodded. "Right, Zordon," came the response.

Billy spoke up. "Are you sure this will work, Zordon? According to my calculations, the chance the Rangers will take is highly risky."

"It is, but the Rangers will manage. They, like you, were chosen for the skills you could provide as a Ranger. I have a feeling that Adam's self confidence will finally break free in this battle. That is the key to success."

Billy nodded. What Zordon said was most likely true in all cases, but would Adam be in time? Even if Zordon predicted the outcome, he could not predict the exact moment that Adam would break free and defy his shyness. What if it happened too late? Or what if it did happen, and did nothing? Billy's pessimistic thoughts fought for control of his brain.

"Don't worry, Billy. The Rangers will come through. They always do," remarked Alpha, as though reading his thoughts.

"I know, Alpha."

**Angel Grove Park**

Jason struggled with his bonded legs, but eventually gave it up as a worthless cause. None of the other Rangers had been able to break free yet, so why should he have? He shook his head. Things were getting worse all the time, and he couldn't stop it. He stood in his gold Ranger suit, powerless to do anything. Jason glanced around, noticing Adam whispering into his gloved hand. _What is he up to?_ Thought Jason. Adam was the closest Ranger to him.

"Adam!" called Jason once Adam had finished speaking.

Adam glanced up suddenly and seemed to give a sigh of relief when he noticed it was only Jason calling to him. "Yeah?"

"What's up?" asked Jason, pointing to his arm.

"Plan," whispered Adam so quietly that Jason had to strain to hear what he had said.

Jason tilted his head quizzically. Adam tried to figure out how to explain things, but simply nodded. If Adam let any part of what Zordon said slip, things could take a turn for the worse. "When I say your name, aim for…" Here he silenced and pointed to Devil Minion's staff. He hoped that wouldn't give away the plan. "Trust me," he finished.

"Gotcha," replied Jason, hoping that whatever plan Adam had in mind would work.

Adam turned away from Jason and looked at Kimberly, at least the one he thought was Kimberly. She had to make things work. Adam wondered how he could call her out without attracting too much attention. Then it clicked. He would turn Maroon's anger against her. That way, Maroon would be forced to act on Kimberly and break her connection with the spell. Jason could move freely and destroy Devil Minion's staff. It simply had to work.

There was only one problem. Adam's shyness was taking over, and he started to become nervous. What if things didn't work? What if he messed everything up? What if the plan failed, all thanks to him? _Snap out of it Adam. You've got to do it. There's no other choice and the whole team and Kimberly are depending on you. You've gotta take charge. Be the leader for once._

"Kimberly! I know which clone is you! Those last few signals you sent me told me everything!" shouted Adam.

"What?" roared Maroon. Her anger had finally reached the boiling point and she could hold it back no longer. "How dare you betray my instructions! You'll pay with your life!"

The Rangers who were not engaged with Katherine and Tommy all stared in shock at the Kimberly on their right, the one who had just had the outburst. Maroon had shown herself to the Rangers and all that had to be done now was get rid of Devil Minion. Devil Minion himself simply cackled at the scene, paying it no true mind.

Maroon leapt from the wheelchair and tackled Kimberly out of the other. She began going at her, throwing punches toward her face. Kimberly did her best to block them and roll out of the way. "I did no such thing!" yelled Kimberly.

"Your friends were able to tell which one was you. You sent them hand signals. They saw the signals and made the connection!"

Adam watched the scene with interest, but knew he had to pull away from the ground. He began moving his feet back and forth, trying to loosen the bond. Suddenly, his feet snapped backwards as he fell to the ground and landed on his butt. He looked to Jason. "Jason!" he shouted.

Jason had already worked his feet free. He moved within range of Devil Minion. "Feel the power of my golden staff!" he shouted as beams shot forth and promptly destroyed the staff that Devil Minion held. The look of bemusement on his face changed to one of explosive anger. He roared and began to glow red. "Guys, watch out!" warned Jason.

Tommy and Katherine fell to their knees, finally able to try to fight the spell that Devil Minion had placed on them. Their eyes flashed from normal to red and back again. The two grasped at their heads, trying to get rid of the intense pain searing through their skulls. Finally, they fell forward. Rocky and Tanya rushed to their sides.

"Tommy!" shouted Rocky.

"Kat!" called Tanya.

There was no response right away. Rocky looked over his two friends and checked for pulses. "They're okay," he announced.

"Come on guys. You need to wake up. We can really use you," said Tanya as she shook Katherine's shoulder.

A groan from Tommy and then one from Katherine brought sighs of relief to their friends' faces.

"Thank goodness," spoke Rocky.

Tommy sat up first. "What happened?" he mumbled. "I feel like I've been run over by a giant truck."

Katherine sat up as well. "Oh my head really hurts," she complained.

"You were under Devil Minion's spell, but with Jason's and Adam's help the staff that controlled you was broken. I don't think Devil Minion can cast anymore spells like he just did," explained Tanya.

"What about Kimberly?" asked Katherine.

"Thanks to a trick by Adam, we now know which one is Kimberly and which one is Maroon. They're currently decking it out in the grass over there," answered Rocky as he pointed out the two.

"We've got to stop those two," spoke Katherine.

"I'll help you," added Tommy. "The rest of you need to take care of Devil Minion."

"Shouldn't you guys suit up first?" asked Rocky.

"Not yet," answered Tommy as he thought about it. "First we're going to get Kimberly. Then I'll suit up and take care of Maroon. I'm sure Katherine is thinking the same thing." He received a nod from Katherine.

"We'll join you as soon as our job is finished," said Katherine.

"Gotcha," answered Rocky. He and Tanya rose to their feet and ran to the rest of the team.

"Guys, new plan," yelled Tanya.

When the two were close enough to Adam and Jason, they explained the plan. Adam and Jason nodded in agreement. Devil Minion watched the group. "Dare to challenge me Rangers?" he called. "You may have broken my spell staff, but that does not mean I am not a worthy opponent. Try me and you shall see!"

**There you have it. Now we know which Kimberly is Kimberly and which is Maroon. I told you Maroon's anger would backfire on her. I bet you guys didn't expect Adam of all people to be the hero of the chapter though! See ya next update.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Now that the real Kimberly is known, what will happen? What will the Rangers do with Maroon and what will happen with Devil Minion? Find out next chapter!**


	38. The Conflicting Emotion of Thomas Oliver

**I got really inspired by writing this chapter after listening to a few of my favorite music artists. Unfortunately, I ask that you all not shoot me for what is going to happen. I never expected the ending either, truth be told. I only had a general idea of where I wanted it to go. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

**Chapter 38 The Conflicting Emotions of Thomas Oliver**

Maroon pulled back a fist and threw a punch toward Kimberly's face, but was surprised when a hand stopped her attack. "What the hell!" she hissed. She turned and glared at the one who would keep her from doing her duty. She saw Tommy glaring right back at her.

"I don't think you'll be creating anymore havoc," he stated firmly.

"And are you to stop me, Thomas Oliver? You, who was putty in my hands before? You, who was so weak that I controlled your mind as my own? You, who I was able to make you have sex with me, you thinking it was love? Don't mess with me, Oliver. I know you more than you think."

If her speech affected Tommy, he didn't show it. "I don't care what you did or didn't do to me Maroon. You had to use a potion over my mind to get me to do all of that for you. What are you going to do now that you have that no more? Are you going to fight me one on one, like you should?"

Maroon twisted her arm away from Tommy, and rose to her feet. She pointed a finger to his face. "You are in no position to question my methods. Are you questioning them simply because you cannot handle them? You cannot handle me?"

"I can handle you just fine," retorted Tommy. "I just thought you'd like to try fighting my way."

"I fight my own way, not yours."

"Fine by me then," answered Tommy, shrugging his shoulders.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"This!" yelled Tommy, dropping to the ground and tripping up Maroon. He knew that'd stir her up enough to keep her distracted from Kimberly, which was his goal. If he got Maroon away from Kimberly, then Kimberly could finally be taken to safety, and the hellish nightmare ended for her. He wasn't going to lose her to Rita again.

"Bastard!" cursed Maroon and began circling around Tommy, her eyes trained only on him.

Tommy gave Katherine a thumbs-up signal behind his back. Now she could get Kimberly out of the battle. "Thank you, Tommy," she whispered.

Katherine moved closer to Kimberly, making sure every so often that Tommy truly had Maroon distracted. She knelt by Kimberly's side. "Kim, Kim, are you okay?" she whispered softly.

Kimberly smiled slightly. "Not really… I've been able to dull the pain in my body, but I could really use a few aspirin."

Katherine placed her arms under Kimberly's back and the crook of her legs, lifting her off the ground. Katherine resisted the growing urge inside her to say something to Maroon, but she knew it would be wrong, no matter how much she longed to have that small piece of revenge on Maroon. She teleported away in a flash of pink light.

Tommy heard the all too familiar sound of teleportation and smiled to himself. He noticed that Maroon had heard it too. She turned suddenly, as though forgetting something. That was when her eyes grew wide with anger. "You!... Kimberly!... trick!...aaagh!" she sputtered and shouted.

"Yes, Maroon, a trick. A trick like you played on the Rangers. Enjoy the return favor? Kimberly is no longer your toy. She is no longer yours to batter and break."

Maroon fumed. Then she rose her hands up in defense and smirked. "I know what you're doing. You're trying to get me to let down my defenses. I will prove you wrong."

**Power Chamber**

Katherine landed and surprised Alpha. "Katherine! And Kimberly! I don't believe it!" he chortled with joy.

"Good job, Katherine. You've brought Kimberly to safety. I need you to take her to the lower level to the medical bay. I've prepared it just for this case."

"Right, Zordon," nodded Kat.

"Welcome home, Kimberly. Relax and everything will be taken care of," spoke Zordon softly.

Kimberly smiled upon hearing that all too familiar voice again. If she could have hugged Zordon, she would have. Things were going to be all right now, that she knew. She was away from Maroon and away from Rita. No more torture, no more pain…. Kimberly passed out.

"Zordon, will she be all right?" asked Katherine.

"Yes, Katherine. The pain has simply become too great for her body to block out any longer. She needs to rest to regain her strength. Take her to medical bay and return to the battle. The other Rangers will be needing your help. Alpha will lead the way."

"Right, Zordon," nodded Katherine as she retreated toward the doors. She made her way toward the medical bay, following Alpha.

They entered the medical bay in silence. Alpha led her to a metal table that had what looked to be a soft cushion covering over top of it. Katherine lay Kimberly on the table and glanced down at her for a second. The poor girl had been through so much. So many changes had taken place and she'd handled them all, making it out alive. She had defeated what had tried to kill her. Katherine took her hand and squeezed it. "Rest easy, Kimberly. The worst is over now." Then she teleported back to the park.

**Angel Grove Park**

Katherine landed and rushed over to help Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Jason, who were locked in battle with Devil Minion. Each of them had morphed and were firing their blasters at him. Katherine morphed and joined in to help them.

Devil Minion was able to dodge their attacks gracefully and with skill. "Silly Rangers think they're swell, swinging little toy guns well. You'll be surprised when I disappear from your very eyes!" Devil Minion suddenly disappeared into thin air.

Each Ranger glanced around in panic. Where had Devil Minion disappeared to? What trick was up his sleeves now? Jason decided to contact Zordon. "Zordon, Devil Minion's gone. Any ideas?"

"Devil Minion's presence still reads high on the scanners. He is still in the vicinity of the park. You will have to stay on guard and watch your back."

Jason nodded. "Right, Zordon!" He signed off. Guys, stay focused. Devil Minion could attack at any moment so stay alert."

It was then that all eyes turned to the fight between Tommy and Maroon. The two were duking it out as though no one else existed, no one else mattered. Maroon threw Tommy to the ground and gripped her hands around his neck. "You will die, Oliver. I will make sure that your body is lifeless before this battle is through yet."

Tommy's hands gripped at Maroon's wrists, squeezing until she let go. He pinned her down. "I don't think so." Tommy was putting up a tough front, but in the back of his mind he wondered exactly what he'd do next. He couldn't outright kill Maroon. She looked too much like Kimberly and he'd always be haunted by that fact. He couldn't kill the clone in cold blood, no matter how evil she really was. He wondered if Maroon suspected his weakness.

His mind became clouded with images of Kimberly's suffering. His own suffering by Maroon's hands was bad enough. She'd used him as a mere sex toy, and most likely to get back at Kimberly. Tommy remembered seeing Kimberly first thing after the spell had worn off. He was willing to bet Maroon had used him for revenge. The images of the way she'd used Katherine and Kimberly were enough to set his blood boiling, but not enough to justify his killing Maroon by his own hands. _Why can't I bring myself to do it! Everything she's done, everything she's done to cause pain still can't make me do it. She deserves to die! She's another one of Rita's monster creations, but I can't bring myself to do it. She's worse than anything I've ever fought before, yet I can't bring myself to do it. Why? Why is my stupid heart refusing me?_ Deep down, Tommy knew the answer. Tommy could never bring himself to kill another person, even if that person was only a clone. This particular clone looked every bit like Kimberly. _If I kill Maroon, I am essentially killing Kimberly. I can't do that. Not to anything that looks like one of my friends._

Maroon noticed Tommy's grip weakening slightly. She began to wonder why, but then it hit her- he didn't know how to end this battle. Tommy didn't want to kill her. She knew she could use that to her advantage. _I've found your weakness, Oliver, but just how much will it weaken you? _There was only one way to find out. "I know what you're thinking, Tommy-boy," spoke Maroon confidently.

"And just what's that?" asked Tommy through gritted teeth.

"You can't do it," whispered Maroon.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy.

"You can't kill me, Tommy-boy."

"I can kill you, Maroon. You've caused too much irreparable damage now to have it any other way."

"Then why don't you do it?" asked Maroon. "You have me trapped here, almost at your mercy, and yet, you haven't tried. Face it. You're too good to kill me."

"Are you so certain?" returned Tommy. "How do you know what I am going to do? You don't. You are my toy, Maroon, my toy to have a little fun with." Tommy smirked. Inside, he was hoping his act would hold up long enough. He also hoped Maroon's taunts and jeers didn't have too much of an effect on him. She knew that he couldn't bring himself to do it, and she was going to do everything in her power to make him.

Tommy began focusing his mind on other things, trying to keep Maroon from getting inside his head. Unfortunately, it wasn't working too well. "You're not good enough Tommy," hissed Maroon. "You're not good enough to kill me…." She trailed off, leaving the rest unsaid.

In response, Tommy's grip tightened around Maroon's wrists. His knuckles turned white at the force he was using and Maroon's face began to contort in pain, but she never screamed. She never released the pain that she felt inside.

Maroon bit her tongue to bit back her screams. She'd gotten to him, finally gotten him to go just a little bit over the edge. Her punishment was to suffer the excruciating pain he was causing in her wrists, but it was a small price to pay. Her death would ensure that Tommy would forever be haunted by his deeds. In the end, she knew that that even that small achievement would mean nothing to Rita, but it _could_ begin to break Tommy. If Tommy was broken, the other Rangers would fall apart, Maroon was certain of it.

A sickening crushing sound brought Tommy back to his senses. He released his hold on Maroon's wrists, trying to figure out where the sound had come from. Then he realized it. _He _had caused the sound. Maroon's right hand hung limply when he held up her arm. He had crushed every piece of bone connecting her arm to her hand. He had let his anger get the better of him and had done what he'd never wanted to do.

Tommy pulled back in shock and looked at his hands as though they were covered in invisible blood. "What have I done?" he asked himself, panicked. "What have I done!"

Maroon blocked the pain in her wrist and laughed wickedly at Tommy. "I knew you could do it. You're only getting started! Why don't you finish me off?"

"No… no…no!" refused Tommy, each "no" becoming louder as if he were reassuring himself that he wouldn't give in.

"You've already started Tommy. Can't you finish the job? Too good to do anything? Just a weak bastard?"

"You shut your mouth right now," hissed Tommy through clenched teeth.

"Come on Tommy-boy. You've got all that muscle, but it's all talk. You can't act on it. I almost killed that girl you used to love. She was such a great toy. Her body was perfect for rough play. And think of what I did to that Kitty-Kat! But what a delicious taste she left me… I hunger for more…such a soft body…"

Tommy reached out and grabbed Maroon by the neck. He began squeezing hard. His inner self tried to fight him. The voices were warning him of what he was doing. _Don't kill. Don't choke. Don't kill for revenge. _All of these phrases reverberated and echoed in his mind, but he pushed them to the far recesses of his brain.

"Come on Tommy. Finish the job," spat Maroon through choked cries. "I am going to ravage Katherine's body. For that matter, Kimberly's too. Mmm such an agile body would be divine. Whips and chains create such pain for her, but much pleasure for me."

"There will be no more pleasure for you!" roared Tommy as he finally snapped Maroon's neck. The twisted grin never disappeared from her face. Tommy realized what he'd done as soon as he heard the snap. He dropped Maroon's lifeless corpse and rose to shaky feet. "What have I done?" he cried. He'd done what he'd sworn not to do. Maroon was no longer a threat to the Rangers, but he couldn't live with himself.

He turned and looked toward his friends. They were staring back at him with mouths agape. He knew they were thinking the worst of him. He couldn't stand it. He had to get away. He couldn't stay here. Devil Minion was still a threat, but Tommy didn't care. He had to be alone. A flash of red light washed over him and he was gone.

**See what I mean?**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: With Maroon out of the picture, only Devil Minion is left to deal with. How is Rita taking all of this? And where has Tommy disappeared to?  
**


	39. Rita's Last Stand

**Well this chapter was a big pain to write. I really don't know why either. But, I got it done. Can't say the same for UC... I may have to upload from my back stash. Well, that's what it's there for anyway. I've started working on another fic in a notebook. I did this so that I can maximize my writing when I am not near a computer and am bored for class to start. Those of you who are on my mailing list have received word of the coupling of this fic. If you are interested in knowing, leave a note in your review with an email address and I will let you know. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. The next chapter should be up within the next two weeks, depending. **

**Chapter 39**

Rita fumed as she watched through the Repulsa Scope. Her brilliant clone was gone, all thanks to Tommy! She couldn't help but approve of the way Tommy killed her though. That was not a typical action of Tommy's and she wished he would have done more of that when he was her green Ranger. _It figures that he would do his dirtiest work while he was good_ she thought.

In a way though, she was pleased by the reaction from Tommy, even though he did kill Maroon. The way he killed her, without really knowing, that was a key point in keeping Tommy corrupted. If only she could keep him in that state of mind… but she couldn't think of any way to do so. She slumped into a nearby stone chair, scowling. There had to be some way to get back at Tommy before the Rangers fixed his emotions first. Rita realized, however, that the human emotions were more complicated than first thought. A simple murder could haunt a human man for the rest of his life. This could be the case with Tommy. He was one of those justice for all, goody-goody boys that only existed in human fairy tales.

As she pondered, Finster tried to slink by unnoticed. He knew Rita's moods could be dangerous, and now was certainly the time when he had every right to fear for his life. With his clone creation destroyed, only Devil Minion remained, and Finster had a feeling that'd he'd suffer the pain of many blunt objects to the head over the ensuing weeks. Whenever Rita went on a rampage, she made sure everyone knew it. No one was ever safe from her aim or venomous words. Everyone was to blame, but never her. Rita never blamed herself for a failed plan. Usually she turned to her brother, but she loved to torment Finster too.

The tiptoeing wasn't going fast enough. Finster hoped he could make it to the other side of the hall before Rita took notice. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side. "Finster!" roared the voice. Finster winced and instantly ducked, but no object made its way toward him or crashed without meeting its target. He raised his head and turned to face the woman he'd pledged loyalty to so many years ago.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked timidly.

"Maroon has been defeated. What do you do?"

Finster silently gulped. That was a loaded question and needed careful consideration. He wondered how he could stall Rita and keep from answering. Unfortunately, he could not use tricks to distract her; tricks only worked on that buffoon known as Rito.

"Stop holding back you idiot and tell me! I want and answer now or I swear you'll feel more than a mace this time!" warned Rita.

Finster took a deep breath and began his explanation and interpretation of events. "Maroon was a wonderful creation to toy with the Rangers, but she lacked temper control. That weakened her in many of her battles. I believe the Rangers picked up on this trait, and tried to use it against her. That is why they got Kimberly back, not by any fault of yours. It was Maroon's fault for letting her anger get the better of her."

"If you made her to be an exact clone of Kimberly, then why didn't she act as Kimberly did?" asked Rita. It was a stupid question and she had never wanted Maroon to be exactly like Kimberly, but it was better to figure out the reason why than to silently curse your resident scientist.

Finster adjusted his glasses before continuing. "The differences were there as soon as I placed the DNA serum from Kimberly's body into my cloning machine. Maroon displayed the traits that recessed in Kimberly. Kimberly rarely acted in anger or in a sexual tone. When it came time to transfer these traits, they become the dominant ones, while purity and violence recessed. Instead of being Kimberly's clone, Maroon became more like Kimberly's identical twin and the evil twin. It was another good versus evil battle." Finster almost added "and good won" under his breath, but held back. That would definitely guarantee an object to the head.

"I suppose that explanation was supposed to mean something?"

"What it really means is that Kimberly's recessive traits were the ones that brought about Maroon's downfall. Maroon used them to her advantage, but lost in the end because the traits were her disadvantage."

"And to think I wasted my time warning that girl that she shouldn't let her ego get to her. 'A big head wouldn't work with the Rangers', but no she wouldn't listen to me. Well at least her death wasn't in vain."

"What are you going to do now that she is defeated? Devil Minion has failed in his plan too, and it is only a matter of time before the Rangers put an end to him. He was only meant as a distraction, never a full-blown monster."

"Forget Devil Minion. I know he's a lost cause. There's no point in even trying to deal with him. My focus now is Tommy."

This was something new to Finster. Rita had never decided that a monster was simply a "lost cause". That title was reserved for her brother and Goldar, but never a monster of his. He didn't know if he should have been insulted or what. "What are you going to do with Tommy?"

"I think he's going to require a personal visit from me. What's your advice?"

Finster considered this for a moment before answering. "Why are you necessary?"

"Because your monsters are failures!"

Anger boiled inside Finster, and he struggled to keep it inside. Comments were even harder to keep to himself. "If you feel it necessary, then go see Tommy." Finster then turned and walked away quickly, hoping that Rita wouldn't call him back. He didn't know what remark he'd give if she did.

Rita hmphed as Finster left the room. She knew she'd gotten to him; he hated having his monster creations insulted. He preferred those over his inventions, yet his inventions tended to work a lot better than his monsters. Even his potions worked better than his monsters, particularly the one he'd given Maroon.

She rose from her seat and grabbed her scepter. Now would be the perfect time to take care of Tommy. The other Rangers were busy with Devil Minion and she couldn't guarantee how long he'd still fend against them. He wasn't meant to be as strong as her other monsters. _Time to take care of you, Tommy. If you cannot be mine, I will corrupt your mind until you can't figure out what's what._

**Angel Grove Park**

Tommy appeared in a flash of red light near his favorite hidden thinking spot. He stayed away from the lake—it was all too obvious a place for his friends to find him. Instead, he'd transported to another spot. This spot was hidden within a large clump of bushes. From the outside, you'd never be able to guess that there was a small opening inside the cluster, but Tommy had discovered this as a little boy. No one had ever found him here, and that was just how he wanted it right now.

He sat in the enclosing bushes, thinking back to what he'd just done. It all seemed like a dream to him. He hadn't really killed Maroon by snapping her neck, did he? In his heart he knew he couldn't deny this fact. It simply didn't seem possible that he'd do something like that. How could he have given in to Maroon's taunts and teasings? That had been exactly what she'd wanted him to do and he'd done it!

Tommy clenched his fists. He'd fallen for the enemy's trap, that's what he'd done. It was one of those rules that you were always supposed to keep an eye out for. Never let the enemy trick you. Instead, Tommy had let his emotions overrule his better judgment, the very thing Maroon had done with her own! He'd watched Maroon's emotions get the better of her, and he knew it'd be her downfall, but instead she'd used her words to get the better of his own emotions. Maroon had turned her own weakness into strength for her. She'd had to have known that Tommy would have fallen for her trick one way or another.

Finally, it hit Tommy. Of course she'd known Tommy would fall for her trick. He hadn't realized it then, but he knew it now. He'd forgotten about Maroon and Kimberly's connection. Maroon knew everything that Kimberly knew up until the time of the cloning. Therefore, Maroon knew that Tommy would be the one to rescue any of his friends in danger, that'd he'd protect them with his very life. Unlike Kimberly though, Maroon used these details against Tommy. Kimberly would never had used Tommy's chivalry against him, even though she had broken up with him. It simply wasn't in Kimberly's nature to do so. Maroon was everything Kimberly wasn't. Maroon would stoop that low to get back at Tommy, regardless of the cost. She'd paid her life to put Tommy in this mess, after all. As a clone, she knew her time was short. She sacrificed herself to leave a mark on the terror that she'd left behind. Tommy understood now.

A loud cackling pulled him from his reverie. "What's the matter, Tommy-boy? A little killing got you down? Don't worry. Maroon was a worthless clone and not a real human being. I must applaud you though on your ruthless manner. Simply divine!" cackled Rita as she pointed her scepter toward him.

Tommy growled at Rita. "You stay out of this. This whole mess is your fault. Kimberly's told me about what you did to her."

"But Tommy, she doesn't know one key piece. It was kept from her. She was merely a toy in my plot. Maroon's toy, to be precise. Kimberly was never the key target."

"If Kimberly was never the target, then who was?" asked Tommy cautiously.

"You, Tommy. You were my target. I only used Kimberly to get to you. It almost worked out, but this will do for now. I've created a guilt that you shall carry the rest of your life. If I'm lucky, it will end with your early death!"

Tommy's anger boiled, but this time he tried to keep it in check. "Let me get this straight. You used my ex-girlfriend to get back at me? Why? I want to know why you destroyed her life so that you could have my own."

"She was the easiest way to break you down. Once I destroyed her esteem, she sent you the letter. After you received the letter, you've not been the same. Admit that to me, Tommy. You've never been yourself since Kimberly ended things with you. That is exactly how I wanted you. You were emotionally weak. I knew that if I could play on your emotions, then I could ignore your physical strength."

"If you had wanted me so badly, you should have come after me, not Kimberly. She had nothing to do with your plot!" Tommy felt worse than ever. It seemed as though Kimberly's disability was his fault too. A destroyed dream and a dead clone corpse. What other havoc could he create?

"Don't you think I knew that, Tommy? That would have been too easy though. It also wouldn't have been as fun either. Instead of just taking you down, I was also able to take Katherine and Kimberly with you. I weakened two of the strongest females you know. The only Ranger I set out to get but didn't was Jason. He was a small forfeit though. I accomplished my other goals, and even though I didn't accomplish my last goal, I have succeeded in the rest of my plan."

"What didn't you succeed at?" asked Tommy, regaining some of his confidence.

"Your death!" yelled Rita.

"I'm afraid you won't be succeeding at that goal for a long time!" retorted Tommy. He pushed his feelings aside for the moment. Self pity could wait for now. He had to get rid of Rita. She was too cocky for her own good. Tommy rose to his feet, staring into Rita's piercing eyes.

"Don't be so sure, Tommy. Kimberly never suspected a thing. For the longest time, she blamed herself for her accident. She blamed herself for her fall. It was all thanks to a potion Finster created. My most brilliant idea yet. One of these days, I will create another one, just for you. You won't suspect me, but you will soon wallow in your self-pity. I will get you one of these days, Thomas Oliver!"

Tommy growled. "You leave me alone, Rita."

"One of these days, Tommy, one of these days!" cackled Rita as she disappeared in a swirl of light.

Tommy swore to himself as she got away. "Damn it!" he hissed. He didn't know whether or not he could believe Rita's threats. Then he thought of Kimberly. Everything she'd been through was all thanks to Rita. Kimberly could have competed in the Pan Global games last summer if Rita hadn't interfered. Kimberly could have been training for the Olympics right now if Rita hadn't interfered. Kimberly still could have been his girlfriend right now if Rita hadn't interfered. Kimberly wouldn't be injured so badly if Rita hadn't interfered. Tommy could never forgive Rita for taking away Kimberly's hopes and dreams. She had been too cowardly to get at Tommy alone and instead took a cheater's route.

"I will keep my eye out for you, Rita. One of these days, you and I will settle this, once and for all," swore Tommy.

Tommy glanced around at his surroundings. He knew he had to get back to the other Rangers. They had to get rid of Devil Minion. He had the sudden urge to get back to Kimberly. He needed to talk to her privately. He needed to tell her everything, and he wanted to hear her whole story, the entire thing. He didn't care if he'd heard pieces of it before. He wanted to have it repeated.

He could wallow in self-pity later. He knew what his duty as a Ranger was. He also knew what his duty as a friend was. Neither of them included "wallowing in self pity because of a murder" at the top of the list. Tommy sighed. Every time he thought of what he'd done, his stomach twisted into knots. It was never his intention to kill Maroon. Yet, he had done it, and time couldn't be changed now. It was forever etched in stone.

Tommy raised his wrist to his mouth and spoke into his communicator. "Guys, I'm on my way back to help with Devil Minion. Hold him off until I get there!" Tommy only hoped he wasn't too late. He didn't even wait for one of his teammates to respond before teleporting back to the other Rangers.

**So ends chapter 39. This fic will definitely end with a chapter in the 40s. Can't say which one yet though as I don't know myself. You will soon see the loose ends tied up though.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Will the Rangers finally take down Devil Minion once and for all? Is this the last of Rita they'll see? How well is Kimberly healing? And the big question is Will she and Tommy get back together? Find out next time on Windmill into the Fall!**


	40. Strength of the Heart

**It's late, but I've finished this chapter. yawns That means I can go to bed! I wanted to get this done this weekend since I have so much work to be done next week... Grr... oh yes. This fic now has a cover for it. Those of you on my mailing list have received the link for it. I will post it here though for the rest of you. I hope you enjoy it. It is a commission piece done by Mary Marvel of Rangerboard. Much thanks to her and her awesome drawing skills.**

**Cover: **http/glenville. facebook. com/album. php?aid2002054&id98400105&l8f941 (remove the spaces after the .) I've had to fix this link already once... I think fanfiction. net is being a pain and taking out certain characters. If you think characters are missing check to make these things are present: a / after com, a question mark after .php and an equals sign after aid. After 2002054 there should be an ampersand followed by id followed by an equals sign. Then you should see a string of numbers going 98400105 then an ampersand, then an l then an equal sign then 8f941. If this still doesn't work, you'll have to email me for the link.

**Chapter 40 Strength of the Heart**

Kimberly awoke in a strange place. She didn't know where she was or how she'd gotten there. She blinked her eyes a few times, hoping to adjust to the lighting, which was dim to begin with. As she slowly came to full consciousness, she realized her body was encased in a sort of plastic tubing, and she was hooked up to a breathing device. The apparatus scared her at first, but she soon calmed herself down. She couldn't lift any part of her body; she was too tired still to try. Those nights of sleeplessness were finally catching up to her.

Her eyes scanned what she could see. She noticed various wires were connected to her body; these ran out of the tubing and fed into strange looking machines. As she observed, she noticed that the cuts and bruises she had remembered vividly seeing were almost gone from her skin. Whatever the machines were doing, she hoped they kept it up.

A door slid open and Kimberly's ears perked up at the sound. The shuffling of metal feet was heard along with metallic mutterings. "Kimberly! You're awake!" exclaimed Alpha. "Zordon will be so pleased to hear about your progress!"

Kimberly couldn't help but smile at the robot's enthusiasm. She wished she could respond to him, but the breathing device was preventing her from doing so. "Do not fret, Kimberly. I will be removing that device shortly," Alpha explained.

Alpha shuffled over to one of the big machines and pressed a few buttons. Strange noises were heard and soon Kimberly saw that Alpha held a few pieces of paper in his hand. "I'm going to have Billy come and take a look at these," he told her. Kimberly guessed that he wanted her to know what was going on, especially since she couldn't ask that herself. Alpha pressed a button on the wall. "Billy, could you please report to the medical bay? I need you to look over these printouts."

"Right away, Alpha," was the response.

In less than a minute, Kimberly heard the doors open once again. She heard Billy's footsteps, and then his voice by where she lay. "Let me take a look at those, Alpha," he instructed.

Kimberly watched Billy's face contort with emotions. She saw the smile he gave through most of the report, but then noticed the frown at the end as he flipped to the last page. Whatever news that page held, Kimberly didn't want to know about it. She'd dealt with enough already. Then again, her curious side was getting the better of her. If it had to be bad news, then she wanted to know it sooner rather than later. She wished she could tell him so, but the breathing device prevented her from speaking. She raised her hand, trying to get either Alpha or Billy's attention. She was relieved when Billy noticed her movements.

"Sorry Kimberly. I had to examine these reports first. Alpha, go ahead and remove the breathing apparatus."

"Right away, Billy," answered Alpha as he began to remove the device from Kimberly. He removed the straps from around Kimberly's head gently, and set the breathing device aside.

Kimberly took a few deep breaths. "What's in the report?" she demanded.

"Well… err… I think I should save that until the rest of the Rangers arrive," answered Billy.

"Billy, I've been through hell and back. Give me the news." Kimberly refused to wait for the other Rangers. If the report concerned her, she wanted to know without Billy trying to beat around the bush.

Billy was taken aback by Kimberly's attitude, but then realized that she had every right to act that way. She'd been put through a lot, though Billy didn't know the half of it. It would explain Kimberly's angst. "If you must know, then I will tell you," he replied softly.

Kimberly was glad about being able to hear the news, but she felt bad about how she'd made Billy tell her. However, she did want to know what the report said about her. It held all the answers. "Good," Kimberly whispered softly.

"I'll give it to you simply, Kimberly. Your body is able to heal all the wounds and bruises that were inflicted upon you by Rita and her minions with the help of Zordon's machine here. Unfortunately, it is not able to undo permanent damage done to the body…" Billy paused here as he noticed Kimberly's face drop. He knew she knew what was coming next. "You will remain paralyzed for the rest of your life, Kimberly. I'm sorry." He lowered his head, letting the news sink in.

Kimberly felt the tears forming behind her eyes, but deep down she had always thought that this would be the case. She had known she was always going to be paralyzed, always known she'd never be able to return to her former life. However, part of her had given a small glimmer of hope that just maybe, with Zordon's alien technology, just maybe she'd be able to be healed completely, be a gymnastic medalist. If she could have, she would have given anything to be read of the paralysis, but now she knew the cold, hard facts. Nothing would fix her body. Nothing would take away the permanent scar Rita had left behind.

"Poor Kimberly," Alpha muttered.

Billy made his way to where she lay. He took her hand and squeezed it. "If there was anything to be done, I would do it in a heartbeat," he whispered. "You know that. We tried our best."

"Thank you, Billy. Deep down I always knew I'd stay paralyzed. I just wanted to give myself some hope that things would be made better, that I could have my old life back. Now I know I can never go back to Tommy."

"Kim, what are you saying?" asked Billy.

"There was no one else. Only myself and my paralysis. I didn't want to bring Tommy down by having him deal with me like this." Kimberly gestured to her body. "He wouldn't want to always have to worry about me when he was suited up in Ranger form."

"Tommy still loves you, Kimberly. He never stopped loving you. After you sent him the letter, he changed. He withdrew and did his duties, but his heart wasn't in the battles. He was angry when we first found out about Rita's plot; he refused to believe you were in danger. He knows differently now. You've got to give him another chance."

Kimberly sighed. "Tommy and I need to have a long talk. I think he knows that as well. He tried to get me to talk when we shared the same cell when we were captured, but I refused. I don't know… everything that's happened…. I'm not proud of my actions or how I reacted. I did what I felt was best."

"Sometimes the best actions aren't always the right one," spoke Billy. "I think you two can work something out."

"I hope so, Billy. If what you say about Tommy is true, then things aren't so bleak after all."

Alpha watched the exchange between the two friends. His circuitry wasn't made for emotional display, but he couldn't help feeling unenergized or unmotivated to do any of the tasks he normally would. _Perhaps this is the equivalent of the human emotion of sadness_ he thought. To give the two friends some privacy, he continued to work at the machines, checking the status and progress bars. Kimberly's healing was still going to take more time. Some of her injuries were pretty deep.

"I'm going to return to the main room," Billy told Kimberly. "I must give these reports to Zordon and continue to keep a vigilant eye on the battle. It should soon be ending. Maroon has been defeated and all that is left is Devil Minion."

"How did the Rangers defeat her?"

Billy had the urge to tell Kimberly, but decided against it. After all he had seen how it had affected Tommy. "I believe that is up to Tommy to tell you."

Kimberly looked confused. "Tommy?" she asked.

"Yes. You will see."

"I'll come with you, Billy. Everything is in order down here," added Alpha.

Billy patted Kimberly's hand before gathering up his reports and making his way toward the door. Alpha followed right behind him. Kimberly listened to the retreating footsteps and sighed. She hated being left alone like this. All of the unfamiliar machines that were surrounding her, all of the wires connected to her made her feel worse than being in a hospital room. At least when she was there, she was able to guess what the instruments were for. Here, she didn't know. All she knew was that they were meant to heal her body.

Kimberly wanted to sleep, but sleep was slow in coming. She could barely move; her back was feeling uncomfortable on the hard table; it hadn't been noticeable before now. She closed her eyes and drifted into a half-sleep. At some point, she heard more voices speaking loudly in a room above her. Her friends must have returned, but were they triumphant? Kimberly was too groggy now to stay up and find out. Sleep overtook her body and she awoke many hours later.

**Main Room of the Power Chamber**

Billy entered with Alpha following. Billy sighed as he took the report over to one of the consoles. He set it aside, not caring to look at it. The news had hurt Kimberly so much… but there was nothing he could do. She accepted her fate, but Billy still hated to see her in pain.

"How is Kimberly doing?" asked Zordon, stirring Billy from his reverie.

Billy glanced up at the aged floating head. "Kimberly was awake earlier. I have removed the breathing apparatus from her body. I received the report and gave it to her. I wasn't going to, but she asked for it. It's good and bad news. She's going back to sleep now."

"Zordon, she's very unhappy!" added Alpha.

"What news is in the report?" asked Zordon.

"Kimberly's body is healing the injuries and bruises nicely with the help of our technology. Unfortunately, the technology cannot reverse permanent damage done to a person's body. Kimberly will remain paralyzed for the rest of her life." Billy lowered his head. Just saying the news again hurt. Kimberly had lost everything she'd ever hoped for. She'd even lost Tommy.

"I see…" trailed Zordon. It appeared as though he were at a loss as to what to say for once. Billy knew that he was close to Kimberly and wondered how the news truly affected him. "Does Kimberly rest easily?"

"She's doing fine as far as I can tell on the outside," answered Billy.

"That does not bode well," replied Zordon. He didn't explain himself any further.

"What do you mean, Zordon?" asked Alpha.

"It is nothing Alpha. The human is a complex creature, very hard to explain at times. I have learned over the years that when a human hears bad news and appears well on the outside, they are torn apart inside. They hide their grief."

"Why would they do that?" asked Alpha, confused.

"It is just the way we are," answered Billy softly.

"Do not fear, Alpha. Kimberly has her friends by her side. She may go through a rough period, but her friends will stick by her side. I am confident of this."

Billy only wished he could be as confident as Zordon. He knew that in time Kimberly would come to terms with her disability again. She had done so before, at least that is what he guessed. Perhaps Rita's plot had brought her feelings of doubt back to haunt her. Kimberly would once again have hurdles to overcome.

"Humans are very confusing," muttered Alpha as he pressed a few buttons on the console in front of him.

Billy pushed a button for the viewing screen. The Rangers were facing down Devil Minion. He noticed something. "Tommy has returned to battle," he called out.

"Good. The Rangers will be able to call upon the Super Zeo Cannon to finish him off now. It will not be long before this battle against Rita is won."

_There's still another battle on a different front to finish_ thought Billy. "Shall I tell the Rangers to use the cannon?" he asked.

"Yes. If my calculations are correct, this monster is no stronger than any of Rita's previous creations. With the Zeo powers, the Rangers should be able to take Devil Minion down easily with the Super Zeo Cannon. They must do so before Rita decides to enlarge him, however.

"I will contact them right away," piped up Alpha.

"Good. It is time to end this now."

"Rangers, come in. Use the cannon to defeat Devil Minion," spoke Alpha through the communicator connection.

It was a few seconds before a response was received. "We're on it, Alpha," replied Katherine.

"Good luck, Rangers," replied Alpha, signing off.

**Hope you enjoyed... off to bed now.**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Will Devil Minion be defeated? Will Rita's plot be foiled?**


	41. The Final Battle?

**I've finally gotten a chance to write this chapter. I'm still not certain how many more chapters there will be. Possibly five, possibly more. There are still plenty of loose ends to be tied up and it will all depend what I write or what I create to amend this. I would like to hit 300 reviews with this fic, but that's only possible if you all review. Please do as it would make me very happy :) Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 41 The Final Battle? **

The Rangers turned when they heard the familiar sound of teleportation behind them. "Tommy!" exclaimed Katherine.

Jason nodded to him. "It's good to see you back bud."

"Right back at ya," answered Tommy.

"Got a plan in mind?" asked Adam.

It was then that Alpha made contact through the communicators. "Rangers, come in. Use the cannon to defeat Devil Minion."

The Rangers looked at one another, but no one spoke. Finally Katherine responded. "We're on it, Alpha."

"Hey big ugly!" shouted Rocky confidently.

"What's up Ranger boy? Hoping to become my newest toy?" answered Devil Minion in rhyme.

"Not a chance!" shouted Rocky.

"It's time you learned your lesson!" added Tanya.

"Ready guys?" asked Tommy. The other Rangers nodded. "Time to power up the Zeo Cannon!"

The Rangers formed two lines and raised their arms as the massive cannon appeared above them. They eased the cannon down into the crook of their elbows. Tommy turned the sliding mechanism on the back of the cannon, pulling it out. "Zeo V power cell power up!" He slammed the cylinder down into the mold and closed the mechanism. The power cell slid into position with the other four cells and the cannon came to life. Flashes of colored light came from the cannon and the Rangers raised their arms.

"Zeo!" they shouted.

Tommy cocked the cannon. "And…fire!" Each Ranger held tightly to the cannon as a massive energy ball built inside before shooting forth at Devil Minion. Beneath each helmet was a confident, grinning Ranger. All it would be is a few seconds more.

Devil Minion did not move as the final blast headed toward him. Perhaps he knew that this was the end. Perhaps he knew that Rita Repulsa had no other plans for him, or that she could care less what happened to him. He'd never know that he was merely a distraction, but deep down he may have sensed it.

Looking back later on, Katherine would remember how nervous she was when the cannon fired that final blast. She wasn't sure if Devil Minion really was the last straw, or if Rita had something else up her sleeve to give the Rangers. After everything that had happened up to that point, she was as uncertain of Rita as she was about Kimberly.

Tommy was confident that Rita's plan had fallen apart. She'd had her day, but now that was far gone. She had waged a war like no other, yet Tommy knew that the Rangers had won again. It had been one of the hardest things to do, and he knew Kimberly had suffered the most. As soon as he got back, he knew where he was heading.

Adam was simply glad things were coming to an end. He was still surprised when he spoke up. He didn't think he had the guts to do that, not with Maroon threatening everyone around her. He had been brave and helped save Kimberly in the process. What would have happened if he hadn't spoke up was a mystery, and something he didn't want to contemplate.

Tanya couldn't believe it was finally the end. So much had happened and she hadn't suffered like some of her friends. She couldn't imagine what Katherine or Tommy had been through, much less Kimberly. She wondered how Kimberly was doing and if Zordon had been able to take care of her injuries. She wondered if Kimberly was still going to be paralyzed or if Zordon had been able to cure that. Did such technology really exist?

Rocky was ready to relax. Being on alert so much had exhausted him, but he was glad to have done his part. Kimberly was safe and Rita had lost yet again. He knew the old witch would never totally admit defeat, but there was no doubt that she could always be defeated.

Jason watched his fellow Rangers power up the cannon. Once again, Rita was about to be taken down by Zordon's Rangers. Ever since he had first been a Ranger, it had always been the same story. This was the first time she'd actually been a truly formidable enemy and used dirty tricks against the Rangers. For once, she'd permanently harmed a Ranger. Jason didn't care what the others thought. He felt that there was no way that even Zordon could reverse Kim's paralysis. Once this was finished, he was going to check on Kimberly.

It seemed like an hour before the blast finally made impact with Devil Minion, but it was really only 1.3 seconds time. Time seemed to slow down as the blast enshrouded Devil Minion, and his curses rose to the sky. Explosions overtook Devil Minion, and the Rangers covered their visors with their gloved hands to shield them from the brightness. When they finally looked again, Devil Minion was nowhere to be seen; only the charred burn mark on the grass gave a clue to where Devil Minion had previously been.

Tommy looked around at his friends. They stood still, waiting for anything to appear in front of them. After a few minutes, Tommy dropped his stance. "I think… I think we've won the battle guys," he declared softly.

"Is it really over?" asked Katherine. "Or is Rita just toying with our minds?"

"I don't think we can be sure," replied Tanya.

"I think we should head back to the Power Chamber," suggested Rocky.

"Good idea," answered Jason as he mulled over the idea thoughtfully.

Adam nodded. "Zordon will have some news for us."

Before the Rangers teleported, Katherine looked around nervously. She wasn't so sure that Rita was finished here, but she did want to get back to the Power Chamber. .She turned back to her friends and was glad none of them could see the nervousness she felt. She placed her hands on her belt buckle and teleported back with the other Rangers.

Alpha and Billy turned when they heard the all too familiar sound. "Welcome back, Rangers," called Alpha.

The Rangers removed their helmets. "Zordon, is this the end?" asked Jason, concerned.

"I am not sure, Rangers. For now, everything is calm."

Tommy stepped forward. "I believe she is done," he answered softly. "She wants me and no one else."

"What are you talking about, Tommy?" asked Rocky.

"Yeah. Why does she want you?" asked Adam.

"She wanted me all along. She wants me for betraying her. She used Kimberly to get at me, but I never knew that until now. She's already threatened me."

"Threatened you?" asked Jason, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. When I left the battle, she found me and told me that it wasn't over yet. She would eventually have me dead. I don't know what she'll plan then, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me. Look what happened to Kimberly."

"Tommy she's always threatened us," answered Katherine.

"She's made it personal this time," he growled.

"Tommy, you must focus. Rita could wait for years before deciding to strike again. There are other things that are more important right now. I think you know this," spoke Zordon wisely.

"I know, Zordon, but she's gone too far."

"Tommy, I want you to go and be with Kimberly. I want you to relax and de-stress yourself. Think things over, but don't dwell too much," commanded Zordon.

Tommy lowered his head. "Yes, Zordon."

"Alpha, take Tommy to the medical bay to be with Kimberly."

"Right away, Zordon," responded Alpha.

The others watched as Tommy and Alpha left the main room. The silence that fell over them was an uneasy one. Finally, Jason spoke up. "Zordon, you do know they…"

"Yes, Jason. The two of them have much to talk about and discuss. Billy has already told me about his visit with Kimberly. Trust me when I say it is for the best."

Katherine looked up at Zordon. "Zordon, can you tell us about Kimberly's condition?"

"Yes, Katherine. Billy and Alpha have gotten the results back from the testing."

"How is she doing?" asked Rocky.

"Kimberly is doing very well. Her wounds and bruises are healing with the aid of our machine just fine."

"But what about…" began Jason.

"…the paralysis?" asked Tanya. She had listened quietly up until now, but she was just as nervous to hear the news as the rest of the team.

"Rangers, it saddens me to say this, but there is no technology in existence that will cure Kimberly's paralysis. She will continue to live as she did before Rita kidnapped her. Kimberly already knows of the results."

The Rangers lowered their heads. Some felt anger, whereas others felt sympathy. This is what Rita had done and they couldn't make her pay or get revenge. It would do no good to stoop to her level. _Even if we could get revenge_ thought Rocky_ we still wouldn't be able to cure Kimberly._

"It's not fair," said Katherine suddenly, somewhat angrily.

"Kat, what's wrong?" asked Tanya worried.

"It's not fair what Rita is getting away with. She stole Kimberly's dreams. I know what it's like to have them taken away. Mine were never permanently gone, but hers are. Rita went too far. She used her clone on me and had Rito put a spell on me as well. I suffered, but not like Kimberly. No one's ever suffered like she had to!" Katherine ended up shouting this last part, breaking down into tears. Adam and Tanya were by her side, an arm on each shoulder.

"Kat, there's nothing we can do," answered Adam softly.

"You've got to be strong, Kat. Kimberly needs us to be strong for her," added Tanya.

Katherine pulled away from both of them. "You don't understand. You don't understand what she can do behind the monsters!" cried Katherine, turning and walking out the main entrance into the hallways.

"Should we go after her?" asked Rocky in the silence that followed.

"No," commanded Zordon. "Like Tommy, she has much she needs to deal with. I do not know what she went through while at Master Vile's, but we all know what she went through during the first battle with Maroon. Leave her in peace to think."

"You know," began Jason. "We don't know what she or Tommy really went through up there. All we know of is what happened during our battles. I for one saw Tommy making out with Maroon, but they teleported away before I could do anything. What happened where none of us could see is all one big mystery I don't think we'll solve."

"Jason is right. You will have give support if Katherine, Tommy, or Kimberly need it, but do not push the subject."

"Right Zordon," answered the Rangers.

"I want you four to go home and rest for now. I will call you back to the Power Chamber soon to see Kimberly."

"Shouldn't we check on Katherine before we go?" asked Tanya, still very concerned for her friend.

"No. Leave her as she is and she may be ready to talk when you all return. For now, sleep is in order. Alpha and Billy will keep watch in case Rita decides she wants to launch another attack."

"Don't worry, Rangers. Everything will be fine," added Alpha. "Billy and I will see to that."

Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Jason teleported out of the Power Chamber. When each one landed, they laughed softly. Instead of going home, each one had decided to go to the Youth Center. When the laughter died off, Rocky was the first to speak. "I'm here because I need some food. Why are you guys here?"

"To take my mind off things," answered Jason aloofly.

"Ernie's smoothies," answered Tanya and Adam at the same time.

"What do you think Zordon will say when he finds out we didn't go home to rest?" asked Tanya.

"I don't think he'll mind," answered Adam. "After all, we are resting, just not sleeping."

"Come on guys. Let's get inside and discuss this," replied Rocky.

"You heard Rocky. Let's go," said Jason.

The four Rangers headed into the Juice Bar for some much needed rest. The battle had drained them, but food and the company of other teens would help change that. The Rangers were hoping that Zordon would soon call them back to the Power Chamber in a few hours. Each was eager to check on the three that had been left behind. They really didn't know what Katherine, Tommy, or Kimberly had truly suffered at the hands of Rita Repulsa, but certainly didn't wish it upon others. Only time would tell if the three would ever give up the secrets they kept locked inside.

**As you can see, I went and created another twist with Katherine. And, we certainly haven't heard from Rita, now have we? She's not finished with yet!**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: While Adam, Rocky, Tanya, and Jason relax at the Juice Bar, there is still much inner chaos going on. Katherine's let off quite an outburst and hasty exit. Can she deal with the emotions? Tommy's finally been sent to be with Kimberly. Will the two ever come to a compromise? And finally, has Rita decided to call it quits? Find out next chapter on Windmill into the Fall! **

**  
**


	42. Is This What We've Sacrified For?

**Well I've finally been able to finish this chapter. I would have had it out sooner this week, but it's soon to be Thanksgiving Break starting friday so every professor's loaded on the work that has to be done before friday... I've finally been able to finish the biggest part of it. Only my history assignment is left to complete. Now that I've gotten chapter 42 up I plan to work on one or two one shots before the next chapter. As some of you may have noticed, I've posted a few Kim/Kat ones the past week...they were all done in my classes. I've more in mind to work on between chapters. Anyway, enjoy this chapter and leave feedback. **

**Chapter 42** **Is This What We've Sacrificed For?**

Katherine wiped tears from her eyes. Her outburst had been sudden, sudden enough that she hadn't even expected it. She drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs. She had no idea where she was in the Power Chamber. After she'd run from the main room she'd taken any twist or turn that came her way. She didn't know whether she was still on the main floor or not. She could have been miles under Earth and not known it.

In a way, she felt foolish for reacting the way she did. She'd gotten so upset over such a small thing. She'd let her emotions get the best of her, but she couldn't stand the way the others acted about Rita. They'd never dealt with her as intimately as Katherine had. Katherine had worked for her and been used by her. Only Tommy and Kimberly would understand her, but those two were having troubles of their own. Katherine didn't want to interfere. She'd put them before herself; she'd put anyone before herself, even if it meant she had to suffer for it. She only hoped no one noticed the burden she harbored inside her heart. A new flood of tears fell from her eyes and she didn't wipe them away. They fell and small wet spots appeared on her clothes.

Her ears perked up as she heard the unmistakable sound of footsteps on the metal floor. She cowered into the shadows, forcing herself behind what appeared to be boxes. No one would find her, not like this. She refused to be seen. She sucked in her breath, holding it as she heard the footsteps draw closer. They never went past her hiding spot. There was a sudden movement and suddenly the echoing faded away until once again Katherine heard nothing. She breathed a sigh of relief.

She was safe for the time being. Her mind wandered and drifted back to when Maroon had first attacked her. Attacked wasn't the word for it. She had been abused and taken advantage of. She didn't want to think of what could have happened if Maroon hadn't been stopped. She wondered whether or not Maroon would have taken things farther. Katherine shuddered at the mere thought of it. Being left with no options, no way out was how Maroon had gotten to her.

Her thoughts turned to Rito and his way of controlling her. She didn't know how he had done it. It was like magic had overtaken her body, erasing all rational thought. She remembered the before and the after, but nothing from the time the magic, or whatever Rito had used, had controlled her body. She didn't want to know what she had said, thought, or conveyed. She only knew it had stopped before things had gone too far.

**Medical Bay**

Alpha had left Tommy outside the door to the medical bay. For reasons unknown to Tommy, Alpha wouldn't enter the room. The little robot simply turned away wordlessly. Tommy watched him clank back toward the main room before pressing a button beside the door. The metal door slid apart and Tommy glanced inside. He saw a metal table off to the left, along with sets of machines against the wall. He saw glimpses of human skin mixed in with the tangles of wires and machinery. Cautiously, he made his way toward the table, knowing he'd find Kimberly there.

He shrank back; the site of the machinery hooked up to Kimberly's small frame made him queasy. He noticed the tube around her body and the breathing apparatus over her nose and mouth. _At least_ he noted grimly_ she didn't looked as pained as before_. The cuts and bruises were very faint on Kimberly's body. Tommy was glad for Zordon's alien technology. He didn't want to have to explain this to a stranger on the street, let alone her parents.

Tommy jumped as Kimberly stirred suddenly. He thought she was waking up, but her face twisted and contorted in pain. "You'll never get me," she hissed. The breathing pieced muffled most of her words, but Tommy heard them anyway. His hands pressed against the glass. She may not have been his girlfriend any longer, but he dearly wanted to help her awaken from the nightmare she was involved in.

"Hang in there, Kim," he whispered, unable to do anything else.

Just as suddenly as the nightmare had come it stopped. Tommy breathed a sigh of relief as Kimberly settled back to a peaceful rest. He lowered his right hand along the glass, setting it level to where Kimberly's hand rested on the table. "Please wake up, Kim," he whispered. In some childish way, he hoped that whatever fate heard him about would grant his wish right away, but the minutes continued to pass without Kimberly stirring. Tommy resorted to watching her chest rise and fall; it was the only way he could tell she was alive. He chose to ignore the beeps of the machinery tracking her heartbeat. It did not compare to the person who lay before him.

Tommy's head began to nod. He hadn't realized how tired the last few days had made him. The snatches of sleep he had gotten while imprisoned were few and light; before that he couldn't sleep because of his worries about the upcoming battles. His lids grew heavier and he'd catch himself almost dozing off. He shook his head to clear his mind every time, but eventually he dozed off, his head resting against the glass barrier between Kimberly and himself.

Kimberly began to stir not long after Tommy dozed off. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw a mass of something above her head on the glass. As her eyes focused, she realized it was a human. Then it hit her that that the human was Tommy. He must have come down to see her and fallen asleep waiting on her to wake up. He'd not had much sleep the past few days. She wanted to call out to him, but the breathing device over her face didn't allow for that. She tried to raise her hand, but found that the different wires and tubes attached to her body didn't allow for raising her arm more than half a foot into the air.

Aggravated, Kimberly lowered her hand to the table again. Then she got an idea. If she couldn't speak to rouse Tommy, then she'd pound her hand on the table enough to create noise and vibrations. She hoped Tommy wasn't a heavy sleeper. If he was, then she was stuck waiting for him to awaken again, which could be hours if he was left undisturbed. She began pounding her hand on the table, lightly at first to test how well the wires reacted to her movement. She found that they didn't pull as long as she didn't go above about a half foot. She began pounding harder, hoping her feeble attempt would wake Tommy.

_Come on, Tommy_ she thought to herself, becoming annoyed with each passing moment. She kept her eyes on the glass, watching for any movement in his body. After what seemed like ages, she heard a groan elicited from Tommy. He turned his head and… slept on. Kimberly growled to herself. _It shouldn't have to be this hard. Just how heavy can he sleep?_ She continued and Tommy groaned again. She watched hopefully, hoping he'd awaken this time around. Once again, he was still fast asleep. Kimberly grew angry at her feeble attempts. She hated the weakness; she couldn't even wake Tommy. She made a fist, and slammed it against the side of the glass, which shook. This time, it caused Tommy to jump out of his sleep, lose his balance, and fall to the floor.

Kimberly's anger dissipated quickly into laughter. She was glad the breathing device hid her smile and laughter. It _was_ funny. Tommy did deserve it. She heard Tommy grumbling, but couldn't see the look on his face, which she knew was priceless. Tommy rose to his feet and Kimberly quickly pretended to be asleep, but Tommy caught her just as she closed her eyes. "Kimberly…you're…you're awake." He didn't seem to attach his sudden awakening to Kimberly, which just made it funnier. She would have continued to laugh, but the look of seriousness on his face was more important.

Nodding at Tommy, Kimberly made a motion toward the device that covered her mouth. Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember Billy putting it back over her mouth after she'd fallen asleep, but it could have replaced itself. She could have sworn that she'd heard her friends earlier too, but she attributed that to a dream. None of them were here now. No one but Tommy.

"Kimberly?" Tommy asked softly. He thought he was dreaming. Was Kimberly really awake?

Kimberly looked to Tommy and nodded her head as best she could. She saw him reach an arm into the glass encasement to try and remove the breathing device. His fingers fumbled gently around her head, finally finding a latch. He clicked it loose, and the device fell to the side. Kimberly sucked in a breath of real oxygen. It was so much better than the oxygen supplied by the device. She was glad to be rid of the awkward equipment.

"Better?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, it is," Kimberly answered.

Tommy pulled his hand away from Kimberly's face. He didn't want to seem as though he still cared… _Did I just think that?_ He wondered to himself. He wasn't a heartless person. He then chalked it up to not wanting to Kimberly to think he was desperate. After all, she was the one who'd written the letter. It was her choice of whether or not she wanted a relationship again, not his. Could they ever go back to being a couple again? Or had Rita interfered too much to make that a reality?

"…Tommy?" called Kimberly. Tommy looked down at her. He must have been daydreaming again. She looked agitated that he'd been ignoring her.

"Sorry, Kim. I must have been zoning."

"Tommy, I want to talk with you, but not like this." Kimberly motioned to all of the equipment around her body, attached to her in one way or another.

"I want to talk to you Kim, but I don't know if Alpha or Billy will let you out of that yet," he answered.

"Please go find Billy. He'll let me out." Tommy didn't want to; he wanted her to stay there for her own safety. Her body still showed light bruising and injuries. From what he could tell, the outer healing had processed quickly, but he wasn't sure if the wounds had healed on the inside. Kimberly's eyes appeared to be making an appeal to him; she didn't want to be caged inside the glass anymore.

"I'll go see what he can do, Kim, but no promises. He may want you to stay in there." Tommy turned and walked toward the door and out of the medical bay. He was only doing this because Kimberly wanted it.

Tommy made his way back up to the main chamber, surprising Zordon, Billy, and Alpha. "Tommy! You're supposed to be with Kimberly!" exclaimed Alpha.

"Tommy, has something happened to Kimberly?" asked Billy, a look of concern on his face.

Tommy shook his head. "No Billy. Kimberly's fine and awake again. She wants you to get her out of the glass tubing though."

Billy sighed. "I was afraid of that. Come on. Let's go see what I can do. I don't know if I can let her out yet."

"I tried telling her that, but she wouldn't listen. If you can do anything, Billy, I think she'd be grateful."

The two teenagers walked slowly back to the medical bay. "Well, there is a wheelchair I retrieved from my father's garage. I don't know what he was using it for or how long he's had it, but I brought it back here. It could be of some use."

"Whatever will work, Billy," replied Tommy.

Tommy and Billy entered the medical bay. Tommy made his way back to Kimberly's side and explained things to her. "Kimberly, I've brought Billy back with me. He's going to see what he can do."

"I'm not dumb, Tommy," retorted Kimberly.

Tommy grinned sheepishly, while Billy's face peered over the opening of the glass tube. "Kimberly, I'm going to remove the tube so I can examine your body further. Your injuries and wounds appear to be healing nicely on the outside, but I am uncertain of the progress on the inside."

Kimberly nodded as Billy pressed a button on the console against the wall. The tube split down the middle and slid into the sides of the table. He pressed a few more buttons and a loud whirring noise was heard. "Don't worry, Kimberly. I've only instructed the machinery to run a few diagnostic tests on your body. This will determine the progress of your healing."

Kimberly, Tommy, and Billy waited as the whirring continued. Kimberly felt little jolts of electricity run along the tubes that led into her body. She crossed her fingers, hoping that they'd find some good news.

A few successive beeps were heard and Billy turned to the machine, which spit out a printout. He examined the pieces of paper for a few minutes, his brows furled. Tommy and Kimberly waited for him to explain the results. Billy sighed and looked up at his friends. "It's not what I had hoped for by this stage," he began. "But it is enough that Kimberly can move around cautiously." He then looked to Kimberly. "Kimberly, I have a wheelchair here that I've retrieved from my father's garage. I'll put you in it, but you must promise not to overexert yourself. You shouldn't even be wheeling yourself around. If you let Tommy guide you to where you want to go, you'll be fine, but you still must be very careful."

"All right, Billy. Just get me off this thing. It's very uncomfortable," agreed Kimberly.

"Tommy, I'll need your help removing this equipment. Just follow my instructions and you'll be fine."

Tommy nodded and the two set to unhooking Kimberly from the machinery. Even with their combined efforts it took over ten minutes to completely free Kimberly. As soon as Tommy had removed the last bit, Billy rolled over a wheelchair that was made of a gray metal with a dull brown padding on the seat. It was truly ugly in all respects, but it was all that was available for now. Tommy lifted Kimberly from the medical table and placed her gently in the chair. "Billy, is it possible for us to go somewhere private to talk?" asked Kimberly in a soft voice.

Billy was about to respond that the medical bay was privacy enough, but he knew Kimberly didn't feel comfortable staying there to talk. "The park will be safe enough. Your injuries are so light that they are barely noticeable unless someone is closely observing you. Just stay away from the main flow of traffic just in case," he instructed. Billy watched the two teenagers teleport away from the Power Chamber. He hoped that they'd be able to settle their differences now. Things had to be made right. If not as a couple, then together as friends.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly's finally awake. Tommy's teleported the two to Angel Grove Park. Will they be able to work things out? Or will they remain forever friends?**


	43. Talking Amongst Silence

**I am so sorry this is late. I had it finished Saturday night but thanks to being a pain, I couldn't upload it until just now. So blame it, not me. I know how badly all of you wanted this chapter :P **

**Chapter 43 Talking Amongst Silence  
**

Tommy and Kimberly landed in a wooded area of the park. Kimberly sucked in her breath. She couldn't help but feel that the two would be attacked at any moment by a group of Rita's Tengas. Her eyes shifted back and forth as she scanned the area. She was startled when Tommy spoke to her. "Kim? Are you all right? You seem nervous," observed Tommy as he pushed her wheelchair forward.

"After everything that's happened, I'm afraid Rita will attack again," admitted Kimberly.

"Where would you like to go?" asked Tommy as he maneuvered her wheelchair to the paved pathway

"I'm not sure. Billy said we should stay out of the public eye." Kimberly looked down at her body, frowning at the various scratches and bruises still visible. She knew that if a stranger saw them and then Tommy, they might think Tommy was abusing her. She couldn't give any other explanation that would make sense. Anything she did think of involved the use of her legs, and no one would believe that if they saw her in a wheelchair.

Tommy looked down at her. "You're right."

He was silent as he continued pushing Kimberly along. For awhile, neither of them spoke. Very few people were on the pathways and for this Tommy was glad. He noticed that every time someone passed the two, Kimberly shrank into herself, and tried her best to cover her bruises and scratches. She was nervous and was scared. Tommy could see that as plain as day. He kept an eye out for any place the two could talk, anywhere that would allow them some privacy. Finally, there was a turn in the pathway that led to a shaded grove of trees. Picnic tables dotted the landscape, but Tommy saw no one there. It was as close to private as they were going to get. "Kimberly, let's go over there," he suggested, pointing his finger.

Kimberly nodded. "All right, Tommy." Her stomach was full of butterflies. She hadn't been this nervous since... _since I first liked Tommy_ she thought. She was scared. She'd have to tell the whole story again. She didn't want to; she was embarrassed about what she had done and the pain she'd caused. It had seemed like such a smart move then, but now it seemed like the dumbest thing she'd ever done. She knew she'd caused irreversible pain to Tommy. What hurt so much is that she'd fallen into Rita's hands. Rita had wanted her to do that; she'd wanted her to get rid of Tommy. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she hadn't noticed Tommy had stopped. "Kim?" he called softly.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Tommy… I guess I zoned out." She laughed nervously. She looked around. Tommy had chosen a picnic table farthest from the pathway, one that would allow them the most privacy if anyone should happen to turn their way. He had wheeled Kimberly to the end of the table. He smiled at her before taking a seat on her right side.

"So…" he began.

"Ummm…."

The two teenagers glanced nervously at each other. Who would start? Each of them knew that their future relationship hung in the balance. It didn't matter whether they ended as friends or as a couple again. This conversation would decide their fate. It was only a bunch of words though, right?

Kimberly stared intently at the table before her. The weathered wood had cracks throughout, the large knot prominent. She rather stare at the knot for the next twenty minutes than face Tommy. "Kim? We can't kept avoiding this you know. We've got to talk about this."

Kimberly sighed. "I know Tommy, I know." She fiddled with her fingers. "Where do I start?"

"Tell me why, Kimberly. I want to know why." Tommy rested his arms on the table, his hands balled into fists. They weren't tight, but he was on the defense.

"You didn't need me like this, Tommy. That was what I thought about. It was all I could think about. How I had stupidly paralyzed myself. I ruined my life, or so I thought then. You didn't need me. You were a Ranger, strong and saving the world. I was paralyzed, without the use of my legs, bait for being captured."

"Kim…" Tommy interrupted.

Kimberly shook her head and held up her hand. "Let me finish Tommy. I sent you that letter to keep you safe. I didn't want you harmed and I didn't want you to have to choose between the world or me. You didn't ever need the burden of that on your shoulders. And so I sent you the letter, Tommy. I know I caused you more pain than I'll ever know, but I had to keep you away from pain later on. I was ashamed of myself and what I had done. So I hid behind the letter. It was the wrong thing to do, Tommy, but it was all I could do. No one ever asked why I sent it, not even you."

Only then did Kimberly really look at Tommy's face. A pained looked crossed it and Kimberly could swear he was ready to cry. He spoke, his voice faltering at times. "I… I couldn't Kim…Kim you broke my heart…what was I to do? You told me…there was someone else… and I believed you… I was too upset to let you… not move on."

Kimberly reached out and patted Tommy's hand, laying her hand on top of his. "Tommy, you had every right to be angry at me. You still do. I'm telling you now though that writing that letter was a mistake. Rita wanted me to do that. I know she manipulated my dreams somehow. In my dream, she told me you didn't need me, didn't want me like this. And…" Kimberly's voice became almost a whisper. "I believed her." Here she stopped explaining her story, a tear falling down her face. It upset her too much to think of how easily she had given in. She wiped her eyes; she wouldn't cry. She couldn't…but the tears still fell.

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her shoulders, pulling her close. She hadn't expected that from him. His scent wafted to her nose, that familiar scent that made her close her eyes and simply relax. "Kim," he murmured, "I see why you did it now… but Rita isn't a threat anymore. She's not going to get you again."

"We don't know that, Tommy. For all we know, she could be planning another attack right now. You're still a Ranger and you're still off saving the world."

Tommy pulled away, and Kimberly feared she'd said something wrong. However, Tommy reached out and took her hand, using his left hand to raise her chin so that her eyes met his. "I'm a Ranger, Kimberly, but it's my duty to protect the world. I could stop if I wanted to, but saving the world is something I want to do. I'll never be known for my actions, but inside, I'll know what I did. This is my way of helping others in need. But I'd give up my Ranger duties if it meant you were in my world, Kimberly."

"Tommy," Kimberly whispered. She was shocked. After everything she'd done, everything that'd happened, he wanted to give her another chance. He wanted to give them another chance. "How can you say such a thing after everything that's happened?"

Tommy looked at her and gave a soft smile. "Kim, at first, I wasn't going to. You'd hurt me in such a way I never wanted to forgive you. I was angry and hurt. When we first found out Rita had captured you, I didn't want to help, at all. In the end though, I did it because it was my duty. In doing my duty, I've found I was wrong. Kim, we all make mistakes. That's life. It all depends on how we judge them. I could choose to judge you on writing the letter and never have you again, or I could choose not to and have you back. One mistake shouldn't be your downfall. I see that now."

Kimberly was shocked and speechless. What Tommy had said was slowly sinking in. Regardless of the mistake she made, he still wanted her back. Her heart skipped a beat at this news. Then she wondered if she wanted him back. Her mind screamed in protest. _Of course you do! He loves you, no matter what mistake you made with the letter!_ However, something was still bugging her. She had to bring it up or it would never leave her alone. "Tommy?" she asked in a low voice.

"Yes?" asked Tommy, wondering what she wanted to ask him.

"I… look at me, Tommy. Look at what I've become. I'll never walk again, never have any feeling below my waist. My dreams are gone. I have to find new dreams to follow. How can you love me like this?" It seemed harsh now that she'd said it. It had seemed somewhat softer in her mind. She watched Tommy for a reaction. He appeared to be thinking.

Tommy took a deep breath before answering Kimberly. He'd not expected her to ask this question, but with the accident had come a lowering of her concept of herself. She was scared to be the way she was, and he knew that. She offered him a challenge of taking her on, paralysis and all. Could he live with the fact that she would never walk again, would always be confined to the wheelchair. Could he live with the fact that Kimberly would need some help throughout her life? Could he live with the fact that Kimberly would never be able to feel anything sensual below her waist? All of these questions kept swarming through his mind. Kimberly wanted an answer. He had one for her, but was it the answer she wanted? "Kimberly, some of those questions, I can't answer, don't know the answer to. I want to be with you. Your paralysis doesn't matter to me. It hasn't changed what's inside you. You've only changed in appearance, but your heart and mind are still as strong as before the accident. Those are the two things I loved about you when I first fell in love with you. I still feel that way. The chair, your legs, none of that matters to me, as long as you are happy with your own life. I want to help you though. I want to be the person you confide in and love. I don't want Rita's interference to be the thing that drove us apart."

Kimberly nodded slowly. "I don't want it to be either, Tommy," she whispered.

Tommy leaned over and kissed her cheek before taking her hand. "Kimberly, will you be my girlfriend again?" he asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, Tommy. Yes I will." She squeezed his hand.

Tommy leaned down and kissed Kimberly softly. He was hesitant to, but relaxed when Kimberly returned his kiss, resting her hands on his face. They soon broke apart, smiling at each other. "Shall we head back?" Tommy asked after a few minutes of silence.

Kimberly nodded in agreement. "Billy might get worried if we don't return soon."

Tommy laughed. "Let him worry, beautiful. He can always check up on us on the viewing screen."

Kimberly's face tinged pink when Tommy used his nickname for her. She hadn't heard it since the last time she'd talked to Tommy on the telephone. It felt good to hear it again. She thought back over what had just happened. It was finally over. They had talked things over and they had worked out. Rita hadn't broken them apart for good, and for that, Kimberly was thankful. She was thankful she had Tommy back in her life.

Tommy pushed Kimberly's wheelchair back onto the paved pathway and out of the wooded area. He'd gone in nervous, but came out relieved. Kimberly was his girlfriend again and he wanted to make sure that he stayed as such. Tommy pushed Kimberly slowly along the pathway, and smiled when she raised her right hand to rest it against his. "I can move my own chair you know," she said, laughing.

Tommy placed a hand to his chest. "I'm hurt! Here I am trying to do something kind for you and you want to push your own chair! Well, my lady, you may push your own chair, and teleport yourself back to the Power Chamber!" Then he burst into laughter at his own joke. Kimberly joined him. "Seriously though, if you want, I'll let you take control," he suggested.

"I just don't like you being stuck behind me. I'd rather you were walking beside me."

Tommy released his old on Kimberly's chair and moved beside her. He fell into step and the two moved along in silence, simply enjoying the day before them. Neither wanted to go back just yet because they knew they'd face a barrage of questions from their friends. Everyone wanted to know what had happened and if they were together again. Kimberly knew Billy would want to check her injuries again. She just wanted some peace back in her apartment. Well that, and a good dinner. She was hungry. Her stomach growled to illustrate this point to her. She turned red, embarrassed.

Tommy looked at her face and laughed. "I think that's a sign we should get back to the Power Chamber. I'm sure there's some kind of food there. Billy would know. If not, I'm sure we can get some."

"It's too bad we can't go too far into the public… otherwise we could get some good food from Ernie," replied Kimberly.

"I know what you mean."

"How is everyone doing?" Kimberly asked.

"Fine so far," Tommy answered as his communicator beeped. He glanced around quickly before answering it. "Tommy here."

"Tommy, I hate to interrupt you and Kimberly, but we need to find Katherine. She ran off over an hour again into the depths of the Power Chamber. We've left her alone for now. I think Kimberly may be able to help her. She was very upset over what had happened."

Kimberly looked up at Tommy, concern across her face. "Tell them I will, Tommy."

"We're on our way back, Billy," Tommy answered before signing off. Without a word, he took control of Kimberly's chair again, and headed for a patch of bushes in the distance before teleporting the two back.

**Power Chamber**

Billy turned around when he heard the familiar teleportation sound. The flash of electricity cleared away, revealing Tommy and a concerned Kimberly. "Welcome back you two," he greeted them.

"Why did Katherine run off?" Kimberly asked suddenly.

Billy sighed. "The entire ordeal has affected her mind more than any of us realized. She's upset and needs someone to help her out. Kim, you've been through something like she has. You passed your power coin onto her, seeing the good inside. Can you help her again?"

"I can, but I need someone to help me get around the Power Chamber until we find her."

"Tommy can lead you around," answered Billy.

"Billy, do we have any idea where's she's run off to?" asked Tommy.

"Negative. All we have is a vague idea. Her communicator is pinpointed to the southern area, but she could have taken it off. I don't want to teleport or wander down there and scare her. She was very upset at the time."

Tommy looked at Kimberly. "Let's go." He took control of Kimberly's wheelchair and guided her into the hallway of the Power Chamber. They began their search, unsure of how they'd find Katherine.

**Well you all got your wish...but now there's more trouble around the bend...**

** Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Kimberly and Tommy head off to search for Katherine. Can Kimberly bring her out of her funk?  
**


	44. Lending a Sympathetic Ear

**Sorry this took so long, but I wanted this chapter to play out just right, so I took my time in writing it. After all, this talk between Katherine and Kimberly was a delicate one. As far as I've decided, there will be only 2 more chapters left before Windmill officially closes and ends. It's been a long journey, but we're almost to the end of it. **

**Chapter 44**

Not a sound could be heard as Tommy and Kimberly made their way through the twists and turns of the Power Chamber halls. Tommy couldn't even remember if he'd been down this particular passageway before. Everything was beginning to look the same to him. He looked down at Kimberly, who was listening intently for any signs of sounds that weren't made by the normal clicks and clanks of the Power Chamber. They continued on in silence, and Kimberly suddenly thrust her finger out, pointing at some spot. "There," she whispered.

Tommy didn't know how Kimberly knew that Katherine was in that spot, but he was willing to believe her. His eyes scanned the area, searching for whatever Kimberly had seen. Had she really seen anything? Or was it some womanly instinct he knew nothing about? "Are you certain?" he whispered back.

Kimberly nodded. "Yes…you should go, Tommy."

He'd known he was going to have to leave, but he didn't want to leave her alone. She looked up at him and gave him a light glare. He acquiesced and let go of her chair, leaning down to kiss Kimberly's cheek. He turned and began the work back through the maze of hallways. He turned his head slightly; Kimberly was watching him go before she made any move. He continued and made a turn to his left, continuing onward.

Kimberly sighed and took a deep breath. She couldn't explain to Tommy how she knew Katherine was around. He looked confused about the entire thing, but now was not the time to explain. Tommy couldn't be around while she talked to Katherine. Katherine had been through a rough time with Rita, Kimberly could guess that much. She didn't know the whole story, but she hoped that Katherine would be able to confide in her about it. Going through a similar experience might allow Katherine to open up to her. She hoped that at least she could comfort Katherine. She wheeled herself closer to the pile of boxes and scrap metal, slowly, quietly.

Katherine looked up. The voices had spoken. They sounded…familiar. They stopped as suddenly as they'd started. Footsteps retreated. A squeaking noise was all she heard now; it was coming closer to her. Then, it stopped too. "Katherine?" the voice called softly. "Katherine, we need to talk." It was Kimberly. She was concerned. Katherine knew she'd been sent down to find her. She must have had Tommy with her. Tommy had left. He'd been the retreating footsteps and the squeaking had been Kimberly's wheelchair. Katherine shifted uncomfortably. "Leave me alone, Kimberly."

Kimberly winced at Katherine's voice. She was hurt. Kimberly wanted to move closer, but the wheelchair restricted her. She knew she could never maneuver it behind the various pieces of metal and boxes. If she was going to talk to Katherine, she'd have to get to her first. And to do that, she'd have to rid herself of the wheelchair. It was the only way. Slowly she began to lower herself from her wheelchair. It was harder than she thought, and she wished she could reach the brakes to set them. She gasped when the chair moved suddenly, but caught herself. She composed herself before continuing.

Finally, she was out of the chair, and on the floor. She flipped over onto her belly and began to pull herself forward. The hard floor was cold against her elbows, and she shuddered at its touch. She continued forward, making her way slowly. She knew her arms were weaker now that she'd given up her gymnastics. It was harder to pull her own body weight with her, and her breath was catching. She wasn't going to give up though. She began to maneuver her way around the objects in her path. She hadn't realized Katherine had hidden herself so far back in the pile of rubble. She finally peeked her head around a corner, and caught a glimpse of Katherine's blonde hair. "No, I'm not leaving you alone, Kat. You need to let things out."

Katherine couldn't believe that Kimberly was going through such trouble to get to her. She'd thought that the silence meant Kimberly was simply going to sit there until Katherine made a move. Katherine made no move and so Kimberly did it for her. Seeing the petite girl in front of her made her realize how stubborn, yet caring Kimberly really was. She wasn't going to let anything stop her from getting to Kat, not even her wheelchair. Kimberly offered her a small smile. Katherine didn't know whether to feel touched that Kimberly had still come to her, or appalled to see Kimberly in such an undignified position. She chose the former. She watched as Kimberly pulled herself over to the wall and propped herself into a sitting position, using the metal boxes that were next to her.

Out of breath, Kimberly made a mental note not to try that very often, at least not unless she'd built up her arm strength again. It was more work than she'd realized, making it from there to here. She knew she had to do it though. Katherine was battling inner demons. She was her friend. Of course Kimberly would help, in any way possible. That's what friends are for. Right? Especially when she's gone through the same trauma as you. Nothing says bonding like an attack from Rita Repulsa. Kimberly turned her head to face Katherine, resting her hand on Katherine's knee. "You wanna tell me about it?" she asked softly.

Katherine sighed, and shook her head slightly. She really didn't want to talk about it. She still couldn't get over the fact that she had been used and abused. She hated being the target of evil. She couldn't figure out why. Was it because she was a girl, and that kidnapping her would bring the stronger Rangers running? She realized she wasn't entirely kidnapped the second time, but she couldn't help but wonder… _Am I a worthless Ranger in Rita's eyes?_

"Kat?" Kimberly's voice said again. Her voice was full of concern. Obviously shaking her head wouldn't keep Kimberly from finding out her story. She looked over at Kimberly, who was fiddling with her fingers, waiting for Katherine to respond. Of course she wouldn't give up quickly…she'd crawled on her stomach just to get to Katherine, legs be damned.

Katherine took a deep breath and tried to compose her thoughts. She wanted to at least sound coherent. "It seems silly," she began. "After all, you've been through so much worse than I, but I was targeted in a different way, once by Maroon and again by Rito. I was used as nothing more than a pleasure object." She held up a finger to silence Kimberly, especially when she noticed the look of shock on the girl's face. "It's not like that, Kimberly. It never went…that far…" Katherine shuddered at the thought of Maroon taking things further, or heaven forbid, _Rito_. She wasn't even sure if he could do that, but she knew she wouldn't want to be any part of it. "When Maroon first attacked us, she went after me. At the time, we were unsure of her powers, but she had one in particular that was very effective when used. She was able to bind a person to the spot, or to an item. I just happened to be the one to find that out first hand." She looked over at Kimberly, who was watching her intently.

Her hands appeared very interesting now, but Kimberly stopped herself and resting a hand on Katherine's knee. She gave her a gentle squeeze and nodded for Katherine to continue. She didn't want to speak up; she was there to be Katherine's listener. She'd speak after Katherine felt she'd recounted the entire story.

Another deep breath. Katherine began again. We were fighting the Tenga warriors. They weren't the ones we'd been used to though. These were stronger. We had to morph. A new enemy was with them, but we didn't know that at the time. We thought it was you turned evil, but it was really just Maroon. Maroon backed me into a tree and then used her binding spell and I was stuck to the tree. I tried to move, but couldn't. Instead of Maroon fighting me, like I expected, she tried to kiss and seduce me." A shiver went down Katherine's spine as the memory came back, clear as day. The sultry voice, the lingering touches…they filled her with dread. She never wanted to think of her friend that way. "The worst part was she looked like you. Everything she did, she looked like you. We all thought she was just you turned evil."

"What did Maroon do?" Kimberly asked softly. "She kissed you, but what else did she do?"

"She….touched me…" whispered Katherine. She said no more. Kimberly nodded, and didn't push farther. She knew it'd been hard enough for Katherine to tell her that. There was no need for it.

"Is that all Maroon did?"

Katherine nodded. "Then there was Rito… I'm not sure what I did with him. One minute I'm trying to do my duty, and the next thing I remember is finding myself in Rito's room, touching my chest. I was ready to kill something then… I was so upset I was angry… if that makes any sense to you." She looked over at Kimberly, who nodded at her. "…And that's my story," she finished up lamely. She didn't know what else to say. After Rito had been dealt with, things worked out in the end. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of what could have happened. How did the spell stop anyway? Then it hit her. "Oh no…"

"What?" asked Kimberly, concerned.

"I know what he did. I know how Rito took control of me."

"How?" questioned Kimberly softly.

"The desire potion…the same one Maroon used on Tommy. I was too upset at the time, but I heard every word said. The desire potion forces someone to act against their will. They think they love a person, but they don't. Rito must have gotten a hold of some of it and used it on me. When I came to my senses though, he was nowhere to be found."

Kimberly gasped sharply and Katherine quickly turned to look at her. "That's what happened to Tommy!" she exclaimed, louder than she meant to. Then she quieted down and began to explain before Katherine's confused look turned into a barrage of questions. Her voice was almost a whisper as she began to recount the memory. "I was locked in a cell in the dungeon area. Nobody ever came down except Maroon. She would always execute her torture on me before leaving me again. Then one time she brought Tommy with her, except this wasn't the Tommy I knew. This Tommy was infatuated with Maroon, and they ended up…" Here she trailed off. "…They had sex in front of me…"

Katherine's hand flew to her mouth. She'd known Maroon was cruel and abusive, but she'd never thought Maroon would resort to such sexual tendencies. She'd known Maroon had been evil, but it never crossed her mind that she'd be _that_ evil. What kind of person resorted to such torture? Then again, Maroon wasn't a person. She was a clone. A clone of one of the kindest people Katherine knew. Maroon had taken Kimberly's best qualities and twisted them with a knife. That was the only way Katherine could describe the stark differences between the two. "Does Tommy know?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

The shaking of Kimberly's head was the only answer Katherine needed. "He doesn't know. When Tommy was himself again, we argued. I told him most of my story, but not that. I was too emotionally drained to do that. I plan to tell him soon, very soon." She looked questioningly at Katherine when the girl shook her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Kimberly was confused. Tommy had a right to know that his body had been violated after all. She wasn't going to keep it a secret from him forever.

"After I took you back to the Power Chamber, we still had Maroon and Tommy to deal with. Tommy and Maroon began to battle it out. Maroon was trying to use her words to get at Tommy and get him angry. She got what she wanted. Tommy first ended up crushing the bones in her wrist. She made him really angry when she talked of sexually using the both of us and he had a hold around her neck. Eventually she got him so angry that he snapped her neck. Just like that. He didn't even realize it until he looked at her lifeless corpse. He was so shocked that he teleported away. He couldn't handle the thought that he'd taken a life, evil or not. He finally returned to battle so we could defeat Devil Minion. He's not said anything more about the ordeal. I just don't think it'd be wise to add that on top of what he's already dealing with."

"This battle with Rita has affected the Rangers more than any other battle," noted Kimberly to no one in particular.

"I guess Rita wanted to tear us apart for good."

"She can't tear the Rangers apart. Not even something like this will do that. Once a Ranger, always a Ranger," stated Katherine.

"Agreed." Kimberly again looked over at Katherine. "Are you ready to go back to the Power Chamber? I don't know where the others are."

Katherine nodded her head. "I suppose so." As an after thought she added, "And thank you, Kimberly. For just….talking to me."

"It wasn't a problem, Kat. You needed someone to talk to and trust. I won't tell a soul what we've talked about."

Katherine began to rise to her feet and then looked to Kimberly. "How about I carry you? I don't think you want to crawl out of here again."

Kimberly smiled. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could. That's something I never want to try to do again."

Katherine leaned over, placing one arm under the crook of Katherine's knees and the other on the middle of her back. She lifted Kimberly up bridal style, and began to make her way back toward Kimberly's wheelchair, maneuvering around the obstacles with ease, the same ones that had caused Kimberly trouble. She placed Kimberly back in her wheelchair and turned it around before suddenly stopping. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" she asked.

Kimberly shook her head. "Tommy and I took so many turns I couldn't tell you which way we came from."

Katherine hesitated again. "So we're lost?"

"Can't you teleport back to the Power Chamber?"

"Oh, right," answered Katherine, feeling foolish. She held up her communicator and pushed a button. A flash of pink appeared and the two were gone.

Billy and Tommy turned around when they heard teleportation. Without looking, they knew it was Katherine and Kimberly. "Welcome back you two," said Alpha. "Are you feeling better, Katherine?"

"Yes, Alpha."

Zordon interjected. "Rangers, it is good that you are all together. Out of everyone in this battle, it was the three of you that suffered the most. Rita showed no mercy with any of you. I am proud that you stand tall now in the after effects of battle. Congratulations, all three of you."

Tommy, Kimberly, and Katherine all looked at each other and exchanged smiles. Rita had failed in the end. She started strong, but the Rangers still conquered her and survived. They all knew they had a lot to be thankful for.

"I know that all three of you are tired. However, I don't think it's a good idea for Kimberly to go out in public."

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Kimberly can go back to her apartment. I've located the precise coordinates," spoke up Billy. "She will just have to conceal almost any skin that is showing and return to the building. I am positive that the front desk clerks saw her leave, but not return."

"I'll go with her," added Tommy.

Zordon nodded within the interdimensional tube. "I will trust her in your hands."

"I'm going to head home to sleep," answered Katherine. She couldn't explain it, but she felt left out.

Kimberly noticed the dejected look on Katherine's face. "Katherine you should come with us. There's room for you to crash at my place."

"I don't want to be a third wheel," protested Katherine.

"Nonsense. Come with us."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Goodbye Rangers. May the Power protect you."

Two flashes of light later and the three teenagers were gone. Alpha watched the space where they had previously been. "Zordon, do you think Rita will attack again?"

"I am not sure, Alpha. Only time will tell."

"Aye-yi-yi…." Muttered Alpha. That was not the answer he had hoped for.

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: Rita reflects on what went wrong. Will she decide to strike back two fold? Find out in the next chapter of Windmill into the Fall!**

**QUIZ! What mark did Maroon leave on Tommy? Be specific. Prize: an icon made by boredgirl84. It's a Kimberly one.**


	45. A Draught Gone Wrong

**I was inspired to write again today thanks to receiving my Taty CD set in the mail so in return I give you chapter 45. As for the last chapter's quiz, the correct answer was Maroon carved an M on Tommy's chest right after she had sex with him. The following people were winners: A-c-H123314, jesusfreakfairy, pink-till-the-EnD, and dthstlkr69. Your emails have all been forwarded on to boredgirl84 and she will be sending you the icon. Congratulations to all! Now on to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 45 A Draught Gone Wrong**

Master Vile's had been silent ever since the defeat of Devil Minion and Maroon. The hallways were empty; not a henchman wanted to be around to face the wrath of an angry Rita Repulsa. She'd stormed through the estate, cursing up a storm at the defeat of Devil Minion and the genius that was Maroon. It was as though the entire place was walking around on eggshells just for her. Well, almost. Lord Zedd wasn't even remotely near walking on eggshells. In fact, he was strolling jauntily through the hallways, humming an evil ditty to himself. He had told that blasted woman her plan wouldn't work. He'd told her she'd fail the end, and to just retire like he had. Of course, he reasoned, she was one of those silly women who had to be very stubborn.

Zedd made his way into a sideroom, one that he had furnished as his study. At least, that was what he called it. Inside were stacks upon stacks of books, but the dusty tomes showed a lack of usage. If they were used at all, it was for Zedd's footrest. No, this room was his getaway. It was the perfect place to be while the she-devil was on another rampage, yet again, for the third time in the past two hours. High-pierced screams told him it was best hide out for awhile.

Elsewhere, Finster was working furiously on a concoction to calm his queen down. He knew that no one would be able to handle her moodiness, but he hoped the draught would cool some of the steam off. "Yes, just a few more pinches of this gretze herb and it'll be good to go," he muttered to himself.

A loud crashing noise brought him out of his concentration. "What on earth?!" he shouted before turning around. "I should have known," he muttered when he saw Rito standing in a pile of broken bottles, the different colored liquids pooling together at his feet.

"Uh…. Yeah… I'm just…gonna go…" Rito trailed, turning and leaving abruptly. Finster was confused as to why he had been in the lab in the first place. He shrugged and turned back to the draught, which had turned a cerulean blue. His eyes flickered toward the spell book, making sure the draught was as it was to be. He ladled it into a tear drop shaped bottle, corking it. Now all he had to do was deliver it, which would be harder than actually making it. He knew that Rita's rampages were not to be taken lightly.

Finster poked his head into the hallway, checking the corridor for any signs of life. None were to be seen, but he could hear Rita. Her yelling echoed throughout, bouncing off the walls. Finster followed the sound of her voice, pleased when he found it getting louder the closer he seemed to come. He eventually found her on her balcony. For a few minutes he watched her antics, before clearing his throat.

"…all the stupid ignorant… white…red bastard that's what he is!" Rita suddenly turned when she heard someone behind her. "Finster!" she exclaimed. "This had better be good or your furry ass will be burned!"

"I…err…you see…"

"Spit it out dog-face!"

"I've created… a drink th-that might soothe… your nerves, m-m-my queen," stammered Finster. He held up the bottle, his hands shaking.

Rita snatched the bottle from his hands, and Finster drew them back to his sides as though bitten by an invisible snake. He watched as Rita uncorked the bottle, sniffing it. "Smells a little fruity," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

"That's just the nature of one of the herbs I added. It's perfectly fine."

Rita gave him one last sidelong glance before uncorking the bottle and downing the entire thing in seconds. She tossed it aside, and Finster winced as the glass shattered against the rock, sending dozens of broken shards skattering across the floor. She wiped at her mouth. "Not bad, not bad. Just how long will it take for this concoction to work?"

"Five minutes at most. It simply has to quickly run through your veins, and then you should feel much better about this entire ordeal."

"Funny…I don't…" Rita gripped at her stomach. "Finster, what the hell is this?!"

"Must be a small side effect. It'll pass quickly," he promised.

Two minutes ticked by slowly; Rita finally loosened her grip on her stomach. Her eyes skimmed the room, and Finster watched her nervously. "I believe you're right," she stated in a calm voice.

Finster released a breath he'd been holding in. "Why don't you come up with another scheme? Perhaps one that will effectively take down the Rangers later on?" He knew he had about two hours before the draught wore off and Rita returned to her old self.

Rita considered this. "You're right. They think I'm finished with them now… They think Rita Repulsa is the same old defeated witch. It's time to prove them wrong. I'm not finished with them. I need to strike when they think I'm not going to."

"Precisely, my queen!" Finster was glad the draught had taken effect. Perhaps planning a new attack would calm her down. By the time the draught wore off, she might discard the whole idea completely. For now, he decided to play along with her ideas. "What if you struck again, only more powerful?" What was the harm in encouraging her devilish side? According to what he'd read, she would remember nothing after drinking the draught after the effects wore off.

"Yes, yes! I know what I'll do! I'll bring back Maroon! She was a formidable challenge for those Rangers. Her style was unlike any other monster before her. With some proper training, I bet I could rid her of her faults."

"You know, I do still have some of Kimberly's DNA set aside," spoke up Finster. "We could use that to recreate Maroon. I can send down some Tenga henchmen to gather up any subtle remnants of Maroon's data from the final battle. We can fuse the two together, giving the new Maroon the old Maroon's memories and rivalries. She'll have all the memories the old Maroon had up until her destruction." The scientist within Finster was stirring, aching to create some new havoc upon the human-infested planet. And if Rita would never remember the effects, his scientist side would have a little creative fun.

"Perfect… this time we'll infuse the data with a fresh human soul, creating a new, yet almost identical Maroon."

"Why a human soul?" asked Finster, confused.

"Maroon needs more anger fed into her body. Kimberly's memories would not do that for her, even with the power I infused in her. I'm certain there's an angry teenager out there willing to sacrifice themselves for me. What are kids into these days? Devil worship? Something like that?"

"I…I'm sure we could find someone…." trailed Finster. The draught didn't appear to be calming Rita at all. It appeared to be re-channeling her anger into something else. He was certain that he'd added everything and mixed it all properly. It wasn't like him to forget something. He would double-check his potion work once he returned to his laboratory.

"I bet I could even involve Zeddy in this one…" mused Rita. "That teen just might believe he's the devil reincarnated on Earth…" she turned to her balcony, looking longingly at the telescope. "This will require some in-depth observation of Earth's dark children."

"Don't you think you're moving too fast?" asked Finster, trying to stall her plan in it's brainstorming stage. He suddenly had a very bad feeling about the draught.

"Why I must move fast if I want to put this plan into action soon. Observation will take a few months. I must find the most angry teenage girl. A boy simply won't do for Maroon. He doesn't have the same delicate anger that a girl does. His anger is raw, ready to pounce. A girl keeps hers inside, playing games, putting up facades. She toys with others, while a boy will jump when he wants. It's a girl I need."

"Yes, yes of course," acknowledged Finster.

Rita turned on Finster. "Go! Send down a few Tenga henchmen like you mentioned earlier! We must have any remains of Maroon gathered before we lose too much more time!"

Finster bowed before Rita. "Yes, my queen. Right away, my queen." He backed out of the room and hurried down the hall to his room. He contemplated not retrieving the information, since Rita wasn't going to remember any of this within a few hours. However, he couldn't do that, not yet. He had to check his potions book, and calm the strange feeling in his gut. Something felt off, felt wrong. This was not to happen. He burst into his laboratory, rushing over to his lab table where the book still lay open to the recipe for the draught. He ran a furry finger down the list of ingredients, which he'd checked off, one by one, as he'd gathered them up. He then read over the instructions, running mental images through his mind of adding this thing or that thing. It was then that his eyes trailed to the right, noticing a still unopened vial beside the book. He grabbed at it frantically, looking for the label. It was labeled in a strange alien tongue, but Finster quickly ran a translation through his mind. _The forgetful moss… oh no!_ He'd made a mistake, a terrible mistake. He'd forgotten one of the most important pieces of the draught, and now Rita would remember every bit of what she'd just said. She really would lead another attack on the Rangers.

Within minutes, Finster had dispatched two Putty patrollers to Earth to collect Maroon's data. He only used them instead of Tengas because of their abilities to disguise themselves. He knew Zordon would pick up on any strange entrances into the environment. The two patrollers had been armed with a device specifically tuned to gather any remaining remnants of her data, encasing it within a glass vial. Finster knew that another attack on the Rangers would be more coordinated and less merciful. There was already to be one death…unless Rita knew of another method to procure a fresh human soul. _Wanted to use_ Finster corrected himself. He had ways of extracting the soul from the human body, making it a living carcass, but Rita might prefer to simply torture her captive to death, extracting the soul during the last fleeting moments of life. All he could do was obey her orders and wait.

**Machine Empire**

"Daddy! Daddy! That stupid Rita lady lost!" shouted Prince Sprocket happily.

"Yes, my boy, that she did. I didn't think she'd survive against those Rangers."

"Of course not daddy! Nobody's as strong as you! You'll beat those Rangers before that witch ever will!"

"Right you are, my boy," answered King Mondo. "Truly takes after his father, wouldn't you say?" he asked, turning to his wife.

"Yes dear. He will make a fine king someday," Queen Machina acknowledged.

"Now my boy, you need to start paying close attention to how daddy attacks the Rangers from now one. You don't want to end up all washed up like Rita Repulsa, do you?" asked King Mondo. "Or your brother…" he mumbled under his breath.

"Of course not daddy. I'm gonna be the perfect ruler someday! Just like you!"

"Good, good. Why don't you go off and create our next terrible monster to send down and attack the Rangers? We must take advantage of their weakness."

"Okay daddy! I promise it'll be a good one!" Prince Sprocket took off down the hallway and his father laughed.

"Not exactly the best reason, but it makes him take my job seriously," mentioned King Mondo.

"Rita Repulsa makes a good model for him. He knows what mistakes to avoid in the future."

"Precisely," answered Mondo smugly.

**Master Vile's, 2 hours later**

Finster returned to Rita's balcony, a new bottle in his hands. Fifteen minutes ago his Putties had returned from Earth, their mission completed. He had taken the device from them and analyzed the data within. He had hoped they wouldn't have been able to find any traces of Maroon left, but his luck was not to be. They had found more than enough data necessary. Finster had considered dumping the data and lying to Rita about the ordeal, but he knew she'd see straight through his lying. His only choice was to give her the bottle.

He found Rita at her telescope, already hard at work planning the next attack. "My queen," he called in a confident voice. "I have the data you requested."

Rita turned around to face him, a wicked smile crossing her face. "Excellent, Finster. Exactly what I needed. I have already scouted out some likely candidates, but only observation will tell me if they are suitable for providing Maroon's new soul. Keep the bottle hidden in your laboratory until further notice. Let no one know you have it, especially not Zedd of all people."

Finster nodded. "I understand, my queen. Is there anything else?"

"For now, no. For now, you act like I am doing nothing. I will let you know when the time is right to strike again."

"Of course."

"I must study these candidates. You will work on formulating our plan of attack."

"Any particular targets?"

"For now, we'll focus on the Zeo team as a whole. In particular, Tommy, Katherine, and Kimberly, unless I change my mind. Now go!"

Finster turned and made the walk back to his laboratory. He placed the vial containing Maroon's data within a velvet lined case before hiding it in the back of his cabinet. He was not going to risk Rito coming in and destroying the bottle like he had earlier with the others. Just what was that all about anyway? He was afraid he'd never know and didn't want to know. Locking the cabinet, he sighed. The battle was over…for now.

**Okay so yes I was evil. Those of you were are on my mailing list should have guessed I'd do a setup for the sequel. After all I sent out messages giving a call out for ideas for the sequel. So if any of the rest of you have ideas, I'm game. Just let me know somehow, though email is best. One last chapter to go!  
**

**Next time on Windmill into the Fall: The Rangers take a break from the long battle and all seems well... NOTE: FINAL CHAPTER ALERT  
**


	46. Future for Two

**Chapter 46 Future for Two **

**Six Weeks Later**

Kimberly sat in her bedroom, patiently applying makeup to her face. Tommy had promised to take her out somewhere special for a date, but he wouldn't give any details. She didn't mind this, but she was curious as to what her boyfriend had in mind. It had been six weeks since the battle with Maroon and Rita, and things were finally going back to normal. Kimberly though, still had nightmares of her time spent in captivity, as well as Maroon's "rape" of Tommy. She'd still not told him about it yet, and she knew the longer that she put it off, the worse it would be when he found out. She wondered if Tommy would think she was lying to him. He'd already had enough to deal with by killing Maroon. Kimberly suspected that he still had trouble coming to terms with her death. He didn't like killing her in a blind fit of rage, that Kimberly was certain of.

Turning on her curling iron, Kimberly decided she'd tell Tommy in a few weeks. She'd let him settle down some more and get back to concentrating on his studies. There were times when she forgot that she had finished her schooling, but that he was working on finishing his. She sighed and realized that she needed to decide on whether or not to head to college or off into the real world. She wanted to go to college, but her original major was no longer going to work out. Her original plan had been to major in physical education and then earn her coach's certification, which would not only allow her to coach a gymnastics team, but also teach physical education within the school system. She'd never thought of doing anything else, but that was before the accident. Now she had to choose.

Her eyes rested on a picture frame of a little boy in a wheelchair—Jayden. She'd kept in contact with his mother and given Jayden her new address. The two were now penpal buddies. Kimberly and Jayden exchanged letters every two weeks, and he'd just recently sent her that photograph of himself. He was in his backyard, holding up his ball and bat. His mom had been teaching him to hit a baseball. Jayden had told Kimberly he wanted to play in Little League with his friends. He wouldn't join though because he didn't know how to hit the ball and, according to Jayden, he had to "know how to wham it outta the park." Kimberly had laughed at Jayden's wording. He was such a cute kid. She was secretly making plans with his mother to visit in the summer when Jayden had no school, just for a few days.

Thinking about letters got Kimberly to think of the one she'd received from Trini. She'd called Trini a few days after she'd settled into her apartment and told her all of the goings on. Trini had been pleased to hear that Tommy and Kimberly had gotten back together. She confessed to Kimberly that she had been on the verge of telling Jason, but only because she hated having to lie to everyone about why Kimberly had broken up with Tommy. Their friends had wanted answers, but Trini could never supply the right one. Trini had even been devilish enough to hint at Tommy asking her hand in marriage. Trini's reasoning? "He doesn't want you offing him again!" Kimberly chuckled at the thought. Trini had a weird sense of humor at times.

The telephone rang, startling Kimberly from her thoughts. She backed her chair up, stopping beside the nightstand and picked up the ringing device. She made sure the cord was untangled before holding it to her ear. "Hello?" she called into the mouth piece.

"Hey Beautiful."

Kimberly smiled at his nickname for her. "Hi Handsome. Why're you calling?"

"Just to say I love you." Kimberly could also picture the smile on Tommy's face as he said those words. "And to make sure you're going to be ready in fifteen minutes. I'm almost ready to leave."

A small laugh escaped Kimberly's lips. "You mean, you aren't going to be late?" she joked.

Tommy laughed. "Nope. I'll be there very soon, no longer than fifteen minutes. You'd just better be ready."

"I'm finishing my hair. Where are you taking me, Tommy?"

"Some place special. You'll see."

"Are you sure I didn't have to dress up?" asked Kimberly, biting her lip. She hated being underdressed for a date, even though it was Tommy and she knew he wouldn't mind. Part of her still was influenced by what others thought and she had a reputation to uphold.

"Not at all. Just dress casually, Kim. You've nothing to worry about. I know you're going to love it."

"Easy for you to say. _You_ already know what it is." She teased.

"I'll see you soon. Bye," said Tommy, and Kimberly heard the click as he hung up. She placed the phone back in its cradle before wheeling herself back to her vanity. She dressed for the date in a pair of tan khakis with a lavender turtleneck. She'd worn a simple golden chain around her neck, and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving her bangs to fall freely. She'd curled her bangs after applying her makeup. She hoped Tommy would love it. She gave herself a final once-over in the mirror. _Perfect_ she thought to herself. The doorbell rang and she called out, "Come in!" She knew it was Tommy. The door opened and closed, but Tommy's footsteps were not heard.

Kimberly maneuvered her wheelchair around her bed, making her way toward the door. She wheeled herself into the hallway and toward the living room. There stood Tommy, wearing black jeans with a red polo. Kimberly flushed as she noticed his biceps protruding from the fabric. Her eyes were then drawn to his hands, which held a beautiful bouquet of pink and white roses. "Oh, Tommy! They're lovely. You didn't have to though," she protested.

Tommy leaned down and kissed her softly. "Of course I didn't have to do it. I wanted to. It's too late to protest; you can't return flowers."

"I was kidding, Tommy!"

Tommy laughed. "I know you were." He handed the flowers to Kimberly and she smelled them.

"They're perfect, Tommy. Can you put them in that vase over there?" Kimberly pointed to an empty vase setting on the small table outside the kitchen area. She had just emptied the dead roses Tommy had given her almost two weeks ago. He always seemed to know when she'd run out of fresh flowers.

Tommy placed the flowers in the vase, filled with fresh water and some flower feed. He turned to face Kimberly. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

"Sure. I'd still love to know where we're going though," she replied.

"You'll see soon enough," Tommy promised. He moved toward the door, and pulled it back. "Ladies first," he gestured.

Kimberly grabbed her small black purse and was surprised when Tommy stopped her hands from wheeling herself out the door. "No, no. Let me, Beautiful."

This surprised her. She'd talked with Tommy and told him he didn't have to do things for her, that she wanted to try and do as many things on her own as possible. Tommy had promised her, but there were times he wanted to be a gentleman. Now was one of those times. Kimberly willingly gave control over to him. He took the key to her apartment and locked the door before handing it back to her. "Any hints?" she asked hopefully. She knew she was pushing the subject, but she was curious.

"Okay, okay. Just one though," warned Tommy.

"Tell me."

Tommy grinned cheekily. "We're going somewhere in Angel Grove."

"That doesn't help, Thomas Oliver."

"You asked for a hint. I gave you one."

Tommy directed Kimberly to his vehicle. Technically, it wasn't his. His was in the shop. Instead, his father had loaned him the family truck for the weekend. Tommy was grateful. So many things had fallen into place so that he could have this special date with Kimberly. Tommy stopped in front of the doors to the red Ford, and then moved in front of Kimberly. "To keep this a surprise, you're going to have to let me blindfold you, Beautiful. Otherwise, you might figure it out before we get there."

"All right, but this had better be really good," warned Kimberly playfully.

Tommy pulled a blue blindfold from his pocket and gently placed it around Kimberly's eyes. Knotting it in the back he said, "I promise you it will be."

Kimberly tried to rely on her other senses as her sight was removed. She felt Tommy lift her from her chair and place her into the passenger seat. The metal clanging she heard next meant that Tommy had placed her wheelchair in the back of the truck; there was no room for it in the cab. Kimberly felt the vibrations as the truck roared to life, felt Tommy shift the gears and maneuver out of the parking lot. After that, she gave up trying to figure out where he was heading. Her senses couldn't handle processing that.

The drive was short. Kimberly was certain five minutes had barely passed since leaving her apartment. Tommy shifted into park and Kimberly could feel him leaning closer to her before giving her a small peck on the cheek. His breath tickled her ear as he whispered, "Now, I'm leaving the blindfold on. I won't take it off until we're inside. There're steps here, so I'm going to carry you up them and then put you in your wheelchair, okay?"

Kimberly nodded in agreement. She was very curious to know what Tommy was up to. She heard him lift her wheelchair from the truck bed and then his receding footsteps. He soon returned and opened the truck door for Kimberly. Kimberly felt his strong arms lift her lithe body from the truck and he carried her a short distance before setting her down in her wheelchair. Once again, Tommy took control. She heard a door open and the sound of her wheels on wooden flooring. Finally, Tommy stopped.

"We're here," he whispered teasingly into her ear.

"'Here' is still darkness for me," retorted Kimberly.

"Don't worry. I'm taking the blindfold off now." Kimberly felt him reach behind her head and gently pulled the blindfold off of her head. Kimberly quickly closed her eyes at the sudden light. Slowly she opened them, letting her eyes adjust to the lighting. Suddenly, the lights dimmed even more, just as Kimberly's eyes focused. She realized where she was. Tommy was right. It _was_ in Angel Grove; a spot Kimberly knew all too well.

"Tommy…how?" she asked softly.

"My parents are out of town. I got permission from them to do this. I wanted to surprise you with something special. I was going to take you somewhere in town, but I decided a home cooked meal is better." Kimberly made to say something, but Tommy held up a hand to stop her. "Before you say anything about my cooking, I had help. Turns out Katherine is very skilled in the kitchen."

Kimberly smiled. "I wasn't going to say anything about your cooking, Tommy. I was going to say what a nice surprise this was."

Tommy grinned sheepishly. "Oh."

Kimberly laughed. She loved Tommy's surprise for her. He'd brought her back to his family's home for a dinner in. They were in the dining room, and Tommy had cleared all the chairs away from the table except for one. Atop the table were a few long white candles, a vase full of pink roses in the center. The table had been set for two, and Kimberly guessed it was Tommy's mother's good china. Tommy pulled a matchbook from his back pocket and lit a match, holding it toward the candles in the center of the table. Flames leaped to life, casting shadows on the room. "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll return with our food."

Tommy disappeared into the kitchen and Kimberly rolled herself closer to the table. Tommy had worked really hard on setting everything up. Soft music began to drift in from the kitchen and Tommy returned carrying two plates. Kimberly tried to sneak a peek as to what her dinner held, but the plates had been covered by another plate on top. Tommy noticed Kimberly's sneaking glances. "Not yet," he laughed. He set the food down and made another trip to the kitchen, this time returning with two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling apple cider.

Kimberly watched him pour the drinks before taking a seat across from her. "Dinner is served, beautiful lady," stated Tommy in a corny French accent that caused Kimberly to crack up laughing. Tommy removed the plates covering the meal and Kimberly glimpsed down at the food. Tommy and Katherine had made fettuccine alfredo, a piece of French bread on either side. Kimberly was about to pick up her fork and begin eating, but Tommy jumped up. "Forgot the salad!" He rushed into the kitchen, returning with two bowls of crisp, fresh garden salad. He set one in front of Kimberly.

Kimberly laughed. "Everything looks delicious, Tommy."

"You'd be surprised at how easy it was to make," commented Tommy. He then raised his wine glass, and gestured for Kimberly to do the same. "I want to make a toast, to us," he began. Kimberly watched and listened. "Let's face it. Everything we've been through these past few months has been a living hell, especially with Rita." Kimberly nodded. "Here's to us and our future, one that Rita won't interfere with again." He moved his glass toward Kimberly's.

"Let's hope it stays that way," she added, clinking her glass with his.

They both drank, the bubbly liquid tickling their throats. Only time would tell these two young teens that their love and dedication to each other was not cemented in stone yet. Rita Repulsa was conjuring a new plan, one more devious than the first. She expected it to succeed, and she expected it to break apart Kimberly and Tommy, just as it had before. The two were happy together, but only time would tell for how long.

**FIN**

**Well everyone, it's been a great run. I must say I've enjoyed writing this fic as much as you've enjoyed reading it. This is my first long fic I've ever finished. Thank you all for pushing me along and keeping me going. Sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I had writer's block and then scrapped the original version. Reunions are too cliche and I decided to avoid having one. After the writer's block came the wisdom teeth extraction so...not much time for writing.**

**_Dedications_**

**Windmill into the Fall is dedicated to all my loyal readers and reviewers, especially those who have been with me since the very beginning. I'd also like to thank boredgirl84 and dthstlkr69 for giving me ideas for some chapters. My final specific dedication goes to Harry2. He gave so many of his own ideas to this fic and they really helped out. **

**Thanks to everyone. Please review and look for the sequel, After the Fall sometime this year :) I'm going to concentrate on Unlucky Clover for now. THANK YOU!  
**


End file.
